


Зеркалам нельзя доверять

by Maks_Falk



Series: Как приручить обскура [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Dark Credence Barebone, Established Relationship, First Time, Fix-It, Flashbacks, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 91,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk
Summary: Продолжение фика "Утром в постели моей". Чтобы одолеть Гриндевальда, Грейвзу придётся собрать все свои силы и нарушить свои же правила, а Криденсу - смириться и показать, чему он научился за это время.





	1. Глава первая. Ньютон Скамандер

\- Надо поговорить, - хмуро сказал Персиваль и оглянулся через плечо. Ньют машинально глянул ему за спину: в вольере по соседству Криденс стоял по колено в воде, высоко подвернув брюки. У него в руках была охапка мокрых бурых водорослей, тяжёлые ломкие плети свисали до воды, полоскались в ней, как живые. Прибой с шуршанием окатывал пеной босые ноги Криденса, а тот ждал, вытянув шею, нетерпеливо переступал на месте. К нему по волнам, поднимая фонтаны брызг, с радостным ржанием летела четвёрка молодых гиппокампов.   
Ньют подобрал их в Атлантике, по пути из Нью-Йорка в Саутгемптон. Примерно в то же время на корабле ему на глаза попался Криденс, и он приютил и его. Криденс тогда был затравленным раненым зверьком. Боялся сделать лишнее движение, сказать лишнее слово. Вся его сила воли кончилась после побега из Америки. Он не боялся Ньюта, даже тянулся к нему, но с животными ему было намного проще. Он сдружился с окками и гиппокампами. Сидел с ними на берегу, пока они плескались рядом, даже улыбался, если думал, что его никто не видит. С бледным энтузиазмом помогал Ньюту следить за зверинцем - раздавать корм, менять воду, вычёсывать шерсть, чистить перья, проверять зубы и когти, сцеживать яд. Когда Ньют заводил разговор о том, чтобы выйти наружу - мотал головой и прятался.   
А потом появился Грейвз, и всё изменилось.

Тогда был февраль. Они сидели в саду позади дома, Хоуп вилась вокруг и попискивала, трепеща короткими крыльями. Она выглядела весёлой и толстенькой - округлилась, заблестела.   
\- Мистер Грейвз разрешил мне держать её в моей комнате, - сообщил Криденс, смущённо улыбаясь, будто Грейвз сделал ему Мерлин знает какой чудесный подарок. - Я нарезал веток и положил ей в ящик комода.  
Ньют склонил голову набок, собирая шерстинки с пледа. Мистер Грейвз понятия не имел, как живут окками. Не дай Мерлин, выяснится, что он приказал Криденсу запереть Хоуп в ящик, чтобы не вилась по дому - Ньют тогда его самого в ящик запрёт.   
\- Окками живут в гнёздах, на свежем воздухе, - негромко сказал он, коротко глянув на Криденса и тут же убежав взглядом в сторону. - В комоде ей неудобно. Давай сделаем дом, который ей понравится.  
\- Но мистер Грейвз... - начал Криденс, глубоко вдохнув.  
Ньют удивлённо взглянул на него, всмотрелся. Криденс научился возражать?.. Прежде он ждал, когда ему скажут, что делать, ни с чем не спорил - и порой Ньют малодушно находил это качество очень удобным. А тут он обрёл новый авторитет - и, кажется, собирался слепо следовать всему, что тот скажет. Ох, Мерлин, если придётся идти доказывать Грейвзу, что так нельзя - лучше просто забрать окками обратно. Таких людей не убедить, если они уже решили, что правы - это Ньют отлично знал по Тесею. Тот был таким же упрямым и так же не признавал чужого мнения.  
\- Мистер Грейвз - не держатель зверинца, - бросил сам Грейвз, проходя мимо них с книгой в руке. - Криденс, делай так, как говорит мистер Скамандер.  
Ньют по-птичьи встряхнул головой, будто ослышался, хлопнул глазами, посмотрел ему вслед. Но нет, не ослышался - Грейвз в самом деле только что признал свою некомпетентность. В неприятной манере, конечно же, но... Но Грейвзу нельзя было отказать в умении принимать верные решения. Или... прислушиваться ко мнению эксперта. Может быть, он был не самым дружелюбным человеком, но начальником, наверное, был неплохим.  
\- Давайте будем звать друг друга по имени, - предложил Ньют, прочёсывая пальцами траву и глядя только на свои руки. - А то мне всё время кажется, что вы сейчас начнёте допрос.   
"Или рявкнете "В глаза смотри!" - мысленно добавил Ньют. Грейвз остановился, всей спиной и развёрнутыми плечами выражая неодобрение. Сунул руку в карман, раздражённо хлопнул себя по бедру книгой, помедлил и развернулся.  
\- Хорошо. В этом есть смысл, раз вы будете здесь частым гостем... Ньютон.  
Ньютон. Даже в этом он был похож на Тесея так, что сразу хотелось съёжиться и начать оправдываться.  
\- Спасибо... Персиваль.  
Грейвз коротко глянул на Криденса, коротко улыбнулся ему и отправился к дальней скамейке у края лужайки, к нестриженым кустам роз. Сел, положив ногу на ногу, раскрыл на колене книгу, по-хозяйски пристроил локоть на спинку. Криденс смотрел на него искоса, опустив голову, будто боялся, что его взгляд помешает.  
\- Значит... вы давно знакомы?.. - спросил Ньют, решив выбрать для разговора сиюминутный интерес Криденса. Тот вдруг смутился, опустил глаза.  
\- Мистер Грейвз... - тихо сказал он и замолчал, будто не знал, что сказать.  
\- Он не обижает тебя?.. - осторожно спросил Ньют.  
\- Нет! - Криденс ярко покраснел. - Мистер Грейвз очень... - и он опять замолчал, подбирая слова. Ньют разглядывал его лицо, отыскивая страх или нервозность. Такому, как Грейвз, запугать такого, как Криденс - достаточно одного взгляда.   
Идти на конфликт с Грейвзом Ньюту хотелось меньше всего. Больше всего хотелось просто сбежать, прихватив с собой Криденса - но тот выглядел, как бродячий облезлый кот, которого впустили в дом и дали от пуза напиться молока. Он робел, не зная, получит ли по ушам, и оглядывался на Грейвза с надеждой. На предложение вернуться, казалось, вцепится всеми пальцами в землю и зашипит.   
\- Если тебе здесь не нравится, скажи мне, - шепотом предложил Ньют.  
\- Мне нравится, - тем же шепотом сказал Криденс. - Мистер Грейвз очень... Он очень...  
Он беспомощно вздохнул, кинул короткий взгляд на Грейвза - тот сосредоточенно хмурился, переворачивая страницы.  
\- Ты боишься про него говорить?.. - тихо спросил Ньют.  
Криденс покусал губы, покачал головой.  
\- Он всегда был ко мне очень... всегда был... Он мой друг, - наконец с облегчением выдохнул Криденс, будто вспомнил нужное слово. - Он... особенный. Он всегда обещал, что заберёт меня. Я очень ждал!..   
Он робко улыбнулся, ссутулился ещё сильнее, хотя проделать это сидя было трудно.  
\- Он купил мне волшебную палочку, - прошептал Криденс, будто делился с Ньютом какой-то тайной. - У меня есть комната!.. И книги... И волшебные шахматы... Я видел Диагон-аллею, - он говорил сдавленным шепотом, будто поток слов теснился в горле, или словно Криденс не хотел, чтобы Грейвз слышал, как он его тут расхваливает. - Мы так много говорим!.. Обо всём!.. Мы гуляли по Лондону... Были у портного, там была лента, летала, как живая - очень щекотно, - Криденс коснулся шеи и тихо хихикнул. - Мистер Грейвз рассказывает про всё, что я спрашиваю, - доверительно сказал он. - Про себя, и про всё. Он очень, очень...   
Криденс вздохнул и замолк. Ньют только сейчас обратил внимание, что тот иначе одет. Можно было бы подумать, что Грейвз одолжил ему свои вещи, если бы не их разница в комплекции.   
\- Похоже, он хорошо о тебе заботится, - сказал Ньют. - Ты даже повеселел.  
По его мнению, тепла и заботы у Грейвза было столько же, сколько меха и перьев у акулы, это даже звучало нелепо. Но, кажется, за пару дней Криденсу досталось столько внимания, сколько он не получал за всю прежнюю жизнь. Он буквально расцвёл, хотя Ньют предполагал, что застанет его запуганным и покорным чужой воле. Однако Криденс только смущённо улыбался и краснел.  
\- Я очень боялся, что он умер...   
\- Никто не умер, - сказал Ньют, неловко улыбаясь, чтобы не тянуть паузу. - Давай устроим для Хоуп дом. Ей нужно хорошее, удобное гнездо. И небольшое... хотя ей, конечно, всё равно, большое или маленькое.  
Криденс тихо хихикнул. Грейвз тут же поднял голову, сурово глянул в их сторону, будто его раздражало веселье. Дёрнул ртом, нахмурился. Как ему удалось привязать к себе мальчика, если он всё время всем недоволен?..  
Сплетая гнездо для окками, Ньют расспрашивал Криденса про его новую жизнь, про историю знакомства с Грейвзом - и удивлялся, насколько разным было их впечатление от одного и того же человека. Криденс был полон почтительного восторга, в его рассказах Грейвз представал каким-то ангелом доброты с золотым сердцем. Ньют же видел перед собой замкнутого, хмурого, высокомерного, бессердечного козла.   
Нет, Грейвз не успел сделать ничего, чтобы заслужить такое обращение, но оно напрашивалось само. Грейвз не мог быть по-настоящему добрым. Он был воплощением всего, что делает человека опасным существом, которому нельзя доверять. Парадокс заключался в том, что за несколько дней рядом с ним Криденса будто подменили. В нём начал разгораться огонь. И чем больше времени проходило, тем заметнее становились перемены...

\- Надо поговорить, - хмуро сказал Персиваль и оглянулся через плечо, словно боялся выпускать Криденса из поля зрения. Ньют нервно улыбнулся.   
\- Иногда вы до ужаса напоминаете моего брата, - сказал он, отвернувшись, и сбежал по ступенькам сарайчика.  
Грейвз коротко фыркнул, будто сравнение его задело:  
\- Чем?  
\- Манерой начинать разговор... как допрос.  
Редкие встречи с Тесеем обычно заканчивались ссорой, после которой они обычно не виделись несколько месяцев. Ньют любил брата, но предпочитал любить его с безопасного расстояния. Тесей писал неловкие письма с короткими сводками новостей, прикладывал к ним чеки: министерского жалованья Ньюта не хватило бы на путешествия и содержание зверинца. Ньют, конечно, продавал зельеварам перья, шерсть, сброшенные иглы и даже навоз, но вырученных денег было немного. Серебряные яйца окками стоили целое состояние, и у Ньюта были на него планы - но сокровище досталось Якобу Ковальски. Тому, кому было нужнее. Тому, кто умел смотреть на волшебных существ непредвзято, кто видел в них магию - а не ходячий (летающий, плавающий) набор ингредиентов для зелий. Кто видел в них красоту, а не опасность. Было горько, что единственный человек, с кем удалось разделить этот... дом... был приговорён к забвению. Якоб видел магию яснее многих. Она была для него сбывшейся сказкой, а не утилитарной наукой о том, как заставить посуду саму себя мыть.  
Тесей бы наверняка не одобрил, что Ньют отдал ему серебряную скорлупу. Грейвз наверняка - тоже.  
Грейвз был таким же, как Тесей. Чтобы заслужить его уважение, требовалось прыгать выше головы. Всё, что не заслуживало его одобрения - осуждалось без права на помилование. Даже слабости у обоих были похожи: Тесей души не чаял в своих детях, Грейвз потакал Криденсу. Любимчикам прощалось всё просто так, без заслуг, без униженного выпрашивания похвалы. И ни тот, ни другой, не понимали, как это лицемерно.  
Нет, конечно, у обоих были и хорошие качества, но Ньют обычно узнавал о них в теории или с чужих слов. Естественно - он ведь не был никому из них ни ребёнком, ни возлюбленным. Для Грейвза он был лишним довеском к Криденсу, для Тесея... неудобным и неправильным братом.  
Звери были честнее. Они не прятали чувств, они были таковы, каковы есть. Они не умели судить, навешивать ярлыки, дразнить. Они предъявляли себя без утайки, открыто - и принимали тебя точно так же. Искренне. Сердцем.  
\- Ньютон, не злите меня, - раздражённо сказал Грейвз, следуя по пятам за Ньютом через открытый солнечный луг пустого вольера. - Я пришёл к вам с просьбой.  
\- Какое одолжение, - пробормотал Ньют себе под нос. - Мы можем поговорить позднее? - спросил он, пригнувшись, чтобы не задеть головой сталактиты, прикрывающие вход в пещеру рунеспура. - У меня много дел.  
\- Можем поговорить на ходу, - сказал Грейвз, не отставая.  
\- Полагаю, бесполезно просить вас не ходить за мной просто так?..  
\- Ньютон, я не люблю животных, - внятно проговорил Грейвз. - Я не буду никого чесать за ушами, кормить с рук или что вы там с ними делаете.   
\- А вам бы не помешало, - буркнул Ньют.  
Пещера рунеспура была огромной. Если не смотреть наверх, выше уровня зачарованного тента, где виднелся потолок чемодана, казалось, что они находятся глубоко под землёй. Где-то в темноте между колоннами сталагмитов терялись три могучие шеи и непомерно длинный хвост толщиной с дуб. Громадная трёхголовая змея вытекла из темноты и зашипела, как ведро масла на исполинской сковороде.   
\- Привет, привет... и привет, - три головы, каждая размером с телёнка, сунулись к Ньюту с трёх сторон, он коснулся ладонью каждой, похлопал по нежной чешуе возле ноздрей. Рунеспур лизнул языками воздух, почуял нового человека и с интересом потянулся к Грейвзу. - Не бойтесь, он совершенно не агрессивен, - Ньют развернулся. - Это просто любопытство.   
Грейвз стоял, держа руки в карманах, и с плохо скрываемым раздражением переводил взгляд с одной великанской головы на другую.  
\- Я не боюсь ваших зверей, Ньютон, - недовольно сказал он. - А если они не смотрят на меня, как на обед - им тоже нечего бояться.  
За камнями позади него показалось какое-то движение. Плоский утиный клюв высунулся из-за валуна, настороженно задрался и принюхался. Ньют кривовато улыбнулся:  
\- Готов спорить, некоторым из моих зверей вы очень понравитесь сами по себе.  
\- Я польщён, - бросил Грейвз. - Так мы можем поговорить?..  
\- Я вас слушаю, - Ньют запрыгнул на спину рунеспуру, побежал к хвосту, прыгая между шипами. Старик уже несколько месяцев собирался линять, кое-где на боках шкура потрескалась и отслаивалась. Когда начнётся линька, вольер придётся держать закрытым, иначе рунеспур устроит здесь настоящее землетрясение, с его-то размерами.   
\- У меня есть план, что делать дальше, - сказал Грейвз. - Если я не справлюсь - обещайте, что позаботитесь о Криденсе.   
\- Что вы задумали? - Ньют выглянул из-за пещерной колонны, балансируя на спине змеи.  
\- Я собираюсь сообщить Гриндевальду, что Криденс у меня, - сказал тот. - Когда он появится, возьму его в плен и верну в Америку.  
\- Вы спятили?.. Вы же собирались защищать Криденса!  
\- Чтобы обучить его магии - да, собирался.   
\- И что изменилось?..  
\- Я не могу учить его дальше, - Грейвз пожал плечами. - Он сильнее меня. Я дал ему всё, что мог.   
\- За два месяца?..  
\- Мне нечему больше учить обскура, который обращается с магией без правил. Я аврор, а не педагог. Ему нужно в Ильверморни.  
\- У вас Хогвартс под боком, - отозвался Ньют.  
\- В Хогвартсе у меня нет связей.  
\- А Ильверморни в Америке, где вас считают преступником!   
\- Ньютон, - негромко сказал Грейвз. - Здесь не о чем спорить.   
\- Это вы так считаете, - отозвался тот, пряча глаза. - Вам обязательно с кем-то воевать? Рисковать своей жизнью... и чужой?  
\- Криденсу ничего не угрожает, - ответил Грейвз. - Он нужен Гриндевальду живым.  
\- А вы?.. Вам не приходит в голову идея, что он сначала убьёт вас, а потом заберёт Криденса?  
\- Меня трудно убить. Но если это случится...  
\- Это безумный план, - перебил Ньют и покачнулся, когда рунеспур начал свиваться кольцами. Бока змеи тёрлись друг о друга с хрустящим шелестом, Ньют раскинул руки в стороны, чтобы удержаться на спине, перепрыгнул ближе к хвосту, побежал дальше. Нужно было подрезать шкуру в тех местах, где она загрубела, чтобы, лопнув, она снялась целиком, а не повисла ошмётками на громадном теле змеи, причиняя раздражение новой нежной и мягкой чешуе.  
\- Это единственный план, который реален, - сказал Грейвз в темноту пещеры, повысив голос. - Я не буду сидеть на месте всю жизнь и гадать, когда Гриндевальд появится на пороге. Он всё равно появится, и лучше я сам выберу время и место.   
Ньют фыркнул, ловко орудуя режущими чарами. Разговаривать с Персивалем Грейвзом было труднее, чем с гиппогрифом: нужно постоянно кланяться и выражать уважение. Эту манеру держаться и стремление диктовать свою волю, будто у других людей она напрочь отсутствовала, Персивалю с Тесеем выдали поровну. Им обоим было трудно смотреть в глаза, с каждым из них постоянно казалось, что тебя сейчас приколотят взглядом к стене, да так и оставят. Оба резкие, упрямые и высокомерные. Вот бы кому стоило родиться братьями, причём близнецами. Пусть бы дрессировали друг друга, позволив остальному миру жить своей жизнью без их бесценного мнения...  
Единственным местом, где Ньют не чувствовал себя перед Грейвзом, как провинившийся мальчишка перед директором школы, был чемодан. Особенно поближе к какому-нибудь громадному зверю. Тогда уже неловко чувствовал себя Грейвз, хоть и не подавал вида.  
\- План безумен, - повторил Ньют, появляясь из темноты. Ему под руку нырнула мечтательная голова рунеспура, он машинально почесал её между ноздрей. - Вы рискуете и собой, и Криденсом.   
\- Криденсу ничто не угрожает, - повторил Грейвз, с неудовольствием глядя на облако мелкой песчаной пыли, взметнувшееся в воздух от сквозняка, и отступил от него на шаг. - Давайте пропустим ту часть, в которой вы уговариваете меня передумать, и сразу перейдём к делу.   
\- Хорошо... говорите, - отозвался Ньют, не желая спорить.   
Грейвз опять обернулся через плечо, к выходу из пещеры. Криденс, мокрый по пояс, обнимал за шею морского коня и смеялся. На белой рубашке остались бурые разводы от водорослей, на рукаве блестела крупная чешуя, но Грейвз будто не замечал этого безобразия.   
\- Я стал его опекуном, - негромко сказал он. - Подобрал ему новые документы. Если со мной что-то случится - помогите ему вернуться в Америку и принять наследство.  
\- Какое наследство?.. - Ньют поднял брови. - Вы нашли его родителей?..  
\- Нет, - мрачно сказал Грейвз и со значением посмотрел на Ньюта, будто ждал, что тот догадается сам.  
\- У его приёмной матери были сбережения?..  
\- Нет, - настойчиво повторил Грейвз и дёрнул уголком рта.   
\- Тогда... о чём вы говорите?.. - запутался Ньют. - Какое наследство?..  
\- Моё, - сказал Грейвз.  
Криденс - наследник Грейвза?.. Ньют высоко поднял брови, хлопая глазами. Чаще всего Грейвз был просто невыносим, особенно когда считал, что знает всё и прав во всём - то есть, почти всегда. Но иногда он вдруг делал и говорил что-то такое, что напрочь разрушало иллюзию его несокрушимого и бесчувственного всемогущества. Будто у него тоже были человеческие чувства, а не сплошной самоконтроль.  
Во время их первой встречи - первой встречи с настоящим Персивалем Грейвзом - он произвёл на Ньюта впечатление неприятного, но разумного человека, который хорошо знает, что делать. Время показало, что действительно знает: каким-то чудом Грейвз совершенно преобразил Криденса. Из загнанного в угол, напуганного, безвольного существа вдруг на глазах вырос улыбчивый молодой человек, немного застенчивый, но любознательный и упрямый. Это было похоже на магию - и Ньют бы решил, что это она и есть, если бы не знал более подходящее слово.  
Он до сих пор винил себя за то, что влез между ними и едва не разрушил их странную хрупкую связь - особенно когда видел, как Грейвз неловко управляется с правой рукой. Из всех троих Грейвз заплатил самую высокую цену, хотя виноват был меньше всех. И как будто не считал это несправедливым. А теперь...  
\- Ваше наследство, - растерянно повторил Ньют. - Вы усыновили его?..  
\- Я написал завещание. Если со мной что-то случится, он хотя бы будет обеспечен.   
\- Я не позволю вам пожертвовать собой, - быстро заявил Ньют. Грейвз поднял брови и усмехнулся после короткой заминки. - И я не дам вам обещания позаботиться о Криденсе. Заботьтесь о нём сами. Я не стану. Пусть это заставит вас быть осмотрительнее. Я не буду ему помогать ни с вашим наследством, ни с возвращением в Америку.   
\- Вы не сможете, - недоверчиво сказал Грейвз. - Он считает вас другом. Вы не оставите его одного.  
\- А вы умрёте и не узнаете.   
Грейвз рассмеялся. Как-то тихо и радостно, будто ему сообщили отличную новость. Даже взгляд стал легче и теплее - хотя казалось, он не умеет смотреть на людей, не как на преступников.  
\- Вы меня шантажируете, - улыбнулся он.   
\- Да, - Ньют сердито кивнул для верности. - Вас бесполезно уговаривать. Я бы и не смог. Вас можно только припереть к стенке.   
\- Со мной можно договориться, - сказал Грейвз, всё ещё улыбаясь.  
\- Договаривайтесь с собой сами, - предложил Ньют. - А я вам гарантирую, что от меня Криденс получит только охапку сена под крышей, - он мотнул головой на хибару. - Ничего больше того, что я предлагал ему до вашего появления. Хотите устроить его судьбу получше - занимайтесь этим самостоятельно.   
Грейвз смотрел на него и смеялся. Улыбка у него оказалась открытой и немного неловкой, будто он не до конца был уверен в своём умении показывать радость.   
\- Вам нужны союзники, чтобы справиться с Гриндевальдом, - сказал Ньют. - Я готов помочь, но даже втроём шансов мало. Я видел его в бою, Персиваль.  
\- Союзников нет, - жёстко сказал Грейвз, убрав улыбку. - Мы можем рассчитывать только на себя.  
\- Я знаю одного человека, который способен помочь. Альбус Дамблдор.   
\- Профессор трансфигурации? - с сомнением спросил Грейвз. - Чем он будет полезен?   
\- Он очень сильный маг... И он когда-то был знаком с Гриндевальдом.  
Ниффлер вылез из-за валуна и уставился на Грейвза. Подобрался поближе, взволнованно поводя носом. Он чуял запах драгоценного металла - скорее всего, его привлекли блестящие запонки на манжетах.   
Рунеспур с громким шорохом скользнул по камням мимо, в темноту пещеры. Грейвз проводил его взглядом, опять обернулся назад, на Криденса. У него каждый раз менялось лицо, когда он смотрел на него. Ньют разглядывал с любопытством: вот сейчас - уголки губ опустились, выгнулись в намёк на перевёрнутую улыбку. Брови дёрнулись к переносице, чтобы нахмуриться, но не столкнулись друг с другом, так и застыли в напряжении. Грейвз качнул головой: подбородок вниз, лоб - вперёд, будто собрался бодаться. Губы сжались.   
Ньют опустил глаза и улыбнулся сам себе. Грейвз не был похож на человека, который собрался героически умирать. Он был похож на того, кто станет драться до последнего, а если нечем будет ударить врага - вгрызётся в глотку зубами.   
Ниффлер чёрной пушистой тенью скользнул к ногам Грейвза. Жадно уставился на руки, убранные в карманы. Его было трудно заметить, даже если он забирался к вам на голову - настолько деликатным и невесомым он был. Ниффлера можно было увидеть - но не почувствовать. Он взволнованно засопел, поднялся на задние лапы, потянулся вверх - но его маленького роста было недостаточно, чтобы достать хотя бы до колена Грейвзу.   
А тот, как назло, шагнул в сторону выхода из пещеры:  
\- Если вы закончили, мы можем вернуться?  
\- Я закончил здесь, но у меня ещё много работы. Если поможете, я освобожусь раньше.  
Ньют на всякий случай примирительно улыбнулся. Ниффлер обиженно тянул лапки за Грейвзом. На его мордочке отражалось искреннее непонимание, как этот бессердечный человек может прятать такие чудесные блестяшки у себя в карманах, не желая поделиться.  
\- Я не кормлю зверей, - недовольно сказал Грейвз. - Мне хватает филина, который пытается воровать из моей тарелки.  
\- Вы не пробовали предложить ему что-нибудь с рук?   
\- Не пробовал и не собираюсь, - твёрдо сказал Грейвз.  
\- Не хотите помочь - ждите, пока я закончу, - Ньют прошёл мимо. Грейвз покусал губу и последовал за ним.  
\- Почему вы доверяете Дамблдору? - спросил он. - Вы хорошо его знаете?  
\- Он друг нашей семьи. Я знаю его с детства... Тесей учился с ним вместе, - отозвался Ньют, пробираясь сквозь папоротники вглубь тропического леса, к гнездам огнедышащих колибри. Грейвз пробормотал какое-то проклятие, увернулся от изумрудной птахи, плюнувшей сгустком огня. - Дамблдор - мудрый и дальновидный человек.   
Ньют скользнул между деревьями на поляну, Грейвз вынырнул из папоротников следом и остановился. Огляделся, поднял голову.   
Гроздья белых и фиолетовых орхидей каскадами падали вниз, у цветков сновали крошечные длинноклювые птички. В косых солнечных лучах, копьями пробивающих листву, они сверкали, как горсть драгоценных камней, подброшенных в воздух. Ниффлер подскочил к Грейвзу, взялся лапкой за штанину, чтобы залезть наверх, но застыл, как всегда, заворожённый их блеском. В его глазах колибри были сапфировыми, изумрудными, рубиновыми. Он однажды попытался спрятать одну себе в карман, но разъярённая птица едва не прожгла его насквозь - с тех пор он облизывался на них издалека.   
Заметив, что Грейвз отвлёкся, ниффлер вскарабкался ему на плечо, обнюхал ворот рубашки, сунулся в подмышку, сполз ниже к карману и выдернул запонку. Грейвз даже не заметил маленького наглеца. Только дёрнул плечом и почесал щёку, когда ниффлер с добычей перескочил с его головы на низкую ветку.   
\- Тесей всё ещё работает в аврорате? - спросил Грейвз.  
\- Да... насколько я знаю. Мы редко видимся, - сдержанно сказал Ньют.  
\- Я не хочу втягивать в это вашего брата и его друзей, - признался Грейвз. - Тесей предан букве закона, а я собираюсь действовать в обход правил. Не думаю, что разумно сообщать ему об этом.  
С удивлением заметив расстёгнутый манжет, он машинально глянул себе под ноги, развернулся, нахмурившись.   
\- Да вы настоящая жадина, Персиваль, - внезапно сказал Ньют.  
\- Что?.. - Грейвз оторвался от поисков пропавшей запонки.   
\- Вы пытаетесь вытащить на себе то, что не под силу одному человеку.  
Ньют чарами подрезал увядшие стебли орхидей, тут же выращивая новые на их месте.   
\- Если это будет стоить вам жизни - кто будет счастлив? - спросил он.  
\- Я должен хотя бы попытаться...  
\- Попытайтесь найти здесь друзей!  
\- Я не хочу взваливать эту ответственность на других...  
\- А взваливать на Криденса жизнь в одиночестве вы хотите?.. - спросил Ньют. - Вы никогда не теряли дорогих вам людей?.. Не испытывали ужаса от беспомощности, когда ничего не исправить?..   
У Грейвза застыло лицо, застыла поднятая рука, побледнели губы. Он зажал белый манжет пальцами, будто стянул края раны, через которую могла хлынуть кровь.   
\- Вы всегда решаете за других, как будет лучше, - добавил Ньют, отворачиваясь, чтобы не видеть его лица. - А вы спросите, чего хочет Криденс - сражаться или просто жить?  
Грейвз молчал, будто его обездвижило заклинанием. Напряженно сведя брови, хмуро смотрел в пространство, в одну точку, видимую ему одному. Ньют забеспокоился, шагнул ближе:  
\- Персиваль?..   
\- Вы правы, - хрипло сказал тот, дёрнув уголком рта. Посмотрел на манжет, отпустил его, встряхнул рукой. Скривился, зажал снова. Чертыхнувшись, расстегнул второй рукав и сунул запонку в карман брюк (через мгновение туда проникла маленькая мохнатая лапка и извлекла добычу). - Вы правы, - повторил он. - Я не должен заставлять Криденса проходить через это. Хотя я уверен, что риск невелик...  
\- С чего вы взяли?  
\- Гриндевальд не убьёт меня, - сказал Грейвз, аккуратно закатывая рукава до локтя и не поднимая глаз. - Я интересен ему живым. Трепыхающимся. Он обрадуется возможности снова залезть ко мне в голову.  
\- Хотите провести у него в плену всю жизнь?.. - негромко спросил Ньют. - Вы ведь тогда так и не сумели сбежать.  
\- Тогда было не к кому, - коротко ответил Грейвз и поднял взгляд. - Хорошо. Я встречусь с Дамблдором.


	2. Глава вторая. Криденс Бэрбоун

Прозрачные солёные волны набегали на берег и шипели, растворяясь на обкатанной гальке. Берег был пёстрым: рыжим, белым, серым, кирпично-красным, опаловым, жемчужным. Нагретые солнцем камни ласково жалили босые ступни. А в мелкие округлые камешки можно было зарыться пальцами ног. Волны упруго ударяли в щиколотки, щекотались пеной, отступали, чтобы снова нахлынуть. Солнце припекало голову, бриз пах свежестью и простором.  
Криденс знал теперь столько новых слов, столько новых ощущений, что иногда ему хотелось кричать от счастья. В мире оказалось столько невыразимого удовольствия, о котором он не подозревал раньше, что ему безо всякой магии хотелось раствориться в этом вкусном и свежем ветре, в этих волнах, в солнечном свете - и просто быть, впитывать радость кожей, жадно ловить каждый луч, каждый глоток воздуха.   
В чемодане Ньюта солнце, море и ветер были созданы магией, но чувствовались в точности как настоящие. Чемодан Ньюта был самым главным магическим чудом, хотя думать так было неловко - Криденс смутно ощущал что-то неправильное в том, что волшебные существа впечатляли его куда сильнее, чем магия мистера Грейвза. Может быть, потому, что мистер Грейвз использовал магию, как инструмент, а волшебные существа просто... были. Без цели, причины и предназначения, и в самом их существовании было что-то волшебное.  
Криденс был бесконечно благодарен Персивалю за то, что тот разрешил навещать зверинец Ньюта. Он бы сильно скучал по своим друзьям, если бы с ними нельзя было увидеться - с морскими конями, с окками, с выводком лечурок, с проказливым ниффлером. Они никогда не говорили о том, почему Криденсу здесь так нравится. Персиваль не спрашивал, он просто разрешил, но Криденсу страшно хотелось, чтобы однажды он спросил: "Криденс, почему тебя так тянет сюда?.."  
И он бы рассказал, сколько волнения испытывает, заходя в отгороженное тентом пространство. Ведь здесь был весь мир. Вот плещется тёплое море - а рядом вздымается горный хребет, укутанный снегом. Вот солнце прокаливает пустыню - а вот прохладная, тихая, сухая пещера огромной змеи. И всё - рядом, надо сделать лишь пару шагов, чтобы попасть на пологие холмы из густого леса, а из леса - на плоскую, как стол, равнину, где свищет ледяной ветер.  
Наобнимавшись на прощание с морскими конями, Криденс вышел из воды, на ходу раскручивая брюки и высушивая рубашку. Персиваль стоял на дощатом помосте рядом с Ньютом, они разговаривали вполголоса. Криденс подошёл ближе, встал рядом, поймал короткую улыбку. Заметил закатанные рукава рубашки, насупился: Персиваль никогда не позволял вовлечь себя в уход за волшебным зверинцем, хотя Криденс не раз предлагал.   
\- Ньют уговорил вас помочь?.. - ревниво спросил он.  
\- Не смотри так, - Персиваль улыбнулся, тронул его за затылок. - Где-то обронил запонку, пришлось снять вторую.  
Он сунул руку в карман и нахмурился, не найдя, что искал.  
\- Это наверняка Плюш, - сказал Криденс. - Он любит всё блестящее. Я сейчас отыщу его.  
\- Кто такой Плюш?.. - спросил Грейвз.  
\- Ниффлер, - отозвался Ньют, смущённо улыбаясь своим пальцам. - Извините, Персиваль, я же говорил, - не все здесь хотят вас сожрать.  
\- Некоторые хотят просто обчистить? - тот усмехнулся. - Пусть вернёт, обещаю, что не сделаю из него воротник.  
Криденс сбежал по ступенькам к гнезду ниффлера - тот как раз любовался своим новым приобретением, пристраивал его то так, то сяк на кучу другой блестящей драгоценной мелочи.   
\- Плюш, - шепотом позвал Криденс. - Верни сейчас же! Или мистер Грейвз очень рассердится. Знаешь, что он сделает, когда рассердится? Отшлёпает тебя, вот что. Прямо по хвосту.  
Ниффлер состроил жалостливую мордочку и сжал запонки в кулачках. Криденс протянул руку:  
\- Дай сюда.   
Плюш взволнованно замотал головой, моргая чёрными глазками.  
\- В следующий раз я принесу тебе бусы. Длинные бусы из блестящих камешков, - пообещал Криденс. - Они будут сверкать, как радуга. Хочешь бусы?..  
Ниффлер засопел, сомневаясь, потянулся спрятать запонки в карман.  
\- Защекочу, - пригрозил Криденс, хмурясь. - Или даже... знаешь, что?..  
Он повернул ладонь вниз, сосредоточился - с пальцев потянулись стрелы тонкого чёрного дыма. Ниффлер испуганно округлил глаза, задышал чаще. Криденс коснулся его - Плюш пискнул, подпрыгнул, шерсть вздыбилась, как иголки у сердитого ёжика.   
\- Отдай запонки, - с угрозой прошептал Криденс, - а то заколдую - будешь таким всегда.   
Ниффлер жалобно заскулил, прижав кулачки к груди.  
\- Считаю до трёх, - Криденс протянул к нему ладонь. - Один... Два...  
Ниффлер швырнул запонки ему в руку, метнулся в уголок и начал нервно приглаживать шерсть лапками.  
\- И не смей больше ничего красть у мистера Грейвза, - предупредил Криденс, вставая.

Ветер гулял по траве. С одной стороны щеку грело солнце, с другой - над холмами висела огромная луна. Иногда Криденс гадал, можно ли уйти в это пространство так далеко, что потеряешься и не найдёшь дорогу назад?..  
Когда-то ему хотелось потеряться здесь. Давно, когда он только встретился с Ньютом, когда его ещё пугали волшебные существа, он ушёл далеко в пустой луг с холмами на горизонте. Шёл так долго, что устали ноги. Он не знал, зачем он ушёл, просто ему хотелось побыть одному, чтобы никто не смотрел на него, чтобы не слышать ничего, кроме шелеста ветра по траве и свиста невидимых птиц за облаками.   
Облака и солнце висели на одном месте. Он шёл и шёл, по горячему лугу, полному незнакомых травяных запахов, а потом понял, что у него нет ни воды, ни еды, и он не знает дороги назад. Тогда он сел прямо на землю, обхватил колени руками и подумал, что умрёт здесь, и никто никогда не найдёт его. Ему было так грустно, что он тихо плакал, обнимая колени. У него не было сил, чтобы пойти назад.  
Но Ньют нашёл его, потому что на самом верху было не небо, а край полотнища и деревянные рейки под потолком чемодана. Ньют однажды пытался объяснить, как работает эта странная магия, но Криденс так и не понял, то ли они все в чемодане становятся ужасно маленькими, то ли чемодан становится ужасно большим.  
Ньют перелез через тент и спрыгнул совсем рядом с Криденсом. Подобрался ближе, сел рядом, обнял за плечи. Криденс молча плакал, не шевелясь. Ему было ужасно хорошо, что Ньют нашёл его, и можно больше не умирать. И ужасно грустно, что раньше никто не сидел с ним так, обнимая за плечи и прислонившись головой к голове. И ужасно, ужасно жалко себя.   
С Ньютом было легко: он говорил тихим голосом и почти никогда не смотрел в глаза. Он разрешил Криденсу жить в деревянном сарайчике, где сушились травы, а на полках стояли разноцветные пузатые склянки и жестяные банки. Ньют приходил, уходил, приносил еду. Он всегда разговаривал с Криденсом, глядя в сторону, будто говорил сам себе.   
Потом Криденс подружился с Хоуп - она была смешной и очень красивой. Он подружился с морскими конями, с лунтелятами, с маленьким рунеспуром, и даже с ниффлером, который обожал всё блестящее. Потом Криденс начал помогать Ньюту следить за порядком в зверинце, а когда Ньют уходил, он бродил из одного вольера в другой. Разговаривать с Ньютом было очень тяжело. Разговаривать с теми, кто отвечал, курлыкая и бодаясь в колени, было намного легче.   
А потом его нашел мистер Грейвз.   
Когда он пришёл за ним, Криденс едва не умер от страха. Ньют успел рассказать ему про злого колдуна Гриндевальда, который украл мистера Грейвза и притворился им так, что никто не мог отличить его от настоящего. И правда, Криденс помнил, что однажды мистера Грейвза как будто подменили. Он стал странным. Чужим и холодным. Приходил ненадолго, задавал странные вопросы, заискивающе смотрел в глаза. Когда он обнимал Криденса, становилось ещё холоднее, и Криденс изводил себя мыслями, что он сделал не так, что мистер Грейвз так изменился.   
Когда Ньют рассказал про злого волшебника, Криденс понял, что мистера Грейвза действительно подменили - но где он теперь?.. Что с ним стало?.. А вдруг Гриндевальд убил его?..  
Перед сном, стоя на коленях у набитого соломой тюфяка, Криденс молился, чтобы мистер Грейвз оказался жив. Он надеялся, что если он будет молиться усердно, это поможет. Иногда он даже позволял себе подумать, что его молитвы как-нибудь спасают мистера Грейвза. Он представлял, будто на гладковыбритую щёку ложится тёплый солнечный луч, и всё становится хорошо, и мистер Грейвз поднимает голову, смотрит на облака и тихо говорит: "Криденс..."  
Ньют иногда приносил газеты. Или, точнее - он иногда заворачивал в газеты еду, которую приносил с собой - сэндвичи, четвертинки сыра, варёные яйца, сладкие пирожки, яблоки, ветчину. В газетах были зачарованные фотографии, которые двигались, как живые. Однажды Криденс увидел на одном обрывке часть заголовка: "...ит П. Грейвз". Он сразу догадался, что речь идёт о его мистере Грейвзе, но не осмелился развернуть и прочесть дальше - ему было страшно, что "...ит" означало "убит". С тех пор он молился ещё усерднее, иногда даже шёпотом, а не про себя, будто отгонял беду от мистера Грейвза.  
А через неделю мистер Грейвз пришёл за ним.   
Настоящий мистер Грейвз.  
Тот самый мистер Грейвз, который смотрел тёмными глазами в самую душу, который пах горьким табаком и чем-то резким и сладким, который обнимал горячими руками и держал у своей груди, будто Криденс был для него кем-то особенным.  
Криденс испугался, что сейчас мистер Грейвз отругает его за то, что Криденс уехал из Нью-Йорка. Может быть, мистер Грейвз искал его, а нашёл только развалины церкви, и очень разозлился? Но мистер Грейвз сказал:  
\- Посмотри на меня, - и Криденс поднял глаза на мгновение, и не заметил гнева. Хотя он совсем не знал, каким мистер Грейвз бывает, когда сердится. Раньше мистер Грейвз никогда не сердился на него. Раньше мистер Грейвз всегда был к нему добр. Но раньше он не знал, что Криденс - чудовище...   
\- Я видел тебя последний раз прошлым летом. В начале августа, - спокойно сказал мистер Грейвз, и от его голоса захотелось плакать. Это был настоящий мистер Грейвз. Его мистер Грейвз. Криденс не понимал, как мог его с кем-то спутать. - Был вечер жаркого дня, - продолжал мистер Грейвз, и Криденс, как во сне, видел ограду Ботанического сада, серый асфальт под ногами, чужие ботинки, чужие руки... И руки мистера Грейвза, который остановился прямо перед ним и взял листовку.   
У мистера Грейвза были такие красивые руки, что хотелось их целовать. На них не было ни одного шрама, у него были аккуратные, блестящие, ровные ногти, на тыльной стороне ладони виднелись тёмные волоски. Когда Криденсу удавалось увидеть запястья под манжетами рубашки, он замечал, что там они росли гуще, и это почему-то волновало его до дрожи в коленях. Мистер Грейвз прикасался к нему своими красивыми руками - поправлял галстук или воротник, мог снять пушинку с тесного истрёпанного пиджака, а ещё он обнимал ими Криденса, привлекал к себе и удерживал, так что у Криденса трепыхалось сердце и темнело в глазах. Криденсу хотелось умереть от стыда каждый раз, когда от листовок на подушечках пальцев мистера Грейвза оставались уродливые грязные пятна. Но мистер Грейвз знал одно заклинание, как избавиться от них. Тергео. Когда Криденс мыл посуду в церкви или скрёб шваброй пол, он твердил его про себя, будто оно могло помочь ему справиться с работой. Будто он умел колдовать так же, как мистер Грейвз. Тергео. Тергео.  
\- Это был жаркий день. К вечеру у тебя потрескались губы. Я увёл тебя в парк, - сказал мистер Грейвз.   
Это был долгий, жаркий день. Криденс провёл на солнце пять часов, у него подгибались ноги и кружилась голова от слабости, он вспотел и устал, но у него оставалась почти половина листовок, и поэтому он продолжал стоять. Мистер Грейвз остановился рядом с ним. Взял одну листовку. Затем вторую, которую Криденс машинально протянул следом. Потом забрал всю пачку - всё, что оставалось.   
\- Ты давно здесь стоишь?.. - тихо спросил мистер Грейвз. Он никогда не здоровался с Криденсом и никогда не прощался, и Криденс радовался этому, будто это означало, что они не расставались, когда мистер Грейвз уходил.   
Мистер Грейвз приложил ладонь к его лбу и сказал:  
\- У тебя жар. Тебе нужно в тень.  
Он взял Криденса за запястье и увёл за собой в парк. Криденс шёл за ним, и сердце прыгало у него в груди до самого горла, от волнения его даже подташнивало. Ещё ему ужасно хотелось пить, в пиджаке было тесно, на спине и в подмышках всё намокло от пота, шея чесалась от тугого воротничка. Криденс шёл за мистером Грейвзом, опустив голову, и старался очень незаметно, чтобы никому не помешать, смотреть по сторонам.   
Здесь по широким ровным дорожкам гуляли люди в красивой одежде, с зонтами от солнца и коротколапыми собачками на поводках. Тут были зеркально гладкие пруды, тихие и звонкие ручьи, а над ними - уединённые мостики. Тут были фонтаны, и ветер сдувал с них водяную пыль, освежая лицо, так что Криденс мог вдохнуть поглубже. Тут на него со всех сторон смотрели цветы, а над головой поднимались деревья с резными листьями. Здесь через пруды плавали разноцветные утки и большие белые лебеди. Утки крякали друг на друга, а лебеди шумно хлопали крыльями, вытягивая шею. Здесь было так красиво, что Криденс старался не очень сильно наступать на землю, чтобы случайно не оставить следов.  
Мистер Грейвз купил ему большой стакан сладкой воды со льдом, и Криденс вспомнил, что ужасно хотел пить. Он выпил всё почти сразу, в стакане остался только колотый лёд, который шуршал, если его поворошить трубочкой, и немного сиропа на дне.  
\- Хочешь ещё? - спросил мистер Грейвз, и Криденс затряс головой, боясь показаться жадным. Но мистер Грейвз понял, что Криденс обманывает, и вернулся к лотку, чтобы купить второй стакан. В этот раз Криденс пил медленно, чтобы мистеру Грейвзу не пришлось тратиться на него снова, и чтобы запомнить восхитительный ледяной вкус лимонада. Чтобы освежить рот, Криденс часто облизывал холодным языком горячие губы, которые болели от солнца, а мистер Грейвз пристально смотрел на него и чуть-чуть щурился, улыбаясь сжатыми губами.   
Они вдвоём ушли в дальнюю часть парка, мистер Грейвз остановился на мостике с каменными перилами, под которым ручеёк бежал в пруд. Он оглянулся, вынул волшебную палочку, и Криденс с замиранием сердца понял, что сейчас будет колдовство. Мистер Грейвз швырнул листовки в воздух и прошептал:  
\- Навикула чартариус.  
На тихую воду пруда опустились белые корабли - почти настоящие парусные корабли, только маленькие, бумажные. Медленное течение уносило их от каменного мостика на простор. Криденс зажал рот рукой, чтобы не засмеяться. Мистер Грейвз весело посмотрел на него, подобрал из-под ног камешек и предложил:  
\- Бросай.  
Криденс попятился, опустил руки: он не мог бросить камень в чудесные корабли, ему бы хотелось, чтобы они плавали по этому пруду вечно, как лебеди. Тогда мистер Грейвз размахнулся и сам швырнул камень. Тот пробил бумажный парус, сломал мачту - кораблик зачерпнул носом воду и начал раскисать.  
\- Я утоплю эти проклятые листовки все до одной, - негромко сказал мистер Грейвз. - С тобой или без тебя.  
С берега в воду кинулась рыжая собака. Криденс возненавидел её в одну секунду за то, что она хотела схватить своей пастью и разорвать волшебные корабли, но мистер Грейвз повёл рукой, и они вильнули в сторону, будто их подхватило течение. Они описали широкий круг по пруду, собрав оживлённое внимание людей с собачками и зонтами.   
\- Я не могу, - Криденс виновато поднял брови, когда мистер Грейвз снова предложил ему камень. - Они такие красивые...  
\- На них написано, как распознать колдуна, - сказал мистер Грейвз, совсем не рассердившись. - Ты же не хочешь, чтобы кто-то выловил листовку, прочёл её и догадался, кто я такой?..  
\- Нет, сэр, - прошептал Криденс.  
\- Тогда бросай, - и мистер Грейвз протянул ему руку.   
Криденс попытался взять камешек у него из пальцев, но оказался таким неловким, что уронил его мистеру Грейвзу в ладонь. Ладонь раскрылась - ровная, твёрдая, сильная. Криденсу больше всего на свете хотелось прижаться к ней губами, но он запретил себе даже думать об этом. Он взял камешек, встал у перил. Замахнулся от локтя, прицелился, немного отведя руку назад. Швырнул - камень описал широкую дугу и пробил борт корабля. Тот медленно завалился набок, намочил паруса и расплылся смятым листком бумаги в зеленоватой воде.  
\- Практиковался на голубях?.. - с довольной улыбкой спросил мистер Грейвз.  
\- Да, сэр, - смутился Криденс. - И... на крысах.  
\- У тебя твёрдая рука, - мистер Грейвз погладил его по затылку, встав ближе. Криденс тут же попятился и прижал руки к бокам, чтобы мистер Грейвз случайно не заметил у него запах пота. От мистера Грейвза всегда пахло приятно, и когда он обнимал Криденса, казалось, что запах табака ненадолго задерживается на его одежде. А когда он курил, Криденс всегда старался встать так, чтобы дым тянулся в его сторону. Потом, дома, он прижимал к носу ворот пиджака, вдыхая чудесный и слабый аромат.   
Мистер Грейвз тут же шагнул за Криденсом, взял его за локоть.  
\- Ты куда-то торопишься? - спросил он, нахмурившись.  
\- Нет, сэр, - прошептал Криденс, ужаснувшись от мысли, что мистер Грейвз мог подумать, будто Криденс хочет уйти от него.  
\- Тебя ждут дома? Когда ты должен вернуться?  
\- К восьми часам, - сказал Криденс, опустив голову.  
\- У нас ещё почти час, - мягко сказал мистер Грейвз, и Криденс не посмел поднять на него глаза.   
Мистер Грейвз за локоть потянул его к себе, Криденс невольно шагнул ближе, от ужаса сгорбился ещё сильнее. Рядом с мистером Грейвзом его всегда охватывала непонятная слабость, в груди становилось тесно, а в брюках - неудобно.  
\- Ты весь красный. Тебе нечем дышать, - тихо сказал мистер Грейвз, поднял ухоженные руки и расстегнул одну пуговицу у горла Криденса. Коснулся шеи кончиками пальцев, расправляя воротничок. Ослабил узел узкого галстука. Криденс стоял, покачиваясь, не смея остановить его.   
\- Так будет лучше, - тихо проговорил мистер Грейвз, убрал руки, спрятал их за спину. Криденсу в самом деле стало легче дышать, но неудобство в брюках становилось всё сильнее, а пиджак был слишком короткий, чтобы это скрыть, и Криденс боялся пошевелиться, чтобы его ужасное положение не стало слишком заметным. Он бы умер от стыда, если бы мистер Грейвз узнал, что в его присутствии эта штука между ног иногда распухала сама по себе, и возникало такое чувство, будто у Криденса там что-то болит.  
\- Знаешь, к чёрту, - вдруг тихо сказал мистер Грейвз, и Криденс вскинул глаза, испугавшись, что тот сейчас что-то сделает. Мистер Грейвз вытянул руку, даже не глядя на корабли, и утопил их все одним жестом, вызвав разочарованный вздох у зевак, собравшихся на берегу. - Ты же весь день на ногах. Устал. Я совсем не подумал...  
\- Я совсем не устал, - Криденс испугался, что мистер Грейвз принял его смущение за нежелание разговаривать, и сейчас уйдёт. - Я могу постоять ещё, если вам здесь нравится. Я не устал, - он затряс головой.  
\- Давай сядем, - предложил мистер Грейвз, и Криденс с облегчением понял, что он не исчезнет прямо сейчас в пугающем вихре заклинания.  
Они устроились на скамье в густой прохладной тени, лицом к длинному пруду с водяными лилиями. Цветы поднимались над водой на длинных толстых стеблях, лежали на ярких широких листьях. От блестящей воды тянуло прохладой. Криденс сел и вдруг почувствовал, как у него гудят ноги, как им тесно и жарко в старых заскорузлых ботинках. Как у него кружится голова от яркого солнца, как ноет спина, как ему хочется лечь, вытянувшись ничком, закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон. Он сидел, ссутулившись, держа руки на коленях, чтобы прикрыть пах, глядел на свои грязные от типографской краски пальцы, машинально потирая их друг о друга. Мистер Грейвз сидел рядом, совсем близко, их колени соприкасались. У мистера Грейвза были брюки из гладкой тонкой ткани, которая чуть заметно блестела на солнце. У Криденса - старые, в бледную полоску, они задирались выше щиколоток, когда он сидел.   
Криденс молчал, не смея спросить, когда мистер Грейвз сумеет забрать его в мир волшебников. Мистер Грейвз обещал, и он обязательно это сделает, надо только подождать. Нельзя быть гадким и задавать такие вопросы. Криденс никогда не видел от мистера Грейвза ничего, кроме добра. Мистер Грейвз ни разу не повысил голос на Криденса, ни разу не отругал его, не ударил. Каждое его прикосновение было ласковым и сильным. Криденс злился на себя за то, что сейчас у него есть целый час, который можно провести с мистером Грейвзом, а он чувствует себя так плохо, что язык едва шевелится во рту. Он отвлекается на головокружение и слабость в ногах, упуская драгоценные минуты, когда можно было бы поговорить с мистером Грейвзом. Криденс опустил голову ещё ниже, ругая себя за такую несвоевременную болезненность. Если мистер Грейвз поймёт, что что-то не так, он наверняка передумает забирать Криденса с собой, и больше никогда не придёт. Зачем ему такой слабый, больной и убогий?..  
\- Что-то случилось?.. - мистер Грейвз подвинулся ближе к Криденсу, взял за подбородок и повернул его лицо к себе. Криденс чувствовал его пристальный взгляд и слышал особенную тихую хрипотцу в его голосе - и он знал, что когда мистер Грейвз говорит вот так, глаза у него становятся почти чёрными, и он сжимает губы, будто хочет удержать какие-то слова, и хмурится - но не сердито, как поначалу кажется, а как-то иначе. Криденсу ужасно хотелось поднять взгляд, чтобы проверить, но он не смел. Смотреть в лицо мистеру Грейвзу, когда оно было так близко, было никак невозможно. Он только дышал, тяжело, будто бегом поднялся на крышу по пожарной лестнице. И ужасно хотелось плакать.  
\- Криденс, ты сам не свой, - сказал мистер Грейвз. Отпустил его подбородок, взял за руку, повернул ладонью вверх - но там не было новых ссадин, только старые белые шрамы. Мистер Грейвз медленно, будто задумчиво, провёл большим пальцем по ладони, вздохнул и убрал руку. Криденс не знал, что сказать, просто сидел, надеясь, что мистер Грейвз не уйдёт.   
И мистер Грейвз не ушёл. Они просидели на скамейке у пруда с розовыми лилиями целый час. Криденс смотрел, как по земле ползут тени. Мистер Грейвз курил, сбрасывая пепел на землю, их колени соприкасались. Криденсу показалось, что прошло совсем немного времени, когда мистер Грейвз сказал с сожалением:  
\- Тебе пора.   
Криденс искоса посмотрел на него, опустил взгляд.   
\- Я должен идти, сэр.  
\- Пойдём, - мистер Грейвз провёл ладонью по его спине.   
Криденс встал, с удивлением ощущая, что голова стала свежее, а ноги больше не чувствуются, как костыли. Было ужасно обидно, что ему не стало лучше час назад, когда можно было бы погулять по парку с мистером Грейвзом, покидать камни в бумажные кораблики или даже расспросить его о магии.   
\- Я провожу тебя немного, - сказал мистер Грейвз. Криденсу очень хотелось спросить, когда мистер Грейвз придёт в следующий раз, но он опять не решился.   
Они расстались за несколько кварталов до церкви.   
\- Криденс, - сказал мистер Грейвз, застёгивая ему воротничок и поправляя галстук, пока Криденс стоял без движения. - Я был очень рад повидаться.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - еле слышно ответил Криденс.   
Они опять не прощались. Как будто это было не расставание. Как будто мистер Грейвз исчезал не на несколько дней, а всего на пару часов. Они не прощались, но мистер Грейвз обнимал его, прежде чем уйти, и Криденс держался за лацканы его пиджака, положив голову ему на плечо, и жадно дышал: табак, сладкая чистая горечь, немного бумажной пыли, горячий сургуч, бергамот, чернила, запах свежей рубашки, запах нагретой солнцем ткани, и самый волнующий, самый удивительный, самый нескромный запах, от одной мысли о котором у Криденса загорались щёки - запах самого мистера Грейвза. Закрыв глаза, Криденс глубоко дышал, чтобы украсть его для себя побольше. Никто в мире, ни злая Честити, ни даже Мэри Лу не могли бы отнять у него это сокровище - они не могли бы даже узнать о нём, потому что его нельзя было увидеть, а значит, нельзя было и забрать.  
Мистер Грейвз стоял вплотную к нему, поглаживал между лопатками. Криденс думал, что будет очень сильно ждать новой встречи.  
Он не догадывался, что ждать придётся почти полгода.  
Но если бы он знал, что услышит через полгода - безропотно согласился бы ждать даже дольше.  
Потому что через полгода мистер Грейвз сказал ему:  
\- Я пришёл за тобой, Криденс. Подойди.  
Криденс шагнул к нему, но споткнулся о мысль, что, наверное, мистер Грейвз хотел сказать что-то другое. Он же не имел в виду сейчас, что заберёт Криденса с собой. Он пришёл, чтобы убить Криденса. Потому что Криденс - чудовище.   
От этой мысли вдруг стало очень легко. Если мистер Грейвз убьёт Криденса, будет хорошо. Совсем не страшно. Надо только попросить его - наверное, он сможет - чтобы это было не больно. Мистер Грейвз никогда не причинял Криденсу боль. Он и сейчас не станет, если его попросить.   
\- Подойди ко мне, - приказал мистер Грейвз, когда Криденс остановился.   
Криденс шагнул вперёд и понял, что сейчас правда умрёт. Умирать было грустно. Не страшно - Криденс верил, что мистер Грейвз не будет его мучить. Но очень грустно. Хорошо, что это сделает его мистер Грейвз, это будет хорошо, это будет... правильно.   
Криденс вдруг вспомнил, что слышал, будто приговорённым к смерти позволяют сказать одно последнее желание. Наверняка мистер Грейвз не откажет, если его попросить.   
Что же у него попросить?.. Провести вместе час?.. День?.. Попросить, чтобы, когда он будет убивать, он держал Криденса в объятиях, как если бы они просто прощались?.. Попросить его провести с Криденсом целый день, сутки, двадцать четыре часа. А потом обнять, будто они прощаются - и убить как-нибудь незаметно, нестрашно...  
\- Криденс, я жду, - сердито сказал мистер Грейвз, протянув к нему руку, Криденс торопливо шагнул вперёд, чтобы тот не разозлился. Мистер Грейвз взял его за плечо сильными пальцами и сказал: - Хорошо... Молодец. Ты пойдёшь со мной.  
Криденс стоял, не понимая, что будет дальше. Надо куда-то идти?.. Куда?.. Зачем?.. Он запутался в своих мыслях и страхах. Мистер Грейвз отведёт его в какое-то место?.. Что будет там?.. Кто-то другой будет убивать его второй раз?.. Снова люди в шляпах и та страшная женщина с тёмной кожей?..  
\- Криденс имеет право сам решать, куда он пойдёт... и с кем, - почему-то сказал Ньют.  
\- Нет, - спокойно и твёрдо сказал мистер Грейвз. - Это буду решать я.  
И вдруг стало спокойно. Так просто. Криденс шагнул ближе, поднял руки к груди. Ему стало совсем всё равно, куда мистер Грейвз поведёт его, и что они будут там делать. Он понял самое важное - мистер Грейвз будет решать. Он будет решать, умрёт Криденс или будет жить. Он будет рядом. Он скажет, что делать.   
Криденс прикоснулся костяшками пальцев к отвороту мантии мистера Грейвза, потрогал, взялся за неё кончиками пальцев, проверяя, настоящая ли она. Она была настоящей. И мистер Грейвз был настоящим, снова таким же тёплым, каким Криденс запомнил его в тот жаркий летний день.  
\- Я не мог прийти раньше, - тихо сказал мистер Грейвз, наклонив голову, будто говорил лишь для одного Криденса. Он придерживал его возле себя, и тот чувствовал горячую ладонь на спине у лопатки - даже через жилет, рубашку и майку.   
\- Мне жаль, мой мальчик, - тихо сказал мистер Грейвз, и Криденс вдруг понял, что не умрёт. Не сейчас. Не сегодня. Ни от рук мистера Грейвза, ни от чьих-то других.   
Мистер Грейвз пришёл за ним. Он искал его. А Криденс...   
Он ведь чувствовал, что мистер Грейвз изменился, стал другим, далёким, холодным! Но Криденс не искал мистера Грейвза, даже не подумал, что тот мог попасть в беду, ничем ему не помог, наоборот - злился на него, хотел сделать ему больно... А мистер Грейвз в это время был в плену. Настоящий, добрый мистер Грейвз искал Криденса, пока Криденс прятался от него...   
\- Простите, - прошептал Криденс, сознавая невероятную тяжесть своей вины. - Простите, что перепутал вас с ним, мистер Грейвз...   
Он перебирал плотную ткань мантии, почти такую же, как раньше, чёрную с блестящей скользкой подкладкой. Мистер Грейвз накажет его за недогадливость, но если потом он останется рядом, то Криденс вытерпит всё.   
\- Я думал о вас плохо, - признался Криденс, и пообещал: - Теперь я никогда не перепутаю вас ни с кем.  
\- Почему, мальчик мой?.. - спросил мистер Грейвз, и Криденс опустил голову ещё ниже, коснулся лбом его плеча. Мистер Грейвз положил ему тёплую ладонь на затылок и привлёк ближе, позволяя прижаться к себе, совсем как раньше, будто он совсем не сердился - ни на то, что Криденс не заметил обмана, ни на то, что оказался ужасной тварью.   
\- Потому что с вами тепло, - прошептал Криденс, чувствуя, как мурашки бегут по спине от ладони, которая ласково поглаживала по голой шее. - Тот был холодным...  
Мистер Грейвз обнял его обеими руками, и Криденс вздрогнул от счастья, боясь поверить, но всё равно веря в то, что сейчас всё изменится. Мистер Грейвз пришёл за ним. Сказал то, что Криденс так долго мечтал услышать - он заберёт его с собой. Неважно, куда. Неважно, как далеко. Было бы здорово, если бы это было очень, очень далеко, чтобы дорога была долгой-долгой, потому что в дороге они будут рядом не час и не день, а, может быть, целую неделю или даже дольше. Криденс прижался теснее, чтобы мистер Грейвз понял, что Криденс пойдёт с ним куда угодно, и будет делать всё, что мистер Грейвз скажет, и примет любое наказание за каждый проступок. Переносицу защекотали слёзы.  
\- Шшш-ш-ш, - тихо сказал мистер Грейвз, поглаживая его по затылку. И поцеловал в висок. Он совсем, ни капельки не сердился.   
Криденсу показалось, у него сейчас разорвётся сердце. Ему хотелось кричать от радости и острого ужаса, что так хорошо не бывает, он наверняка проснётся сейчас и окажется, что мистер Грейвз не приходил к нему, чтобы забрать с собой. Но он всё стоял и не просыпался, чувствовал тяжёлую руку на затылке, губы у виска, жёсткую складку мантии под щекой и запах, почти тот же самый и одновременно другой, но это всё равно был настоящий мистер Грейвз, его голос, его интонации, его руки. Криденс пальцем стирал с носа слёзы, чтобы не намочить одежду мистера Грейвза, а они всё бежали и бежали сами по себе, застилая глаза.   
\- Ты пойдёшь со мной, - повторил мистер Грейвз, и Криденс судорожно вздохнул, закивал, чтобы мистер Грейвз точно понял, что Криденс пойдёт с ним куда угодно, даже к вратам преисподней. Он не злился на Криденса. Он не хотел его наказать. Он обнимал его, прижимался щекой к его виску, стоял на месте, и казалось, что это не на час, не на день, а насовсем.   
Криденс не мог справиться с этой мыслью. Как это - насовсем? Что это значит?.. Мистер Грейвз будет рядом?.. Всегда?.. Каждый день?.. Завтра?.. Послезавтра?.. Через неделю?.. Через год?.. Криденс задыхался от неизвестности, он хотел спросить, правда ли это, но не знал, как это сделать, чтобы мистер Грейвз не решил, будто Криденс чем-то недоволен. Потом он придумал и прошептал:  
\- Мистер Грейвз... можно я спрошу?..   
\- Спрашивай, - разрешил тот так спокойно, что это придало сил.  
\- Можно мне будет иногда возвращаться сюда?.. - спросил Криденс, надеясь по ответу угадать, как долго мистер Грейвз будет оставаться рядом и руководить его жизнью. И торопливо добавил, чтобы мистер Грейвз не подумал, будто это какой-то каприз или что Криденсу не хочется каждую минуту быть рядом с мистером Грейвзом: - Мистер Ньют говорил, я был очень полезным.  
\- Полезным?.. Не сомневаюсь, - ответил мистер Грейвз, наклонив голову к его уху так близко, что едва не задел губами. - Но я хочу, чтобы теперь ты был полезным мне.  
У Криденса подкосились ноги. Мистер Грейвз, наверное, хочет куда-то устроить его... Может быть, к себе в дом?.. Наверняка там есть какая-то работа, наверняка у мистера Грейвза огромный дом, и там нужно мыть полы и большие окна, смахивать пыль с книжных полок, мыть посуду, разрезать газеты, ходить за покупками...   
\- Конечно, сэр, - торопливо ответил Криденс. - Я могу. Я буду. Всё, что скажете.   
Он хотел начать перечислять свои умения, чтобы показать, каким полезным он может быть, но мистер Грейвз сказал дальше:  
\- Иногда ты сможешь видеться с Ньютом. Здесь - и в моём доме.  
В его доме. В его доме. В доме мистера Грейвза. Криденс закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как кружится голова, только и смог выдохнуть "спасибо", не зная, как ещё он может отблагодарить мистера Грейвза. Значит, всё правда. Он будет жить рядом с мистером Грейвзом, в одном с ним доме. В его доме. Среди его вещей. Будет видеть его каждый день. Разговаривать с ним. Может, мистер Грейвз позволит ему следить за своей одеждой. Криденс будет чистить щёткой его мантии, не оставляя на них ни пылинки, до блеска полировать ботинки или даже гладить утюгом брюки... От таких перспектив кружилась голова, а мистер Грейвз прижимал его к себе, держал за плечи, гладил по спине и говорил, будто хотел, чтобы Криденс немедленно умер от счастья:  
\- Я обещал забрать тебя. Я пришёл за тобой. Ты будешь учиться магии. В тебе так много магии, Криденс. Я научу, что с ней делать. Ты дождался меня. Ты молодец.

\- Меня зовут Персиваль Грейвз, а это Криденс, - сказал мистер Грейвз странному маленькому существу с огромной головой, громадными зелёными глазами и смешными ушами.   
Так Криденс узнал его имя. Персиваль. Персиваль Грейвз. Криденс чувствовал себя так, будто его посвятили в запретную тайну. Он никогда не задумывался, как зовут мистера Грейвза, а теперь, глядя на него, понимал, что его не могли звать никак иначе. Персиваль... Сладко и горько на языке. Криденс повторял его про себя, чувствуя себя ужасно распущенным. Повторял, будто катал во рту леденец, украденный с лотка. Персиваль. Было душно, и голова снова кружилась.  
Криденс украдкой наблюдал за мистером Грейвзом, изнывая от непонятной тоски. Ему всё время хотелось, чтобы мистер Грейвз подошёл и обнял его. Хотелось прижаться к нему, положить голову на плечо и стоять так целую вечность, и чтобы мистер Грейвз гладил его по спине, целовал в висок, у самого глаза, а Криденс бы молча шептал "Персиваль..." с колотящимся сердцем. Но мистер Грейвз был занят тем, что колдовал над домом, и Криденс не смел его отвлечь.   
А потом они сидели за ужином за одним столом. У Криденса дрожали руки. Он никогда не бывал в таком красивом доме - а теперь он будет здесь жить, и мистер Грейвз будет спать за стеной, совсем рядом. Ему было страшно сделать что-то неправильное или дурное. Если он разочарует мистера Грейвза, тот скажет, чтобы Криденс отправлялся обратно в чемодан к Ньюту или просто выкинет за порог.   
Криденс так и не понял, для чего он нужен мистеру Грейвзу, он не знал, что ему можно, а чего нельзя, поэтому старался сидеть тихо и не отвлекать мистера Грейвза от ужина и от газеты. Хотя ему хотелось задать тысячу вопросов, он молчал и медленно ел, и украдкой разглядывал мистера Грейвза.   
Персиваля.  
Пальцы слабели, сердце заходилось бешеным стуком, когда он тайком глядел на него, мысленно повторяя имя. Криденс смотрел, как он придерживал страницу сложенной газеты двумя пальцами левой руки, мизинцем и указательным, как в правой держал вилку с изящной ручкой. Как его глаза бегали по строчкам. Как он аккуратно окунал в чашку с соусом половинку маленькой картофелины, отправлял в рот и медленно пережёвывал. Как иногда, задумавшись, он прихватывал вилку зубами и застывал на пару мгновений - тогда Криденс задерживал дыхание и боялся пошевелиться. Как иногда его глаза останавливались на какой-то строчке, он немного хмурился, и вдруг бросал на Криденса короткий взгляд исподлобья. Криденс тут же утыкался в свою тарелку, краснея от смущения и страха.   
Криденс медленно свыкался с мыслью, что теперь так будет всегда. Они будут видеться за столом три раза в день, вместе пить чай, вместе ужинать. Вечером желать друг другу спокойной ночи, утром - доброго дня. Они будут разговаривать, и когда Криденс наберётся смелости, он обязательно спросит мистера Грейвза...   
\- Какой у тебя любимый цвет? - вдруг спросил мистер Грейвз, и Криденс вздрогнул от неожиданности, выронил вилку на пол. На колене осталось пятно от соуса. Криденс сжался от ужаса, что своей неловкостью всё испортил и мистер Грейвз сейчас разозлится. Запретит садиться за стол. Отправит на кухню. Лишит ужина. Выгонит из дома. Но мистер Грейвз магией поднял вилку, уничтожил весь беспорядок и сказал, что Криденс нужен ему.   
Он научил его странной, но забавной игре в цвета. Он взял его с собой на прогулку, они шли рядом по узкой тропинке над рекой, и разговаривали - Криденс не помнил, чтобы они когда-нибудь так долго говорили. Мистер Грейвз не сердился, когда Криденс задавал вопросы или болтал, а отвечал и слушал, будто ему было интересно. А потом он велел Криденсу загадывать цвет и сказал, что хочет поцелуй в награду. Криденс ужасно смутился и ничего не понял, но не посмел возразить.   
Он знал несколько поцелуев. Модести иногда целовала его в щёку. Мэри Лу целовала в лоб Честити, когда была ею особенно довольна. А ещё Криденс видел, как мужчины целуют женщинам руки или как подруги расцеловываются в щёки при встрече. Он не понимал, почему мистер Грейвз хочет поцелуй от него, но потом вспомнил, что мистер Грейвз сказал, что испытывает к нему симпатию - а Криденс ничего не сказал в ответ, даже не поблагодарил. Но наверняка мистер Грейвз хочет, чтобы Криденс тоже испытывал симпатию, поэтому хочет, чтобы Криденс поцеловал его...   
Он запутался в своих рассуждениях, а спросить бы никогда не осмелился, он ведь не хотел выставлять себя перед мистером Грейвзом полным болваном, который даже не может выразить, как сильно он счастлив быть рядом с ним. Когда мистер Грейвз выиграл, Криденс был полон решимости открыть ему свои чувства, и поцеловал не так быстро и поверхностно, как это делали друзья при встрече, а по-настоящему: долго, сильно прижавшись губами к щеке. Она была тёплой, щетина немного колола губы, а кожа вблизи головокружительно пахла терпкой свежестью и чуть-чуть табаком. Криденс стоял, закрыв глаза, замерев от восторженного страха, но мистер Грейвз вдруг сказал строгим голосом "спасибо, Криденс" - и стало понятно, что Криденс ошибся. Сделал что-то неправильно. Рассердил мистера Грейвза. Наверное, Криденс не имел права так целовать его, и он жалобно бормотал извинения, надеясь, что мистер Грейвз не накажет слишком сильно... Но мистер Грейвз вдруг сказал, что рассчитывал на другой поцелуй. И показал, на какой.  
У Криденса остановилось сердце, когда мистер Грейвз обнял его лицо ладонями, осторожно, словно не хотел напугать, и посмотрел в глаза. Криденс не смог вынести этот взгляд. Он даже дышать не мог. Он понял, что сейчас что-то произойдёт, мистер Грейвз поцелует его - но куда?.. Как?.. Не в щёку?.. Не в лоб?.. Не в нос же?..  
В губы. Мистер Грейвз поцеловал его в губы, коснулся горьковатым дыханием рта, и Криденс вдохнул его, тёмные круги поплыли перед глазами. Он думал, мистер Грейвз будет просто прижиматься ко рту, но ошибся опять. Мистер Грейвз трогал и гладил его рот губами, медленно, как раньше гладил пальцами по руке, пощипывал, задерживал в своих губах. Криденс едва стоял на ногах. Это всё не кончалось и не кончалось. Это был не один, а сто, двести, бесконечность крошечных поцелуев в каждый уголок рта. Криденс прижался теснее, положил руки ему на грудь - и мистер Грейвз обнял его крепче, взял за затылок. Его губы из тёплых становились горячими. Криденс чувствовал на них вкус табака и обмирал от ужаса и восторга. Он ничего не знал о таких поцелуях, но точно знал, что так никто не целует друзей. Никогда. Так целуют, когда никто не увидит, в темноте, тайно...   
У них появилась тайна. Между ним и... Персивалем. Криденс застонал, назвав про себя его имя - от собственной дерзости, от вспыхнувшего жара, который из груди пролился вниз по животу и натянул брюки в паху. Он постарался поцеловать в ответ, тоже захватить и погладить губы, подставить свои, чтобы мистер Грейвз ещё чуть-чуть прикусил их или коснулся языком. Тот сжал его за затылок, и целовал опять и опять, бесконечно, так нежно, что от этого болело в груди.   
Криденс старался повторять, что он делает - чтобы потом, если мистер Грейвз захочет, чтобы Криденс поцеловал его снова, он уже мог сделать всё правильно, так, как нужно, чтобы мистеру Грейвзу понравилось. Он почти не чувствовал ног, в животе всё похолодело, на него снова накатывала противная жаркая слабость, заставляя задыхаться. Он проклинал своё неуклюжее больное тело, которое предавало его в такой чудесный момент, от волнения голова кружилась всё сильнее. Он боялся оторваться от поцелуя, но слабость и жар становились невыносимы. Он боялся признаться, что с ним происходит что-то ужасное, и боялся потерять сознание. Криденс терпел, пока не понял, что сейчас упадёт.   
Эта штука между ног казалась огромной и ужасно тяжёлой. От того, что он ненароком касался ею мистера Грейвза, становилось всё хуже, и он испугался, что мистер Грейвз сейчас всё поймёт и оттолкнёт его. Криденс всхлипнул, хватая ртом воздух. Невнятно пробормотал, что ему стало дурно, а мистер Грейвз, вместо того, чтобы отругать, прижал его к себе обеими руками и сказал, что всё хорошо. Ничего не было хорошо, но мистер Грейвз обнимал его, гладил по спине, чтобы успокоить, и горячо дышал ему в щёку. И не сердился. Нисколько. Совсем.  
Криденс положил голову ему на плечо, изо всех сил стараясь взять себя в руки. Губы у него почти онемели, он не чувствовал их, лицо горело, будто он долго плакал. Мистер Грейвз гладил его по волосам и не двигался с места. Криденс обнял его в ответ, глубоко вздохнул. Слабость понемногу отступала, правда, в штанах всё ещё было ужасное неудобство, но Криденс надёялся, что со временем оно тоже пройдёт, как всегда, если подождать.   
Он снова ошибся.   
Оно не прошло, когда Криденсу стало лучше, и они вернулись домой, не прошло, когда он готовился ко сну. Криденс боялся, что у него внутри что-то сломалось, и теперь он никогда не избавится от этой беды. Он знал, что, если сунуть руку в штаны, сжать эту штуку несколько раз, то из неё выдавится странная белесая жидкость, солоноватая на вкус, и после этого станет легче. Но трогать себя там было стыдно и мерзко, а он сегодня сделал уже достаточно глупостей. Так что он лежал и ждал, когда же оно пройдёт. Он думал, это была какая-то дурная болезнь, и надеялся, что мистер Грейвз не рассердится на него, если признаться ему, что болен. Может быть, магией это легко можно вылечить.   
Когда вечером мистер Грейвз зашёл пожелать спокойной ночи, Криденсу всё ещё было плохо. Он никак не мог заставить себя успокоиться. Он пытался отвлечься, вспоминая про поцелуй, но это не помогало. Он надеялся, что мистер Грейвз ничего не заметит и не узнает, какой Криденс отвратительный с этой распухшей между ног штукой. Но от мистера Грейвза ничего нельзя было скрыть.   
Он сразу догадался, что что-то не так. Пообещал, что не накажет за то, что Криденс себя плохо чувствует. Он сказал это так спокойно, что Криденс поверил: наверное, мистер Грейвз волнуется за него, наверное, он бы не хотел, чтобы Криденс умер от какой-то непонятной болезни.   
Криденс признался во всём, когда мистер Грейвз велел показать, в чём дело. Мистер Грейвз сказал, Криденс не болен. Сказал, что знает, как помочь, сказал, что покажет, что делать. Не будет сердиться.  
Криденс ужасно надеялся, что этот способ будет не очень болезненным, что не придётся ничего отрезать... он даже не успел перебрать в голове другие ужасающие варианты, когда мистер Грейвз положил руку прямо туда и погладил.   
Криденс был в панике. Он никогда там не гладил. Он трогал себя, когда мылся, или когда невыносимо было терпеть, но он знал, что это ужасное, стыдное место, про которое нельзя ни говорить, ни думать. Не может быть, чтобы мистер Грейвз этого не знал!   
Конечно, знал.  
Криденсу хотелось закрыть лицо руками, мистер Грейвз продолжал гладить его через штаны, и Криденс чуть не плакал от ужаса и стыда.   
Но мистер Грейвз спокойно говорил, что знает, как помочь. Что это не плохо. Криденс всей душой хотел ему верить, но одновременно ему хотелось немедленно умереть. Это было так стыдно, но мистер Грейвз был таким спокойным, будто хорошо знал, что делать. Криденс умолял его перестать, но мистер Грейвз повторял, что поможет. И гладил, чуть-чуть сжимая пальцы, так что сквозь ужас Криденс начал чувствовать... чувствовать, что это приятно. Как поцелуй, только в сто раз лучше, потому что приятно было не на губах, а сразу во всём теле.   
Криденс вцепился в его руку, потому что больше не за что было держаться, а мистер Грейвз продолжал гладить. Когда Криденс бросал короткие взгляды ему в лицо сквозь ресницы, он не видел ни отвращения, ни упрёка. Он видел внимательные чёрные глаза и лёгкую улыбку - мистер Грейвз улыбался ему. Криденс почти поверил, что он лучше знает, как поступать, и почти перестал бояться, когда мистер Грейвз вдруг расстегнул пуговицы на его пижамных штанах, проник внутрь и взял его там голой рукой. Криденс перестал дышать, ему показалось, он весь горит. А мистер Грейвз не слушал никаких извинений и оправданий - он повторял, что поможет, и смотрел на Криденса ласково и строго.   
От этого становилось не страшно. Криденс цеплялся за его взгляд. Ему хотелось, чтобы мистер Грейвз говорил ещё, его голос успокаивал, разгонял страх. Мистер Грейвз был сильнее страха, он хотел помочь... Он не злился. Он был рядом, держал за руку, говорил, что всё хорошо. Криденс изо всех сил пытался ему поверить. Мистер Грейвз наверняка точно знал, что делать. Мистер Грейвз знал всё. Он сказал, если приятно - это не плохо. Сказал, это красиво. Он хотел слышать, что Криденсу хорошо - но Криденс не знал никаких подходящих слов, он мог только стонать и кусать губы.   
Больше не было никого, только он и мистер Грейвз, а мистер Грейвз всегда был к нему добрым, ему нельзя было не верить, наверняка это тоже была какая-то тайна. Криденс так хотел верить, что всё будет хорошо, что больше не будет больно, ведь мистер Грейвз никогда не делал ему больно, и сейчас тоже не будет, мистер Грейвз знает лучше, он знает всё, он хороший, он не будет обижать и насмехаться, он поможет, он сказал, что поможет, сказал, что знает, как это хорошо, сказал, что покажет...   
\- Сейчас! - приказал мистер Грейвз, и Криденса скрутила тягучая судорога, пронеслась по всему телу, как невыносимый сладкий огонь, Криденс почти закричал, как от боли, а потом - расплавился, растёкся и потерял себя.   
Когда он почувствовал мокрое на новой пижаме - он с ужасом понял, что испачкал её. Мистер Грейвз сделал ему так хорошо, а он не удержался, и теперь и пижама, и он сам, и... Криденс в панике понял, что испачкал руку мистера Грейвза. Он сжался в комок, всхлипывая от ужаса, проклиная себя за то, что натворил - но мистер Грейвз сел к нему ещё ближе, наклонился и повторил, что всё хорошо.   
Хорошо!.. Криденсу хотелось умереть. Он ненавидел себя. Он был глупым, грязным, никчёмным, уродливым, бесполезным.  
\- Ты очень приятно пахнешь, Криденс, - тихо сказал мистер Грейвз, когда заклинанием очистил свои пальцы. Он пропустил лишь одну полупрозрачную каплю, которая ползла по тыльной стороне ладони к белоснежному манжету. Криденс хотел сказать об этом, но мистер Грейвз стёр её пальцем и спросил, будто это было обычным делом: - Когда-нибудь пробовал себя на вкус?..  
Криденс признался, что да - невозможно было соврать, когда мистер Грейвз наклонялся к нему так близко.   
\- Тебе понравилось?.. - спросил мистер Грейвз и поднёс палец к его губам. Криденс с огромным облегчением понял, что надо сделать, и лизнул его. Он бы лизнул его ещё и ещё раз, чтобы точно оставить чистым, но не успел, потому что мистер Грейвз потребовал: - Дай мне попробовать, - и, прежде чем Криденс успел испугаться, поцеловал его горячим ртом.   
Криденс был в ужасе, что мистер Грейвз целует его, пока Криденс ещё не успел ничего проглотить, но потом понял, что мистер Грейвз сделал это специально. Он хотел, чтобы Криденс с ним поделился, хотел узнать... Узнать Криденса.   
Кто-то внутри него сломался и умер от ужаса, и кто-то новый, бесстрашный, родился взамен. Криденс, безраздельно принадлежащий мистеру Грейвзу. Криденс, который был нужен и приятен ему, которого мистер Грейвз называл хорошим, красивым, которого хотел целовать и держать в руках, на которого хотел смотреть, которого хотел пробовать... Новый Криденс был счастлив делать всё, что хотел от него мистер Грейвз. Мистер Грейвз не мог хотеть от Криденса ничего дурного. Всё, чего он хотел, было хорошим и правильным. Криденс доверял. Ему больше было не страшно.   
Со временем он узнал множество новых слов и множество новых удовольствий. Он был старательным и послушным. Он был счастлив, когда слышал в ответ громкий вздох. Набираясь смелости, он искал новые способы радовать мистера Грейвза.   
То, что они делали, называлось - сексом. Они стали - любовниками. В прежней жизни его приёмная мать сказала бы, что такая радость - омерзительный грех. Криденс нашёл собственное слово. Такая радость была - любовь. Мистер Грейвз никогда не произносил этого слова. И Криденс знал, почему.  
Персиваль считал Криденса достаточно умным, чтобы не говорить об очевидных вещах.


	3. Глава третья. Артур Криденс Уэйнрайт (Бэрбоун)

В чемодане Ньюта были собраны все времена года разом. А снаружи был конец апреля, снаружи время шло своим чередом.   
Весна в Нью-Йорке, какой её помнил Криденс, мало отличалась от других времён года. Вокруг были те же улицы, те же дома и автомобили. Те же цвета серых стен, дым, асфальт, запах бензина. Менялось лишь то, что он не мёрз на улице, раздавая листовки, а с приближением лета мучался от жары и жажды. Где-то за оградами парков зеленели листья, ветер доносил сладковатый аромат цветов, но это было за границами того мира, где он жил. В его мире всё было серым, сизым, белесым, грязным, как пальцы в типографской краске. Два новых цвета появились в жизни Криденса, только когда появился мистер Грейвз. Чёрный и белый. Чёрный до темноты в глазах, как глухое ночное небо. Белый, как горячее летнее солнце, от которого болели глаза, но от которого нельзя было оторвать взгляд.   
Здесь, в Шотландии, Криденс впервые заметил, как зиму сменяет весна. Дни становились длиннее, небо поднималось всё выше. Отступали туманы, на деревьях в саду появилась робкая зелёная дымка, а потом вдруг разом ударили цветы и листья: жёлтые и фиолетовые крокусы, алые чашечки тюльпанов, густая трава, огненные бархатцы - Криденс с нетерпением ждал, когда зацветёт розарий, над которым как следует потрудился Финли. И старая роскошная сирень. И жасмины. И жимолость. И шиповник, обрамлявший лужайку позади дома. В чемодане у Ньюта было множество чудес, там цвело всё подряд, а здесь приходилось ждать, подчиняясь естественному порядку вещей. Но здесь был дом.  
Дом. Настоящий.  
Криденс помнил, как в первые дни его пугало это пространство: высокие гулкие потолки, изящная мебель строгих линий, блестящие полы. Сейчас он любил это место всем сердцем - он был здесь счастлив.  
Персиваль нашёлся в саду: он стоял у высокого куста шиповника, хмуро наклонив голову, механически обрывал тёмно-зелёные листья. Ветки вздрагивали и шелестели, будто им было больно.   
\- Я принёс, - Криденс протянул ему на ладони запонки, отвоёванные у ниффлера. Персиваль коротко глянул на них, кивнул:  
\- Спасибо, Криденс.  
Рукава он так и не поправил. Он выглядел так, словно что-то его угнетало. Он часто выглядел так в последнее время, но на расспросы отвечал односложно, не желая делиться своими тревогами. Криденсу это не нравилось. Сейчас, после разговора с Ньютом, Персиваль выглядел мрачнее обычного.  
\- Что-то случилось?.. - негромко спросил Криденс.  
Тот коротко глянул на него, смерил взглядом и отвернулся, будто ему не понравилось то, что он увидел.  
\- Нет, - сказал он.  
Криденс жил с ним достаточно долго, чтобы научиться различать, когда Персиваль недоволен им, а когда - собственными мыслями. Разница была невелика, менее внимательный взгляд пропустил бы её, но Криденс видел, что тяжёлые брови сходятся над переносицей иначе, а губы складываются упрямо и горько, как от сдержанной боли. От мыслей, от которых Криденс не мог его избавить - он даже не знал, о чём они.   
\- Вы расстроены, - сказал он, положив руку ему на локоть.  
\- Да, - сказал Персиваль.  
Раньше, намного раньше, Криденс был бы уверен, что это он стал причиной его хмурого настроения. Но сейчас он знал, что мир Грейвза не вертится вокруг него одного - он был гораздо больше, гораздо значительнее, чем один только Криденс и его возможные промахи. Персиваль хмурился. Ветки вздрагивали и шелестели, когда он дёргал листья и разрывал их на части.   
\- Я могу что-то сделать для вас, сэр?..  
Грейвз отпустил ветку, посмотрел на землю под своими ногами. Он молчал, но Криденс видел, что он перебирает в голове ответы, и терпеливо ждал. Персиваль никогда не оставлял его без ответа. Даже если ему требовалось время, чтобы взвесить и отмерить каждое слово, из которого он составлял отказ, он всегда отвечал, нужно было просто дождаться. И Криденс ждал, стоя рядом, тихонько поглаживая его по руке, пока не услышал негромкое:  
\- Да. Можешь.  
Грейвз стряхнул обрывки листьев с ладони себе под ноги, постоял, глядя на них, не поднимая головы. Потом взял Криденса за руку и сплёл с ним пальцы.  
\- Побудь со мной, - попросил он.  
У Криденса перехватило дыхание. Он сжал пальцы Грейвза, не зная, как выразить, что готов оставаться рядом с ним, сколько угодно. Что готов сделать всё, лишь бы тот снова весело улыбался ему, шутил, чтобы не хмурился так напряжённо.   
Отступив на шаг, он потянул Грейвза за собой:   
\- Идёмте...   
Тот поднял голову, болезненно усмехнулся. Но спорить не стал - позволил увести себя в тень, к раскидистой старой липе, которая шелестела нежными светлыми листьями, подставляя их тёплому ветру. По веткам сновала, закинув пушистый хвост на спину, тощая серая белка. Она сердито цокала, будто с кем-то ругалась.   
Корни липы скрывались под высокой молодой травой, её метёлочки покачивались на ветру, сочные жёлтые одуванчики, повернувшись к солнцу, золотились так, будто кто-то бросил в траву горсть монет.   
\- Давайте посидим здесь, - предложил Криденс. - Я сейчас принесу плед.  
Персиваль всегда очень педантично относился к своей одежде, он вряд ли захотел бы сидеть там, где водилась какая-нибудь живность вроде муравьёв и других букашек. Криденс шагнул в сторону дома, но Грейвз удержал его за руку, сжав пальцы:   
\- Нет. Не нужно. Останься.   
Криденс глубоко вдохнул, чтобы унять затрепетавшее сердце, кивнул, будто недостаточно было просто того, что он остался на месте.  
\- Да, сэр...  
Грейвз поддёрнул брюки и сел прямо в траву, прислонился к стволу дерева. Криденс устроился у него между коленями, привалился спиной. Грейвз обнял его обеими руками поперёк груди, прижался губами к макушке. Длинно выдохнул в волосы, будто вместе с воздухом выдыхал из себя усталость и напряжение.  
\- Расскажите, - попросил Криденс, обнимая его руки и поглаживая кончиками пальцев слегка загорелую кожу с короткими тёмными волосками. - Мистер Грейвз...  
Он называл его по имени лишь мысленно, не решаясь пока произнести это вслух, но там, в его голове, теперь куда чаще был - Персиваль, чем - мистер Грейвз.  
Тот молчал, прижимаясь губами к его волосам, Криденс тоже молчал, слушая, как в левую лопатку тревожно стучит чужое сердце. Молодая резная листва шелестела над головой, холодный воздух струился вдоль самой земли, гнал по ней тени маленьких быстрых облаков. Небо над крышей дома было бледным, осенним, будто его передержали в тазу с отбеливателем, и оно истрепалось, выцвело, того и гляди - растрескается, и тогда оттуда, с изнанки, через чёрные прорехи начнут сыпаться звёзды...   
\- Когда я пришёл за тобой, у меня был план, - Персиваль прижался холодной щекой к макушке Криденса. - Я хотел обучить тебя, поставить на ноги - а потом натравить на Гриндевальда. Я думал о мести. Но всё изменилось. Ты всё изменил, Криденс, - тихо и просто сказал он.  
Криденс водил пальцами по его голым рукам: от запястья к локтю и обратно, по тёмным волоскам на светлой коже. Правую руку расчертила сетка из белых шрамов, Криденс скользил по ним, как по лабиринту. Они больше не говорили о том, что произошло. О том, как Криденс ударил его. О том, из-за чего Персивалю теперь приходилось держать вилку левой рукой и использовать магию вместо бритвы. Если бы Криденс мог вылечить его шрамы поцелуями, если бы он мог вернуть тот день назад и остановить себя... Он сейчас, как никогда, осознавал хрупкость времени. Его не склеишь, как разбитую чашку. Сделав шаг, ты оставляешь след, и хорошо бы всегда понимать, какой след это будет.  
\- Мне нужно знать, чего хочешь ты, - сказал Персиваль. - Остаться здесь или вернуться в Нью-Йорк? Или уехать так далеко, чтобы нас никогда не нашли? Скажи мне.  
На мгновение Криденс замер. По привычке, а не из страха - он до сих пор иногда замирал, когда надо было принять решение, сделать выбор. Раньше он впадал в тупое оцепенение, стоило ему столкнуться с вопросом, ответ на который он заранее не знал. Сейчас - он как будто задерживал дыхание перед тем, как нырнуть. Персиваль научил его не бояться делать выбор. Он был так добр и так терпелив, что иногда, когда Криденс смотрел на него, он вдруг чувствовал, как к глазам подступают слёзы. Чем он заслужил столько внимания, столько ласки?.. Что он делал такого, что тёмный взгляд, обращённый на него, светлел?..   
Чем дольше он жил с Грейвзом, тем отчётливее он понимал, что не заслужил это. Ничем. Что Персиваль просто был щедр, потому что это было свойство его характера, и только по стечению обстоятельств эта щедрость сейчас доставалась ему, Криденсу. Могла бы достаться кому-то другому, но досталась - ему. Точнёхонько над его головой небеса разверзлись, и звёзды всё сыпались, сыпались, сыпались на голову, кажется, их были там - миллионы. И единственное, что он мог сделать - принимать с благодарностью эту щедрость и ждать возможности сделать что-то в ответ. Он уже задумывался о том, что бы это могло быть, но пока ещё робел. Благодарность была такой огромной, что её невозможно было выразить в словах - может быть, только длинным стихом, ритмичным, как стук сердца.  
\- Если мы останемся здесь, - сказал Криденс, опуская затылок на его плечо, - какой будет жизнь?  
\- Думаю... очень тихой, - ответил Персиваль. - Я буду следить за тем, чтобы Гриндевальд не нашёл нас. Местное Министерство магии не пустит его в Англию, в этом заинтересованы многие. Я буду работать с ними. Со временем подыщем занятие и для тебя. Станем провинциалами, будем жить уединённо. Найдём здесь друзей. Однажды я покажу тебе Париж... Венецию. Все свои любимые города. Это будет очень мирная, очень простая жизнь. Шахматы, прогулки, книги... И мы никогда не вернёмся в Америку, - спокойно сказал он.   
\- Вы говорили, он однажды найдёт меня...   
\- Я могу ошибаться. Никто не знает, что ты жив - только Ньют и Тина. А он верит, что ты погиб, и не станет искать специально. Может быть, он никогда не узнает о тебе.   
\- А если мы сможем вернуться, - спросил Криденс, - что будет тогда?..  
Персиваль глубоко вздохнул и обнял его крепче.  
\- Я найду доказательства, что Валентайн помогал Гриндевальду, выкину его из своего кабинета и отправлю в Форт Кэрролл. Вернусь к работе. Работы будет много, я буду поздно возвращаться домой, часто буду злым и уставшим.   
Он потёрся щекой о волосы Криденса, качнул его из стороны в сторону. Когда он говорил об идиллии провинциальной жизни, его голос звучал спокойно и безразлично. А сейчас в нём чувствовалась жизнь... даже страсть. Криденс вдруг подумал, что никогда не видел Персиваля за его настоящей работой, не знал, какой он, когда занят своим делом... Неужели он никогда этого и не узнает?.. Не встретит его измученным и уставшим, не будет ждать его допоздна, не будет ужинать с ним глубокой ночью в полном молчании, потому что Персиваль будет слишком измотан, чтобы разговаривать о том, как прошёл день?.. Не получится стать частью его настоящей, деятельной, наполненной заботами жизни?..  
\- Я найму тебе много учителей, - продолжал Персиваль. - Ты будешь заниматься не только магией. Я заставлю тебя учить историю, географию, математику, каллиграфию, литературу, грамматику, пару иностранных языков. Я дам тебе классическое образование, как у меня самого, ты будешь очень много читать, и не только для развлечения. Тебе придётся нелегко, потому что я буду очень требовательным. Для этой глуши ты годишься таким, какой есть, но в Нью-Йорке мне будет этого мало.  
\- Там... вы не будете меня прятать?..   
\- Нет, - уверенно сказал Персиваль.  
\- А если ваши друзья пригласят вас... в гости?.. или... в театр?.. - с затаённой надеждой спросил Криденс.  
\- Ты пойдёшь со мной, - спокойно ответил Грейвз.  
\- Как... ваш воспитанник?..  
\- Нет, - снова сказал тот.   
Криденс ждал продолжения, но Грейвз молчал. Криденс тоже не знал подходящего слова, чтобы назвать, кем они приходятся друг другу. Невидимые нити связывали их вместе, и никакое из слов не было полным. Любовники?.. Да, конечно, но этого было мало. Друзья?.. Возможно, но им ещё предстояло стать настоящими друзьями. Опекун и его воспитанник?.. И это тоже не всё.   
Криденс жалел, что Грейвз не хотел усыновлять его - такое родство, в представлении Криденса, было бы наиболее близким к правде. Он ощущал, что рядом с Грейвзом много вакантных мест, и хотел бы заполнить собой каждое. Быть его любовником, учеником, другом, сыном, кузеном, племянником, дальним родственником, быть всеми сразу, чтобы никто никогда не посмел приблизиться к Грейвзу. Пусть остаются коллеги и приятели, дальние знакомые, полузабытая родня, пусть они будут, но близко, вплотную - никого, никого, только Криденс.   
Нью-Йорк, новые учителя, работа Грейвза - всё это было зыбкой, туманной возможностью. Станет ли она правдой? Стоит ли обрывать жизнь здесь, сейчас, когда всё только-только наладилось?.. Они помирились, они начали разговаривать, Криденс каждое утро просыпался с радостным ожиданием нового дня. Он открывал глаза, улыбался, и его первой мыслью было - "Сегодня произойдёт что-то хорошее".   
Он ещё не успел напиться этого счастья - прошло так мало времени, он едва-едва поверил, что оно больше не кончится. Он хотел бы провести здесь всю жизнь, и неважно, что им придётся прятаться и быть осторожными. Друг для друга у них будут целые дни и целые ночи. Прогулки над озером и в холмах, шахматы по вечерам, книги, много книг, и синематограф, и разговоры, и поцелуи, и этот сад. Скоро зацветут сирень и липа. Розы вспыхнут бутонами. Можно будет срезать их и ставить в вазы. Как всё это оставить, не увидев, не прожив до конца эту весну, а потом - лето, не встретив здесь осень, не украсив в гостиной ёлку к Рождеству?..   
\- Вы будете здесь счастливы?.. - спросил Криденс.  
\- Я буду счастлив рядом с тобой, - тихо сказал Персиваль.  
\- Мне очень нравится здесь, - сказал Криденс. Взял его за руку, развернул, поцеловал в ладонь. - Я люблю этот дом... и свою новую комнату. Мне нравится ждать вас, когда вы уходите в Министерство. Я только здесь узнал, что такое... когда не надо бояться. Когда... всё хорошо.   
\- Значит, хочешь остаться?.. - спросил Грейвз.  
\- Да, - сказал Криденс. Он завёл руки за голову, обнял Персиваля за шею. Погладил ладонями по затылку. - Очень хочу. Но больше всего... - тихо сказал он, закрыв глаза, - больше всего я хочу, чтобы вы были счастливы. А вы здесь - не будете...  
Грейвз потёрся щекой о его волосы, сдержанно вздохнул.  
\- Возвращаться опасно, - сказал он. - Мы рискуем потерять всё, что у нас есть сейчас. Какие бы планы я ни строил, я не могу уверенно сказать, что знаю, о чём думает Гриндевальд. Если он передумал использовать тебя, и если я ему больше не интересен - он может просто убить нас.  
Криденс улыбнулся.  
\- Когда я встречался с вами в Нью-Йорке - я боялся, что кто-то увидит меня и расскажет обо всём Мэри Лу. Она была бы в ярости, если бы узнала, что я гуляю с вами вместо того, чтобы раздавать листовки. Иногда она узнавала, - признался он. - Когда я возвращался, она сидела на лестнице, сложив руки, и ждала меня. У неё было такое лицо, будто я оскорбил её. Она злилась, хотя даже не знала, что вы - волшебник.   
\- Она наказывала тебя за то, что ты говорил со мной?.. - тихо спросил Грейвз.  
\- Да. Я говорил ей, что вы интересуетесь нашими собраниями, но она не верила. Она думала, что если накажет меня как следует, я перестану разговаривать с вами. Но я знал... я каждый раз знал, что когда вы снова придёте - я снова пойду с вами. Даже если она узнает. Я всё равно пойду.  
Грейвз глубоко вздохнул, ничего не ответив, прижался губами к его волосам.  
\- Чтобы снова увидеть вас, - добавил Криденс, - чтобы вы меня обняли, я всегда рисковал.  
\- Тогда тебе грозило только наказание, но не смерть, - возразил Грейвз.  
\- Зато сейчас на кону жизнь с вами, а не короткая встреча, - серьёзно ответил Криденс. - Гриндевальд говорил мне, что маги живут в тени, прячутся... Я прятался всю свою жизнь. И сейчас мы тоже скрываемся. Я хочу узнать, что такое... настоящая жизнь. И хочу вернуть вам - вашу.   
\- Ты не боишься, что мы можем погибнуть? - спросил Грейвз.   
\- Я не боюсь... - прошептал Криденс. - Вам не нужно защищать меня от авроров или других магов. Я знаю, что никто больше не причинит мне вред. Вы защищаете меня от того... что внутри. Тьма вас слушается. А остальное... не страшно.   
\- Ты так изменился, Криденс, - сказал Грейвз после долгой паузы. - Ты владеешь огромной силой. Пока никто не знает об этом - это наш козырь. Гриндевальд помнит тебя совсем другим. Мы постараемся этим воспользоваться.  
\- Как мы это сделаем?..  
\- Заманим его сюда, обезвредим и доставим в Америку. Скоро я встречусь с одним человеком, о котором рассказал Ньютон. Попрошу у него помощи. У Гриндевальда много сторонников, а у нас пока мало друзей. Силой его не взять - будем действовать хитростью.   
Криденс промолчал. Он был готов следовать любому плану Персиваля. Он ничего не понимал в таких вещах, Грейвзу точно было виднее, как поступать.   
\- Посидим так ещё немного?.. - попросил Криденс, попытавшись свернуться в клубок в его руках.  
\- Давай лучше я научу тебя чему-то новому, - предложил тот, и поцеловал Криденса в краешек уха.   
\- Новому колдовству?.. - оживился Криденс.   
\- Почти колдовству, - Грейвз засмеялся. - Танцевать.  
\- Вы умеете?.. - радостно удивился Криденс. В его голове тут же вспыхнула музыка, которую он слышал, проходя мимо отелей и ресторанов: фортепиано, саксофон и виолончели. Перед глазами промелькнули пары, будто слетевшие с красочных афиш: мужчины в чёрном и белом, женщины в длинных платьях, струящихся, будто вихрь. Локти, чёткие профили, гибкие спины... О, конечно же, Персиваль должен был уметь танцевать, как неловко было спросить об этом!..   
\- Конечно, умею, - с ласковой снисходительностью ответил Грейвз. - Каждый хорошо воспитанный человек должен уметь.  
\- Давайте, - смущённо отозвался Криденс. - Но... мне же не придётся танцевать с другими в гостях у ваших друзей, когда мы вернёмся?.. Я бы не хотел... Или... чтобы вы танцевали с девушками, - ревниво добавил он.  
\- Я не позволю тебе ни с кем танцевать, - с шутливой суровостью отозвался Грейвз. - Даже не мечтай.  
\- Шкуру спустите?.. - не без кокетства спросил Криденс.   
\- Отшлёпаю так, что сидеть не сможешь.  
\- Хорошо, - неожиданно легко согласился тот. - Тогда я не буду сидеть, я буду лежать.  
И добавил шепотом:   
\- Попой вверх.   
Грейвз рассмеялся, легко и весело. Поцеловал его за ухо. Прикусив губу, Криденс таинственно улыбался. Значит, вот как это делается... Это уже флирт?.. Да?.. Нет?.. Неважно. Это заставляет Персиваля смеяться. Он любит шутки про стыдные вещи... О, теперь Криденс знал множество стыдных вещей, и шутить о них, не краснея, он обязательно научится.

Грейвз опустил иглу на граммофонную пластинку, и просторную столовую заполнила густая, резковатая музыка.  
\- Это вальс?.. - слегка робея, спросил Криденс. Он не разбирался ни в танцах, ни в музыке, но одно-единственное название всё-таки знал.  
\- Фокстрот, - ответил Грейвз, подходя ближе. - Он медленный и не очень сложный.   
\- Он вам нравится?.. - Криденс устыдился, что Грейвз выбрал для него что-то, наверное, очень примитивное.  
\- Я его люблю, - просто ответил Грейвз, и Криденс вздохнул с облегчением.   
Грейвз положил ему ладонь высоко на спину, привлёк к себе, взял за руку, держа её на весу.  
\- Я иду вперёд, ты - назад. Я начинаю с левой ноги, ты - с правой. Понял меня?  
Криденс решительно кивнул.   
\- Очень плавно, - сказал Грейвз, глядя ему в глаза. - Два шага назад, один - в сторону. Следи за мной, слушай меня - я подскажу, куда двигаться.   
\- Да, сэр, - взволнованным шепотом отозвался Криденс.   
Он постарался расслабиться, как всегда, когда Персиваль говорил ему - "слушай меня". Он как будто слегка растворялся, выплывал из своего тела, осязание обострялось, позволяя отчётливо ощущать каждое прикосновение - нажатие пальцев, ладони, наклон корпуса... Криденс приподнялся на пальцах, чтобы каблуки оторвались от пола. Грейвз держал его за руку уверенно и твёрдо. Раз - два - три - четыре. Назад - назад - в сторону. Назад - назад - в сторону. Криденс как будто всё время падал спиной назад, а Персиваль догонял его, ловил, не давал упасть. Криденс чувствовал себя невесомым, как птица.   
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза - они никогда раньше не смотрели друг на друга так долго. Тёмные глаза Грейвза казались почти чёрными, когда на них падала тень. Криденс пытался разглядеть цвет, но не мог разобрать его. Он смотрел на короткие густые ресницы, широкие брови - он вдруг понял, что никогда не рассматривал это лицо вблизи. Он видел тонкие, почти невидимые морщины у глаз - от улыбок, которых было немного. Глубокую складку между бровей - от забот, которых было без счёта. Горечь в опущенных углах рта. Седину в волосах. Не только на висках - везде, надо лбом, тонкие серебряные нити времени.   
Криденс вдруг испугался: Персиваль на много лет старше его. Он не знал точно, на сколько... на двадцать?.. на пятнадцать?.. Он будет стареть. На этом лице проступят морщины. Оно кажется таким красивым сейчас, но что будет, когда время начнёт разрушать его?   
\- Что случилось? - спросил Персиваль, когда тот остановился, как вкопанный.  
\- Сколько вам лет?.. - тревожно спросил Криденс.  
\- Сорок два, - удивлённо ответил тот. - Почему тебя это вдруг так взволновало?  
\- Я подумал... вы старше меня на... почти на двадцать пять лет, - прошептал Криденс.  
\- Да, и что с того?.. - Персиваль слегка нахмурился. - Тебя это раньше не беспокоило.  
\- Я не хочу, чтоб вы умерли так быстро, - с ужасом прошептал Криденс.   
Сорок два!.. Даже если он сможет защитить его от Гриндевальда - отогнать старость он будет не в силах.  
\- Ах, вот ты о чём, - Персиваль с облегчением улыбнулся, стёр с его щеки мокрый след. - Не бойся. Волшебники живут очень долго.  
\- Долго?.. - недоверчиво переспросил Криденс. - Сколько?  
\- Сто лет... двести, - Грейвз пожал плечами. - Нынешнему директору Хогвартса почти триста.  
Криденс глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь.  
\- Живите, пожалуйста, триста лет, - попросил он.  
Персиваль опустил руки, посмотрел на него долгим задумчивым взглядом. Криденс смотрел в ответ. Будто видел его в первый раз. Человека, мужчину, аврора. Они будут рисковать жизнью уже очень скоро. Может быть, завтра. Может быть, завтра будет очень страшно, потому что Персиваль выйдет из дома, и придётся ждать его, тревожась и обгрызая ногти. Но это будет завтра.  
Персиваль смотрел на него, положив руки в карманы. У него были грустные глаза. Криденс не знал, почему он так смотрит, и не хотел спрашивать. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы они перестали быть такими. Чтобы пристальный строгий взгляд снова стал ласковым. Чтобы Персиваль улыбнулся, глядя на него, чтобы возле глаз собрались тонкие лучики морщин.  
\- Давайте ещё раз, - сказал Криденс, положив одну руку ему на плечо. - Я почти всё запомнил.   
Громкий звон дверного колокольчика прервал их.   
\- Почтальон, - сказал Грейвз, прислушавшись. - Наверное, письмо от Модести. Пойдём, встретим его.  
Криденс задержался на пару мгновений, чтобы снять иглу с пластинки, когда Грейвз пошёл открывать дверь. Краем уха услышал какой-то возглас, потом кто-то чихнул, и стало тихо.  
Непонятный страх вдруг ударил ему в голову, он выскочил из столовой. Незнакомый человек, бледнокожий и беловолосый, положил Грейвза на пол, под стеной. Тот как будто внезапно заснул, голова моталась из стороны в сторону, глаза были закрыты. Криденс оцепенел от ужаса, глядя на них.  
Человек выпрямился, заметил Криденса, удивлённо поднял бесцветные брови. У него было неприятное лицо и глаза разного цвета.  
\- Что вы... что вы с ним сделали?.. - прошептал Криденс.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, мой славный, - ответил тот и широко улыбнулся. - Не ждал тебя тут найти.


	4. Глава четвёртая. Геллерт Гриндевальд

Двухэтажный каменный дом с белыми окнами и мощной дубовой дверью, потемневший от времени, вызывал... разочарование. Как же так, Перси? Где же изящество, где строгость и чёткость линий? Что это за пошлые цветы на зелёной лужайке, как ты мог здесь поселиться?   
Геллерт стоял у границы защитного поля, которое окутывало территорию возле дома, вглядывался в окна, но видел только светлые занавеси. Здесь всё дышало деревенским покоем и тишиной. От невысокой изгороди, через которую можно было перешагнуть, к дому тянулась вымощенная камнем дорожка. Геллерт бы не удивился, если бы из-за дома сейчас показался какой-нибудь гусь и потопал ощипывать крокусы. Хотя, учитывая присутствие здесь Скамандера, скорее стоило предполагать появление взрывопотама.  
Тишина и покой. Клумбам, обложенным круглыми камнями, явственно не хватало могильных плит. Они вызывали смертельную усталую скуку. Будто так и звали: приляг, отдохни, закрой глаза. Всё безнадёжно. Всё бессмысленно. Всё проиграно. Наверное, однажды утром Перси выйдет из дома, ляжет среди цветов, и земля проглотит его, только чавкнет. Был Персиваль - и больше нет.  
Да что там - его уже нет.   
Тот Персиваль Грейвз, который был до самой последней грязной мыслишки знаком Геллерту, не поселился бы здесь. Тот Персиваль был бунтарём. Он был упрямым, заносчивым, самовлюблённым гадом. Тот Персиваль не мог жить здесь, в этом пасторальном, ярко раскрашенном мирке. И всё же, как у него получалось создавать такою правдоподобную иллюзию гармонии, пряча в душе мерзкий, зловонный гнойник?   
В его доме в Нью-Йорке - изысканная роскошь старой могущественной династии - благополучие ещё можно было объяснить влиянием семьи, накопленным за поколения. Но здесь это объяснение нельзя было принимать в расчёт.   
Жить в доме Грейвза возле Центрального парка было одно удовольствие. Его домашние эльфы из-под Империо даже пикнуть не могли. Геллерт с ностальгией вспоминал то время, когда он был Персивалем Грейвзом. Теперь от настоящего Грейвза, похоже, осталась лишь тень, живущая в старом и мрачном доме. Странно, что он не разбил перед домом огородик с травками - отличительный признак деревенского колдуна, к которому приходят с насморком или с просьбой излечить какую-нибудь корову.   
Стать Персивалем Грейвзом оказалось нетрудно, а быть им было даже приятно. Коллеги благоговели перед ним. Грейвз был прав, конечно - его репутация оказалась такой непрошибаемой, что промахи Геллерту прощались, стоило лишь улыбнуться и состряпать правдоподобное объяснение. И ни одна живая душа не заподозрила, что с мистером Грейвзом что-то не так. Потому что ни одна живая душа не знала Грейвза так близко, как его узнал Геллерт. Он держал на расстоянии всех, у него даже не было постоянной пассии. Там, на сверкающей вершине, где он творил историю и держал в одной руке - пряник, в другой - хлыст, будто державу и скипетр, усмиряя своих шпионов, авроров и конкурентов, там было слишком шумно и тесно для дружеских бесед. Нет, конечно, как и на любой вершине, там всё держалось на связях, но что они, его коллеги, его соперники, знали о Персивале Грейвзе?   
Они знали, что он любит чёрный чай с бергамотом, с прохладцей относится к прерафаэлитам, всерьёз увлечён Кандинским и Климтом, они знали, что ему нравится джаз, астрономия и шахматы. Они знали его политические взгляды, привычку работать допоздна, склонность влезать в дела коллег и брать ответственность на себя. Но что они знали о нём, как о человеке?..  
Ничего. Они не знали, что он никогда не спал с женщиной, что он встречается в казино с не-магами, что он мечтает о сыне, что он сентиментальный распутник под всей своей великолепной чёрно-белой бронёй, что он перечитывает на досуге Гомера и делает в книгах пометки карандашом, что в его спальне нет ни одного окна, что он любит запах свежих цветов и его привлекают полные губы.   
Приятели его круга не знали Грейвза, потому что всегда были слишком заняты - политикой, порядком, мироустройством. Коллеги, стоящие ниже, не знали его, потому что он никого не подпускал. Он как будто всю свою жизнь занимался тем, что готовился к появлению Геллерта Гриндевальда.  
В его великолепном доме всегда было так спокойно, будто ось мира проходила не через полюса Земли, а через этот высокий многоэтажный особняк у Центрального парка. Геллерт жил там, читал его книги, спал на его простынях, разбирал его рабочие записи, приобретал, почти забываясь, его привычки. Иногда там догоняло неприятное ощущение, что этому дому сильно не достаёт его настоящего хозяина. Грейвз был там везде, в каждой детали - и одновременно его там не было. Иногда это почти вызывало недоумение.   
Он казался таким мощным, несокрушимым, практически вечным. И вот... это. Сельский дом. Рутина. Крокусы. Геллерт ощущал разочарование так сильно, что его даже подташнивало. Он всё же надеялся, что Грейвз не сломался окончательно. Он же так боролся! Продержался четыре месяца - а некоторые не выдерживали и четырёх дней. Даже когда он был в отчаянии, он скалил зубы, язвил и вёл себя так, будто не он тут пленник. Даже, принуждённый рассказывать о своих грешках, он не терял лица.   
Геллерт был немного напуган, когда первый продолжительный допрос ничего не дал. Никаких тайн. Никаких страстей. Даже какие-то старые трагедии были уже полузабыты, и ковыряться в них было скучно. Грейвз не менялся в лице, рассказывая о том, что платил проституткам - он как будто не считал это чем-нибудь выдающимся или постыдным. Будто это было рядовое явление для человека его круга. Да, это была славная подробность для шантажа - но это была совсем не та тайна, которую Геллерт искал.  
Нужная нашлась случайно. И как будто на сверкающей полированым серебром броне вспучилось уродливое грязное пятно. Мальчик. Порочная страсть. Эльдорадо стыда, отчаяния и мрака. Грейвз корчился, стоило только произнести имя - "Криденс". Он краснел, как полевой мак, прятал глаза, у него сразу менялся голос. Он говорил, говорил, говорил, у него были десятки подробных фантазий, настоящее порнографическое ателье в голове. Иногда даже просто слушать его было мерзко, но в то же время это было по-своему захватывающим.   
А теперь Грейвз сломался. Этот дом подтверждал: Грейвза больше нет. Он разбился, упав с вершины, он больше не встанет. Он калека. Глядя на окна, откуда слышалась негромкая музыка, Геллерт испытывал странное желание зайти в дом, встряхнуть Грейвза за плечи и сказать: "Что ты раскис?.. Вставай! Сделай что-нибудь!.."  
Интересно, какой он сейчас? Тогда он держался до последнего - а теперь? У него потухли глаза? Побледнел рот? Прибавилось седины? А может, он опустился, перестал бриться, следить за собой? Геллерт медлил у края барьера. Длил надежду, что его соперник окажется прежним Грейвзом. Поставил же кто-то на дом это великолепное защитное заклинание, выплетенное так тщательно, что им хотелось любоваться, как кружевом. Никто в округе так не умел. Даже Альбус. Это не его рука.   
Защита на земле была куда слабее. Не кружево, а небрежно связанные узлы, из которых во все стороны торчали нитки. Чтобы расплести их, нужно просто найти нужную и потянуть. Любому, кто не увлекался древней и тёмной магией, это было бы не под силу. Но Геллерт был одним из тех немногих магов, кто был влюблён в магию, кто старался узнать как можно больше о великих волшебниках тех времён, когда магглы ещё даже не изобрели письменность. По сравнению с теми тайнами, что открывались ему в древних папирусных свитках, защитные заклинания Грейвза были просто нелепы.   
Шутки ради можно было бы обратить их против создателя, но Геллерт не стал возиться. Он развеял сторожевые чары, подошёл ближе к дому. Кружево мерцало, будто живая хрупкая тень скользила по стенам. Здесь требовалось время. Защитное заклинание не пропустило бы внутрь никого, кто желал бы зла обитателям дома - умно, тонко, надёжно. Грейвз наверняка заметит, если оно вдруг исчезнет - насторожится. Но если внести в узор небольшие поправки, можно сделать самого себя исключением. Поправки и толкования, мелкий шрифт на последней странице - самая опасная вещь в мире.   
Вносить изменения в готовые чары - дело трудное и опасное. Словно пытаешься прилепить живую бабочку в центр паутины так, чтобы паук не заметил. Сначала оторви бабочке ножки, чтобы не трепыхалась - нежно, аккуратно, чтоб не сдохла, пока ты ещё не закончил. И не раздави маленькую дрянь, держи её бережно. Замотай её морду паутиной, чтоб не верещала, свяжи ей крылья. И только потом - опускай на липкую нить, не дыша, медленно, медленно... Вот и всё.  
Первоначальным планом Геллерта было немного поболтать с Грейвзом, но заклинание было слишком искусным, выдавая могущественного союзника, и он передумал. Можно просто сделать, за чем пришёл, и этого будет достаточно. Поболтать выпадет шанс в другой раз - когда станет известно, какого такого защитника завёл себе Грейвз, и где он его подцепил.  
Геллерт, конечно, следил за его жизнью. Вполглаза. Газеты немного пошумели, когда он сбежал перед самой казнью, а потом вынырнул в Нормандии, у своей дальней родни, и скакнул через Ла-Манш в Лондон, а оттуда - в Шотландию. Уже в конце февраля английские газеты были увлечены обсуждением маггловского военного конфликта в Китае, который угрожал секретности Школе Лазоревого Дракона Цинлун. Пришлось искать глаза и уши здесь, в Гленгори. За парочку галеонов один местный лавочник согласился время от времени присылать сову с новостями о жизни пришлого американца, который, как писали газеты (а газеты не врут) работал на Гриндевальда. Геллерт внутренне покатывался со смеху каждый раз, читая очередное послание волшебника, который патриотично следил за "гриндевальдовским шпионом".  
Новая жизнь Грейвза была скучной, как зубная боль. Он жил не один - завёл себе какого-то невзрачного маггла по имени Артур. Ходил на почту, писал мисс Голдштейн. Дважды в неделю принимал у себя Скамандера. Что этих двоих связало друг с другом, было загадкой. Грейвз и младший Скамандер ни разу не встречались раньше, у них не было абсолютно ничего общего. Грейвз никогда не увлекался разведением тварей, ни магических, ни обыкновенных, а Скамандер старался избегать любого лишнего контакта с представителями власти. Также осталось неясным, что за тварь однажды разметала дом Грейвза по камешку, а потом, по слухам, полночи летала и выла над озером. Скамандер, похоже, так и не научился плотно запирать свой чемодан.   
Чемодан, собственно, и был главной причиной визита Геллерта. Во время обыска, ещё в Нью-Йорке, Гриндевальд нашёл в его карманном зоопарке, помимо маленького обскура, целую коллекцию чудесных опасных тварей. С некоторыми даже опытному волшебнику было бы трудно справиться, что уж говорить о магглах, которых эти крошки щёлкали бы, как семечки. Выпусти их на свободу - и они устроят такой хаос, что число жертв за одни сутки станет трёхзначным. Потребуется маленькая армия, чтобы их обуздать. А главное - их не жалко, и можно не подставлять под аврорские палочки ценных союзников. Люди - ресурс возобновляемый, но, к сожалению, конечный.   
Конечно, натравливать на магглов стоит лишь тех тварей, кого нельзя использовать как-то иначе: выдрессировать, выдоить, выпотрошить... Фокус с погружением в забвение Нью-Йорка - шесть миллионов человек! население маленькой страны! - поразил Геллерта до глубины души. А что, если провернуть этот фокус ещё раз, только вместо забвения внушить магглам какую-нибудь простую и понятную идею - например, подчиняться магам? Всего-навсего потребуется одна хорошая гроза, которая накроет часть Европы. И тварь из чемодана Скамандера, которая даёт нужный яд. И сам Скамандер, разумеется.  
Геллерт охотился за Скамандером осторожно, без лишнего шума. Взять его на воле, из Министерства магии, было бы невозможно. Но как только Геллерт узнал, что рыжий начал постоянно гостить у Грейвза, план родился сам собой. Оставалось только подгадать время, появиться, забрать чемодан - ну, а дальнейшее не представляло никакой сложности. Скамандер так привязан к своим тварям, что если пригрозить ему хлопнуть одну-другую, он раскиснет, как печенье в горячем чае. Это не Грейвз. Грейвз был гранитным орешком. После каждого визита к нему Геллерт уставал так, как не уставал на его проклятой работе в Конгрессе...  
К Мордреду и Моргане. Всё в прошлом.  
Геллерт дёрнул за хвост колокольчика, за дверью раздался мелодичный звон, перекрывая музыку. Вот мы и встретились снова, мой дорогой друг. Интересно, кто же откроет дверь - этот мальчишка-маггл или сам?..   
Сам. Беспечный - даже палочку не держал наготове. А ведь аврор!..  
\- Ты!..   
Грейвз дёрнул руку к карману, но не успел, получил щедрую горсть сонной пыльцы в глаза. Геллерт держал её наготове, драться с Грейвзом он не собирался: даже имея в руках Старшую палочку, он не хотел рисковать. То, что он заявился сюда лично, а не использовал, как всегда, связи и возможности герра Лихтенберга, было достаточным риском. Но он хотел быть уверен, что всё пройдёт гладко. И тянуло взглянуть: как ты живёшь теперь, дорогой Персиваль, нравится ли тебе новая жизнь?   
Грейвз вдохнул и шатнулся, врезался плечом в дверь. Геллерт подставил руки, чтобы поймать, уложил его на пол, чтобы он не мешался, валяясь посреди холла. Смолкла музыка, Гриндевальд повернулся.  
Это, конечно же, был сюрприз.   
Криденс.   
Чудовищный и чудесный мальчик-обскур. Он казался выше, чем раньше, и одет был приличней, но был всё таким же бледным, а в глазах был всё тот же испуг. Как он выжил? Как он попал к Грейвзу? Нет - как он выжил? Его казнили, от него ничего не осталось - и вот он стоит здесь... да, это точно он. И не он ли помог сбежать из тюрьмы своему драгоценному мистеру Грейвзу?   
\- Что вы с ним сделали?.. - Криденс испуганно уставился на сонное тело под стеной.   
\- Ну, здравствуй, мой славный, - ответил Геллерт и широко улыбнулся. - Не ждал тебя тут найти.  
Криденс! Какая удача! Спасибо, Перси, что приволок сюда своё помешательство. Ты просто источник всяческой благодати. Собрал в одном доме и Криденса, и Скамандера - а ведь ещё упирался когда-то, сотрудничать не хотел. Смотри, как отлично у нас получается!.. Нет, не смотри - спи.  
Криденс кинулся к Грейвзу, упал на колени, взял его за лицо.  
\- Сэр!.. Вы не ранены?..   
Наскоро обшарил тело руками - шея, запястья, грудь. Никакого стеснения - видимо, щупал не в первый раз. Ай да Перси, всё-таки выдрессировал мальчонку, научил маленького плохому, да?..   
Криденс сердито развернулся, с милой дерзостью свёл брови:  
\- Кто вы такой? Что вы сделали?..  
Геллерт смотрел на него жадно и пристально. Криденс, маленький дурачок, как ты выжил?.. Тебя ведь разметало по всей станции метро, все это видели - и вот ты здесь, сидишь и сверкаешь глазами. Неужели обскур такой силы делает тебя, фактически... бессмертным?..  
Мерлин, в этом мире есть хоть капля справедливости?.. Почему такая великолепная мощь поместилась в такой невзрачный сосуд? Он же не способен оценить её, понять её, использовать. Криденс - отвратительное, бессмысленное чудо, алмаз, потерянный в пригоршне стекла. Он не должен владеть такой магией, он её не заслужил. Почему, почему она досталась ему?   
\- Я не убил его, Криденс, - сказал Геллерт, стараясь улыбаться сквозь досаду. - Он просто спит, можешь проверить. Мне незачем его убивать.  
Криденс поднялся на ноги, глаза у него затянулись белой пеленой - в точности как в прошлый раз, лицо стало злым, некрасивым.  
\- Вы... Это вы!  
Геллерт успел прикрыться Протего: в этот раз облик мистера Грейвза не был ему защитой. Обскур выстрелил в него едкой чернильной тучей, ударился о щит, отпрянул, кинулся снова. Любопытно: стены сейчас он не трогал. Даже обои в узорчик не треснули, даже люстра не зашаталась. Круглое зеркало в золотой раме осталось целым, только в белой напольной вазе качнулись ветки цветущей вишни, белые и розовые лепестки сорвало в воздух, они вспыхнули и сгорели, коснувшись щита.  
\- Криденс, не делай глупостей, я же твой друг, ты помнишь? - сказал Геллерт. - Я хотел тебя защитить, я был добр к тебе.   
\- Вы - Гриндевальд, - прошелестел Криденс, обвиваясь вокруг купола кругового щита, как клубящийся змей.  
\- Криденс, я так рад, что ты выжил, - сказал Гриндевальд. - Послушай меня, не бойся. Я хочу тебе помочь, как и раньше. Я думал, ты умер! Если бы я знал, где ты, я пришёл бы гораздо раньше.   
Мальчишка научился неплохо себя контролировать: он не только членораздельно разговаривал, но ещё и не буянил, разнося дом: он упрямо пытался пробиться сквозь щит, обхватывал его, как осьминог, растекался по мерцающей преграде.  
\- Я знаю о тебе всё, - сказал Геллерт, глядя на тьму перед глазами. - Про тебя и про Персиваля. Он всё рассказал мне. Криденс, он тебя не заслуживает. Он мелкий и скверный человек, ты для него - просто игрушка. Иди со мной, малыш. Он не сможет тебя защитить - посмотри, он даже себя не защитил.   
\- Я вам его не отдам!  
Обскур оплетал щит собой, заслоняя свет. Он не спорил - да что бы он мог возразить, в самом деле, забитый, невежественный мальчишка, который шарахался от собственной тени?..  
\- Хочешь оставить его себе? Хорошо, - согласился Геллерт. - Оставь. Мне он больше не нужен.   
Обскур яростно ударился в щит, но тот выстоял.  
\- Криденс, пришла пора выбирать, - настойчиво сказал Геллерт. - Иди со мной. Хочешь учиться магии? Я научу. Я дам тебе истинную магию, Криденс - древнюю, сильную, такую же сильную, как ты сам.   
\- Я не хочу вашу магию, - прорычал обскур.  
\- Почему? - спросил Гриндевальд. - Ты даже не знаешь, что я тебе предлагаю! Если хочешь, давай возьмём с собой Перси. Если ты к нему привязался - я не против! - он развёл руками, демонстрируя мирные намерения. - Пусть он тебя развлекает. Но подумай, Криденс - что он может тебе предложить?.. Ты для него - всего лишь каприз. Он не сделает тебя ни сильным, ни могущественным, ни свободным. А я предлагаю тебе свободу, Криденс. Без поводка, без ошейника. Иди со мной!   
Обскур обвивался вокруг защитного купола, и Гриндевальду показалось, что тот начал как будто прогибаться под его напором. Это была лишь иллюзия - заклинание, сотворённое Бузинной палочкой, невозможно было отменить, отразить или преодолеть, но выглядело это, тем не менее, зловеще.  
\- Криденс, я могу предложить тебе даже больше, - сказал Гриндевальд, вовлекая обскура в разговор, чтобы тот отвлёкся от попыток совладать со щитом. - Мне тоже нравится Перси. Да, да, не удивляйся. Мы давно знаем друг друга. Наши отношения начались гораздо раньше, чем он встретил тебя. Мы вели большую игру, в наших партиях на кону стояли страны и континенты. Мы были почти друзьями! Посмотри, что теперь с ним стало - он всё потерял, про него все забыли. Его принципы... Криденс, если бы ты меня понимал! - горячо сказал он. - Дай мне помочь вам, тебе и ему. У меня есть и власть, и магия. Я единственный, на кого можно положиться!  
Обскур без носителя бесполезен, говорил Скамандер. Но обскура можно было отделить от носителя. Человек от этого, кажется, умирал, но это Геллерта, в общем, не волновало. Обскур без носителя бесполезен. А если дать ему нового носителя? Новое тело? Поместить эту удивительную, разрушительную силу в подходящий сосуд?  
О, если бы это было возможно - Геллерт сладострастно впитал бы в себя каждую капельку, каждую искру дымного чёрного роя, который сейчас клубился у него перед лицом. Он заслуживал эту силу - он, не Криденс, жалкий огрызок человека, безвольное, бесхребетное существо.   
В чемодане Скамандера был и второй обскур. Маленький, детский. Что, если проверить на нём?.. Взять подходящего человека, кого будет не жалко, и заставить Скамандера соединить новое тело с обскуром. Получится или нет? Если бы получилось - о, как бы тогда изменилась жизнь! Криденс сейчас демонстрировал: своим обскуром можно владеть. Даже в Нью-Йорке Криденс владел собой. Он мог это контролировать. Не хотел - но мог.   
Геллерт помнил его взгляд, затянутый белой пеленой. Жестокий, твёрдый, безжалостный. Почему Криденс не убил его тогда? Из-за Грейвза? Не смог встать против своего "друга", даже когда тот предал его? Значит, не только Грейвз одержим Криденсом, это уравнение решается и наоборот. Криденс одержим Грейвзом. Вот почему он оказался здесь и сейчас. Он нашёл, к кому прилепиться, сильную руку, которая и направит, и щёлкнет по носу, если нужно. Он просто не знал, что есть руки и посильнее.   
Обскур вился по щиту, тыкался в него дымными щупальцами, искал слабое место, не понимая, что это бесполезно. Убогий мальчишка, которому лишь по счастливой случайности досталась огромная сила. Он понятия не имел, что с ней делать, на что её применить!  
Геллерт устал его убеждать. У него было не так много времени на разговоры. Он пришёл сюда за Скамандером - а тот в любой момент мог высунуться из своего чемодана и всё испортить. Убедить Криденса сходу не получилось - и ладно, с ним можно разобраться потом. Он прицепился к Грейвзу и никуда от него не денется - и Грейвз тоже никуда не денется, ему некуда больше бежать.   
\- Ладно, Криденс, - сказал Гриндевальд, отбросив мягкие убеждения. - Мы ещё встретимся и поговорим при других обстоятельствах. В следующий раз ты будешь намного внимательнее к моим словам.   
Взмахом палочки он поджёг диван в центре гостиной, швырнул на него бесчувственное тело Грейвза. Обскур, чуть не взвизгнув, как собачка за мячиком, кинулся прочь, накрыл Грейвза собой, как шевелящимся одеялом. Гриндевальд подпалил шторы, чтобы тот не отвлекался. Бомбардой разрушил стену, через обломки вышагнул на задний двор. Чемодан из потёртой кожи лежал на траве у дорожки, возле клумбы с нарциссами. Крышка была приоткрыта, рядом сновала синяя пернатая змея. Заметив Геллерта, она вздыбилась, закудахтала, разрастаясь выше дома.   
\- Пошла прочь!..  
Коротко брошенное Акцио швырнуло чемодан в руки Гриндевальду. Защёлкнув замки, он отогнал змею парой ударов хлыстовых молний. Нет, если ты хочешь защитить своё добро от чужих рук - окками не поможет. Всё, на что она способна - вырасти до неприличных размеров, как лягушка, которой сунули в зад соломинку и надули.   
Из дыры за спиной потянуло дымом. Криденс жив. Пусть пока побудет под присмотром у Грейвза. Меньше возни, меньше беспокойства. Не нужно думать сейчас, куда его пристроить и как его сдерживать. Пусть Грейвз сам делает всю работу, пусть он следит за Криденсом - до поры.  
Что, Персиваль, уцепился за него, как за соломинку? Нашёл единственное живое существо, которое теперь будет тебе подчиняться - забитый, слабый, трусливый мальчишка, который пугается громкого голоса, и готов был собственную сестру продать, если ему как следует врезать. Отличная пара из вас вышла!  
Сжав в руке удобную ручку чемодана, Гриндевальд аппарировал из этого унылого места. Сначала - Скамандер. Потом - всё остальное.


	5. Глава пятая. Персиваль Грейвз

Боль растекалась по коже, как кипящее масло. Обжигала половину лица, стекала на левое плечо, струилась по руке, по тыльной стороне ладони, по пальцам. Грейвз пошевелился, морщась, раскрыл глаза. Над ним оказался незнакомый серый потолок, исцарапанный трещинами. В голове шумело, будто накануне он изрядно накачался виски. На грудь давила мерзкая ватная слабость. Очень знакомая. Гриндевадьд до отвала кормил его сонными заклятиями, пока разгуливал в его шкуре.   
На мгновение Грейвза накрыл ужас, что пара последних месяцев были лишь сном или иллюзией. Расследование, приговор, бегство, Шотландия, Криденс... Он резко сел. Голова закружилась, он шатнулся, пережидая дурноту, сглотнул несколько раз. Пошарил взглядом вокруг.   
Это был не тот дом на острове, с разбитым стеклом позади правого плеча. Это была бедная, плохо обставленная тесная комната. Грязно-белые стены, мутное пыльное окно, сор на полу. Дверь висела на одной петле. Не дом в Гленгори. Но и не дом на острове.  
От приступа облегчения на него накатила тошнота. Он глянул на руки. Правая - тяжёлая, вялая, с непослушными пальцами. На левой рукав рубашки был оторван начисто, кожа от плеча до пальцев покраснела характерными неровными пятнами, прикасаться к ним было больно. Ожог. Откуда?..  
\- Криденс?.. - негромко позвал Грейвз.  
В окно лился блёклый пасмурный свет. Пахло пылью и сыростью.   
\- Финли? - чуть громче позвал он.   
В доме было тихо.   
Грейвз осторожно потёр пальцами лоб. Последним воспоминанием было...   
Витражи. Стеклянные павлины, качающие головками с хохолком, солнце сквозь зелёные, синие перья. Блестящий пол под ногами, счёт на четыре, Криденс... Они танцевали. Криденс смотрел в глаза, держал руку в руке, пальцы у него слегка дрожали. Он улыбался с неуверенной радостью. Потом - дверной колокольчик, звенящая пыльца в лицо... Гриндевальд!  
Грейвз скинул ноги с кровати, она визгливо скрипнула. В комнате пахло застоявшимся потом и древесной трухой. Стены шелушились лопнувшей краской, под ней проглядывала серая штукатурка. Рядом стояла ещё одна кровать, узкая и неудобная, накрытая шерстяным одеялом. Деревянная спинка изъедена жучками, на резных столбиках везде следы жёлтой пыли. На покрывале, приколотая булавкой, лежала записка.  
Грейвз выдернул её, торопливо поднёс к лицу, нахмурился, фокусируясь на неровных карандашных строчках.  
Пожалуйста, оставайтесь в доме. Я вернусь через несколько часов. К.  
Рядом лежала его волшебная палочка, а почерк, несомненно, принадлежал Криденсу. У Грейвза отлегло от сердца - Гриндевальд не забрал его.   
Он поднялся на ноги, опираясь рукой о стену. Добрался до окна, переступая непослушными ногами, выглянул наружу. Снаружи рос старый каштан, усыпанный молодой листвой и белыми свечками. Там было пасмурно, но они горели, будто йольские свечи на ёлке, будто солнце коснулось их и задержалось в чашечках белых цветов. За каштаном поднималась заросшая плющом стена обвалившегося дома напротив. Длинные зелёные плети перехлёстывали через стену, как волны через риф, свешивались на тесную улицу, стиснутую высокими облупленными домами, жавшимися друг к другу. Улица была скверной и мокрой. Разбитая бугристая мостовая с вывороченными камнями, в ямках от которых стояла вода. Газовые фонари с треснувшими стёклами, тёмные подворотни, в которых укрывались от моросящего дождя небрежно и грязно одетые люди.   
Это был явно не Гленгори, но Грейвз сходу не мог узнать город. Когда ушёл Криденс?.. Куда он ушёл, что ему здесь понадобилось? Как они оба сюда попали? Что произошло в доме? Где Финли? Вопросов было так много, и ни на один из них не было ответа.  
Грейвз вышел из комнаты и оказался в просторном помещении, которое когда-то, видимо, было гостиной. Паркет на полу вспучился от сырости и скрипел, болтаясь под ногой. Разбитый портал камина кусками лежал у стены. Всюду была пыль, у грязного окна белели упавшие с потолка ломти штукатурки. На потолке сквозь дыры в побелке проглядывали деревянные перекрытия. Раскисшие книги с пятнами плесени грудой лежали в углу. Из мебели в гостиной оказался только деревянный стул с облезшим лаком, накрытый развёрнутой прошлогодней газетой.  
Грейвз осторожно прошёлся по дому, заглядывая в комнаты. Ни души. В одной - наверное, спальне, судя по квадратному пятну от кровати на полу - валялся деревянный протез ноги со спущенным чулком. В другой нашлось кресло с выводком мышей, на кресле покоилась многорожковая люстра. На ней сидел Легион и сыто моргал. Удивительно, что уцелели кровати в той комнате, где очнулся Грейвз. Всё остальное было растащено, вырвано, спилено - даже лестница на первый этаж лишилась части перил.  
Грейвз вернулся в комнату с кроватями, ещё раз перечитал записку, но там ничего не прибавилось за то время, что он бродил по дому. Он встал у окна. Провёл пальцем по подоконнику, растёр пыль в пальцах. Попробовал по привычке сложить руки на груди, забывшись, скривился от боли. Привалился здоровым плечом к стене, закрыл глаза. В голове был туман, ноги подгибались. Сонная одурь никуда не делась, он чувствовал себя слабым и разбитым. Пока не вернулся Криденс, ему стоило бы обойтись без лишнего героизма и полежать.   
Он уже собрался вернуться на неудобную узкую кровать, когда в конце улицы заметил знакомую фигуру. Криденс шёл очень быстро, в руке у него была корзина, прикрытая какой-то тряпицей. Сон мгновенно слетел с Грейвза, он подобрался, насторожился. Поторопился на первый этаж, даже не держась за перила шаткой скрипучей лестницы с прогибающимися ступенями.  
Криденс зашёл в дом, увидел его и бросил корзину под ноги. Там что-то звякнуло.  
\- Мистер Грейвз!..  
Тот без слов шагнул вперёд, обнял его.   
\- Всё хорошо... со мной всё хорошо, - Криденс аккуратно отстранился, отодвинул от себя Грейвза. - Осторожнее, вы себе навредите. Я принёс мазь. Как вы себя чувствуете?..  
\- Сносно, - ответил Грейвз. - Что случилось?   
\- Я всё расскажу, - пообещал Криденс. - Пожалуйста, идите наверх.   
\- А ты?  
\- А я - сразу за вами, - он поднял корзину.   
Криденс выглядел решительным и серьёзным.   
\- Сэр, - настойчиво сказал он, прямо глядя на Грейвза.   
Помедлив, тот развернулся. Поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж.   
\- Сюда, здесь светлее, - Криденс коснулся здорового плеча Грейвза, указал на комнату с разбитым камином. - Сядьте к окну. Пожалуйста.  
Грейвз не стал возражать. Сев на единственный стул, заметил подпалины на брюках, потёр их пальцем.  
\- В доме был пожар?..  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Криденс. Он поставил корзинку возле камина, сел рядом с ней на колени. Снял тряпицу и достал жестяную баночку, лежавшую поверх продуктов, завёрнутых в бумагу. Помедлил немного, повертел её в руках, не поднимая глаз. - Я надеюсь, вы не будете сердиться, сэр, - негромко сказал он. Грейвз молча смотрел на него, не видя пока ни одного повода, чтобы сердиться. - Я продал кое-что из ваших вещей, - Криденс поднял непроницаемый тёмный взгляд. - Чтобы купить еды и мазь для вас. Я забрал шкатулку из вашей спальни.  
\- Ты сделал всё верно, - ответил Грейвз. - Спасибо, Криденс.  
Тот вздохнул и слегка улыбнулся. Почему-то у Грейвза создалось впечатление, что он только что дал правильный ответ на незаданный вопрос. Ему стало немного неуютно. Нет, вряд ли Криденс испытывал его. Ему бы не могло прийти это в голову.   
\- Снимите, пожалуйста, рубашку, - Криденс опустил глаза. - Мне нужно... Я принёс мазь, - повторил он.   
Грейвз помнил, почему отказывался перед ним раздеваться. Он хотел, чтобы это случилось не так... не в таких обстоятельствах. Но Криденс, конечно, был прав. Для этих условностей сейчас было неподходящее время. Грейвз взялся за верхнюю пуговицу и поморщился, едва пошевелив пальцами. Боль была изнурительной, но не сильной. Он мог бы проявить терпение и справиться сам, но сейчас было не подходящее время для гордости.  
\- Тебе придётся мне помочь, - сказал Грейвз. - С пуговицами.  
\- Конечно, сэр, - выдохнул Криденс.   
Он приблизился, взволнованно пробежал языком по губам. Встал перед Грейвзом на колени протянул руки к его горлу.   
\- Вам очень больно?.. - тихо спросил он, быстро и ловко выталкивая пуговички из петель.  
\- Нет, - ровно ответил Грейвз. - Не очень.   
Криденс помог ему снять рубашку, положил её на колени Грейвзу, оставив его в тонкой хлопковой майке. Раскрыл жестяную баночку. Аккуратно, невесомыми мазками он накладывал белую, резко пахнущую мазь на повреждённую кожу. Грейвз не видел себя в зеркало, но, судя по тому, как Криденс обрабатывал скулу, висок, шею и кожу за ухом, ожог был обширным.   
\- Всё заживёт очень быстро, - сказал Криденс. - За несколько дней. Может быть, за неделю. Честити однажды обварилась кипятком, и...  
\- Криденс, - мягко прервал его Грейвз. - Меня не надо успокаивать. Я понимаю, что легко отделался. Благодаря тебе?..  
Криденс промолчал.   
\- Ты спас мне жизнь? - спросил Грейвз.  
\- Он забрал Ньюта, - тихо сказал Криденс. - И Финли пропал.  
\- Гриндевальд забрал Ньюта?.. - удивлённо переспросил Грейвз. - Зачем он ему?..  
\- Он не сказал. Поднимите голову, сэр, - спокойно сказал Криденс, зачерпывая пальцами побольше мази. Она успокаивала кожу, утоляла горячее жжение, и Грейвз с благодарностью подставил плечо и шею под лёгкие пальцы.   
\- Ты говорил с ним?  
\- Да. Он не знал, что я жив. Звал меня уйти с ним. Я хотел задержать его, но он поджёг дом, и я отвлёкся. Тогда он забрал чемодан, Ньют был внутри...  
Он помолчал, потом добавил:  
\- Я отнёс в ломбард ваши серебряные запонки. Если хотите, потом их можно будет...  
\- Забудь о них, - негромко перебил Грейвз. - Дом сгорел?  
\- Целиком, сэр.   
\- Где мы сейчас?  
\- В Лондоне.  
\- Ты не умеешь аппарировать, - удивился Грейвз.   
Криденс вдруг улыбнулся, смущённо и гордо.   
\- Хоуп умеет летать. Я попросил её помочь. Я видел карту, где находится Лондон, и старался держаться железной дороги.  
\- Когда был пожар?   
\- Вчера, - признался Криденс. - Мы добирались всю ночь.   
Сев поудобнее, он поставил жестяную баночку себе на колено, привалился к ногам Грейвза и взял его за покрасневшие пальцы. Грейвз смотрел, как холодная белая мазь тает на коже.   
\- На Диагон-аллее есть аптека, - сказал он. - Их средства против ожогов помогут за сутки.  
\- Я могу сходить, - оживился Криденс, вскинул голову. - Вы расскажете мне, как добраться?..   
Грейвз покачал головой.   
\- Нет... забудь. Нам лучше поменьше появляться на улице. Пока мы не поймём, что происходит. Но зачем ему Ньют?.. - рассеянно повторил он. - Куда он его забрал?  
Криденс промолчал. Осторожно опустив руку Грейвза, он аккуратно стёр с его ногтей белые брызги.  
Кухня в доме была разгромлена, но камин оказался с рабочим дымоходом. Криденс достал спички, принёс ведёрко угля и разжёг огонь. Расстелив на полу газету, он выложил из корзины продукты: дюжину яиц, четверть сырной головы, хлеб, бутылку молока, овощи. Грейвз смотрел на него, чувствуя себя крайне неловко. Он не очень хорошо представлял себе, как из всего этого получается обед или ужин. Понятно было, что продукты просто смешиваются друг с другом в определённой последовательности, как зелье, но по каким правилам?..  
\- Давай я тебе помогу, - сказал он, присаживаясь рядом. Взял сырое яйцо, покрутил его в пальцах, гадая, что можно с ним сделать, кроме как сварить.  
\- Нет, сэр, - Криденс забрал яйцо, тон у него был непреклонным. - Я справлюсь. Вы будете мне только мешать.  
Персиваль ненавидел чувствовать себя бесполезным, но сейчас он действительно ничем не мог помочь. Даже если бы обе его руки были в порядке - он всё равно не умел готовить.   
Он вернулся к кособокому стулу, переставил его ближе к окну. Взял первую попавшуюся книгу из груды в углу - это оказались "Песни невинности" Блейка. Грейвз пролистал влажные страницы, опустил книгу на колено.   
\- Расскажи, как мы сюда попали, - попросил он, чтобы не сидеть в мрачном молчании.  
\- Когда я жил с Мэри Лу, - начал Криденс, - мы помогали самым бедным. Беспризорным, бездомным. Я слышал, о чём они говорят между собой: как найти убежище или пустой дом... как добыть немного денег, если продавать газеты или чистить обувь. Я не хотел надолго оставлять вас, - извиняющимся тоном добавил он. - Я не боюсь работы, но мне пришлось бы уйти на весь день, а я не знал, когда вы проснётесь, и что с вами будет... Поэтому я заложил ваши запонки.  
\- Ты сделал всё правильно, - отозвался Грейвз. - Как ты нашёл этот дом?  
\- Я умею искать, - гордо улыбнулся Криденс. - Я оставил вас вместе с Хоуп на окраине города и нашёл квартал рядом с фабрикой. Здесь уже были жильцы, - добавил он, пристраивая котелок на огонь. - Это значит, что дом прочный и не обрушится. Я немного напугал их, - признался он, улыбаясь смущённо и хитро. - Они сбежали... Мне было жаль выгонять их на улицу безо всего, поэтому я подкинул им пару безделушек, чтобы они могли... найти себе что-нибудь. Взамен этого дома.   
\- Жаль, я не видел, - Грейвз улыбнулся, представив, как один шаловливый обскур мог до полуобморока напугать бродяг. - Наверняка это было захватывающе.  
\- Я торопился. Мне было страшно оставлять вас даже под защитой Хоуп, так что я постарался выгнать их побыстрее.   
\- Спасибо, - искренне повторил Грейвз, и Криденс вспыхнул от удовольствия.   
\- В большом городе легко спрятаться, - сказал он. - В Нью-Йорке я часто чувствовал себя потерянным, особенно среди людей. Я подумал, что Лондон - такой же большой город, здесь тоже должны быть трущобы, в которых можно спрятаться и решить, что делать дальше.  
Маленьким ножиком Криденс чистил картофель. Он снимал с него кожуру длинными лентами, аккуратно складывал их на газету. Чистые клубни споласкивал в воде, разрезал на части и отправлял в котелок. Грейвз загляделся на его руки и ловкие, сильные пальцы. Криденс не должен был всего этого делать. Грейвз хотел для него другой жизни - той, где не нужно заботиться о еде, в которой максимум твоей заботы о пропитании - решить, что положить на хлеб: ветчину или сыр, или какой соус выбрать к мясу.   
Попытка жить тихо была ошибочной. Гриндевальд не дал бы им ни одного шанса. Пока он жив - ни у кого не будет возможности жить спокойно и тихо. Скамандер был прав. Он не справится, если будет один.  
\- Мне нужно встретиться с одним человеком, - сказал Грейвз. - Ньютон рассказал мне о нём... вчера. Это друг его семьи, он может помочь нам. Я должен... - он поднялся, тяжело опершись о спинку стула, нахмурился - ноги всё ещё казались чужими. Он стоял, но очень нетвёрдо.  
\- Вы никуда не пойдёте, - Криденс вскинул голову. - Вам плохо. Я могу сам сходить к этому человеку и поговорить с ним.  
\- Я тебя не пущу, - привычно бросил Грейвз.  
\- А я не пущу вас!  
Несколько секунд они буравили друг друга одинаково пылающими взглядами, потом Грейвз сдался и опустился обратно на стул.  
\- У него Ньют, - тихо сказал он, впервые назвав его дружеским прозвищем, а не по имени. - Он погибнет, если мы не поможем.  
\- Мы поможем, - уверенно сказал Криденс.   
В котелке закипела вода, он отправил туда овощи и мозговую косточку с лохмотьями мяса.  
\- У нас нет тарелок, - невпопад сказал Грейвз, глядя, как Криденс ножом помешивает в котелке.   
Это была такая странная деталь, мелкая мысль, от которой он почувствовал себя растерянным. Он привык быть деятельным, привык, что мир вокруг всегда подчиняется его воле. Сейчас все попытки что-то сделать проваливались одна за другой. Паническая мысль о том, что следующим - следующим, кого он потеряет, будет Ньют, а не Криденс, - уколола в виски внезапной головной болью. Криденс мог за себя постоять - а Ньют, запертый в чемодане? Что его ждёт?  
\- Ложек тоже нет, - отозвался Криденс. - Но это ничего, можно есть хлебом, прямо отсюда.  
Грейвз начал понимать, как неловко Криденс чувствовал себя в его доме - где всё было незнакомым, неудобным, непривычным. Когда-то он сам умел это - жить просто, в скромных условиях. Когда-то он не пытался создавать вокруг себя непроницаемую броню из элегантной роскоши. Когда-то он не боялся ни пыльных подоконников, ни сажи на пальцах.   
Унылые мысли вызвали у него приступ раздражения на самого себя. Он ещё не старик, чтобы горевать о том, что пропало - хотя дом, к которому он привык, который он создал чтобы жить там с Криденсом - пропавший дом вызывал у него тоску. Сколько можно терять. Сколько. До тех пор, пока ничего больше не останется? Пока он не окажется в полном одиночестве?   
\- Я напишу этому человеку, - сказал Грейвз, найдя компромисс. Идти с кем-то встречаться прямо сейчас он действительно не мог, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вызволять Ньюта... откуда? Он даже не знал, где Гриндевальд.  
\- Напишите, - отозвался Криденс. - Я тоже хочу спасти Ньюта. Но вы сейчас, простите, сэр, никуда не пойдёте. Порежьте, пожалуйста, хлеб.  
Это было милосердно - предложить такую мелочь, чтобы Грейвз не чувствовал себя совсем бесполезным. Он не стал гордо отказываться. Поддёрнув брюки, опустился на колени в пыль, забрал у Криденса нож.  
\- Мы поможем ему, - сказал Криденс, не глядя на Грейвза.  
\- Если успеем, - отозвался тот. - Я просчитался. Думал только о том, как Гриндевальд заинтересован в тебе и не подумал, что зоопарк Ньюта будет для него таким же ценным приобретением.   
\- Не вините себя, - попросил Криденс, подняв взгляд. - Никто бы не догадался, зачем он придёт.   
Когда он успел так вырасти?.. Стать серьёзным?.. Совсем недавно он и шагу не мог сделать, не оглянувшись на Грейвза в поисках поддержки или одобрения - а теперь он сам решал, что ему делать. Что делать им обоим.  
От котелка на огне потянулся густой мясной запах, и Грейвз почувствовал голод. После сонной пыльцы он был медленным и тяжёлым, будто едва очнулся от глубокого сна или тяжёлой болезни. Руки казались ватными, чтобы согнуть пальцы, приходилось на них смотреть.  
Они ели густой мясной суп прямо из котелка, макая в него хлеб, корочкой выбирая мясные прожилки и разваренный картофель. В комнате вскоре стемнело, Криденс зажёг несколько огоньков, и они плавали над их головами, как болотные светлячки. Чтобы написать письмо Дамблдору, Грейвз выдрал страницу из книги посуше и позаимствовал у Криденса карандаш.   
Когда Легион улетел в ночь, Грейвз вернулся в комнату с двумя кроватями. За окном начался дождь, с крыши капало, на паркете в гостиной начали собираться лужи: вода просачивалась сквозь ветхую крышу и этажи.  
\- Я могу починить этот дом, как делал с Финли, - предложил Криденс.  
\- Не стоит.  
Грейвз сел на кровать, потёр глаза, которые никак не хотели ни открыться по-настоящему, ни закрыться как следует.   
\- Дом слишком старый, он давно ветшает. Чинить то, что было разрушено так давно - опасно, - сказал он. - Никогда не знаешь, какой сюрприз тебя будет ждать. Пусть остаётся, как есть.  
Криденс сел рядом.  
\- Вам надо отдохнуть, сэр.  
\- Нет... - Грейвз почувствовал, как внезапная тревога холодком побежала по спине. - Нельзя. Нам нельзя отдыхать. Нас могут выследить. Поделим время до рассвета пополам, один из нас всё время должен дежурить.  
\- Спите, мистер Грейвз, - с мягким нажимом в голосе сказал Криденс, за плечи потянул его на постель. - Вы должны отдохнуть.  
\- Криденс... - Грейвз схватил его за руку, - обещай, что разбудишь меня ночью.  
\- Спите, сэр, - строго повторил тот. - Ни о чём не волнуйтесь. Я убью любого, кто захочет причинить вам вред.

Грейвз давно не спал так крепко и так глубоко. Без снов и тревог. Он провалился в густую, чернильную темноту, она ласково обнимала его, укутывала тишиной и пустотой. Спокойная, безопасная - в ней не было ни врагов, ни срочных вопросов, ни чужих судеб. Милосердная. Глухая. Этот сон был чем-то похож на смерть. Покой, который никто не сумеет потревожить, потому что больше ничего нет, кроме этого безграничного, вечного мрака. Грейвз растворился в нём и перестал существовать.   
По крайней мере, он не-существовал до рассвета, когда его разбудил грохот.  
\- Обскур! - воскликнул кто-то внизу, возле входной двери.   
С характерным хлопком развернулись два магических щита, сквозь них послышалось пронзительное кудахтанье, птичий визг и глухие удары чего-то мягкого и живого обо что-то твёрдое. Дом содрогнулся от гудения и треска магических вспышек.  
Грейвз соскочил с кровати, как был, в одних брюках и майке. Звуки доносились с первого этажа, оттуда по лестнице били цветные вспышки. Схватив палочку, Грейвз выскочил из комнаты, метнулся к лестнице. Пошатнувшись, крепко врезался плечом в стену - к счастью, правым.   
Внизу прижимались к двери два высоких рыжеволосых волшебника, отгородившись тускло мерцающими щитами. Криденс наползал на них чёрным облаком. Огненно-золотой комок перьев с проблесками белого метался под потолком, свист, визг и писк свербели в ушах, на пол сыпались перья.   
\- Криденс! - резко окликнул Грейвз.  
Криденс бросился к лестнице, вырос облаком, закрывая от гостей.   
\- Они забрались в дом, - прошептал он. - Выследили...  
\- Всё в порядке. Одну эту рыжую морду я знаю, - Грейвз усмехнулся. - Правда, только одну. Тесей, опусти палочку.   
\- Придержи обскура, - отозвался тот, не двигаясь с места.  
\- И я бы попросил вашего филина отцепиться от Фоукса, пока никто не пострадал, - добавил второй волшебник.  
Фоукс. Это имя отозвалось колющей болью где-то в затылке. Где он его слышал?.. Что было с ним связано?.. Имя застряло в памяти, как травинка между зубами. Фоукс, Фоукс, кто ты такой?..   
\- Криденс, - позвал Персиваль. - Всё в порядке. Они пришли не для того, чтобы убивать. Легион!.. Отпусти эту... курицу.  
Криденс медленно принял человеческий вид. Он всё ещё стоял на лестнице перед Грейвзом и, не отрываясь, смотрел на волшебников. По всему было видно, что им достаточно сделать одно резкое движение в сторону Грейвза, как Криденс сорвётся в атаку. Персиваль положил руку на его плечо, потянул прислонить к себе.   
\- Криденс, это Тесей, - Персиваль вежливо указал ладонью на одного из гостей. - Аврор, как и я, Скамандер, как и Ньют.  
\- Брат Ньюта?.. - Криденс обернулся с вопросом в глазах.  
\- Да, брат Ньюта, - довольно резко сказал Тесей, опустив палочку. - Где он?  
\- Не у меня. Кто с тобой? - спросил Грейвз, кивнув на второго волшебника, который подставил руку яркой и очень изящной птице цвета огня.   
\- Альбус Дамблдор, - ответил тот и миролюбиво улыбнулся. - Вы мне писали вчера, мистер Грейвз.  
\- Как вы нас нашли?..   
Грейвз стоял на верхних ступеньках, прислонив к себе Криденса. Тот заметно расслаблялся под тяжёлой рукой на плече, но всё ещё был насторожен. Легион, изрядно потрёпанный и встопорщенный, взмахнул крыльями и скользнул наверх, едва не задев волосы мягким крылом.  
\- Фоукс проследил за филином, - Дамблдор погладил птицу, и та мелодично курлыкнула. - Ваше письмо было составлено в довольно уклончивых выражениях, мне показалось, это подозрительно. А, кроме того, слухи о том, что вы работали с...  
\- Я не работал "с", - раздражённо отозвался Грейвз. - Я всегда работал против Гриндевальда, а не на него. Тесей, ну хоть ты-то не веришь в этот бред?..   
Старший Скамандер обвёл его задумчивым взглядом. У него было худое, резкое и костистое лицо. Большие выпуклые глаза, светло-голубые, как холодный утренний туман. Тонкий прямой нос, тонкие жёсткие губы. Длинные медно-рыжие волосы он убирал в хвост, старомодно перевязанный чёрной лентой. Казалось, со времени их последней встречи он вытянулся ещё сильнее. Теперь, должно быть, он был на полголовы выше Грейвза.  
\- Ньюта похитил Гриндевальд, - сказал Грейвз.  
Дамблдор перестал улыбаться.   
\- Ты уверен? - резко спросил Тесей. - Как это случилось?  
\- Он забрал Ньюта вместе с его чемоданом из моего дома. Я надеюсь, он нужен ему живым, но не представляю, где его искать.  
\- Какие дела у тебя были с моим братом?   
\- Никаких, - Грейвз покачал головой. - Он просто заглядывал в гости.   
\- Посмотреть на обскура, которого вы привезли в Англию?.. - хмурясь, спросил Дамблдор.  
\- Его зовут Криденс, - недовольно поправил Грейвз. - И это Ньют привёз его в Англию.   
\- И как он оказался у тебя?.. - требовательно спросил Тесей, убирая палочку во внутренний карман длинного кожаного сюртука. Золотисто-красный отблеск выдавал хорошо выделанную драконью кожу.   
Грейвз машинально пробежал пальцами по левой руке. Густая мазь, наложенная вчера Криденсом, стёрлась или впиталась, и кожа снова начинала гореть. Грейвз поморщился, машинально подул на плечо.  
\- Долгая история, голышом не расскажешь, - он оторвался от стены. Тесей шагнул ближе, оглядывая его с прищуром.  
\- А ты ни капли не изменился, проклятый янки, - с холодной улыбкой сказал он. - Вечно тебе неймётся влезть в какую-то задницу.  
\- Посмотри на себя, ходячий антиквариат, - быстро огрызнулся Грейвз. - Был бы проворнее - меня бы вообще здесь не было. Сидел бы себе спокойно в Нью-Йорке и хлестал шампанское.  
\- Хлестать ты всегда был мастак, это точно, - сказал Тесей. - Я думал, ты обзаведёшься брюшком на кабинетной работе.  
\- А я думал, ты обзаведёшься лысиной от того, что много думаешь, - парировал Грейвз.  
\- Что у тебя с лицом?   
Грейвз пожал плечами:  
\- Гриндевальду показалось, я слишком хорошо выгляжу в последнее время.   
\- Вы не будете возражать если я здесь немного поупражняюсь в трансфигурации?.. - вежливо спросил Дамблдор. - Не очень уютно, когда потолок хочет рухнуть тебе на голову.  
\- Упражняйтесь, в чём угодно, - отозвался Грейвз. - Это не мой дом.  
Он поднялся по лестнице. Криденс, последовав за ним, на ходу снял свой пиджак и набросил ему на плечи. Грейвз благодарно улыбнулся. 

Помахивая палочкой, Дамблдор преображал гостиную, кажется, совершенно не тратя никаких сил. Грейвз занял появившееся кресло, с удовольствием вытянул ноги. Пиджак Криденса был широк в плечах, запястья тонули в рукавах. По сравнению со своей привычной жизнью, Грейвз выглядел ужасающе. Он не брился несколько дней. Вчера ему пришлось стирать своё бельё и носки в раковине, пользуясь мылом. На брюках блестели подпалины, он был без жилета и галстука, в чужом пиджаке. Не таким он хотел выглядеть на этой встрече, но ничего изменить было нельзя. Можно было только закрыть глаза на бытовые неудобства - имелись проблемы и посерьёзнее.   
Криденс присел на подлокотник его кресла, во все глаза рассматривая новых волшебников. На вкус Грейвза, Дамблдор был чересчур рыжеволосым и слишком бородатым, но черты лица у него были приятными, его даже можно было назвать красивым. Он был одет в светлую мантию изящного покроя, с богатой вышивкой, и носил короткую, ровно постриженную бороду, словно хотел выглядеть старше своих лет. Руки выглядели очень ухоженными. Грейвз, который сам не пренебрегал вниманием к своей внешности, сходу видел людей, которые не брезгуют применить к лицу и рукам - крем, а к волосам - воск.   
\- Я знал одного человека, который был таким же, как ты, - вкрадчиво сказал Дамблдор, обернувшись на Криденса.  
\- Да?.. - с подозрением спросил тот.  
\- Моя сестра. Она умерла, не дожив до твоего возраста.  
\- Мне жаль, - смягчился Криденс. - Она тоже была...  
\- Обскуром. Да. Как и ты.  
\- Я могу свести ожоги, - предложил Тесей, занимая второе кресло, возникшее возле обновлённого камина. - Если, конечно, не хочешь оставить их на память.  
\- Я никогда не был силён в целительстве, в отличие от вас, Скамандеров, - отозвался Грейвз. Он вытащил левую руку из рукава, поставил локти на колени и подался вперёд.  
\- Ньют что, варил тебе зелье от насморка? - Тесей достал палочку, взмахнул ею, будто отгонял муху, и взял Грейвза за руку.   
\- Нет. Исправлял последствия своей болтливости, - сказал Грейвз, давая понять, что не собирается это обсуждать.  
\- Ничего не поменялось за десять лет, - сказал Тесей, сосредоточенно колдуя над пальцами Грейвза. - Только теперь ты лезешь в пекло уже буквально.  
\- Если твоё брюзжание не обладает заживляющими свойствами, лучше заткнись, - посоветовал Грейвз.   
\- Вы давно знакомы?.. - негромко спросил Криденс, отвлекаясь от заворожённого наблюдения за Дамблдором.  
\- Мы с Белоснежкой воевали вместе, - ответил Тесей.  
\- С кем?.. - удивлённо переспросил Криденс.  
Грейвз рассмеялся, прикрыв глаза.  
\- На фронте меня прозвали Белоснежкой за чистоплюйство.   
\- Он вечно всех дрючил, - подтвердил Тесей с непроницаемым видом. - За грязь, за мух, за неподобающий вид, за нарушение субординации. Когда он только явился к нам с отрядом своих семи гномов...   
\- Ты так и не простил, что я оказался выше по званию?.. - с ухмылкой спросил Грейвз.   
\- Выше?.. Ты что, до сих пор комплексуешь из-за своего роста?  
Грейвз расхохотался. Криденс неприязненно смотрел на Тесея, явно не в силах смириться с прозвищем.   
\- Меня прозвали Белоснежкой, - пояснил Грейвз, с улыбкой взглянув на него, - потому что первое, что я сделал в лагере, когда меня направили на помощь французам - вычистил его и привёл в порядок.  
\- А ещё потому что ты был вечно белый, как снег, от грубой фронтовой жизни, - добавил Тесей.  
\- Ты забыл волосы чёрные, как смоль, - язвительно сказал Грейвз, и снова глянул на Криденса: - До меня лагерь утопал в драконьем навозе, который прожигал подошвы и вонял серой.   
\- Хорошо, что тебе не приходилось чистить стойла гиппогрифов, - снисходительно сказал Тесей. - Ты бы лишился чувств от запаха.  
\- Вот за это, - Грейвз улыбнулся Криденсу, - его звали Ворчандер.  
Тесей сохранял беспристрастное выражение лица полевого хирурга, но мелкое подёргивание губ выдавало попытки сдержать улыбку. От его чар кожа быстро приобретала здоровый ровный оттенок, жжение утихало. Залечив руку и плечо, Тесей с досадой встряхнул палочкой:   
\- Магия кончилась, на лицо не хватит.  
\- Магия кончилась?.. - растерянно переспросил Криденс.  
\- Не обращай внимания, - хмыкнул Грейвз. - Он всегда завидовал тому, что я симпатичный. Теперь его распирает от радости, что я не буду конкурировать с ним за женское внимание.  
\- Я женат, - напомнил тот серьёзным тоном. - Меня интересует внимание только от дочерей и жены.  
\- Сколько им уже?.. - спросил Грейвз с лёгкой завистью.  
\- Флоренс двенадцать, Уне исполнилось девять.  
\- Что, всего две?.. Я думал, у тебя их уже минимум пятеро.  
Тесей плотно сжал губы. Похоже, обсуждать свою семейную жизнь он не рвался.  
\- А ты? - спросил он. - Не обзавёлся ещё миссис Грейвз?  
Криденс мгновенно напрягся, испуганно округлил глаза.  
\- Нет, - небрежно ответил Грейвз. - Я не создан для семейной жизни. Холостяком быть удобнее.  
Тесей испытующе глянул на него, будто хотел что-то спросить - но промолчал. Грейвз с облегчением потёр щёку, больше не слыша призрачного запаха гари и не чувствуя жжения.   
\- Ладно, так при чём здесь, - Тесей глянул на Криденса, - этот парень? Как он связан с Ньютом?  
\- Гриндевальд пытался завоевать его доверие ещё в Нью-Йорке, - сказал Грейвз. Криденс сидел на ручке его кресла, никак не вмешиваясь в разговор, но с огромным интересом переводя взгляд с Дамблдора, который преображал стены комнаты, на Тесея. - Все считали, что Криденс погиб, но оказалось, что Ньют приютил его у себя. Когда я узнал об этом, я понял, что Гриндевальд тоже узнает - рано или поздно. И предложил Криденсу свою защиту. Они с Ньютом сдружились, поэтому твой брат навещал нас.   
\- Если Гриндевальду был нужен обскур, зачем он забрал Ньюта?.. - спросил Тесей, хмуря брови.  
\- Я не знаю, что в голове у этого ублюдка, - Грейвз почесал запястье. Регенерировавшая кожа страшно зудела. - Может, ему нужен заложник. Или он хочет открыть свой зоопарк. Я могу только догадываться о его планах. Ты следишь за ним дольше, чем я, ты лучше осведомлён. Я работал со Смит-Каммингом, но узнал только то, что директор Дурмштранга зачем-то регулярно возит в Кёльн старшекурсников, и это совпадает с нарушениями Статута по всей Европе. Я не знаю, связано ли это с Гриндевальдом.  
\- Я был в числе тех, кто регулярно инспектировал Дурмштранг после войны, - задумчиво сказал Тесей. Он поднялся на ноги, прошёлся вдоль комнаты. - Их директор - скрытная сволочь. Думаешь, они работают вместе?  
\- Думаю, он готовит армию, но доказательств у меня нет, - признался Грейвз. - Если Гриндевальд сам тренирует старшекурсников, они будут очень хорошо подготовлены. Он же выиграл дуэль со мной, а я не самый плохой маг...  
\- Он выиграл дуэль?.. - Дамблдор развернулся от окна.   
\- Что вас удивляет? - спросил Грейвз.  
\- Геллерт никогда не был силён в дуэлях, - сказал тот, и Грейвз поморщился от этого обращения по имени.  
\- Вы хорошо знакомы? - мгновенно насторожился Грейвз.  
\- Я знал его очень давно, - нейтрально сказал Дамблдор.   
\- Он вернётся за мной, - негромко сказал Криденс. - Он говорил, что я ему нужен. Когда он вернётся, мы могли бы захватить его.  
\- Боюсь, дорогой мой, это будет затруднительно, - Дамблдор наколдовал чайный столик, сервированный на четырёх человек, наполнил чашки горячей водой прямо из палочки и бросил в заварочный чайник щепотку чая, извлечённого из жестяной коробочки, похожей на табакерку. - Если ему удалось найти то, что он искал, когда мы были знакомы, одолеть его будет очень непросто.  
\- Почему это? - спросил Грейвз, помимо воли принюхиваясь к аромату бергамота с ноткой лимона.   
\- Как выглядела его палочка?.. - со странной грустью спросил Дамблдор.  
\- Не знаю, - резко ответил Грейвз. - Не видел. Он пользовался моей. При аресте другой у него не нашли.  
\- Я видел, - сказал Криденс. - Она длинная и некрасивая. С узлами.  
Дамблдор помрачнел на глазах. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он сцепил пальцы на животе, закусил губу. Грейвз переглянулся с Тесеем, но тот очевидно тоже не знал, что такого необычного было в этой палочке.  
\- Вы слышали о Дарах Смерти? - спросил Дамблдор.  
\- Сказку о трёх братьях?.. - недоверчиво спросил Грейвз. - Это же просто легенда.  
\- Увы, нет, - с горечью сказал Дамблдор. - Непобедимая бузинная палочка существует на самом деле, и у меня есть все основания полагать, что он её новый владелец. Его двоюродная бабушка...  
Грейвз фыркнул от неожиданности и рассмеялся. Было дико представлять, что у этого исчадия зла была бабушка, пусть даже и двоюродная.  
\- Двоюродная бабушка, Батильда Бэгшот, была серьёзным исследователем истории магии, - продолжил Дамблдор, будто не заметил его смеха. - Эта палочка неоднократно упоминалась в хрониках, начиная с Эмерика Отъявленного. И была подробно описана. Если Гриндевальд нашёл её, его невозможно победить в бою.  
Грейвз откинулся на спинку кресла. Многое становилось понятным. Вот почему Гриндевальд забрал себе воспоминание о дуэли - не хотел, чтобы его тайна стала известна. Дело было не в заклинаниях, не в технике. Дело было всего лишь в палочке.  
\- Допустим, она действительно у него, - Грейвз кивнул. Сейчас не было причин не доверять древним легендам. - Значит, тем более надо его отыскать, пока он не раздул пожар на всю Европу.  
\- Это возвращает нас к молодому человеку, с которым он дважды пытался подружиться, - Дамблдор оценивающе посмотрел на Криденса. Грейвзу почудилась некоторая неприязнь в его взгляде, и он инстинктивно нахмурился. - Я бы предположил, что он попытается и в третий раз, только теперь - без промаха. Он очень не любит проигрывать.  
\- Человек, который не боится проиграть, не обзаведётся непобедимой палочкой, - буркнул Грейвз.  
\- Попади она вам в руки, вы бы отказались?.. - Дамблдор с некоторым снисходительным интересом перевёл на него взгляд.  
\- Я бы её сломал, - Грейвз едко усмехнулся в ответ.   
\- Ни капли не сомневаюсь, - сказал Тесей. Он взял в руки чашку, окунул туда половинку лимона и задумчиво отправил в рот. Грейвз поморщился от одного только вида и сглотнул слюну. - В следующий раз он придёт не разговаривать, а шантажировать. Может, Ньют был нужен ему именно за этим?.. Он знал, что вы дружите? - он глянул на Криденса.  
\- Он не знал, что я жив, пока не увидел меня, - ответил Криденс. - Он приходил не за мной.  
\- Мы всё время опаздываем, - с неудовольствием сказал Грейвз. - Гриндевальд каждый раз оказывается на шаг впереди. Нужно вынудить его играть по нашим правилам. Сделать что-то, чего он не будет ждать.  
\- Напасть на Дурмштранг? - спросил Тесей. - Мы даже не уверены, что он там. Что Ньют там. Если мы не застанем Гриндевальда врасплох, он может убить его.  
\- Штурма он от нас, конечно, не ждёт, - Грейвз потёр подбородок. - Но это самоубийство. Мы не возьмём замок силой, даже если с нами будет отряд авроров.  
\- Которым никто не позволит в этом участвовать, - холодно отозвался Тесей. - Министерство не будет вмешиваться, а у меня недостаточно полномочий.   
\- У тебя никого нет в его окружении?  
\- Он держит рядом с собой только выпускников Дурмштранга. Остальных вербует и использует, но близко не подпускает.  
\- Значит, рассчитывать нам не на кого, - с расстановкой произнёс Грейвз после короткого размышления. - Министерство заинтересовано только в том, чтобы он не лез в Англию. Международная Конфедерация будет совещаться до потери пульса, изображая бурную деятельность. Будем действовать сами. Он высунется ещё раз, если ему до сих пор нужен Криденс. У нас хватит сил устроить засаду.  
\- Я боюсь, это не поможет, - Дамблдор покачал головой. - Он осторожен. Даже если удастся его захватить, что будет почти невозможно, пока при нём Бузинная палочка - он использует окклюменцию, чтобы не выдать, где он держит Ньюта.  
\- В таком случае я с огромным удовольствием напою его сывороткой правды, - жёстко сказал Грейвз.  
\- А если он спрячет местонахождение Ньюта в Омуте памяти? - спросил Дамблдор. - Что тогда? Веритасерум не поможет разговорить его.  
\- Я надеюсь, у Ньюта хватит ума оставаться в живых достаточно долго, пока мы не придумаем, что делать, - пробормотал Грейвз.  
Они с Тесеем обменялись долгими взглядами. Положение казалось совершенно безвыходным.   
\- Если он придёт за мной, - негромко сказал Криденс, - я мог бы притвориться, что передумал, и пойти с ним. Узнать, где Ньют. А потом сбежать вместе.  
\- А если он тебе не поверит? - спросил Грейз. - Тогда вы оба окажетесь в плену. Поверь мне, он сделает всё, что угодно, чтобы заставить тебя подчиниться.  
\- Это правда, - с горечью признал Дамблдор. - Он будет угрожать даже твоей семье.  
\- У меня нет семьи, - спокойно сказал Криденс. - Только мистер Грейвз.  
Повисла тихая и очень неловкая пауза. Она была бы куда менее неловкой и куда более короткой, если бы Грейвз не опустил глаза, чувствуя одновременно смущение и досаду. Оба типично английских, прохладных взгляда, в которых не читалось совершенно никакого любопытства и удивления, одно только пристальное, громкое "это не наше дело", обратились на него.   
\- Я не собираюсь это обсуждать, - сказал Грейвз, по очереди посмотрев на обоих волшебников.   
\- Никто не собирается это обсуждать, - миролюбиво заметил Дамблдор.   
Тесей только пробормотал "о, Мерлин мой!" и отвернулся. Криденс обеспокоено взглянул на Грейвза.  
\- Мне не стоило так говорить?.. - тихо спросил он.  
\- Всё в порядке, - Грейвз похлопал его по колену. - Это не тайна.  
Криденс выдохнул и улыбнулся вдруг с каким-то детским, радостным озорством.  
\- Для Гриндевальда это тоже не тайна, - сказал Грейвз. Подавшись вперёд, он поставил локти на колени. - Он уже похищал меня, и я думаю, он очень скучает по тому времени, что мы провели вместе.   
У Дамблдора сверкнули глаза:  
\- Я надеюсь, что вы иронизируете.  
\- Иронизирую?.. - изумлённо переспросил Грейвз. - Я иронизирую?..   
Тесей хмуро скривил тонкие губы:   
\- Сейчас не до шуток и не до иронии. Говори серьёзно.  
\- А я серьёзен, - отрезал Грейвз. - Он предлагал мне разделить с ним власть.   
\- Что?..  
В чёрном взгляде Криденса вспыхнула такая ревность, что на секунду исказившееся лицо Дамблдора осталось никем не замеченным.   
\- Я бы не сказал, что это было романтическое предложение, - продолжил Грейвз, зло ухмыльнувшись. - Мне удалось отказаться, но это неважно. Он знает, что я и Криденс... дороги друг другу. Если он решит вынудить его повиноваться, у него только один способ. Он сделает меня заложником.   
\- Поясни, в чём состоит твой план, только, пожалуйста, без интимных подробностей, - попросил Тесей. Грейвз молча смотрел на него так долго, что тот отвёл взгляд и едва заметно покраснел кончиками ушей.  
\- Нам нужна хитрость, - сказал Грейвз. - Что-то безумное и непредсказуемое. Я не знаю, как быстро он меня найдёт. Давайте считать, что времени у нас нет.  
Тесей достал из кармана мягкую пачку сигарет, щелчком выбил одну.  
\- И мне, если не возражаешь, - Грейвз протянул руку.  
\- Десять лет прошло, а ты до сих пор стреляешь у меня сигареты, - тот усмехнулся, протянул ему пачку. - Хоть бы раз угостил своими.  
\- Хоть бы раз приехал в Америку, когда я приглашал, - беззлобно отозвался Грейвз. - Я бы тебе их даже с собой на дорогу отсыпал.   
Они провели в разговорах весь день. Обсуждали, спорили, дымили. Тушили окурки в пустых чайных чашках за неимением пепельницы. Перебивали друг друга бесконечными "а что, если..." Придирались к мелочам.   
Луна уже показалась над крышами, когда Дамблдор и Тесей аппарировали прямо из дома. Грейвз добрался до кровати, упал на неё, не раздеваясь. Глаза слипались, во рту было горько от дыма и сомнений.  
\- Завтра отправишься на Диагон-аллею, - пробормотал он. - Мне нужно быстро вернуться в форму.  
\- Конечно, сэр.  
Криденс опять сидел на кровати рядом с ним и поглаживал его по плечу.  
\- Если завтра кто-то ещё вломится в дом - сначала разберись, кто это. Не кидайся убивать сходу, - то ли посоветовал, то ли попросил Грейвз.   
\- Не буду, - пообещал Криденс.  
\- Ложись спать, - велел Грейвз.  
\- Конечно, сэр, - кивнул Криденс и остался сидеть.


	6. Глава шестая. Талиесин Эйвери

\- Я встретил его случайно, - сказал Талиесин извиняющимся тоном.   
\- Вы могли мне просто написать, - ответил Грейвз. Он смотрел хмуро, будто подозревал в чём-то.  
\- Мне не пришло в голову, - Талиесин пожал плечами, непонятно за что чувствуя вину. Он не считал, что должен оправдываться, но рядом с Грейвзом почему-то тянуло.   
\- И вы проследили за ним, - сказал Грейвз.  
\- Да.   
Талиесин сидел, положив ногу на ногу, и смотрел слегка исподлобья, как мальчишка, который досадует не за то, что стянул последнюю конфету, а за то, что попался. Рядом с Грейвзом это было легко. И чувствовать себя мальчишкой... и досадовать.   
В домашней обстановке, без идеально непроницаемого смокинга, без идеально белой брони рубашки, точно и дерзко схваченной запонками у кистей сильных рук, он выглядел проще, и одновременно - загадочнее. Его броня элегантного джентльмена была понятна, они все носили такую, каждый со своим изяществом - Грейвз, Малфой, Блэки, Лестрейнджи... Прочесть её язык было легко. Язык домашней одежды Грейвза был удивительно скупым и простым. Слишком простым для такого, как он. Хотелось податься вперёд и спросить: "Кто вы, мистер Грейвз?.." Талиесин был уверен, что в ответ Грейвз только удивлённо усмехнётся и промолчит.  
Талиесин разглаживал на колене золотую тесьму, которой были отделаны полы светлого сюртука. Рядом с чёрно-белым Грейвзом он чувствовал себя неуместно ярким. Почти попугаем. Сюртук цвета лиловой розы, вышитый жилет медного цвета, шейный платок цвета тёмной бирюзы - Мерлин, ещё утром он казался себе элегантным и неброским! Элегантным и неброским был Грейвз. Чёрное, белое. Как чернила на бумаге. Как крона дерева на фоне зимнего неба. Как клавиши рояля, как шахматная доска, как снежный барс. Чёрное. Белое. Лаконично, изысканно, завершённо. От осознания собственной никчёмности у Талиесина пылали щёки.   
Нет, дело было не в том, что он проследил за Криденсом. Вина была не в этом.  
Всю свою жизнь он старался жить легко, ни о чём не заботясь. Большого смысла в такой жизни не было, но так жили все. Одним бесконечным днём, в котором ничего не менялось. Рождались дети, приятели и друзья собирались на свадьбы и похороны, но в сущности - ни у кого ничто не менялось. Это был тихий, замкнутый мир, остановившийся, как муха, застывшая в капле янтарной смолы. Муха, конечно, мёртвая, но какая разница, если она выглядит, как живая, а янтарь играет медовым отблеском, тёплый и гладкий.   
Появление Грейвза взорвало этот мирок. Грейвз был живым, деятельным, острым. Он был прямолинейным, в отличие от сонных и вежливых англичан. Он говорил, что думает, и не стеснялся резких выражений. Американец. Человек из другого мира. Он делал что-то значительное и верил всем сердцем в то, что он делает. В его жизни была цель, был смысл. И хотя ему, очевидно, очень часто приходилось нелегко, его жизнь, по большей части, состояла из трудностей и опасностей, а не из светских приёмов, танцев и посещений театра, он казался... счастливым. Да. Счастливым.  
Талиесину впервые в жизни хотелось чего-то большего, чем бесконечные обсуждения политики и сплетни о чужой личной жизни. В его окружении многие занимали посты в Министерстве Магии, многие пытались что-то делать - но никто не собирался менять заведённый порядок вещей. Все изменения заключались лишь в том, чтобы адаптировать существующий порядок под себя. Тут повесить бантик, здесь завязать узелок, открыть окно, закрыть окно, поменять цветовую гамму собственного кабинета... Никто не пытался всё это просто... взорвать. Фигурально - не так, как Гриндевальд.  
Но появился Грейвз - и будто солнце заглянуло в тёмный и пыльный угол. Будто в унылый лягушачий хор чья-то рука запустила камень, и он шумно врезался в стоячую воду, взметнув брызги. Подняв волны, которые не утихали, а всё росли и росли, и готовы были захлестнуть берег.   
\- У вас хорошая память на лица, - хмуро сказал Грейвз.   
"У меня хорошая память на вас" - подумал Талиесин.  
Он видел мальчика лишь однажды, мельком - но этого хватило, чтобы запомнить, с каким волнением Грейвз смотрел на него. Как Грейвз коснулся его руки. Как Грейвз говорил с ним, тихо, ласково.   
Почему, Мерлин, что в этом мальчике за секрет?..   
Он не соврал - он встретил мальчика совершенно случайно. На Диагон-аллее. Талиесин был не любитель проводить там время, но он надеялся узнать свежие сплетни, особенно те, что касались внезапного исчезновения Грейвза из Гленгори и пожара в его доме, о котором написал даже "Ежедневный пророк". Но никто ничего не слышал. В самом Гленгори, где Талиесин тоже успел побывать, тоже никто ничего не знал. Он побродил по улицам, пытаясь представить себе Грейвза в этом тихом провинциальном городке, запрятанном среди холмов. Ничего необычного, ничего примечательного - холмы, речка, мельница... Местные сплетники указали ему на сгоревшей дом, который почему-то никто не рвался восстанавливать. Рассказали, что Грейвз и его мальчик жили тихо, ни с кем не общались, разве что иногда заглядывали на почту - отправить письмо или посылку в Америку. После пожара они бесследно исчезли.   
Лишь несколько дней спустя Талиесин, бросив взгляд через окно кофейни на противоположную сторону улицы, заметил там знакомую фигуру. Высокий, сутулый, уродливо постриженый юноша. Мальчик Грейвза.   
Он стоял у лавки со сладостями, держа подмышкой плоскую коробку из ателье мсье Ле Папийона, и разглядывал выставленные на витрине пирожные и многоярусные торты. Талиесин прикрылся газетой, чтобы понаблюдать за ним, но мальчик даже не покосился в его сторону. Он ничего не подозревал. Чуть склонив голову набок, он переводил взгляд с шоколадных кексов, облитых яркой глазурью и обсыпанных ореховой стружкой, на воздушные пирожные с белым сливочным кремом.   
При первой встрече он показался почти отталкивающим. Присматриваясь, Талиесин видел, почему. В его ярком лице было что-то детское и невинное, но сквозь эти черты проступало другое - мрачное, тёмное. Он был как та двойственная картинка со старухой и девушкой: то казался скульптурным портретом какого-то молодого бога - то виделся уродливым, непропорциональным, изломанным. Что в нём завораживало Грейвза?.. Эта иллюзия красоты? Иллюзия уродства? Подростковая незрелость или ядовитая угрюмость?..   
Талиесин всматривался в него, пытаясь понять - будто, если бы он разгадал этот ребус, он понял бы Грейвза лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. Но шкатулка Пандоры не поддавалась. Если смотреть поверхностно - для такого, как Грейвз, этот мальчик слишком молодой и слишком невзрачный. Не могло же это и быть ответом. Молодость. Юность. Всё, что Талиесин знал о Грейвзе, просто кричало: нет, не так просто. Грейвз не такой. Он прямой, сильный, смелый, у него не может быть пошлой страстишки, вульгарного влечения сорокалетнего мужчины к послушному и зависимому юнцу. Здесь что-то большее. Если и страсть, то - другая.   
Грейвз был полон загадок. Они манили, как мотылька - пламя свечи. Талиесин подозревал, что эти загадки того самого рода, что загадывал Сфинкс. Ошибёшься - и тебе просто откусят голову. Грейвз и откусит.   
Как он назвал его?.. Артур, кажется. Королевское имя. Оно сидело на мальчике, как изящно пошитый костюм. Странно, но даже в имени чувствовалась рука Грейвза, хотя было маловероятно, что он имел отношение к...  
Нет. Не может быть. Артур - сын Грейвза?.. Между ними не виделось ничего общего. Но это была бы как раз тайна такого рода, за которую убивают. Сын и любовник?.. Запретная страсть? Немыслимо.   
Но где-то в глубине души Талиесин с ужасом и восторгом понимал, что запретная страсть вот такого масштаба очень хорошо подошла бы масштабу Грейвза. И это всё объясняло. Почему они вместе. Что их держит. Почему Грейвз его прячет. Чудовищно. И... поразительно.  
Талиесин дрогнувшей рукой сложил газету. Теперь он просто обязан был проследить за мальчиком - что бы ему ни открылось, спокойно спать, не докопавшись до правды, он просто не сможет. Вероятно, узнав правду, он тем более не сможет спать, но, по крайней мере, он не будет изводить себя пустыми сомнениями.   
О том, что за ним следят, Артур так и не догадался. Он вышел из кондитерской лавки с коробкой в руках, не оглядываясь, отправился к выходу с Диагон-аллеи. Талиесин, держась на значительном расстоянии позади, последовал за ним. Мальчик был явно один - значит, наверняка шёл к Грейвзу. Куда ещё он мог нести коробку пирожных и костюм от мсье Ле Папийона?  
Он шел пешком, не торопясь, не скрываясь. Вертел головой, как турист, но не сбавлял шаг. Лишь дважды скрылся из глаз: сначала завернул в маггловский магазин канцелярских принадлежностей, потом - в галантерейный. Из центра города он явно направлялся к окраинам. Было довольно странно, что он не пользуется аппарацией, хотя Талиесин видел очертания палочки у него в кармане. Может быть, не умел? Но, судя по возрасту, уже должен уметь. Может, он сквиб?.. Ещё одна тайна?..   
Загадок было чересчур много, но теория Талиесину нравилась. Грейвз никогда не был женат, значит, Артур - плод внебрачной любви. Его мать либо умерла много лет назад, либо была из магглов. Грейвз забрал ребёнка себе, воспитал... Нет, не складывается. Грейвз не воспитал бы его таким забитым, он явно узнал о нём совсем недавно. Мальчик родился сквибом, учиться его не взяли, Грейвз нашёл его недавно, и пока не встретил его, даже не подозревал о его существовании. Забрал к себе. Да, значит, мать была из магглов, и, умирая, раскрыла сыну имя отца. История получалась романтической, и если бы её не озаряли отблески постыдного влечения, вышла бы пошло слащавой. Грейвз одной-единственной деталью сделал её трагедией.   
Хлопнула дверь: Артур скрылся в старом двухэтажном доме. Снаружи тот выглядел заброшенным, да и улица была гадкой: под мокрыми стенами домов лежали пьянчуги, пахло кошками, рыбой и объедками. Что ему здесь понадобилось?.. Может, он жил здесь раньше?.. Зашёл проведать знакомых?.. Воображение нарисовало Талиесину скромную, бедную квартирку, из которой Артура забрал Грейвз.   
Применив к себе чары отвлечения внимания, он приблизился к дому, заглянул в окна, но сквозь грязные стёкла можно было разглядеть только мутные пятна внутри. Он приложил ухо к двери, прислушался. Даже перестал дышать, тем более что на этой зловонной улице и так не хотелось делать ни одного вдоха.  
Он слышал скрип половиц, приглушённые голоса, шаги...   
\- На четверых, сэр? - громко спросил Артур, сбегая по лестнице вниз.  
\- Да, они останутся к ужину, - спокойно ответил Грейвз из-за двери.   
Талиесин отпрянул от двери.   
Грейвз в этом доме!.. И, очевидно, остаётся в нём по своей воле: ждёт гостей, отдаёт распоряжения насчёт ужина. Артур, кажется, сейчас уйдёт - и можно будет рискнуть, постучать в дверь. Или, может, предложить беспризорникам за монетку запустить в окно камнем?.. Звон и грохот выманят Грейвза из дома.   
Талиесин спрятался за полуразрушенной стеной дома напротив, подождал немного, обдумывая, не будет ли он выглядеть полным кретином, если отправится за подмогой к Малфою, а потом выяснится, что он разрушил какой-то хитрый план Грейвза. С этими секретными агентами никогда нельзя было быть ни в чём уверенным. Может, и пожар тоже был им задуман специально?..  
Через несколько минут Артур вышел из дома, и, улыбаясь, направился вдоль улицы. Талиесин решил рискнуть. Грейвз внутри, а, значит, можно обнаружить себя и постучать в дверь.  
И теперь он сидел напротив Грейвза в довольно уютной гостиной, и жадно разглядывал его. Однако Грейвз, вопреки ожиданиям, не проявлял никаких признаков вины, стыда или хотя бы тревоги от того, что его убежище было раскрыто.   
\- Я беспокоился о вашем внезапном исчезновении, - сказал Талиесин. - Прошу прощения, что явился незванным, но я подумал, что... возможно, вам не помешает дружеская помощь. Вы ведь потеряли дом.   
Грейвз смотрел в ответ хмуро. Он выглядел спокойным, но очень уставшим. Как же хотелось встать, подойти, положить руки ему на плечи. Сказать: расслабься. Сказать - не тревожься, дай мне помочь. Ты устал. Ты измотан. Нельзя всё время быть сильным, никто не бывает сильным всё время. Расскажи мне, что с тобой происходит, что тебя мучает. Поделись, пожалуйся, а хочешь - поплачь. У тебя круги под глазами, сухие губы и красные глаза. Сколько ты спишь? Когда ты последний раз ел? Кто подставит тебе плечо, если ты пошатнёшься? Позволь мне!..  
\- Спасибо за ваше участие, - будто прочитав его мысли, вежливо и отстранённо сказал Грейвз. - Мне очень приятно, что вы заглянули.  
\- Если вы в чём-то нуждаетесь... - осторожно начал Талиесин, но Грейвз прервал его:  
\- Нет. Всё в порядке.  
\- Позвольте с вами не согласиться. Будь у вас всё в порядке, вы бы до сих пор жили в Гленгори.   
Грейвз усмехнулся, положил ногу на ногу.  
\- А как ваши дела? Надеюсь, лучше моих?  
\- О. Мне предстоит ужасающе скучная поездка куда-то в северные горы, - с досадой сказал Талиесин. - Помните германского посла, господина Лихтенберга? Он упросил меня поехать инспектором в Дурмштранг.  
Грейвз медленно изменился в лице. Талиесин перестал улыбаться, глядя на него.  
\- Персиваль, что-то не так?..  
\- Инспектором в Дурмштранг? - переспросил тот.  
\- Да, - растерянно ответил Талиесин, не понимая, что заставило Грейвза так побледнеть. - Вы же помните, во время войны Дурмштранг поддерживал Германию, и после победы его обязали принимать ежегодную инспекцию от европейского сообщества. Ну, знаете, несколько наблюдателей приезжают в школу и следят за выпускными экзаменами, чтобы убедиться, что изучение Тёмных искусств осталось в прошлом.  
\- А оно осталось? - спросил Грейвз.  
\- Я не знаю, - Талиесин пожал плечами. - Я никогда там не был и, честно говоря, плохо понимаю, почему господин Лихтенберг так настаивал на моей кандидатуре. Но это поможет мне с продвижением по службе, так что я согласился. В конце концов, сейчас это просто формальность, я ведь даже не аврор, а всего лишь работник дипломатической службы.  
Грейвз сощурил глаза и отвёл взгляд, явно что-то обдумывая.  
\- Персиваль?.. - позвал Талиесин. - Эта новость вас огорчает?..  
\- Думаю, я задолжал вам одно объяснение, - медленно сказал он. - Касательно Артура.  
Талиесин постарался не подать вида, что затаил дыхание. Он не рассчитывал на то, что окажется посвящён в тайны Грейвза, и теперь боялся хоть как-то намекнуть на то, что уже выдумал целый сюжет касательно их взаимоотношений. Хотя поворот темы был внезапным, он не стал спорить.  
\- Я могу уйти до его возвращения, если вам будет угодно, - предложил он.  
Грейвз коротко задумался, потёр пальцами висок и на мгновение болезненно сморщился, будто там что-то стрельнуло.   
\- Я не буду делать секрет из вашего визита, - сказал он.   
\- Мне показалось, он был не рад нашему знакомству, - заметил Талиесин. - Вы не боитесь его огорчить?   
\- Нет.  
\- Кто он такой? - негромко спросил Талиесин, не дождавшись продолжения. Он следил за лицом Грейвза, притворяясь безмятежным и незаинтересованным, но то ли тот полностью владел своими эмоциями, то ли бурная фантазия Талиесина завела его далеко от истины - вопрос не вызвал даже тени смущения на лице Грейвза. Только задумчивость.  
\- Год назад я приставил одного из своих авроров присматривать за религиозной сектой пуритан, которые называли себя Вторым Салемом, - начал Грейвз. - Мой аврор не справился с задачей, мне пришлось вмешаться. Тогда мы и познакомились.   
\- Артур - маггл?.. - уточнил Талиесин. - А он знает, что вы...  
\- Он не маггл. Его настоящее имя...  
Грейвз прервался, будто от неожиданной мысли.  
\- Я не знаю его настоящего имени, - вдруг признался он. - В секте его звали Криденс.  
\- Криденс?.. Похоже, это распространённое имя - я слышал, мальчик-обскур, который разрушил Нью-Йорк... О, нет... - изумлённо прошептал Талиесин.  
Грейвз молча кивнул:  
\- Это он.   
\- Так вы знали его... до всех этих событий?..  
Грейвз рассказывал сухо и сжато, стараясь быть равнодушным и объективным. Талиесин жадно ловил его интонации, короткую дрожь в голосе, замечал выбор слов. За сухими фразами и недоговорками он слышал историю, которая была куда глубже и сложнее, чем Грейвз пытался представить. Правда оказалась не такой жуткой, как думал Талиесин... По здравому размышлению, она была ещё страшнее. Обскур!.. Грейвз сошёл с ума?.. Не с этим ли связаны его постоянные исчезновения?.. Не мальчик ли разрушил дом в тот раз, не он ли спалил его в этот? Не удерживает ли он Грейвза рядом с собой какой-то тёмной магией?..   
\- То, что вы рассказали, Талиесин, очень важно, и напрямую касается меня и Криденса, - серьёзно сказал Грейвз. - У меня есть подозрения, что Гриндевальд укрывается в Дурмштранге. Вам опасно ехать туда.   
\- Что вы... что вы намерены делать? - Талиесин нервно облизнулся.   
\- У меня есть союзники, - уклончиво ответил Грейвз.   
\- Я тоже мог бы быть вашим союзником. Посвятите меня в ваши планы.  
Грейвз поднял брови.   
\- Но вы не аврор.  
Талиесин прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, будто перед прыжком со скалы в море.   
\- Персиваль, - сказал он дрогнувшим голосом. - Ни разу за всю свою жизнь я не делал ничего стоящего.  
Он прикусил губу, чувствуя, как неожиданно от чувств пережимает горло.  
\- Я всегда считал, что политика - это скучно. Кому вообще может быть интересно всерьёз обсуждать события в Европе, если есть темы куда интереснее: в Ковент-Гардене новая постановка, у Блэков опять кто-то родился, леди Мюррей опять носит безвкусные платья, магглы снова выбрали премьер-министром Стэнли Болдуина, и ходят слухи, что этому помогли Малфои... Вам кажется, что английские маги заинтересованы в том, что происходит вокруг, но на самом деле мы лишь обсуждаем то, что делают другие. Здесь столетиями ничего не меняется, - горячо сказал он.  
\- Я заметил, - сухо сказал Грейвз.  
\- Мне тридцать лет, Персиваль. А я... Я никто, - с горечью признал он. - Знаете, как Цикада у Лафонтена, которая всё лето пела и танцевала, а когда пришла зима, обнаружила, что ей нечего есть.   
\- Чего вы хотите? - прямо спросил Грейвз.  
\- Дайте мне возможность сделать что-то стоящее! Если я могу быть вам полезен в Дурмштранге - сделайте меня своим агентом, прикажите, я буду вашими глазами и ушами.   
Грейвз молчал, сложив руки на груди. Талиесин незаметно скрестил пальцы на удачу. Конечно, один никчёмный прожигатель жизни - это не отряды дисциплинированных авроров, которыми Грейвз командовал в прошлом. Как же это было несправедливо, что он оказался здесь, в трущобах, в полуразрушенном доме, который держался на одной только магии. Грейвз заслуживал большего.   
Гриндевальд всегда был злом, но злом абстрактным, далёким и от Англии, и от самого Талиесина. А теперь он стал злом личным. Он лишил Грейвза его жизни, отобрал должность, карьеру, страну. Сделал изгоем. Талиесин с удивлением чувствовал в себе необыкновенную пьяную отвагу. Если бы Грейвз сейчас предложил взять с боем Дурмштранг, провести головокружительную, смертельно опасную операцию - Талиесин согласился бы, даже не думая. Сходу. Лишь бы стоять рядом с Грейвзом - рядом с человеком, который одной своей волей меняет мир.   
Восхищение заполняло его горячей волной, он умоляюще смотрел на Грейвза, не отводя глаз. "Пожалуйста", - мысленно шептал он. - "Пожалуйста, Персиваль. Я нужен тебе. Возьми меня, прикажи мне. Я сделаю всё, что ты скажешь".   
\- Я уже говорил, - медленно произнёс Грейвз, покусывая губу, - мне будет трудно жить с мыслью, что из-за меня с вами случится что-то плохое.  
\- Живите с мыслью о том, что из-за вас со мной уже случилось очень много хорошего, - мягко парировал тот, хотя внутри обмирал от ужаса перед отказом. - Не говорите, что я опоздал проситься к вам в союзники. Я ведь всё равно еду в Дурмштранг, ну так используйте эту возможность.   
\- Чем меньше вы знаете - тем вероятнее вы вернётесь оттуда живым, - сказал Грейвз.  
\- И вы предлагаете мне потом всю жизнь сожалеть, что я не был достаточно настойчив и упустил шанс помочь человеку, которым я восхищаюсь? Сделать что-то важное?.. Прошу, не будьте настолько жестоки.   
Грейвз нахмурился.  
\- Гриндевальд похитил моего друга, - сказал он. - Я подозреваю, что он удерживает его в Дурмштранге. Я собираюсь проникнуть туда и отыскать его. А если получится - прихвачу с собой Гриндевальда.  
\- В Дурмштранг нельзя попасть без приглашения, - возразил Талиесин.  
\- Знаю. Но у меня есть идея. Я рассчитываю попасть в плен. Гриндевальду нужен Криденс, а Криденс слушается только меня.   
\- Звучит немного безумно, - признался Талиесин. - А менее опасного для вашей жизни плана у вас нет? И вас не смущает, что ваш преемник, мистер Валентайн, опять выпустит Гриндевальда на свободу, даже если вам удастся доставить его в Америку?  
\- В прошлый раз арест и побег были тщательно подготовленной операцией, - сказал Грейвз. - Сейчас я не дам им времени всё продумать. Серафина будет на моей стороне, и я уговорю её не затягивать суд.   
\- В Америке вы приговорены к смертной казни, - напомнил Талиесин. - Даже с арестованным Гриндевальдом ваше возвращение может оказаться совсем не триумфальным. Мистер Валентайн может приказать привести приговор в исполнение, не поднимая лишнего шума.   
Талиесин подался вперёд, коснулся колена Грейвза.  
\- Зато я могу быть очень шумным, - улыбнулся он. - И у меня хорошие связи с магической прессой. Как участник событий, я могу поднять такой шум, что казнить вас по-тихому не осмелится даже ваш новый глава магической безопасности.  
Грейвз задумчиво покачал головой, но не стал возражать.   
\- Кто ваши союзники?.. - спросил Талиесин.  
\- Дамблдор и старший Скамандер.  
\- Дамблдор?.. - с неудовольствием повторил тот. - На вашем месте я бы не стал доверять ему слишком сильно. Он довольно скользкий тип. И был очень близко знаком с Гриндевальдом.  
\- Он упомянул, что они были знакомы, - кивнул Грейвз.  
\- Очень близко, - с расстановкой повторил Талиесин.   
\- Ясно, - Грейвз как будто совершенно не удивился. - Мне тоже так показалось. Вы ему не доверяете?..  
\- У меня нет причин думать, что ему недостаёт патриотизма, - уклончиво сказал Талиесин, - но порядочности, определённо, не хватает.  
\- Вы хорошо его знаете? Почему он не бывает у Малфоя?  
\- Юлий считает его недостаточно чистокровным, - Талиесин тонко улыбнулся. - И недостаточно джентльменом. Я не общался с ним близко, но для школьного учителя он слишком активно лезет в политику. Он может производить впечатление милого и обаятельного человека, но я бы доверял ему с оглядкой. Его многие не любят.  
\- За что?  
\- У него есть склонность использовать людей в своих целях. Я слышал много некрасивых историй о том, как он умело шёл по головам, не стесняясь использовать для этого личные связи.   
\- Скамандеры ему доверяют.  
\- Скамандеры, - Талиесин вздохнул, - слишком доверчивы. Я знаю Ньютона, мы учились вместе. Он ужасно разбирается в людях.  
\- А старший?  
\- А старший Альбусу крайне полезен, он ведь занимает хороший пост в аврорате. Кстати, был главным инспектором Дурмштранга. Когда Дамблдор считает человека полезным, он будет виться вокруг него, как пчёлка вокруг цветка. Но как только полезность исчерпана, он мгновенно перелетает к новому цветку, не сказав даже "спасибо". Он всегда прикрывает свои действия словами об общем благе, но поверьте мне, общее благо интересует только в той степени, в которое оно совпадает с его собственным.   
\- И в чём же он видит собственное?..  
\- Во власти, - Талиесин улыбнулся. - Я слышал, что он хочет занять место директора Хогвартса.   
\- Разве должность министра магии не дала бы ему больше власти?  
\- Я думаю, власть над умами привлекает его сильнее власти над законами.  
\- В таком случае, мне повезло, что сейчас мы с ним на одной стороне, - сказал Грейвз.  
Судя по всему, он принял предупреждение всерьёз. У себя, в Америке, он должен был сталкиваться с интригами похлеще. Британия была довольно консервативной и сонной страной, громких скандалов здесь почти не случалось. Воспитанные джентльмены злословили друг о друге с таким количеством оговорок, что зачастую это превращалось не в злословие, а в разговор о погоде. Другое дело - Америка, страна свободных и независимых людей.   
Грейвз отличался от англичан, как волк от добродушных пастушьих овчарок. Он каждую минуту выглядел готовым к драке - даже сейчас, уставший, измотанный и осунувшийся. Испытания как будто концентрировали его характер, подвергая алхимическому процессу, превращая каждую каплю свинца в крупицу золота.  
И он должен был достаться другому!..   
В сущности, не кривя душой, Талиесин его понимал. Ему за сорок. У него нет семьи. Он влюбился в симпатичного мальчика, надеясь в обмен на свою щедрость и ласку получить преданность. Много таких историй прошло у Талиесина перед глазами. И они всегда заканчивались одинаково.   
Мужчина средних лет или немолодой уже одинокий маг видел цветущую юность и тосковал о времени, которое для него самого безвозвратно потеряно. Надеясь продлить молодость, вернуть хотя бы часы или дни, он привечал миловидного юношу (девушки этот фокус проворачивали редко, стремясь скорее выйти замуж за своего поклонника), и тот радостно летел в раскрытые объятия, получая подарки, внимание, нежность, позднюю, и от того горьковатую страсть. Юноша расцветал, обзаводился скромным (или нескромным - зависело от возможностей покровителя) состоянием, получал должность, дом, связи, опыт... И однажды исчезал из жизни своего благодетеля, оставляя того с разбитым сердцем.  
Так всегда было, так всегда будет. Этот мальчик, обскур - он выжмет его досуха.   
В голову закралась мысль о том, что достаточно будет только подождать, пока это произойдёт, и явиться потом на пепелище со словами утешения и с раскрытыми объятиями. Грейвз будет ранен. Он будет разбит. Ему понадобится кто-то достаточно нежный, чтобы собрать его сердце из осколков, и достаточно сильный, чтобы не требовать заботы для себя. Кто-то, кто способен быть и покорным, и смешливым, кто поддержит и разговор, и молчание, кто с радостью примет на себя его боль, его гнев, его разочарование - и кто сумеет зализать раны так, что от них останутся только тонкие белые шрамы.   
Надо только подождать. Мальчик - Артур, Криденс, как бы его ни звали - он однажды исчезнет. И когда Грейвзу будет казаться, что жизнь беспросветна, к нему придёт спасение. Ласковое, ободряющее, терпеливое. С каким наслаждением тогда Талиесин протянет ему руку... И не отпустит. Нет. Не отпустит.   
Внизу щёлкнул замок.  
\- Мистер Грейвз!.. - раздался голос из холла.   
Грейвз в мгновение преобразился. Он только что сидел потускневший, уставший, будто присыпанный пылью. Но едва он услышал оклик, у него зажглись глаза и заострилось лицо.   
\- Я встречу его, - он поднялся одним гибким, сильным движением.  
\- Я думаю, сейчас мне лучше уйти, - деликатно заметил Талиесин.   
\- Нет, останьтесь, - твёрдо возразил Грейвз. - Я не хочу, чтобы Криденс думал, будто я от него что-то скрываю.  
\- А он так подумает?..  
Если мальчик хотя бы немного умён - конечно, он так и подумает. Почует соперника. Талиесин сдержал гримасу недовольства и спокойно улыбнулся.   
Персиваль уже спустился вниз. Талиесин встал, подошел ближе к открытой двери, чтобы лучше слышать.   
\- У нас гость, - сказал Грейвз.   
\- Мистер Скамандер?.. - с рассеянным любопытством спросил мальчик. Судя по тону голоса, мистер Скамандер его мало интересовал.   
\- Мистер Эйвери, - прямо ответил Грейвз.  
Одну секунду тишина оставалась расслабленной - и вдруг сконцентрировалась, стала тяжёлой и душной.  
\- Зачем он здесь?.. - угрюмо спросил мальчик. Ревность и злость в его голосе были такими плотными, что их можно было бы черпать ложкой, как сливки. - Вы пригласили его?  
\- Нет, Криденс, - голос Грейвза был полон терпения. - Он прочёл в газете о пожаре и забеспокоился, что я исчез.   
\- Как он нашёл вас? Какой-то магией?..   
\- Нет. Он случайно увидел тебя на Диагон-аллее и проследил, куда ты идёшь.   
\- Простите, сэр, - виновато прошептал тот. Он был не дурак - ему тоже пришла в голову мысль, что на месте Талиесина мог бы оказаться кто-то куда более опасный. Удивительно, что Грейвз никак не смягчил эту новость: подал её, как есть. Но он и не обвинял, что было не менее удивительным.  
\- Будь осторожнее, мой хороший, - Грейвз вздохнул так тихо, что его слова едва можно было расслышать. - Он нам не навредит, но...  
\- Я понял, сэр, - так же тихо отозвался тот, и спросил почти жалобно: - Вам всё ещё нужна его помощь?..  
\- Да, Криденс, - спокойно и твёрдо ответил Грейвз. - Сейчас, как никогда. Я на него рассчитываю.   
\- Я могу послушать, о чём вы разговариваете?.. - виноватая покорность внезапно сменилась требовательностью. Талиесин за такой тон отхлестал бы наглеца по губам, но Грейвз ответил:   
\- Можешь. Это не секрет.  
По скрипу ступеней стало понятно, что они поднимаются, и Талиесин ретировался к камину, не желая быть пойманным у дверей. Криденс зашёл первым, отыскал его взглядом - и вдруг выпрямился с таким высокомерием, будто по меньшей мере был лордом. Развернул плечи, словно их тянула назад тяжесть демонических крыльев.   
\- Мистер Эйвери, - твёрдо сказал он и шагнул вперёд, протягивая руку.  
\- Криденс, - Талиесин сделал вторую попытку завязать знакомство и с вежливой улыбкой ответил на рукопожатие. Удержать улыбку на лице оказалось непросто: пальцы у Криденса были сильными, и если бы не Грейвз, кашлянувший за его спиной, Талиесин сегодня ушёл бы домой с синяками.  
\- Артур, - враждебно поправил Криденс.   
\- Профессор Дамблдор... - внезапно вставил Грейвз, и это прозвучало так неуместно, что оба оглянулись на него с недоумением. - Профессор Дамблдор любезно оставил мне чайный сервиз, - с необычайно невинным видом пояснил Грейвз. - Я заварю чай.  
\- С удовольствием останусь на чашечку, - отозвался Талиесин.   
Детская ревность Артура-Криденса казалась ему забавной. Мальчик почуял угрозу и подобрался, засверкал глазами. Ещё бы: такого покровителя, как Грейвз, некоторые всю жизнь ищут. Не хочет упускать добычу. Боится, что уведут. Пусть боится... Может, это заставит его быть внимательнее к тому, кто его пригрел.  
\- У нас есть шоколадные кексы, - вставил Артур-Криденс, отчётливо подчеркнув это "у нас": мол, мы, хозяева, предлагаем угощение тебе, гостю. Гостеприимство у него выходило с огоньком, бунтарское.   
\- Не откажусь, - Талиесин вернулся за чайный столик, где они только что сидели с Грейвзом, и ответным вежливым жестом подвинул третий стул. Однако Артур-Криденс, вызывающе сложив губы, сел прямо на пол, к ногам Грейвза, который устроился в кресле. Грейвз молча усмехнулся. Его, кажется, вся эта сцена ревности и умиляла, и забавляла. На своего мальчика он смотрел безо всякого негодования, разве что с нежным порицанием.   
Коробка с шоколадными кексами вспорхнула с подоконника, раскрылась в полёте, опустилась на стол. Грейвз разлил чай, Талиесин крайне вежливо поблагодарил Криденса за угощение. Криденс ответил враждебным взглядом, плотнее прижался к ноге Персиваля, обхватил её рукой. Грейвз слегка поперхнулся, отставил чашку и наклонился к его уху.   
\- Криденс, - очень тихо сказал он.  
Тот упрямо сжал губы и набычился.  
\- Криденс, - настойчивее повторил Грейвз.  
Талиесин делал вид, что увлечён кексом, и смотрел мимо них в окно. Артур-Криденс отпустил ногу Грейвза и сел ровнее, но с пола так и не поднялся.  
\- Персиваль, - сказал Эйвери, и Криденс ощутимо вздрогнул, - позвольте мне быть вам полезным уже сейчас. У меня большой дом, там найдётся место для вас обоих. Зачем вам ютиться здесь, среди этих... - он многозначительно качнул головой за окно. - Если вы хотите...  
\- Мы не хотим! - выпалил Криденс. Глаза у него сверкали так, что вот-вот должны были прожечь в Талиесине две дырки.  
Снисходительная улыбка пропала с лица Грейвза. Он аккуратно поставил чашку на столик, поднялся на ноги.  
\- Извините нас, мы на одну минуту, - сказал он.  
Криденс, насупившись, вышел вслед за ним в коридор. В этот раз Талиесин не слышал их разговор. Он видел только спину Грейвза, который держал руки в карманах, и лицо Криденса. Оно менялось от гневной бледности в густой румянец стыда. Криденс повесил голову, жалобно и заискивающе поднял брови. Грейвз, очевидно, был непреклонен - разворот его плеч даже не дрогнул. Жалобное выражение у Криденса сменилось угрюмой замкнутостью. Потом он кивнул. Один раз, другой. Что-то ответил. Его лицо посветлело.   
\- Дамблдор и Скамандер будут у меня завтра вечером, в семь. Приходите. Мы всё обсудим, - сказал Грейвз, возвращаясь на своё место. Артур-Криденс, поколебавшись, сел на стул, как и полагалось приличному человеку. - А что касается вашего щедрого предложения, - ровным тоном продолжил Грейвз, - я пока откажусь.


	7. Глава седьмая. Персиваль Грейвз

Криденс сидел на диванчике с чашкой в руках, подобрав под себя одну ногу. Чай давно остыл, но он, кажется, и забыл про него, переводя взгляд с одного волшебника на другого. Место Криденса было не там, место Криденса было рядом с Грейвзом, который сидел в глубоком кресле, отвёрнутом от камина. Криденс должен был бы, как всегда, сесть у ног, положить голову ему на колено, дать пальцам зарыться в густые блестящие волосы - но Грейвз сам сказал, что их отношения не стоит выставлять напоказ. Поэтому они сидели, разделённые пространством комнаты, изредка встречались взглядами, будто касались друг друга.   
\- Это всё ненадёжно, - сказал Тесей, нервно крутя в пальцах незажжённую сигарету. Он сидел рядом с Криденсом, пристроив локоть на спинку дивана. - Мы строим весь план на предположении, что Гриндевальд решит похитить Перси, чтобы удерживать Криденса под контролем. А если он придумает что-то другое?  
\- Что, например? - мрачно спросил Грейвз.  
Он сам считал, что план не блестящий. Он не смог предугадать, что Гриндевальд вообще заинтересуется Ньютом - как он теперь мог утверждать, что знает его следующий шаг?   
\- Я не знаю, - резко ответил Тесей. - Ты общался с ним дольше всех нас - ты скажи, что он за человек.  
\- Позёр, - кратко сказал Грейвз. - Хитрый, холодный, жестокий.  
Дамблдор глубоко и мрачно вздохнул. Он сидел во втором кресле, сцепив руки на животе и перебирая большими пальцами.  
\- Геллерту действительно свойственна некоторая... беспринципность в достижении цели, - сказал он.  
\- А что мы знаем о его цели? - ясным голосом спросил Талиесин. Он устроился на широком подоконнике, привалившись одним плечом к стене.  
Тесей кинул на него подозрительный взгляд, незаметно сморщил нос.  
\- Он хочет сделать невозможным поддержание Статута, - ответил он. - Открыть магглам магический мир и подчинить их. Дестабилизация Америки была первой частью его плана, и она удалась.   
\- Не напоминай, - буркнул Грейвз. Он до сих пор считал это своим личным провалом.   
\- Сейчас Америка занята внутренними проблемами, значит, он начнёт действовать в Европе, - продолжил Тесей. - Перси предполагает, у него есть подготовленная армия студентов Дурмштранга.   
\- Но прямых доказательств у меня нет, - кивнул Грейвз. - Если бы я мог взглянуть на отчёты ежегодных инспекций...  
\- Ты ничего бы там не нашёл, - недовольно перебил Тесей. - Если он и готовил кого-то, то не в рамках стандартной учебной программы. Меня больше волнует, что сейчас у него есть охапка волшебных существ и мой брат в заложниках.   
\- Он не упустит возможность заполучить ещё и обскура, - подтвердил Дамблдор. - Он предпочтёт собрать максимальную силу перед атакой.  
\- Перед какой атакой? На что? Где, когда? - с раздражением бросил Грейвз. - Почему мы вообще ничего не знаем об этом?  
Талиесин неожиданно хихикнул и прикрыл рот рукой.  
\- Простите, - он пытался сдержать улыбку, но явно проигрывал ей. - Простите, я знаю, это очень серьёзный разговор, но у вас и мистера Скамандера такие одинаковые лица...   
Грейвз гневно переглянулся с Тесеем. Тот выглядел зло и угрюмо.   
\- А как можно открыть магглам магический мир? - шепотом спросил Криденс, наклонившись к Тесею. Из всех присутствующих, кроме Грейвза, он очевидно выделял старшего Скамандера как человека, которому можно доверять.  
\- Сделать что-то волшебное там, где будет много людей, - недовольно отозвался Тесей.  
\- Много, как на улице в Рождество? - спросил Криденс.  
\- До Рождества ещё больше полугода, - отозвался Грейвз.   
Криденс потупился и покраснел, будто сказал что-то неуместное.  
\- Нет, подожди, - Тесей схватил его за руку, и Криденс вскинул глаза. - Ты прав. Именно так он и поступит. Если у магглов в ближайшее время будет какой-то праздник, Гриндевальд появится там. Ты жил с магглами, ты знаешь какие-нибудь весенние праздники?  
\- Знаю, - шепотом отозвался Криденс. - Пасху.   
\- Она уже прошла, - отмахнулся Грейвз. - А в конце весны?..  
\- Нет, сэр, - растерянно отозвался Криденс. - Мы ничего не праздновали в конце весны... простите.  
\- Я узнаю у профессора маггловедения, - сказал Дамблдор. - Так будет быстрее всего.  
Все разом замолкли. Криденс покусывая губу, исподлобья оглядывал волшебников.  
\- Сэр, - начал он, глядя на Дамблдора, - а что вы преподаёте в Шмогвартсе?..  
Грейвз фыркнул чаем и поспешно поставил чашку на столик.  
\- Перси! - негодующе воскликнул Тесей.  
Криденс, медленно заливаясь краской, непонимающе смотрел на Грейвза.  
\- Школа называется Хогвартс, - поправил Тесей. - Хогвартс. Самая знаменитая, самая старая, самая уважаемая школа магии, - с нажимом сказал он.  
\- И самая отсталая школа магии, - язвительно сказал Грейвз.  
\- Давайте не будем спорить об отличиях Ильверморни от Хогвартса, - миролюбиво предложил Дамблдор, хотя было видно, что владеть лицом ему удаётся не до конца.  
\- Не о чем спорить, - согласился Грейвз с таким видом, что Тесей побагровел вслед за Криденсом.  
\- И не будем забывать, что Ильверморни был построен по образцу Хогвартса, - добавил Дамблдор.  
\- Изольда никогда не училась в Хогвартсе, - отрезал Грейвз. - Она взяла за образец своё воображение.  
\- Воображаемый Хогвартс, - Тесей подчеркнул последнее слово, - о котором она много слышала от своей тётки.  
\- В который тётка её не пустила, потому что знала, что ничему хорошему её там не научат, - парировал Грейвз.   
\- Если в Ильверморни так хорошо учат, - холодно сказал Дамблдор, потеряв всё своё благодушие, - почему до сих пор ваша школа не включена в список участниц Турнира трёх волшебников?  
\- Очевидно, потому что тогда его придётся переименовать в Турнир четырёх волшебников, а вы так цепляетесь за свои шестисотлетние традиции, что они вам дороже здоровой конкуренции.  
\- Какой конкуренции?.. - вспылил Дамблдор. - Самое молодое магическое государство! Самая молодая школа! Всё, что вы знаете, вы взяли от нас, от Британии! И то половину растеряли в дороге!  
\- А вы всё никак не можете пережить нашу независимость? - враждебно спросил Грейвз, подавшись вперёд.  
\- Давайте мы просто признаем, что Шармбатон хуже всех, - дипломатично предложил Талиесин, сверкнув белозубой улыбкой.   
\- Давайте, - неожиданно легко согласился Грейвз. - Все, кого я оттуда знал, были весьма слабыми магами.   
Тесей с сомнением почесал нос, но промолчал, очевидно, не найдя возражений.   
\- Нельзя делить магию на слабую и сильную, - укоризненно произнёс Дамблдор. - У них есть свои... достоинства. Свои... способы постижения волшебства.  
\- Они слабаки, - твёрдо сказал Грейвз.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Тесей. - В бою они ничего не стоят.  
\- Да здравствует английский снобизм, который помогает нам приходить к общему мнению, - подвёл итог Грейвз.  
Талиесин вдруг мечтательно вздохнул и добавил:  
\- Но в одном они хороши...  
У Грейвза в памяти всплыла семнадцатая весна, васильковая федора и певучая гитара. Губы сами собой разъехались в улыбке.   
\- Да, - тем же ностальгическим тоном подхватил он. - В одном они хороши.  
Он широко улыбнулся - кажется, впервые за весь этот вечер, и обменялся с Талиесином долгим взглядом, полным глубокого понимания.   
\- Перси! - шикнул Тесей. - Потом будешь вспоминать бурную юность.   
Грейвз перестал улыбаться. Тесей был прав. Смех сейчас был непозволительной роскошью. Он не разряжал атмосферу, а будто ещё сильнее сгущал её. Они пытались искать чёрную кошку в тёмной комнате, а эта кошка, вероятно, вообще была в другом месте. Грейвз с силой потёр лицо руками, возвращаясь к насущным вопросам.   
\- Итак, - сказал он. - Даже если Гриндевальд псих - он умный псих. Он должен осознавать, что если Криденс будет не на его стороне - он будет против него. А Гриндевальд видел, что было в Нью-Йорке.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, газеты не преувеличивали? - с сомнением спросил Тесей, глянув на Криденса. Тот рассматривал свои пальцы и головы не поднимал.   
\- Я видел, на что Криденс способен, - сказал Грейвз. - Поверь мне, они не преувеличивали. То, что удалось увидеть вам с Альбусом - лишь маленькая часть его силы.  
\- Прости, что мы так говорим о тебе, - мягко заметил Дамблдор. Криденс покачал головой:  
\- Я всё понимаю, сэр, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Гриндевальд надолго затаился после побега из Америки, а сейчас вдруг вынырнул сам, - сказал Грейвз. - Я согласен - он готовится к активным действиям в ближайшее время.   
\- Значит, он поторопится завладеть обскуром и не сможет всё тщательно спланировать, будет действовать грубо, - сказал Дамблдор. - Похищение Персиваля - самый лёгкий путь. Кроме того, два заложника - лучше, чем один.   
\- Мы должны понять, как он провернёт похищение. Он ведь не сможет появиться здесь лично ещё раз, - сказал Грейвз и наклонился вперёд, чтобы поставить руки на колени. - Он должен понимать, что его появление и исчезновение Ньюта взбудоражило Министерство Магии, эффекта неожиданности больше нет. Аврорат должен быть на низком старте.   
\- Его засекут, как только он пересечёт границу, - кивнул Тесей. - Так что сам он не явится. Или зашлёт кого-то, или воспользуется порт-ключом. Перси берёт его в руки - и фьюить!..   
\- Порт-ключ надёжнее, - согласился Грейвз. - Так он гарантированно разделит меня и Криденса. Что бы он ни думал о моём боевом духе - он знает, что я сильный маг. Потребуется слишком много людей, чтобы взять меня силой.  
\- Значит, порт-ключ, - повторил Тесей.  
Талиесин, присев на подоконник и сложив руки на груди, молчал. Криденс время от времени бросал на него хмурые взгляды. Комната, залитая жёлтым электрическим светом, благодаря стараниям Дамблдора выглядела сейчас ничуть не хуже любой другой гостиной любого другого английского дома: пристойная мебель с лёгким налётом старины, ковёр, деревянные панели на стенах. Безделушки на книжных полках, вазочка с веткой черёмухи. Фарфоровая пастушка, каминные часы, щипцы для угля - он наполнил комнату таким уютом, что Грейвз невольно испытывал раздражение каждый раз, когда взгляд падал на очередную продуманную деталь. Всё казалось кричаще фальшивым. Этот дом был их временным пристанищем, а комната выглядела так, словно здесь уже лет сто жили добропорядочные маги. Эта видимость спокойного благополучия выводила его из себя.  
\- Когда мы окажемся на месте, у нас будет три задачи, - продолжил Грейвз. - Отыскать Ньюта, захватить Гриндевальда и разобраться, что он опять готовит.  
\- Четыре, - буркнул Тесей, постукивая кончиками пальцев по спинке дивана, - выбраться оттуда живыми.  
\- Вы уверены, что он укрывается в Дурмштранге?.. - спросил Дамблдор.  
\- Мы ни в чём не уверены, но всё указывает на Дурмштранг, - вставил Талиесин. - Мистер Лихтенберг предложил мне отправиться туда инспектором на время выпускных экзаменов.   
\- Вам? - Тесей недовольно посмотрел на него. - Это же не в вашей компетенции. Вы занимаетесь дипломатией, а не Тёмными искусствами.  
\- Вот именно, - с кокетливой таинственностью сказал Талиесин. - Там срочно понадобился кто-то очень некомпетентный и совершенно легкомысленный.   
\- И что вы ответили?  
\- Согласился, конечно, - Талиесин беззаботно пожал плечами. - Но в свете всего происходящего, думаю, можно больше не сомневаться, где находится младший мистер Скамандер и где будет удерживаться Персиваль.  
Криденс вспыхнул, у него дрогнули руки. Он едва не пролил чай себе на колени.  
\- Кто-то из нас должен отправиться вместе с вами, - сурово сказал Тесей.   
\- Я был бы рад поддержке, - Талиесин быстро глянул на Грейвза, - но вы там примелькались, мистер Скамандер. Посол Лихтенберг очень ясно выразился, что рассчитывает, что всё пройдёт тихо.  
\- Он так и сказал? Он вам доверяет?.. - спросил Тесей.  
\- Доверяет? Что вы, конечно, нет, - Талиесин игриво улыбнулся. - Он просто очарован моим обаянием, ничего больше.   
\- Я спрашиваю вас серьёзно! - нахмурился тот.  
Талиесин с улыбкой развёл руками.   
\- Вы полагаете, я недостаточно серьёзен?.. Считаете меня безмозглым попугаем, который не понимает, что речь идёт о чужих жизнях?.. Может быть, вы смотрите недостаточно глубоко?.. Мистер Лихтенберг делает ту же ошибку.  
Тесей слегка покраснел - видимо, укор достиг цели. Грейвз смотрел на Талиесина с улыбкой. Нет, Эйвери был совсем не прост. Умело разыгрывая пустоголового прожигателя жизни, он мог легко ввести в заблуждение даже такого довольно проницательного аврора, как Тесей. Неудивительно, что именно ему предложили провести инспекцию. Расчёт состоял в том, что глуповатый манерный англичанин не будет задавать лишних вопросов и совать нос туда, куда его не просили.   
На мгновение у него мелькнула мысль, не ошибается ли он сам насчёт Талиесина, не находится ли тот здесь и сейчас лишь для того, чтобы быть в курсе их планов... Но интуиция молчала, и он отбросил недостойную мысль. Зато Криденс, видимо, подобрал: заметив, что Грейвз задержал взгляд на Эйвери, он злобно нахохлился. Скрывать чувства он пока совсем не умел.  
\- Мне удобнее, когда меня недооценивают, - Талиесин пожал плечами и перестал улыбаться. Из его голоса исчезли вкрадчивые, ласковые нотки.   
\- Если Тесей не сможет сопровождать вас, тогда остаётесь только вы, - Грейвз посмотрел на Дамблдора. Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Я не могу. Если Геллерт узнает, что я направляюсь в Дурмштранг, он исчезнет и затаится. Всё будет бессмысленно.  
\- Что? - изумился Тесей. - Альбус, что значит - ты не можешь? Речь идёт о Ньюте!  
\- Я знаю, о ком идёт речь, - мягко, с еле различимыми нотками вины в голосе, ответил Дамблдор. - Пойми, всё гораздо сложнее...  
\- Ты каждый раз говоришь, что всё сложнее, чем мне кажется, когда увиливаешь от ответа! - резко сказал Тесей. - Ты же знаешь Ньюта! Ему не на кого рассчитывать, кроме нас!  
\- Я знаю, и я так сожалею...  
\- Ты не можешь так поступить, - угрожающе сказал Тесей. - Не со мной, не с ним.  
Дамблдор в замешательстве спрятал глаза.  
\- Я... я не могу. Я бы хотел, - он умоляюще посмотрел на Тесея, - но если Геллерт узнает, что я в этом участвую, он может убить Ньюта, только чтобы досадить мне. Он импульсивен.   
\- Он вас боится? - спросил Грейвз.  
\- Можно сказать и так, - мягко согласился Дамблдор, явно обрадованный переменой темы. - Он избегает меня, потому что знает за собой вину.   
\- Какую? - спросил Грейвз, но ответа не получил.  
\- Итак, я отправлюсь один, - бодро сказал Эйвери.   
\- Нет, сэр, это слишком опасно, а у вас нет никакой подготовки, - буркнул Тесей.  
\- Подготовьте меня. Расскажите, что мне придётся делать, с чем столкнуться...  
Грейвз смотрел на Криденса, и сердце сжималось от щемящей тоски. Они затевали опасную игру, и кто победит в ней - заранее неизвестно. Но они должны попытаться.   
Он должен. Ради того, чтобы привести Криденса в дом - в свой дом у Центрального парка, в глухую тёмную спальню, где нет окон, кроме одного - в волшебный лес. Ради того, чтобы разделить с ним жизнь, ту жизнь, которую Криденс заслуживает. Дать ему образование, завалить его книгами, отвести на Юникорн-лейн, на Йольский бал в МАКУСА, в оперетту... Водить его на премьеры в синематограф. День за днём, год за годом видеть его рядом с собой.   
Криденс будто почувствовал - повернул голову. Они встретились взглядами. Криденс вспыхнул, прикрылся ресницами на пару долгих секунд - и поднял глаза.   
Почему-то именно в этот момент Грейвз понял, что у них всё получится.   
Талиесин вдруг радостно ахнул, соскочил с подоконника.  
\- Какой ты милашка!..  
Грейвз моргнул, хмурясь, обвёл взглядом вокруг - ему показалось, он что-то пропустил. В самом деле: Тесей исчез, зато в центре комнаты сидел крупный золотистый ретривер и стучал по ковру хвостом.  
\- А где... Откуда... - начал было Грейвз, но догадался раньше, чем закончил оба вопроса. - Ты анимаг!..  
Пёс с ворчанием уклонился от объятий Талиесина, вспрыгнул на диван и вывалил язык. Он явно старался придать улыбающейся морде хоть немного холодное или неодобрительное выражение, но его хмурые брови делали его только умильнее. Даже Криденс заулыбался, глядя на него.  
\- О, пожалуйста, могу я погладить?.. - Талиесин опустился перед диваном на колени, потянулся ладонями к его ушам. Пёс ударил его хвостом по руке и увернулся. Через мгновение Тесей принял свой обыкновенный облик, и Талиесин на секунду застыл, глядя на него снизу вверх. Всё ещё улыбаясь, он поднялся на ноги.  
\- Нельзя, - хмуро сказал Тесей.   
\- И ты столько лет скрывал, какой ты милаха?.. - язвительно возмутился Грейвз.  
\- Давай без шуточек, - мрачно предупредил тот. - Я не позволю вам сунуться туда без меня.   
\- Я уверен, господин посол не будет возражать, если я возьму Трезоро с собой в поездку, - Талиесин просто светился от радости.   
\- Никаких "Трезоров", - резко ответил Тесей.  
\- Ральф?..   
\- Нет.   
\- Рыжик?  
\- Нет!  
Грейвз, откинувшись на спинку кресла, откровенно наслаждался замешательством Тесея.  
\- Давай назовём тебя Солнышко, Очаровандер, - мстительно подсказал он. - И скажи спасибо, что мистер Эйвери едет не от России - стал бы ты вместо Тесея Тузиком, даже не тявкнув.  
\- Хорошо, Трезоро я переживу, - быстро передумал Тесей, явно осознав, что фантазия Грейвза может подкинуть ему ещё более неприличный вариант. - Когда вы уезжаете в Дурмштранг?  
\- Через три дня, - ответил Талиесин. - Уже пакую чемоданы.  
\- Три дня, - задумчиво повторил Грейвз. - Гриндевальд не может отменить инспекцию и повлиять на её сроки. Если ему нужны невнимательные глаза - значит, в замке есть на что посмотреть. Значит, он готовится действовать в самое ближайшее время. Думаю, к моменту вашего прибытия я уже буду там.   
\- А как он узнает, где вы сейчас? - спросил Криденс. На его лице ещё сохранялась тень улыбки от преображения Тесея, и даже обращаясь к Грейвзу, он косился на Скамандера куда смелее, чем раньше.  
\- Хороший вопрос, - Грейвз кивнул и взглянул на Талиесина: - Где обычно обедает господин посол?  
\- В ресторане "Чёрный гусь и пол-кашалота".   
\- Завтра мы обедаем там же, - кивнул он. - Появимся перед глазами мистера Лихтенберга, и будем ждать развития событий.   
\- И как, по-твоему, они будут развиваться? - сумрачно спросил Тесей. После превращения он всё время незаметно дёргал головой и морщился - кажется, у него зверски чесалось ухо.   
\- Когда я буду у Гриндевальда, он свяжется с Криденсом, - продолжил Грейвз. - Он пригласит тебя в Дурмштранг.   
Криденс кивнул, пристально глядя на Грейвза.  
\- Подыграй ему. Если сможешь, разузнай о его планах и о том, где он держит Ньюта. Я постараюсь разговорить его, со своей стороны, но с тобой он может быть откровеннее. Когда появится наша дипломатическая миссия, - он кивнул на Тесея, - свяжись с ними.   
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Мы отыщем Ньюта и покинем Дурмштранг в его чемодане, который заберёт Талиесин. Будет к тому моменту Гриндевальд жив или мёртв, меня мало волнует.   
Дамблдор поднялся, потёр руки.   
\- Прошу меня извинить. Я должен вернуться в Хогвартс. Кажется, я больше ничем не смогу вам помочь, - сказал он.   
\- Подождите, - Грейвз остановил его. - На пару слов.  
Они вышли из комнаты. Грейвз мельком коснулся плеча Криденса, проходя мимо, и тот благодарно, растерянно вскинул глаза. Потом качнулся к Тесею:  
\- Что такое "дипломатическая миссия"? - прошептал он.  
Дамблдор прошёлся по коридору, который, благодаря его недавним стараниям, обзавёлся ковровой дорожкой и свежей краской на стенах.   
\- Я вас слушаю.  
\- Почему вы не едете в Дурмштранг? - прямо спросил Грейвз. - Не кормите меня сказками про то, что боитесь побега Гриндевальда. Волшебнику вашего уровня ничего не стоит обзавестись на время новой внешностью. Если бы вы захотели, он бы никогда не узнал, что вы в этом участвуете.  
Дамблдор отвёл взгляд, отошёл к маленькому окошку в самом конце коридора. Машинально трансфигурировал решетчатый переплёт в ромбы.   
\- Есть надежда... есть ли возможность, - поправился он, - что вы постараетесь арестовать Геллерта, а не убить?  
\- Есть, - твёрдо сказал Грейвз. - Но мёртвым он меня тоже устроит.   
Дамблдор покивал, будто соглашался. Грейвз подождал ещё какого-нибудь ответа, но тот молчал.  
\- Чего я не знаю? - негромко спросил Грейвз. - Вы знакомы с ним лучше, чем кажется.   
Дамблдор спрятал руки в широкие рукава мантии.  
\- Геллерт... выдающийся волшебник, - сказал он, не поднимая головы. - Он всегда увлекался древней магией. Знаете, однажды... Он очень любил старинные лавки, - заговорил Дамблдор, будто решился на что-то. - Как-то раз он купил с витрины сломанный старинный веер. Простые деревянные планки, тусклый шёлк с росписью. Бледный, выцветший на солнце, какой-то... жалкий. Он лежал там просто так, украшением, но Геллерт с первого взгляда понял, что это не простая безделушка. Он взял его в руки, и... Я помню его взгляд. Такой радостный и пытливый...  
Дамблдор побарабанил пальцами по руке, отвернулся к окну, стёр со стекла пятнышко краски.  
\- Магия оживала в его руках. Он сумел понять, что это за артефакт, какая в нём сила. Как его починить. У него есть дар... восстанавливать то, что забыто.   
\- Только почему-то его привлекает исключительно забытая тёмная магия, а не целительство, - сказал Грейвз, ничуть не тронутый этим рассказом.  
\- Тёмной магией часто называют всего лишь то, что до конца не понятно, - сказал Дамблдор, будто не услышал его замечания. - Волшебники прежних веков создавали могущественные артефакты, проводили ритуалы, которые занимали месяцы... Об этом наследии сегодня мало кто помнит. Геллерт - учёный. Он мог бы восстановить их, возродить, разобраться в том, что маги умели прежде. Он мог бы стать настоящей звездой. Если помочь ему направить его талант на благо магического сообщества...  
\- Помочь? - перебил Грейвз. - Направить? Он не ребёнок, а опасный преступник, который угрожает самому существованию магического сообщества. Я не собираюсь обсуждать, что было бы, будь мир идеален. Я вижу то, что есть: его нужно остановить, и я сделаю это даже ценой своей жизни, если придётся. И уж тем более ценой его собственной.  
\- Он очень опасен, - горько признал Дамблдор, качая головой, как болванчик. - Это так. Но он владеет магией, которую вы даже представить себе не можете, - с ноткой мольбы сказал он. - Если он погибнет, знания, которыми он обладает, будут потеряны. Может быть, навсегда. Может быть, пройдёт ещё сто, двести лет, прежде чем появится другой такой же учёный...   
\- А может быть, эти знания не просто так оказались утрачены, - жёстко сказал Грейвз. - Давайте обойдёмся без ностальгии. Дайте мне что-нибудь, за что бы я зацепился.  
Дамблдор помолчал, в задумчивости кусая губы.   
\- Я наблюдал за ним долгие годы, - наконец сказал он. - Он не всесилен, хотя очень хочет таким казаться. Думаю, Старшая палочка - не единственный артефакт в его распоряжении. Геллерт... импульсивен, - признался он. - У него острый ум, он расчётлив и холоден, но его можно вывести из себя. Тогда он начнёт действовать необдуманно.  
\- И как же вывести его из себя? - спросил Грейвз.  
\- Он боится, что однажды кто-то окажется сильнее его. Он умеет виртуозно манипулировать. Втираться в доверие, отыскивать слабости, играть на них... Чужая сила его пугает. Когда мы были знакомы, мне казалось... Я сам был молод, - вздохнул он, оборвав себя.   
Грейвз не стал уточнять, но ему показалось - он понял. По обманчиво спокойному голосу, по спрятанному взгляду. Они были знакомы, когда были мальчишками, а в те годы не думаешь о том, как может повернуться ваша судьба. Не рассчитываешь, что тот, в кого ты влюбляешься, окажется безголовой пустышкой... или станет преступником.  
\- Он убийца, - тихо сказал Грейвз.  
\- Криденс - тоже, - ответил Дамблдор. - Если бы так случилось, что Криденс увлёкся идеями Геллерта о свободе - вы бы смогли хладнокровно убить его?.. Вы бы оставили надежду его вернуть?.. Переубедить?.. Помочь ему?..  
Нет.  
Грейвз не ответил, но ответ был ясен и так. Нет. Если бы Криденс, ведомый страхом и гневом, вырвался бы из-под влияния Грейвза, разве он не попытался бы образумить его?..   
\- Спасибо за помощь, - сухо сказал Грейвз.  
\- Хорошего вечера, - нейтральным тоном ответил Альбус.  
Криденс вскинул глаза, когда Грейвз вернулся в гостиную. Судя по обрывку разговора, он расспрашивал Тесея об анимагии. Тот отвечал немногословно, явно чувствуя себя рядом с Криденсом довольно неловко, и воспользовался появлением Грейвза, чтобы извиниться и прервать разговор.   
\- Я последую примеру профессора Дамблдора, и откланяюсь, - сказал Талиесин, снимаясь с подоконника. - Чтобы всё вышло, как задумано, завтра я лично прослежу, чтобы господин посол отобедал в нужном месте. В два часа дня.  
\- Будьте осторожны, - попросил Грейвз, на прощание пожимая ему руку.  
\- Вы читаете мои мысли, сэр, - Талиесин улыбнулся.  
Они остались втроём. Тесей задумчиво водил костяшками пальцев по губам, глядя в сумерки за окном. Криденс, практически расслабившись, с тихой улыбкой наблюдал за ним. Анимагия его впечатлила. А может быть, он всегда хотел собаку. У него были Легион и Хоуп. Наверное, мальчишка из строгой семьи и мечтать раньше не мог, что у него будут домашние любимцы, да ещё такие: почтовый филин, волшебная пернатая змея. Но наверняка ему хотелось бы пса. Большого, чтобы можно было обнимать за шею и прижиматься лицом к мягкой шерсти.   
Если вернёмся, - подумал было Грейвз, но не додумал мысль до конца. - Когда вернёмся... тогда и решим.  
Тесей залез в карман сюртука, достал сигареты и заглянул в пачку.   
\- Две, - сообщил он, глянув на Грейвза. - Разделишь?  
\- Сколько я уже тебе должен? - с улыбкой спросил тот.  
\- Двадцать четыре с половиной.  
\- Скамандер, не будь жлобом, - усмехнулся Грейвз. - Я же не считаю, сколько кексов ты запихнул в себя.   
\- Ладно, двадцать четыре, - смилостивился тот.  
\- Двадцать пять, - Грейвз протянул руку, и Тесей сунул сигарету ему в пальцы.   
\- Выйдем на воздух?..   
Сумерки на улице были бы куда приятнее, если бы их не наполняло зловоние, струившееся из подворотни, где бродяги устраивались на ночь среди рваных засаленных одеял, газет и ящиков из-под овощей.  
\- Ты видел Ньюта чаще, чем я за последние три года, - сказал Тесей, щёлкнув потёртой зажигалкой. Грейвз наклонился к огоньку, прикрыв его ладонью. - Как он?..  
\- В порядке.  
Грейвз прислонился спиной к стене, глубоко затянулся дымом.   
\- Он здорово помог нам в Нью-Йорке. Молодец.  
\- Как так случилось, что Гриндевальда раскусил мой брат, который тебя даже в глаза не видел?..   
\- Именно это ему и помогло, - с некоторой долей мрачности сказал Грейвз. - Его не ослепила моя харизма.   
Тесей кашлянул, сплюнул под ноги.  
\- Насчёт твой харизмы... ты ведь не втянул Ньюта... во всё это?  
\- Во что?.. - рассеянно спросил Грейвз, выпуская дым.  
\- Не заставляй меня произносить это вслух, - раздражённо сказал Тесей. - Ты и мой брат... Почему он так часто бывал у тебя?..   
Грейвз поперхнулся дымом, хохотнул, насмешливо посмотрел на старого друга.  
\- Почему вы, Скамандеры, так интересуетесь моей личной жизнью?  
\- Что значит - мы?  
\- Это значит, что Ньюта тоже очень волновало, с кем и по какой причине я сплю.  
\- Наверняка он просто по привычке изучал брачные обычаи редких тварей. Не увиливай, Грейвз. У тебя с ним что-то было?  
\- Тебе вежливо или правдиво? - с издёвкой спросил тот.  
\- И так и так, - насторожившись, отозвался Тесей.  
\- В память о нашей дружбе я бы не смог разбить сердце твоему брату, - с пафосной серьёзностью сказал Грейвз.  
\- Это было вежливо или правдиво? - переспросил тот.  
\- А ещё вы, Скамандеры, совершенно не в моём вкусе, - беззаботно сказал Грейвз. - И вот это - чистая правда.   
\- Рассказывай, - проворчал Тесей. - Любой, кто носит брюки, уже в твоём вкусе.  
\- Ты про тот случай в восемнадцатом, - Грейвз с насмешкой сощурился, - когда мы развели на двоих флягу спирта, а утром ты сделал вид, что ничего не было?..   
\- Ничего и не было, - напряжённо отозвался Тесей.  
\- Было.  
\- Не было.  
\- Тогда почему утром моя рука...  
\- Потому что ты был пьян, как ирландец в День святого Патрика.  
\- ...обнаружилась у тебя в штанах?..  
\- Перси, я всегда снисходительно относился к твоим закидонам, но сейчас ты перегибаешь. Я такого не помню.  
\- А я помню.  
\- Тебе приснилось.  
\- Тогда почему ты такой красный?  
\- От злости. Хочется тебе врезать, чтобы перестал молоть чушь. - Тесей затянулся последний раз. - Мне пора. Меня ждут дома. Постарайся не нарываться.  
\- Гриндевальд уже дважды не сумел убить меня, - сказал Грейвз, усмехаясь. - Наверное, у него слишком остро развито чувство прекрасного. Он не может лишить мир такого, как я.  
\- Ты идиот, Перси, - буркнул Тесей. Коротко обнял его, от души припечатав ладонью по спине, бросил окурок и растворился в сумраке.


	8. Глава восьмая. Персиваль Грейвз

\- Сэр, я давно хотел вас спросить, - начал Криденс.  
\- О чём, мой... Мой…  
Грейвз споткнулся на полуслове, ему стало трудно дышать. В груди, как щенки в коробке, закопошились глупые ласковые слова: налезали друг на друга, тявкали, подвывали. Что это за выводок, откуда он взялся? Раньше Грейвз был уверен, что если у него внутри и живёт зверь, которому нельзя давать волю, то он по крайней мере один. А эти откуда, зверёныши? Кто их родил? Ведь не вылупились же они из той похотливой твари с огненным хвостом, что скакала в груди, как в клетке?..  
Грейвз поставил на подоконник начищенный ваксой ботинок, в отражении оконного стекла посмотрел на Криденса. Тот всё утро не отрывался от книжных полок: перебирал книги, расставлял их то так, то эдак, протирал пыль, иногда открывал и зачитывался парой фраз. Куда этот нежный выводок - ему отдать?.. Он любит волшебных тварей, может, и этих полюбит.   
Ты к нему, Персиваль, каждый день, - вмешался внутренний голос, - “сделай то, сделай это”. Прочитай заклинание, поиграй со мной в шахматы, покажи мне обскура, оближи мне член. Скажи ему наконец, что он - не просто “полезный”. Что он для тебя - “мой милый”. И даже “мой дорогой”. Хватит ему быть “хорошим”, пора повышать ставки. Он должен узнать. Сейчас. А то другого случая не представится  
Грейвз так и не закончил вопрос. Аккуратно составил рядом оба начищенных до блеска ботинка. Обувь на подоконнике выглядела, как тайный шпионский знак, вот только Грейвз не знал, кому подаёт его. Он бросил взгляд на часы на каминной полке. Бронзовая девушка, почти девочка, сидела на бронзовом мостике, подобрав под себя ножки в модных туфельках с ремешком, и читала бронзовую книгу, изящно склонив бронзовую головку. Одним локтем она небрежно опиралась на круглый бронзовый циферблат, который показывал одиннадцать.   
Как медленно! Грейвз в очередной раз шагнул к ней, прислушался: но нет, часы не остановились, тикали, как им и было положено. Это время растягивалось, как смола, густое, тяжёлое.   
Грейвз взялся за одежную щётку, провел по рукаву пиджака, который висел на плечиках. Не для того, чтобы привести в порядок - он полчаса назад вычистил его так, что теперь, переусердствовав, рисковал повредить тонкую шерсть. Но ему было необходимо чем-то заняться, успокоить нервы.  
\- О чём ты хотел спросить, Криденс?  
\- Откуда у вас эта магия?.. - тот оставил в покое книги, повернулся лицом. Грейвз опустил щётку, выпрямился. Посмотрел на него. Криденс держался одной рукой за книжную полку позади себя, будто ему не хватало опоры, которую давали ноги.   
Тревога царапалась в грудь, в голове, как заезженная пластинка, крутился последний разговор с Ньютом, снова и снова сбиваясь на одну фразу. “Жизнь в одиночестве”. Больше всего Грейвз боялся, не совершил ли он страшную ошибку тогда, явившись за Криденсом.   
Подумай, Персиваль, как следует подумай, что будет, если ты не сможешь вернуться. Что будет с Криденсом? Не лучше ли было оставить всё как есть, Персиваль? Не манить его надеждой на лучшую жизнь, не учить магии, не приручать. Пусть бы он оставался с Ньютом, глядишь, всё бы выправилось само собой. Не сразу, не быстро. Но как-нибудь. Ньют славный парень, нашёл бы к нему подход. Рано или поздно нашёл бы. Если бы Ньют не гостил в Гленгори, навещая вас, Гриндевальд бы его не похитил. Не пришлось бы теперь наскоро стряпать план, который и планом-то не назовёшь: поди туда, не знаю куда, найди то, не знаю что. Не возьми ты к себе Криденса - все были бы сейчас в безопасности. И ты, и он, и Ньют, и Тесей, и Эйвери.  
Может, всё было зря, Персиваль? Вот он смотрит на тебя чёрными глазами, верит тебе, как богу. А что ты дал ему? Коротенькую иллюзию, что мир не так уж и плох? А каким этот мир станет для Криденса, если в нём не будет тебя? Подумай, хотя бы сейчас, как он переживёт твою смерть. Как ты себе представлял это - вот он погорюет чуток, а потом махнёт через океан, домой, войдёт в твой особняк, где на каждой вещи твои инициалы - золотом, серебром и шёлком. Где на галерее появится твой портрет, и ты будешь сидеть там, как тебя и нарисовали, задом на своём рабочем столе, видеть мир сквозь картинную раму… Как он, интересно, оттуда видится?..   
Может, Криденс иногда будет приходить к тебе. А может, нет. Был бы у тебя портрет Лоренса - ты бы к нему приходил?..  
\- Сэр?.. - позвал Криденс.   
Грейвз вздрогнул, вырванный из своих мыслей, выронил щётку. Та с грохотом ударилась в пол, отскочила к ногам Криденса. Тот поднял её.  
\- Сэр, всё в порядке?..  
\- Прости, я задумался, - Грейвз провёл рукой по слегка влажному лбу, чувствуя, как подрагивают от ужаса пальцы. Присел на подлокотник кресла, чтобы не упасть от внезапного приступа слабости. - Что ты спросил?  
\- Я спросил, откуда у вас эта магия, - настороженно повторил тот, подходя ближе. Он насупленно смотрел из-под бровей, как всегда, когда его что-то тревожило.   
\- Я родился магом, - сказал Грейвз, стараясь говорить спокойно. Но даже сам слышал, как напряжённо звучит голос.  
\- Нет, другая, - Криденс встал рядом, коснулся рукой его груди. - Вот здесь.   
Грейвз глянул себе на грудь, но увидел там только рубашку и тёмный жилет. Никакой магии на них не было, да и под ними - тоже, если не считать его некоторым образом волшебное тело.  
\- Это как будто рисунок. Вот так, - палец Криденса очертил широкий круг поверх рубашки, - и здесь знаки, - он провёл несколько лучей от сердца.  
\- Ты видишь на мне чужую магию? - новое беспокойство прогнало ужас, Грейвз подобрался, внимательно глянул на лицо Криденса.   
\- Нет, нет, она не чужая, - Криденс нахмурился и закусил губу, пошарил взглядом по плечам Грейвза. - Она ваша. Но очень старая. Я не могу её прочитать, - жалобно признался он. - Я хотел найти в энциклопедии что-то похожее, но там нет… Я разобрал только, что это про кровь… и про дерево. Про змею, которая съела лягушку. А вы не видите? - с удивлением спохватился он.  
\- Нет, я не вижу, - негромко сказал Грейвз, начиная догадываться о природе этой магии. Ну, Гондульфус, ну, сукин… дед. Знал же. И ни словом не обмолвился. Даже не намекнул! - Я не вижу магию так, как ты, Криденс, - сказал Грейвз. - И давно это у меня?.. - небрежно спросил он.  
\- Всегда было, - смущённо отозвался Криденс. - А что это такое?..  
\- Вот что, - Грейвз решительно встал, подошёл к книжной полке и выдернул первую попавшуюся книгу. Положил на бюро и раскрыл. Криденс, заинтригованный, заглянул ему через плечо, но увидел только желтоватый форзац с пятнами сырости.  
\- Я ничего не вижу, - в замешательстве сказал он.  
\- И я, - сказал Грейвз и дал ему перо в руки: - Нарисуй, что ты видишь. Прямо тут, - он ткнул в книгу.  
Криденс, проникнувшись маленьким расследованием, сосредоточенно закусил губу, отодвинул Грейвза, и быстрыми линиями начертил схему. Круг, пронизанный ветвями дерева. Ветви голые и пустые, лишь на одной ещё треплется последний лист. Корни свернулись в клубок, завязались в узел, проросли сквозь разрубленную пополам черепаху - мёртвый символ женского начала и долголетия. Вокруг ствола восемь раз обвилась змея, у неё в пасти- лягушка с повисшими лапками.   
\- Я не понимаю, о чём это, - сказал Криденс. - Вы знаете?..   
Грейвз знал. В Ильверморни изучали индейские проклятия. Змея, символ мужского начала. Лягушка, символ плодовитости. Дерево, символ жизни, знак рода. Восемь витков, восемь поколений.   
Символы в круге были безжалостными. Ты никогда не продолжишь свой род. У тебя никогда не будет наследника. Теперь Грейвз понимал, почему… Почему он родился тем, кем родился. Почему его никогда не привлекали женщины, почему он даже представить себе не мог, чтобы прикоснуться к женскому телу, почему у него никогда не получилось бы провести ночь ни с одной.   
Он был обречён стать последним в роду. Как ни старайся, проклятие есть проклятие. На роду тебе написано, Персиваль, быть содомитом и никогда не иметь детей. Он всегда смеялся над семейной легендой… Досмеялся.   
\- Я могу это снять, если хотите, - наивно предложил Криденс.   
Грейвз моргнул, ошеломлённо посмотрел на него. Его бросило в жар.  
\- Ты можешь… что?  
\- Я могу снять. Если вам надо, - тревожно повторил Криденс. - Расплести. Я вижу, откуда оно растёт.   
Криденс коснулся его груди, покрутил пальцем, будто намотал на него невидимую нить. Грейвз почувствовал, как она потянулась из него, будто из старого шерстяного свитера, сердце с непривычки заныло. Задохнувшись, он схватил Криденса за руку, удержал.   
Проклятие, которое убивало их род. Он может... снять?.. Проклятие, которое не позволяло ему завести настоящего наследника, потому что он не мог даже представить себя с женщиной, не то что провести акт зачатия. Потому что он был... собой. Всегда влюблялся только в мужчин, желал только их. Если Криденс сумеет, тогда…  
\- Подожди, - прошептал он. - Подожди...  
\- Что-то не так, сэр? - Криденс выглядел озадаченным.  
Грейвз почувствовал, как пол уходит у него из-под ног. Он сможет найти себе девушку. Влюбиться. Жениться. Завести семью, детей, даже не одного, а нескольких. Продолжить род по крови, исполнить мечту. Криденс даже не понимал, что предлагает бесценный дар. Грейвз держал его за руку.   
И что будет тогда?.. Что будет - с ними? Он ведь не сможет оставить Криденса при себе. Они должны будут разлучиться.   
Ты ведь всегда хотел этого, - зашептал внутренний голос. - Соглашайся. Он сам предлагает! Ты дал ему всё, что мог, у тебя больше ничего нет. Пусть это будет его благодарность за всё, что ты сделал. Останьтесь друзьями. Он всё равно однажды уйдёт, он тоже кого-то встретит, моложе, веселее, чем ты. Так лучше - сейчас… И ты больше не будешь один, даже когда он уйдёт - ты не будешь!.. Ты исполнил его мечту, взял с собой - пусть он исполнит твою. Это честно!..  
\- Я не хочу, - тихо сказал Грейвз. - Не нужно его снимать.  
\- Нет?.. - непонимающе переспросил Криденс. - Оно вам зачем-то нужно?   
Грейвз взял его за затылок, прижал лбом к своему лбу.   
\- Оно мне не мешает, - сказал он. - Всё в порядке. Здесь не о чем беспокоиться.   
\- Хорошо… а что оно значит?.. - с любопытством спросил Криденс.  
\- Ничего серьёзного, - небрежно сказал Грейвз. - Только то, что я никогда не женюсь.   
У Криденса радостно вспыхнули глаза, он улыбнулся:  
\- Правда?..  
\- У меня уже есть ты, - Грейвз пожал плечами. - Этого достаточно. Мне достаточно одного тебя.   
Он резко захлопнул книгу и жестом отправил её на полку. Потёр ладонью колючую щёку, опять посмотрел на часы. Половина двенадцатого. Надо бы было побриться.   
С тех пор, как правая рука перестала служить ему, как полагается, он использовал магию: безопасные бритвы вызывали у него скептическую ухмылку. Он не желал к ним даже притрагиваться. В этот раз, чтобы пристойно выглядеть, придется быть очень и очень внимательным.   
Криденс тронул его за локоть:  
\- Позвольте, я вам помогу? - спросил он. - У меня кое-что есть для вас.  
Криденс ушёл, пошуршал чем-то в соседней комнате, вернулся с грубой деревянной шкатулкой, на вытянутых руках протянул её Грейвзу:  
\- Вот. Я могу вам помочь, сэр, - твёрдо сказал он.   
Грейвз, ещё не вполне оправившись от собственного судьбоносного решения, подошёл ближе и поднял крышку. Внутри, на выцветшей синей ткани, лежали бритвенные принадлежности: помазок со слегка лохматой щетиной, убранной в гладкую деревянную ручку, фарфоровая чашка для мыла и бритва. Они явно были не новыми, но прежний владелец, кажется, был аккуратным, и они служили ему долгие годы - возможно, до тех пор, пока он не скончался, и вдова не отнесла его скупое наследство старьевщику.  
\- Я купил для вас, - тихо сказал Криденс. - Вы разрешите?..   
Грейвз рассеянно провел пальцем по спинке бритвы, взял её в руку. Раскрыл, осторожно проверил ногтём остроту. Благодарно взглянул на Криденса.   
Бритьё всегда было его священным ритуалом с тех пор, как он впервые взял бритву в руки - ещё в Ильверморни, на шестом курсе, когда юношеский пушок на щеках потемнел и загрубел. Многие его однокурсники, щеголяя возрастом, отпускали усы и бородки, чтобы казаться взрослее. Персиваль не любил эту моду, ему нравились гладкие лица…   
Как у Реми. Его гувернёра. Окунувшись назад, в прошлое, Грейвз удивился, как много всего перенял у него. Беглый французский… Привычку курить. Любовь к глубоким, насыщенным запахам. Умение смеяться над своими промахами и быть снисходительным к чужим… Манеру бриться до нежной гладкости кожи.   
Отец никогда его этому не учил. И даже если бы попытался - Персиваль бы отказался от помощи, ревниво охраняя своё детское воспоминание о том, как он однажды, дурачась, вымазал в пене всё лицо, а Реми со строгим и насмешливым взглядом раскрыл бритву и сказал:   
\- Ну, молодой человек, теперь сидите спокойно.   
Он усадил Персиваля на табурет в ванной, крепко взял его за голову, примерился - и скользнул по щеке острым лезвием.   
Персиваль помнил это щемящее, тайное до зуда в коленях чувство взрослости, которое впервые тогда ощутил. Он помнил серьёзное, красивое лицо Реми высоко над собой. Перекинутое через плечо полотенце, капли воды на загорелой шее у расстёгнутого воротничка рубашки, горький запах можжевельника и лимона. Это было посвящение в настоящий, огромный мир. Как будто из простого, маленького, карикатурного детского мирка он шагнул в большой, сильный и яркий.   
И потом, десять лет спустя, он сам впервые взялся за бритву, повторяя всё то, чему научился, по утрам разглядывая Реми.  
Криденс наверняка не знал, даже не догадывался о том, что означало для Грейвза это утреннее священнодействие. Но он очень хотел помочь.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал Грейвз, опуская крышку. - Давай. Буду тебе очень признателен, Криденс.   
Тот робко улыбнулся, смущённо прикусил губу.   
\- Спасибо, сэр, - шепнул он. - Сядьте… к свету.  
Он принёс горячую воду, с серьёзным и сосредоточенным видом развёл в чашке мыло, взбил пену. Намочил полотенце. Грейвз сел у окна, сцепил пальцы. Его тянуло закрыть глаза, но он не стал. Удержал так и лезущие наружу советы: Криденс прекрасно знал, что нужно делать, и не нуждался в указаниях.   
Спокойствие давалось Грейвзу не без труда. Приготовления вызывали у него… тревогу?.. Нет. Грусть и… волнение. Криденс стремительно повзрослел. Стал самостоятельным. Оперился. Что с ним будет потом, когда всё это кончится? Что будет дальше, когда они вернутся в Нью-Йорк?..  
Зря отказался снимать проклятие, Персиваль, - укорил его внутренний голос. - А если он не захочет остаться?.. Ты открыл ему дверь в мир магии и свободы - и с чем ты останешься, если он захочет пожить в нём самостоятельно?.. Ты приведёшь его в круг своих друзей, а он возьмёт да влюбится в кого-то ближе к себе и по возрасту, и по интересам. Молча, конечно, не уйдёт, он не подлец. Ты останешься другом, советчиком. А потом он женится на какой-нибудь милой маленькой леди, и для его детей ты будешь - дядя Перси…  
Грейвз молчал от придуманной горечи, которой ещё не случилось, и может быть, никогда не случится. Воображал Криденсу семью, лишь бы не думать о том, что может остаться для него другом - в виде могильного камня.   
Криденс, не подозревая о его метаниях, подступил вплотную к нему, встал между коленей, взялся за помазок. Пена легла на щёку - тёплая, мягкая. Она резко пахла свежей молодой хвоей - не так, как он привык, не тонкой кедровой стружкой с оттенком цветов апельсина. Этот запах был грубым… но это было неважно. Грейвз поднял лицо, чтобы Криденсу было удобнее. Глаза так и не закрыл, но взгляд не поднимал - не мог.  
Криденс, затаив дыхание, бережно проводил кистью по его лицу. Пены было уже достаточно, но Криденс не останавливался, подправляя то здесь, то там, будто хотел, чтобы она легла ровно, как взбитые сливки на торт. Грейвз молчал.   
\- Я всё делаю правильно, сэр?.. - тихо спросил Криденс.  
\- Ты сам знаешь, что да, - негромко ответил тот.  
Криденс отставил чашку, отложил помазок и одним точным взмахом распахнул бритву. Грейвз против воли почувствовал, как к лицу приливает жар. Попытался сдержать его, но безуспешно. Он покраснел.   
Криденс с бритвой в руках был опасен. Нет, он и без бритвы был опасен: он был обскуром, он был магом. И Грейвз знал, что Криденс никогда не обернёт оружие против него. Но эта материальная, холодная сталь в его руке была очень своевременным напоминанием о его мощи.   
И это возбуждало.  
Криденс молча поднял руку, придержал его за голову. Немного помедлил - и лезвие с хрустким шорохом скользнуло от виска вниз.   
Грейвз сидел, не шевелясь. Сердце ухало вниз каждый раз, когда острое лезвие касалось кожи. Он старался дышать тихо, чтобы не сдуть пену из-под носа, но так и хотелось вдохнуть поглубже, выдохнуть резче. Закрыть глаза и забыть обо всём, кроме этих касаний. Не готовиться к ним, не следить за ними, а просто чувствовать их, внутренне вздрагивая, когда металл на секунду льнёт к коже и срывается вниз.   
Грейвз непроизвольно сглотнул. Он понимал, что краснеет. Понимал, что Криденсу это заметно. Прежде он не выдавал своего влечения так… явно. Он всегда контролировал, какой ответ показать Криденсу: сдержаться или позволить себе стон, отдать ему всё внимание, забыв о себе - или чуть-чуть расслабиться, позволить себе удовольствие. Он зажигался влечением в моменты интимности, кровь приливала к лицу, но это было естественно, это было приятно. Давно не бывало так, чтобы он краснел от возбуждения, как юнец, почти без повода, никого не касаясь. Чтобы, одетый, он чувствовал себя голым.   
Он поднял глаза. Криденс был собранным, даже немного хмурым.   
Ты видишь - ты волнуешь меня, - мысленно признался Грейвз. - Я даже не могу это скрыть. Хотел бы. Но не могу.  
Криденс не улыбнулся, встретившись с Грейвзом взглядом, но плотно сжатые губы слегка разжались и порозовели. Как будто бы он услышал. И понял.  
Они обменивались короткими взглядами, как телеграммами - скупыми, составленными из обрывков слов. Грейвз первым отводил глаза. У Криденса раздувались ноздри, желваки прокатывались под кожей, когда он сжимал челюсти. Лёгкими касаниями пальцев он поворачивал Грейвзу голову. Задерживал дыхание, чтобы случайно не сбить руку и не рассечь кожу. Зря волновался - рука у него была твёрдой.   
Он проверял гладкость кожи так, как научил его Грейвз: прикладывал костяшки пальцев к щеке, гладил вверх, вниз. Короткая, непредусмотренная процессом ласка. Грейвзу хотелось почувствовать вместо пальцев его губы. Прижаться лицом к ним, не дать отстраниться…   
Напряжение насыщало воздух, будто перед грозой. Шорох. Взмах. Взмах. Они молча встречались глазами. Криденс хмурился, покусывая губу. Грейвз сидел, выпрямив спину и подняв лицо, так тихо, что не слышал даже биения крови в висках.   
\- Всё, - Криденс вытер бритву о полотенце, отложил её в сторону. Промокнул остатки пены возле уха и на горле, у ворота белой рубашки.  
\- Спасибо, Криденс, - шепотом сказал Грейвз. Звуки застряли в горле, ему даже дышалось с трудом.  
\- Я рад вам помочь, сэр, - точно таким же голосом, севшим от возбуждения, сказал Криденс. Он опустил глаза, ресницы у него задрожали, будто он пытался удержать себя от чего-то. Не удержал - вскинул взгляд.   
Они рванулись друг к другу одновременно. Криденс швырнул полотенце в сторону, Грейвз схватил его за шею, нагибая к себе. Они столкнулись зубами и ртами, яростно, будто в споре. Грейвз обхватил Криденса за пояс, притискивая к себе. Оторвался от поцелуя, вжался лицом в его живот.   
Странно-знакомое чувство, чёрное и жгучее, как ожог, затопило его. Страх. Он стиснул Криденса обеими руками, судорожно вдохнул. Криденс, не церемонясь, дёрнул на нём рубашку из брюк, не спрашивая никаких разрешений. Грейвз торопливо рванул пуговицы у горла, Криденс содрал его рубашку через голову, прямо вместе с жилетом. Стул грохнул об пол, когда Грейвз вскочил на ноги. Криденс жадно приник губами к его шее, лизнул, застонал под ухо. Тесно скользнул ладонями по обнажённой спине, лихорадочно хватая губами за плечи.   
Он чувствовал тот же страх, что и Грейвз. Сколько времени им отмерено, никто не знал. Может, это последний раз, когда они могут быть вместе, и другого уже не будет, потому что один из них не вернётся.   
Грейвз схватил его за затылок, зло и отчаянно впиваясь в губы. Он думал когда-то, их первый раз будет другим - проникновенным и страстным, с открытыми глазами - он хотел провести Криденса по всему пути до конца, но выходило совсем не так, и его это не волновало. Первый раз будет прямо сейчас. Другого времени, других обстоятельств не будет.  
Криденс с силой дёрнул его за пояс брюк, расправляясь с ширинкой, Грейвз возился с его рубашкой, но пальцы неловко путались, будто стали ещё слабее, чем прежде. Криденс с горячим вздохом сунул руки за пояс его брюк, бесстыдно сжал пальцы на бёдрах, скользнул к ягодицам. Он глотал воздух, будто хотел что-то сказать, но не мог, и Грейвз надеялся, что сейчас не услышит ни “сэр”, ни “мистер Грейвз”. Потому что вся разница между ними, сэры и мистеры, затерялась где-то в другом месте, улетела на пол вместе с рубашкой, упала к ногам вместе с брюками, когда Грейвз оказался обнажённым - первым, а Криденс даже не отодвинулся, чтобы бросить на него взгляд. Хотя он давно мечтал об этом. Раздеть его. Посмотреть на него.  
\- Я не хочу в кровать, - зашептал Криденс, умоляюще прильнув к Грейвзу, - не хочу никуда идти, я хочу сейчас, прямо здесь, прошу вас…  
Он не сказал “сэр”. Не сказал “мистер Грейвз”, и Персиваль поцеловал его, жадно и глубоко, обхватив за голову обеими руками. Он прижимался к Криденсу горячим телом, к его рубашке, к его тонким брюкам, ему приходилось тянуться вверх, чтобы поцеловать, а Криденс шарил руками по голой спине, и едва вздрагивал, натыкаясь пальцами на старые рубцы от шрамов.  
\- Разденься, - нетерпеливо шепнул Грейвз ему в губы, - Криденс, пожалуйста.  
Тот слабо всхлипнул, распахнул рубашку, вывернулся из неё. У него была светлая кожа - светлее, чем у Грейвза, почти мраморная, и синие вены на руках проступали под ней, как каменные прожилки. Грейвз изучил это тело, он знал, как оно отзывается на ласку, как Криденс тает в руках, подчиняясь голосу. Но сейчас Грейвз не хотел подчинять. Он хотел разделять.   
Сбросив брюки, Криденс утянул Грейвза за собой прямо на пол, на ковёр, прикрывавший доски. Обхватил коленями, завалил на себя с недвусмысленным алчным блеском в глазах. Застонал, потёрся животом и пахом.   
\- Пожалуйста… - прошептал он. - Пожалуйста, я… я хочу.   
Не было долгих ласк, прелюдий, обмена горячими взглядами. Грейвзу было жалко на это времени. Его подгонял страх, что другого шанса не будет. Что потом, когда им придётся расстаться - может быть, на время, может быть, навсегда - он хочет помнить эти мгновения, хочет, чтобы Криденс их помнил, держался за них, чтобы им обоим хватило сил выжить.   
Криденс болезненно кусал губы, когда Грейвз входил в него, придерживая член рукой. Он хмурился от напряжения, затаив дыхание. Ему было больно, Грейвз видел - но не щадил. Криденс вздохнул глубоко и громко, закрыл глаза, когда Грейвз оказался внутри. Короткая улыбка мелькнула на губах и пропала, с уголка глаз сорвалась слезинка.  
Он выгнулся, подаваясь вверх - слишком тесный, слишком горячий, чтобы Грейвз мог долго сдерживаться - чтобы Грейвз вообще мог с ним сдерживаться. Грейвз и не стал. Не хотел. Он слышал, рывками толкаясь вперёд, короткие звонкие стоны. Они оба спешили. Криденс до боли вцеплялся ногтями в спину, будто хотел вонзиться под кожу, в рёбра, и держаться за них, врасти в Грейвза, стать с ним одним целым.   
Сердце, налитое напряжением, холодело от суеверного ужаса. Грейвз целовал Криденса в губы, и будто каждый поцелуй отбирал у него силой. Криденс царапался, как испуганный кот, с перепугу влетевший на самую вершину дерева и теперь не способный спуститься вниз.   
\- Ещё, милый, ещё, - умолял Грейвз. Криденс слабо вскрикивал, закатывая глаза, подхватывал резкие движения бёдер, и они сталкивались, схлёстывались друг с другом в рваном и быстром ритме. - Я не отдам тебя, - прошептал Грейвз, и Криденс захлебнулся громким отчаянным стоном, - не отдам никому.   
Криденс давил коленями на бока, требовательный и ненасытный, кожа стала скользкой от горячего пота. Грейвз чувствовал, что насытить его собой не успеет, не сможет. Криденс будто всё понял, заторопился, вскидывая бёдра. Его “Да, да, да…” слились в отсчёт стремительных жарких мгновений, он обхватил Грейвза за шею, беспорядочно хватая губами подбородок, рот, щёки. Скользнул ладонями по затылку, дёрнул за волосы, заставляя открыть шею, куснул под челюсть - и Грейвзу хватило, чтобы сорваться, впечататься в его тело, яростно, громко, так, что Криденс проехался лопатками по ковру, вскрикнул, обжёгшись - но не отпустил. Только замер, чуткий, дрожащий, и удивлённое счастье проступило у него на губах робкой улыбкой.   
\- Боже, - изумлённо прошептал он, когда взмокший Грейвз тяжело опустился на него. - Боже мой…   
Потом встрепенулся, закусил губу, просунул одну руку вниз, обхватил свой член. Грейвз приподнялся, не выходя - и почувствовал, как Криденс сжал его, удерживая в себе.  
\- Да, Криденс, да, - прошептал он, целуя его грудь. - Пожалуйста, милый…  
Криденс ахнул, ещё быстрее заработал рукой - и кончил со сладким и звонким стоном, животом прижимаясь к Грейвзу, не сдержав слёз. Дёрнул к себе голову Грейвза, делясь влажным поцелуем - и тягучей, сильной пульсацией в глубине тела.   
Грейвз мечтал, что всё будет не так. В миллионах своих фантазий он видел себя - сдержанным, уверенно нежным, наблюдающим. Криденса - ласково покорным, раскрытым, очарованным. Реальность была иной. Ни одной из его фантазий не суждено было сбыться, но сейчас… сейчас всё было неважно.   
Грейвз приподнялся на руках, Криденс недовольно заворчал и потянул его обратно.  
\- Я не уйду, - пообещал Грейвз. Поцеловал в твёрдую скулу, высвободился и лёг рядом, подложил локоть под голову.   
Криденс, повернув голову, смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Будто ждал, что Грейвз скажет что-то ещё. Тот молчал, блуждал пальцами по его груди - широкой, ровной, с плоскими овальными сосками. Тело Криденса было сильным и плотным, под кожей прорезались очертания мышц. Неестественная худоба, такая, что рёбра торчали под туго натянутой кожей, как жабры, постепенно исчезала. Криденс набирал здоровый вес, и, кажется, всё ещё пытался вытянуться в длину. Редкие тёмные волоски пробивались в центре груди. Грейвз дотянулся, поцеловал в них.   
Криденс вдруг порывисто дёрнулся навстречу, уронил его на спину, навалился сверху. Обхватил руками, уткнулся лицом ему в грудь. Там, где он прижимался, становилось горячо и мокро. Он плакал молча, не вздрагивая и не всхлипывая, только сутулил плечи и прерывисто дышал ртом. И держал, как клещами. Сильный.  
Грейвз ничего не говорил, просто гладил его по волосам, пропускал их сквозь пальцы - густые, гладкие. Вспоминал, каким Криденс был в самые первые дни - как он шарахался от своей тени, ходил, опустив голову, поглядывал исподтишка, когда думал, что его не замечают. Бледный, худосочный и истощённый. Вечно голодный, вечно мёрзнущий.   
В его угловой комнате, несмотря на каминную трубу в стене, было холодно. То ли окно было плохо законопачено, то ли камин следовало топить жарче - тогда Грейвз не знал. А Криденс не посмел ни сказать об этом, ни попросить ещё одеяло. Когда на утро следующего дня после приезда в Гленгори Грейвз взял Криденса за руку, чтобы притянуть к себе и обнять, он встретил руку холодную, как лёд. Он приказал Финли утеплить комнату и выдать Криденсу ещё одеял, штуки три, пусть заворачивается хоть целыми днями. Криденс и заворачивался: спал прямо под четырьмя одеялами, а иногда кутался в них, как в плед.   
Потом перестал.   
Согрелся.   
\- Не бойся, - тихо сказал Грейвз. - Он чудовище, но я видел и пострашнее. Помнишь, я рассказывал про вендиго?..  
Криденс закивал, тихо шмыгая носом.  
\- Я ведь буду там не один, - продолжал Грейвз спокойным и ласковым тоном. - Там будешь ты. Там будет Тесей. Там будет мистер Эйвери. Я знаю, что ты его не любишь, но он хороший союзник. Видишь - нас много.   
\- Почему вы не делали этого раньше? - шепотом спросил Криденс, пальцем вытирая нос. - Я бы хотел быть с вами много-много раз… Я давно хотел…  
\- Много-много раз у нас будет позже, - ответил Грейвз и чуть-чуть улыбнулся, когда Криденс приподнял голову. - И брось свою манеру говорить, как ребёнок.   
Криденс съежился, посмотрел на него обиженно и недоверчиво. С каждым мгновением обиды становилось всё меньше, а любопытства и смущения - всё больше. Шмыгнув последний раз красным от слёз носом, Криденс нерешительно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Я не говорю, как ребёнок, - с нотками капризного упрямства сказал он. - Я говорю… правду.  
\- Ты говоришь, как стеснительный и несмышлёный мальчишка, - ласково поддразнил Грейвз. - А я хочу, чтобы мой любовник мог поддержать беседу посложнее.  
\- Как мистер Эйвери? - вспыхнул Криденс. Обида на его лице была слишком выразительна для того, чтобы быть настоящей.  
\- Да, - недипломатично согласился Грейвз. - Как мистер Эйвери. И как мистер Дамблдор. И как оба мистера Скамандера, и как я сам.   
\- Я могу поддержать сложную беседу! - с детским хамством заявил Криденс. Глаза у него засверкали, он вскинулся. Заносчиво шмыгнул носом.   
Грейвз разжал руки, позволяя ему отстраниться, сдержал восхищённый смешок. Криденс в гневе был неподражаемо хорош. Гнев у него, впрочем, быстро сменился смущением. Кажется, он только сейчас по-настоящему осознал, что Грейвз был обнажён.   
Грейвз, улыбаясь, откровенно наслаждался его замешательством. Закрываться или целомудренно заворачиваться во что-нибудь он не собирался, тем более что под рукой у него для этой цели был или угол ковра - или диванная подушка. Выглядеть голым идиотом, который прикрывается, чем попало, Грейвз не собирался.   
Криденс, дорвавшись до возможности разглядеть его, теперь жадно, практически алчно шарил взглядом по его телу, будто не верил, что эта роскошь ему доступна. Грейвз улыбался, не мешая тёплой ладони скользить по груди и по животу. Криденс взволнованно дышал, его взгляд беспорядочно бегал от груди к плечам и шее, от них к паху, коленям, цеплялся за руки и пальцы, поднимался к лицу, будто Криденс проверял, не передумал ли Грейвз, не сердится ли он, что его так бесцеремонно, бессовестно разглядывают.  
Во взгляде Криденса сквозило какое-то детское изумление, будто он вообще раньше не представлял, что Грейвз может существовать в плоти и крови, что белая рубашка, чёрные брюки и чёрный жилет не являются частью его сущности, не растут прямо из кожи.   
Грейвз чувствовал себя польщённым этим голодным взглядом. Он больше не чувствовал, что что-то не так. Не хотел отделять его от себя даже тонкой тканью рубашки.   
\- Я не делал этого раньше, - сказал он, отвечая на заданный вопрос, и медленно водя пальцами по спине Криденса, - потому что мы оба были к этому не готовы.  
\- Я всегда был готов, - заявил Криденс и густо покраснел.  
\- Нет, - Грейвз улыбнулся в ответ и легонько, шутливо тронул его пальцем за нос. - Ты оказался готов, когда потерял всякий стыд и чуть не порвал на мне рубашку.  
\- А вы?..  
Криденс демонстрировал лицом всё многообразие оттенков густого румянца. У него был красный нос, красный лоб, красные уши и даже красный подбородок.  
\- А я оказался готов, когда меня это совершенно не обеспокоило, - сказал Грейвз и глянул на часы на каминной полке. Половина второго. Улыбка стаяла с губ сама собой. - Нам пора, - тихо сказал он.

От столика в глубине ресторана, где они с Криденсом заняли место, отлично просматривался весь зал. Господин посол всегда резервировал стол у окна, и Грейвз сел так, чтобы оттуда его было хорошо видно.   
Лихтенберг и Эйвери появились без пяти минут два. Грейвз встретился с ними взглядами, и Талиесин счёл необходимым подвести своего спутника поближе, чтобы представить приятелям-американцам: мистеру Грейвзу и мистеру Уэйнрайту.   
Германский посол Тиль Лихтенберг, был таким явственно породистым потомком викингов, что по нему, казалось, можно было бы проследить весь путь суровых северных воинов сквозь века.   
Лёд и сталь, - подумал Грейвз, пожимая твёрдую сильную руку. Лёд - светящиеся голубые глаза на грубом, красивом прямоугольном лице. Сталь - прямая спина, прямой взгляд и математически скупые жесты. Улыбка на таком лице казалась неестественной. Рядом с Талиесином он выглядел, как большая белая акула рядом с колибри: проглотит и не заметит.  
Впрочем, Грейвз знал, что колибри - это притворство. Талиесин прикидывался маленькой безобидной птичкой, а на деле вполне мог оказаться жизнерадостным крокодилом. Вот и посмотрим тогда, кто кого.   
Если мистер Лихтенберг и был рад познакомиться с Грейвзом, он этого никак не выдал. Его вежливость была прохладной и незаинтересованной. Это только укрепило Грейвза в подозрении, что на самом деле господин Лихтенберг крайне заинтересован: слишком уж хорошо он это скрывал. Отбросив ложную скромность, Грейвз мог с уверенностью сказать, что занимал в прошлом слишком высокий пост и был слишком нелюбим в Германии, чтобы её посланник был так показательно равнодушен к его персоне.  
Интересно, что привело его в ряды сторонников Гриндевальда?.. Идеология?.. Желание открыть магический мир не-магам?.. Грейвз чувствовал острое сожаление, что нельзя объединить столики и завязать разговор на эту волнующую тему. Он проводил господина посла взглядом, и когда тот занял свой столик у окна, поймал на себе несколько коротких изучающих взглядов. Да, мистер Лихтенберг явно был заинтригован. Расчёт был верным. Теперь он наверняка заведёт разговор с Талиесином, а потом доложит всё Гриндевальду… Может быть, у них с Криденсом осталось время до вечера. Или до завтра. Совсем немного, но оно ещё есть.  
Криденс выглядел хмуро. Грейвз успокаивающе улыбнулся ему и взял у официанта меню. Заказал бутылку розового вина, отбивную с шалфеем и сливками и мятное печенье на десерт. Криденс выбирал долго. Сдерживая немного нервное хихиканье, расспрашивал, что означали смешные французские слова: киш лорен, рататуй, фрикассе. Хождения по таким местам наконец стали для него привычными, и он больше не пытался найти что-нибудь попроще и подешевле, а выбирал, полагаясь исключительно на свой вкус. Вкус у него был с налётом экзотики: он любил острое, кисло-сладкое, пряное, и, как оказалось, обожал маринады.   
\- Магия может отправить письмо в прошлое?.. - спросил Криденс, когда молчаливый вежливый официант в белой куртке отошёл от их столика.  
Грейвз помрачнел. Как бы он хотел, чтобы это было возможно. О скольких ошибках он бы предупредил, сколько советов он бы дал самому себе… Скольких людей он бы спас. Родители не отправились бы в тот круиз. Лоренс…  
\- Нет, - коротко ответил он, вынырнув из своих мыслей. - Нельзя. А кому ты бы хотел написать? - спросил он, чтобы поддержать разговор.  
Криденс взял вилку, задумчиво повертел в пальцах.  
\- Себе, - сказал он.  
Да, это был очевидный ответ. Грейвзу стало любопытно, о какой ошибке Криденс хотел бы предупредить себя. Не доверять Гриндевальду? Попытаться найти Грейвза, когда всё только ещё началось?.. Пожалуй, на месте Криденса он бы так и сделал. Он бы и сам предупредил себя, будь у него эта возможность.  
\- Я сказал бы себе, - негромко продолжал Криденс, - что вас не надо бояться. Что вы хороший человек, что вы…  
Он ненадолго прервался, опустил глаза. На его скулах проступил румянец. Он смотрел в пустую тарелку, на которой глянцево блестел огонёк зажжённой свечи, будто искал там ответ. Он слегка ссутулился, но голову в плечи не втянул. Грейвз наблюдал за ним с неподдельным интересом. Нет, не потому, что Криденс вдруг решил наговорить ему комплиментов. Не потому, что ждал благодарности. А потому, что Криденс - впервые - оглянулся назад и увидел, как сильно он изменился. Осознал, отчётливо и ясно, кого должен благодарить за свою новую жизнь - и хотел это выразить.   
\- Я бы сказал, что вы самый лучший и терпеливый друг, что я могу доверять вам, что я могу говорить с вами…  
Криденс говорил тихо, не поднимая головы, и Грейвз вслед за ним задерживал дыхание, проникаясь его волнением.  
\- Я бы сказал, что у вас есть ответы… все ответы на все вопросы, и что вы не рассердитесь, если я буду спрашивать вас…   
\- Так и есть, Криденс, - тихо, почти шепотом, отозвался Грейвз. - Я очень рад, что сейчас ты это понимаешь.  
\- А ещё, - Криденс вскинул глаза, и они неожиданно оказались весёлыми, - я бы сказал, что нужно сделать, чтобы вы забрали меня с собой.  
\- Что же это? - с улыбкой спросил Грейвз, не чуя никакого подвоха.   
\- Я бы рассказал, чему вы меня учили, - тихо сказал Криденс, лукаво глядя на него сквозь ресницы. - Я бы сказал - когда в следующий раз мистер Грейвз придёт к тебе, позаботься, чтобы вас никто не увидел, встань на колени и сделай всё в точности, как я скажу. Постарайся как следует, и ты увидишь, что он очень быстро вернётся к тебе… Нет, даже не так, - он вдохновлённо перебил себя, - пусть вас кто-нибудь увидит, пусть это будет Мэри Лу - она будет такой злой, что мистеру Грейвзу придётся защитить тебя, и он заберёт тебя к себе.  
Криденс гордо сверкал глазами, довольный своим планом.  
Грейвз прикрыл рот рукой, кашлянул, облокотившись о стол. Опустил глаза. Первыми у него заполыхали уши. Он осторожно положил вилку, звякнув о край тарелки. Криденс удивлённо смотрел, как на его спокойном лице отчётливо проступал густой пунцовый румянец.   
\- Криденс, - сипло сказал Грейвз. - Криденс, что ты несёшь...  
Он сдержанно дышал, не поднимая глаз, старался взять себя в руки, но всё было безуспешно. Краска медленно заливала лицо всё ярче и ярче - растекалась по крыльям носа, по скулам, поднималась до самых корней волос. Грейвз закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как лицо полыхает, будто его обожгло. У него задрожали ресницы.   
Криденс, сам не зная того, ткнул наугад и своей шуткой попал в самое сердце фантазий Грейвза, в самую мякоть, так, что Грейвз даже не мог сохранять лицо. Сколько раз он представлял себе эту картину, именно эту картину - он встречается с Криденсом, они гуляют по пустым переулкам, останавливаются, Криденс встаёт на колени - и старается, старается изо всех сил, неумело, доверчиво и очень послушно.   
Грейвз закрыл руками лицо. Сладкий, чарующий стыд жёг его изнутри так, что к глазам подступали слёзы. Он едва мог дышать, даже воздух казался раскалённым.  
\- Сэр?.. - в замешательстве прошептал Криденс.  
\- Болтливый мальчишка, - сипло ответил Грейвз, не в силах отнять от лица руки. Он понимал, что нелепо выглядит, что выдаёт себя с головой, если только у Криденса хватит ума догадаться, в чём дело. Он понимал, что на него сейчас могут начать обращать внимание. У него не было сил встретиться с Криденсом взглядом, потому что во взгляде читалось бы - да, Криденс, да, если бы ты только мог, ты не знаешь, как я мечтал об этом, Криденс, как я представлял себе это в деталях, в подробностях, сотни раз, как я хотел, чтобы ты так и сделал тогда, да, Криденс, ты прав, я вернулся бы очень быстро, ты всё обо мне понял, ты всё понял…  
Резко втянув воздух носом, Грейвз убрал руки. Криденс выглядел ошеломлённым и даже слегка напуганным. Он шарил по лицу Грейвза глазами, не веря, не понимая, как сумел вогнать его в краску.  
\- Простите, сэр, я не хотел вас…   
По нему читалось, как он пытается подобрать нужно слово, постепенно осознавая, что натворил. Не хотел вас обидеть? Но Грейвз не был обижен. Он напряжённо улыбался, и это было совсем не похоже на обиду. Не хотел вас сердить?.. Сердитым Грейвз тоже не был. Не хотел вас… смущать?.. Криденс тоже начал краснеть - догадался. Нашёл нужное слово.  
\- Помнишь, однажды, - хрипло сказал Грейвз, - я сказал, что часто думал о тебе, когда мы встречались?..  
Криденс кивнул, не сводя с него глаз.  
\- Так вот, - Грейвз кашлянул, чтобы прочистить горло, - об этом я тоже думал.  
Официант поставил перед ними тарелки, и Грейвз поднялся, воспользовавшись естественной паузой.  
\- Извини меня, Криденс, я отойду на минуту, - сказал он самым фальшивым и нейтральным тоном, на который сейчас был способен.  
В туалетной комнате он открыл воду, наклонился над раковиной и плеснул холодной водой в лицо. Он чувствовал пальцами пылающую кожу. Кажется, никогда в своей жизни, даже в детстве, даже в юности, даже когда Гриндевальд выпытывал у него все эти подробности, он не испытывал такого обжигающего стыда. В зеркало на себя он не смотрел - не хотел видеть, до какой степени красным было лицо.  
Открылась дверь, в туалетную комнату зашёл кто-то ещё. Грейвз не обернулся, следуя неписанному правилу ни с кем не заговаривать и ни с кем не встречаться взглядом в подобном месте. Вошедший встал у другой раковины, кончиками пальцев поправил зеркало в изящной старинной раме, висящее перед ним. Грейвз набрал воды в горсти и ещё раз плеснул в лицо, чувствуя некоторое облегчение от прикосновения прохлады к разгорячённой коже. Сквозь пальцы заметил светло-серый рукав пиджака господина Лихтенберга.   
Что, неужели сейчас?.. Так быстро!.. Он даже не может подать знак Криденсу, попрощаться с ним!..  
Ты уже попрощался, - напомнил внутренний голос. - Сегодня. Он справится. Он уже сильный.  
Увидимся ли мы с тобой снова, мой мальчик?.. - обречённо подумал Грейвз.   
Он вскинулся, изображая замешательство, когда Лихтенберг выбросил палочку из рукава и коснулся зеркала. Дёрнулся за своей к карману, но, конечно же, не успел. Стеклянная гладь вздрогнула, исказилась бесконечным зеленоватым коридором, теряющимся в темноте. Лихтенберг толкнул его в спину, и Грейвз провалился в зеркало.


	9. Глава девятая. Криденс Бэрбоун

Криденс сидел за столиком, не поднимая глаз. Из горки салата на тарелке на него смотрел ломтик сочного помидора. Криденс чувствовал с ним какое-то родство, потому что сейчас он наверняка был такой же красный. Ему было и стыдно, и весело, он кусал губы, но не мог перестать улыбаться.  
Ляпнул, что в голову пришло — и, пожалуйста, вогнал Персиваля в краску. Криденсу хотелось глупо хихикать от смущения, но он держался, плотно сжимал губы. Когда Персиваль вернётся, надо будет, наверное, извиниться. Он крутил в пальцах нож и вилку, просто чтобы занять руки, и с нетерпением поглядывал на дверь туалетной комнаты. Вот сейчас Персиваль выйдет, и он ему скажет… скажет, что это была шутка. Если, конечно, Персиваль не будет на него злиться. Но с чего ему злиться? Криденс же не сказал ничего плохого, только правду — что всегда хотел, чтобы мистер Грейвз поскорее забрал его с собой. А тут такой чудесный способ, который им обоим точно понравился бы.  
У Криденса горели щёки, он посматривал на дверь, сдерживая непроизвольные смешки, и ждал, ну когда же. Когда же!  
Он никогда не думал, что в мире существует хоть что-то, способное смутить Персиваля. Это Персиваль всегда находил способ смутить Криденса — откровенные слова, горячие взгляды, от которых лицо загоралось огнём, и хотелось немедленно спрятать его у Персиваля на груди. Вот как сейчас.  
Криденс был счастлив, смущён и обижен, но обида была какой-то дурашливой, не всерьёз. Хотелось поскорее дождаться его, чтобы спросить. Персиваль ведь хотел, чтобы Криденс приходил к нему с любыми вопросами. Вот он и придёт. Не здесь, не в ресторане, а когда они вернутся домой — придёт, отбросив стыдливость, и спросит. Один простой, отчаянный вопрос — почему?!.. Если вы хотели, если вы думали — почему вы молчали?.. Столько времени упущено!.. Я бы давно научился!..  
От голода уже сосало под ложечкой, но он ждал, не прикасаясь к еде. Они всегда ели вместе, это была их традиция, их ритуал, который ни разу не нарушался. Даже в то ужасное время, когда Криденс думал, что Персиваль больше не хочет от него ни поцелуев, ни ласк, этой глупой, неумелой, но искренней благодарности. Даже тогда, когда Криденс думал, что Персиваль нашёл себе кого-то другого, они встречались за столом каждый день, хотя каждый раз был для Криденса пыткой. Он незаметно втягивал носом воздух, с ужасом ожидая, что расслышит тот самый, чужой, ненавистный запах: горький ландыш и сладкую розу.  
В зал вышел посол Лихтенберг. Оправил манжеты, поправил волосы, уложенные светлой волной. Вернулся к столику.  
Прошла минута. Другая. Персиваль не появлялся.  
Ещё минуту Криденс унимал беспокойство.  
Ещё минуту — старался не очень-то беспокоиться.  
Потом он начал бояться.  
Мистер Эйвери крутил в пальцах бокал светлого вина, от него на белую скатерть ложились золотистые блики, как солнечные зайчики. Криденс смотрел то на него, то на дверь туалетной комнаты, продолжая надеяться, что Грейвз сейчас выйдет. Всё веселье пропало, и голод испарился за ним. От страха в желудке всё скручивалось холодным липким узлом, будто он проглотил жабу, и она перебирала там холодными лапками, тяжёлая, как камень. От запаха еды мутило.  
Мистер Эйвери мелкими глотками пил вино, будто воду от икоты. У него на лице была скука. Мистер Лихтенберг резал мясо и что-то негромко ему рассказывал. Криденс слышал голос, но не разбирал ни слова — только шипящее бормотание, как у испорченного радио, которое вместо музыки ловит трескучий шум.  
Криденс гипнотизировал взглядом дверь, но минуты летели, а дверь оставалась закрытой.  
— Вы сегодня необычно молчаливы, — вдруг разобрал Криденс. Будто радио настроилось на нужную волну, а может, он так затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь, что теперь мог расслышать даже чужой разговор.  
Мистер Эйвери со скучающим видом глотнул вина и поднял глаза к потолку. У него было белое лицо, как у напудренного циркового клоуна, не хватало только нарисованных глаз с жирными чёрными ресницами и яркого красного рта, у которого один край задирается вверх, а второй кривится вниз.  
— Я обижен на вас. Вы заставляете меня ехать в Дурмштранг, — капризным тоном сказал мистер Эйвери. Рот у него, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть — и съедет набок точно по-клоунски, вверх и вниз.  
— Я думал, вам нравится, когда вас заставляют.  
Мистер Лихтенберг улыбался холодно и жутко, у него был не рот, а порез бритвой. Только не яркий, свежий, с запёкшейся кровью — а старый, давно затянувшийся, и губы — как бледно-розовые рубцы. Он говорил хрипло, спотыкаясь и шипя своими губами, будто они у него онемели и он не мог говорить, как все люди.  
— Мне нравятся мужчины с акцентом, — игриво улыбаясь, заявил мистер Эйвери.  
Криденс смотрел на них, как заворожённый. Ему было мерзко и гадко, что они сидят здесь вот так, флиртуют, пьют вино, улыбаются друг другу в глаза, а мистер Грейвз в это время уже в плену, он уже с Гриндевальдом, он уже далеко.  
— У вас там вечно зима, — мистер Эйвери кокетливо склонил голову набок. — Я слышал, там все носят овчину. Она воняет, — он сморщил нос. — А всё, что не пахнет овчиной, пахнет кислой капустой и пивом. Ради вас я иду на огромные жертвы. Скажите хотя бы, что будете меня ждать.  
— С нетерпением, — сухо ответил тот, но глаза у него на мгновение вспыхнули, как солнце блеснуло в снежной пустыне.  
Криденс вздрогнул, будто его пробрал ледяной ветер. Он уже и забыл, что это за чувство — и вот оно вернулось, знакомое, огромное и тяжёлое. Одиночество.  
Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, в Нью-Йорке, его самый ужасный страх был не тот, что Мэри Лу разозлится и однажды изобьёт его до смерти. Он боялся, что придумал себе мистера Грейвза. Все сироты выдумывают родителей, которые однажды придут и найдут потерянных детей. Он слышал эти истории от беспризорников, у которых был то папа-банкир, то мама-актриса, и только непреодолимые обстоятельства разлучали их со своими детьми. По ночам, лёжа на жёсткой кровати в закутке под крышей церкви, Криденс до холодного пота и скрюченных пальцев боялся, что выдумал мистера Грейвза. Красивого, доброго мистера Грейвза с ласковыми руками. Он так хотел каждый раз попросить у него что-нибудь на память, открутить хотя бы пуговицу с его пиджака, чтобы спрятать в подкладку шляпы и иногда прощупывать её там — не привиделось, не приснилось. Но у мистера Грейвза все пуговицы держались крепко. Криденс решился однажды подёргать — нет, невозможно. Ему на память оставался лишь запах — глубокий, чистый, табачный, бумажный. Сосновый, солнечный, океански-солёно-просторный.  
И вот опять. Тот же самый страх подкрался к нему со спины, накрыл, будто пыльным мешком из-под мёрзлой картошки. Нужно встать и уйти. Сейчас же. Домой. Ждать письма, как условились.  
Домой. Когда-то это значило «в Гленгори», но тот дом стал чёрным скелетом, воняющим гарью. Сейчас это значило — туда, где они провели последние несколько дней. Рядом с Грейвзом — любое место было бы домом.  
Где-то недалеко ударил церковный колокол. Криденс машинально дёрнул рукой к горлу, туда, где раньше носил распятие. Мистер Грейвз не верил в бога, и Криденс теперь — тоже. Раньше он целовал истёртый потемневший крестик, бормоча молитвы о спасении своей души, но мистер Грейвз забрал у него бога, забрал шнурок с распятием, и молиться стало некому.  
Только бы они не ошиблись. Только бы Гриндевальд правда оставил Персиваля в живых. Только бы он ничего с ним не сделал. Криденс сидел, как парализованный, ждал и боялся, что в любую секунду кто-то вынырнет перед ним из вихря перемещения и протянет ему письмо. Мистер Эйвери нежно улыбался своим клоунским ртом и говорил звонким голосом:  
— Только ради вас, Тиль, я поеду в эту чудовищную страну к вашим грубым мужланам с посохами. Но не ждите, что мы с Трезоро задержимся там хотя бы лишнюю минуту.  
— Трезоро?.. — спросил тот.  
— Я же вам говорил, — с упрёком сказал мистер Эйвери. — Трезоро, мой лабрадор. Совершенная душка. Такой ласковый, такой весёлый… Даже не пытайтесь заставить меня ехать без него, — с внезапной угрозой заявил он. — Трезоро так привязан ко мне, что заболеет, если я оставлю его в Лондоне.  
Мистер Лихтенберг пил чай и рассеянно смотрел в окно. Мистер Эйвери смеялся и длинно рассказывал, как Трезоро прячется от грозы под кроватью, как он любит куриные крылышки и какая была умора, когда он сгрыз апельсин вместо мячика.  
Криденс слушал его неприятный голос, замерев на самом краешке стула. Смотрел в нетронутую тарелку, одеревеневшими пальцами держал нож и вилку. Он читал в энциклопедии, которую подарил Персиваль, как инквизиторы пытали колдунов. Кто-то невидимый вот так же пытал его прямо сейчас. Ладони жгло пустотой, как кипятком — не дотронуться, не дотянуться, не встретить руки, плеча. А в груди — наоборот, было тесно, будто кто-то сжал её железными клещами, выдавил воздух, оставив внутри только слёзы, и Криденс давился страхом, кашлял им, но не мог его вытошнить.  
Он сам сейчас отхлестал бы себя по ладоням до крови, лишь бы прогнать пустоту. Пусть боль, пусть хоть что-то, пусть что угодно. Пусть скорее придёт письмо, пусть всё начнётся, лишь бы не ожидание, едкое, как кипящее масло. Пусть уже будет опасность, чтобы пришлось что-то делать, но не ждать, не молчать, не сидеть, не бояться.  
Нет ни Финли, ни Ньюта, ни Тины — никого нет, он один. Криденс уже даже был готов подойти к мистеру Эйвери и спросить его хоть о собаках, хоть о погоде. Он ненавидел его, всё ещё ненавидел, но лучше смотреть на него и ненавидеть, чем бояться без конца и без края.  
Мистер Грейвз не говорил, что будет так страшно. Если бы Криденс знал, как это будет — он бы малодушно упал к его ногам, обнял колени и взмолился остаться, сбежать, поселиться в глухой чаще, в самой глубокой пещере, лишь бы никогда не приходилось бояться так сильно.  
Он жалел, что не сохранил ни одной старой газеты, из которой можно было бы вырезать колдографию с мистером Грейвзом. Но тогда, в феврале, Криденс наивно полагал, что мистер Грейвз никогда его не оставит. Он ведь обещал.  
Но оставил. Оставил!  
Почему нельзя было жить тихо, в Гленгори? В том доме с садом и двумя спальнями через стену, с завтраками за одним столом, шахматами, разговорами, поцелуями? Почему нельзя было остаться счастливыми там? Персиваль столько сделал для магического мира, пусть теперь это делает кто-то другой! Кто-то, кто не брал к себе Криденса, не обещал заботиться о нём, не целовал его на ночь и не говорил никаких ласковых слов.  
Криденс ненавидел себя за эту обиду. За эту злость на то, что мистер Грейвз был таким смелым. Он не знал, как остановить эти мысли, не знал, чем наказать себя за них.  
Это несправедливо! — мысленно закричал он, сжав кулаки. — Я заслужил мистера Грейвза! Он мой!  
Нет, это — неблагодарно, — сказал ему внутренний голос, похожий на голос мистера Грейвза, сказал так отчётливо, что Криденс замер. — Это неблагодарно. Он столько сделал для тебя. Столько дал тебе. А тебе всё мало, ты жадничаешь, Криденс, ты ничего не хочешь отдать взамен. Думаешь о себе. А он думает — о вас. Легко быть смелым, когда не страшно. Ты же сам говорил, что рисковал бы ради него. Сам же обещал: «я хочу вернуть вам вашу жизнь». Ну так вот, Криденс, вот оно. Будь сильным. Будь сильным ради него. Ты никогда до конца его не узнаешь, если он не вернётся в Нью-Йорк. Он… потухнет. Ты хотел ждать его, когда он возвращается домой. Ты хотел быть полезным. Будь полезным. Возьми себя в руки. Дождись известия. Отправляйся к Гриндевальду, делай всё, как вы решили, помоги, ты ведь сам сказал, ты хочешь, чтобы Персиваль был счастлив.  
Вежливый официант в белой куртке остановился перед Криденсом. Тот поднял глаза, вдруг отчётливо осознав, что ему нечем заплатить за обед. Деньги были у Персиваля, у Криденса в карманах сейчас нашлась бы только какая-то мелочь.  
Что теперь делать? Наверное, хорошо, что он не притронулся к еде? Можно ещё извиниться и попросить отправить всё обратно на кухню?..  
— Мистер Эйвери за столиком у окна просил передать вам, — официант переставил со своего подноса на стол круглобокий низкий стакан.  
— Что это? — спросил Криденс.  
— Виски с содовой, сэр, — официант ловко сунул поднос подмышку. — Мистер Эйвери также просил сообщить, что ваш счёт оплачен.  
Криденс растерянно поднял глаза, встретил взгляд Талиесина. Тот сейчас был один — мистер Лихтенберг, видимо, отошёл. Талиесин, хмурый и заметно поблёкший, показал глазами на туалетную комнату.  
Криденс залпом, в несколько крупных глотков, выпил холодный виски и встал. Шатнулся, на непослушных ногах дошёл до двери. Ударился кулаком, слишком сильно толкнув её. Робкая надежда, что Персиваль всё-таки просто задержался, растаяла, когда он увидел просторное пустое помещение с рядами открытых кабинок и писсуарами. Здесь резко пахло лавандой. Мраморная столешница с фаянсовыми раковинами блестела, как мокрая. Белый мрамор — Персиваль когда-то рассказывал. Криденс почувствовал резь в животе, будто жаба пырнула его ножом изнутри, горло перехватило удушьем.  
Рука легла ему на плечо, он шарахнулся, развернулся.  
— Артур, — тихо сказал мистер Эйвери, шагнув к нему, — у меня две минуты.  
— Что вам надо? — зло и сипло спросил Криденс. Слёзы вскипели у него на глазах, глотку саднило, как от ангины.  
Это он, он был во всём виноват! Криденсу всё вдруг стало ясно, отчётливо, просто. Если бы мистер Эйвери не пригласил Персиваля в театр, Криденс бы не разозлился на него. Если бы Криденс не разозлился, не выпустил обскура, Гриндевальд ничего не узнал бы о нём. Никто не узнал бы! Персиваль был бы сейчас в безопасности! Был бы рядом!  
— Артур, — быстро сказал мистер Эйвери, — я знаю, между нами есть разногласия, но давай на время забудем… Нам нельзя сейчас ссориться. Это навредит нашему плану и мистеру Грейвзу. Ты же знаешь, сколько от нас зависит.  
Криденс враждебно смотрел на него, плотно сжав губы.  
— Я с вами не ссорюсь, — процедил он.  
— Мы должны доверять друг другу. Скажи, что я могу рассчитывать на тебя, и ты не наделаешь глупостей.  
— Я хотел вас убить, — вдруг выпалил Криденс.  
Мистер Эйвери неожиданно улыбнулся.  
— Я тебя понимаю. За мистера Грейвза я бы тоже хотел убивать.  
Криденс смотрел на него удивлённо.  
— Заключим перемирие, — предложил мистер Эйвери. — Пока всё не кончится. Потом можешь снова хотеть меня убить.  
— Не надо мне говорить, что мне делать, — перебил Криденс. — У вас нет права.  
— Артур, у меня мало времени, Тиль вот-вот вернётся, а нас не должны видеть вместе, мы не можем рисковать жизнью мистера Грейвза, — настойчиво сказал мистер Эйвери. — Я хочу помочь, но мне нужно, чтобы ты взял себя в руки. Ты можешь?..  
Криденс длинно прерывисто выдохнул и кивнул. Он постарается… Нет. Он сможет.  
— Когда Гриндевальд с тобой свяжется, дай знать, — шёпотом попросил Талиесин. — Мне или мистеру Скамандеру. Отправь сову.  
Криденс опять кивнул. Мистер Эйвери вдруг порывисто обнял его, и Криденс услышал, как стучит его сердце. Дробно, быстро, как маленький молоточек в часах.  
— Ты не один, — прошептал мистер Эйвери. — Я тоже очень боюсь. Но мы должны быть сильными… мы оба. Такие, как мистер Грейвз, мистер Скамандер — они не знают, как это страшно. У них есть долг. А мы с тобой… — он прервался, крепче прижал к себе Криденса. Светлый пиджак пах ландышами, так знакомо, так горько, что Криденс зажмурился, чтобы не разрыдаться в голос. — Нас ведёт не долг, а любовь, — хриплым шёпотом сказал мистер Эйвери. — Это хуже, чем страх. Я тоже не умею быть, как они — смелым, сильным. Но я буду стараться изо всех сил. Мы будем стараться.  
Криденс притих в его руках, замер, а потом, тихо всхлипнув, обхватил в ответ. Он ненавидел его, но это было лучше, чем обжигающая пустота.  
— Дай знать, если что-то случится, — сказал мистер Эйвери ему в самое ухо. — Хорошо?  
Криденс вырвался из объятий, шагнул назад. Тыльной стороной ладони вытер глаза.  
— Спасибо. За то, что… за счёт. Вы думаете… будет не слишком странно, если я не сразу пойду домой? Мне не хочется просто сидеть там и ждать.  
— Никто не увидит ничего странного в том, что ты гуляешь по городу, — с улыбкой сказал мистер Эйвери и добавил непринуждённым вальяжным тоном: — Лондон очень красив в это время года. Зайди в Гайд-парк, посмотри на Букингемский дворец.  
— Там правда живёт король?.. — с осторожным любопытством спросил Криденс. — Как его зовут?  
— Георг V. Иногда его можно даже увидеть, если он выезжает с кортежем.  
— А он знает про магов?  
Мистер Эйвери изменился в лице.  
— Я не могу на это ответить, — он поджал губы. — Принадлежность королевской семьи к магическому сообществу — запретная тема.  
— Почему? — удивился Криденс.  
— Тс-с-с-с… — он приложил палец к губам. — Никогда не задавай этот вопрос в приличном обществе. Иначе никто не станет с тобой разговаривать. Никто. Никогда.  
— Почему?..  
— Потому. Вечером к тебе придёт мистер Скамандер, — мистер Эйвери шагнул к раковине, включил воду и сунул под неё руки.  
— Не нужно со мной сидеть, — буркнул Криденс, раздосадованный тайной про короля и тем, что Талиесин думал, будто один он не справится.  
— Ты не умеешь аппарировать, — пояснил тот. — Он заберёт тебя в мой особняк. Ему удалось достать планы Дурмштранга, тебе будет полезно взглянуть. Я не прощаюсь.  
Закрыв воду, мистер Эйвери отряхнул руки и вышел обратно в зал.

Дом мистера Эйвери был огромным — старинный, каменный, с просторными коридорами и высокими потолками. Они втроём собрались в комнате, похожей на библиотеку. Тяжёлые тёмные шкафы с книгами стояли у стен рядами, как на параде. Огромный камин, в котором можно было бы встать во весь рост, неярко светился углями. Здесь совсем не пахло ни пылью, ни затхлостью — только свежими цветами, мокрыми от дождя. Окна были распахнуты в тёмный сад. Криденсу ужасно хотелось подойти и потрогать пальцем стены комнаты, обтянутые оливково-зелёной тканью с золотыми цветами. Наверное, это был шёлк?  
— Итак, Дурмштранг, — сказал мистер Скамандер, расправив на столе карту. Стол казался живым: Криденс мог бы поклясться, что видел, как моргают вырезанные из дерева грифоны, служащие ему опорой.  
Мистер Скамандер прикоснулся к карте палочкой, и старинный замок с зубчатыми стенами и массивными остроконечными башнями всплыл над столом, полупрозрачный, словно мираж.  
— Выглядит не меньше Хогвартса, — заметил мистер Эйвери, обходя вокруг стола.  
— Так и есть, — тот кивнул, доставая из кармана сюртука сигареты.  
Криденс зацепился взглядом за его жест, проследил его. Он мало курил, но сейчас ему хотелось всего сразу: пить виски, курить сигареты, разговаривать до самой поздней ночи, лишь бы не оставаться в одиночестве. Мистер Скамандер заметил его застывший взгляд:  
— Ты куришь?  
— Мистер Грейвз позволял мне, — быстро ответил Криденс. Тот молча протянул ему пачку, и Криденс шагнул ближе, достал сигарету.  
Вкус был другой — крепче и гуще. Он едва не закашлялся дымом, но проглотил его, затянулся поглубже. От табака становилось легче. Он подумал, что надо будет купить такую же пачку себе, узнать у мистера Скамандера, где он берёт их.  
— Замок стоит на вершине холма, — зажав в пальцах зажжённую сигарету, тот указал на карту. — С одной стороны — озеро, с другой — ущелье. Единственная дорога проходит по краю между ущельем и озером.  
— Там должно быть удивительно живописно, — сказал мистер Эйвери.  
Мистер Скамандер раздражённо взглянул на него, резко ответил:  
— Не знаю. Не обращал внимания.  
Мистер Эйвери переглянулся с Криденсом, едва улыбаясь. Улыбка поблёскивала на мокрых обкусанных губах, как лаковая.  
— А я себе так и представляю, — нараспев сказал мистер Эйвери, взмахом руки подзывая серебряный поднос, уставленный бутылками. — Горизонт, изрезаный вершинами, теряющийся в молочной дымке… Склоны, покрытые лесом. Резкий холодный воздух, такой свежий, что ломит зубы, как вода из горного ручья. Запах снега с вершин, свист ветра в ущелье. Птицы парят над лесом, кричат так пронзительно, что сердце сжимается от тревоги…  
— Сэр, — грубо прервал его мистер Скамандер. — Вам дать бумагу записать сонет? Мы подождём, пока вы закончите, не волнуйтесь.  
— Вы погрязли в бумагах, таблицах и графиках, — нервно сказал мистер Эйвери. — Неудивительно, что вы там ничего не нашли, вы же ни на что не смотрите.  
Мистер Скамандер выпрямился, сощурил глаза.  
— Что-что?..  
Мистер Эйвери грохнул об стол квадратным графином из толстого стекла, приторно улыбнулся:  
— Глоток виски?  
— Хватит паясничать, — холодно сказал тот. — Вы же можете быть серьёзным.  
— Могу, но не хочу, — легкомысленно отозвался мистер Эйвери. — Вашей серьёзности с лихвой хватит на всех нас.  
Однако он перестал улыбаться, разливая виски по трём стаканам.  
— Можно мне льда? — тихо попросил Криденс. Неожиданно для себя он начал чувствовать симпатию к мистеру Эйвери. Его болтовня помогала отвлечься от ужаса, гнездившегося в груди всё время с момента исчезновения Персиваля. И даже чуть-чуть веселила.  
— Это превосходный шотландский виски, — мистер Эйвери с упрёком посмотрел на Криденса. — Только американцы пьют свой кукурузный бурбон со льдом — неразбавленным он ужасен.  
Криденс мгновенно насупился и отодвинул стакан. Едва родившаяся симпатия мгновенно исчезла.  
— Он шутит, — мрачно улыбнулся Тесей. — Я тоже люблю со льдом.  
— Вы слишком много времени провели на фронте с Персивалем и его варварскими привычками, — высокомерно фыркнул Талиесин.  
— Аристократические привычки ничем не лучше, вся разница — в одном прилагательном, — едко ответил Тесей. Затем наколдовал горсть льда и рассыпал его по стаканам — себе и Криденсу. Тот благодарно улыбнулся.  
— Итак. Территория замка, — Тесей сделал маленький глоток, провёл языком по губам и тут же затянулся сигаретой. Мистер Эйвери горестно вздохнул, баюкая в сплетённых пальцах свой чистый, неразбавленный, аристократический шотландский виски. Тесей зажал сигарету в зубах и обвёл область на карте. — Здесь причал и школьные огороды. Тут поле для квиддича. Основные учебные классы находятся в центральной части замка, факультеты — в башнях: Винтерхаммер, Фораслира, Соммершпид и Хестгодт, — он по очереди коснулся массивных восьмиугольных башен.  
Криденс разглядывал старинный замок, скользил взглядом по башням, высоким окнам, острым крышам и зубчатым стенам. Он никогда не видел настоящую школу магии. Персиваль упоминал про Шмо… про Хогвартс, но больше всего он рассказывал про Ильверморни. Обещал взять туда как-нибудь. Показать место, где он провёл целых семь лет, не считая летних каникул. Криденс далеко не всё понимал из его рассказов, и не только из-за незнакомых слов. Летние каникулы, например — чем они хороши? Каково это — учиться вместе с детьми, такими же магами, как и ты? И можно даже дружить с ними, вместе делать задания?..  
— Экзамены будут проходить здесь, — Тесей указал на главное здание, скупо украшенное узкими вымпелами на стенах. — Один из инспекторов должен постоянно присутствовать в выпускной комиссии, но это лишь часть работы. Когда я возглавлял инспекцию, мы также проверяли бухгалтерию школы: смотрели, не закупают ли они запрещённые ингредиенты для зелий, нет ли у них других таинственных расходов или необычно крупных пожертвований. Смотрели на списки зелий, хранящихся в школьной больнице и в кабинете Зельеварения. Составляли опись имеющихся артефактов, проводили выборочное интервьюирование учеников: какие студенческие организации есть в школе, чем они занимаются, кто в них состоит. Проверяли учебные планы по Чарам, Зельеварению, Заклинаниям, Магическим ремёслам.  
— Звучит невероятно скучно, — заметил мистер Эйвери. В его голосе слышалась насмешка, однако паясничать он перестал. — Хорошо, что я буду в комиссии не один.  
— Вы уже знаете, кто едет вместе с вами?  
— Мистер Нокс от МАКУСА и какой-то мсье Маргерит от Женевского треугольника, будет представлять Франко-Швейцарию и Бельгию. Первый раз о нём слышу, наверняка какой-нибудь обалдуй, как и я.  
— Нокс? — хмуро уточнил Тесей. — Валентайн Нокс? Который занял место Грейвза в МАКУСА?  
— Вряд ли у них есть два Нокса на месте главы департамента магбезопасности.  
— Какого тролля он забыл в Дурмштранге? — с досадой спросил Тесей, буравя Талиесина взглядом.  
— Что бы он там ни забыл, можно с уверенностью сказать, что мы на верном пути, — отозвался тот. — Персиваль говорил, что подозревает его в связях с Гриндевальдом. Похоже, он был прав, раз все ниточки ведут в Дурмштранг. С чего бы директору аврората отправляться на инспекцию школы, да ещё в такое тяжёлое для Америки время? У него там есть какой-то интерес… — задумчиво добавил мистер Эйвери. — А если есть у него — будет и у нас. Кстати, мистер Скамандер, вам когда-нибудь удавалось найти доказательства, что в школе практикуются Тёмные искусства? — самым невинным тоном спросил он и пригубил виски.  
— Нет, — с неудовольствием признал Тесей.  
— А где вы искали?  
— Я уже перечислил. Учебные планы, закупки, выборочная проверка палочек. Вы что, не слушали? — раздражённо спросил он.  
— Нет-нет, я запомнил, — мистер Эйвери задумчиво постучал себя по губам. — А где вы никогда не стали бы искать Тёмные искусства?..  
Мистер Скамандер озадаченно выпрямился, на его лице было написано замешательство.  
— Ведь разумно прятать улики не там, где вы копаетесь каждый год, а там, куда вы не смотрите, — заметил Талиесин. — Что вы никогда бы не стали проверять на чёрную магию?..  
— Кухню?.. — спросил Криденс, когда пауза начала затягиваться.  
Оба волшебника посмотрели на него. Тесей — удивлённо, Талиесин — одобрительно.  
— Да, бьюсь об заклад, вы даже не думали заглядывать на кухню! А что насчёт женских туалетов? — деловым тоном спросил мистер Эйвери. — Иногда там может завестись такая дрянь, что спасу не будет.  
Криденс непроизвольно фыркнул и спрятал усмешку за стаканом. Талиесин весело подмигнул ему.  
— Шкафчик с квиддичными принадлежностями, — после длинной паузы сказал мистер Скамандер. Ему явно требовалось как следует поразмыслить, чтобы вспомнить, куда он не заглянул в поисках тёмной магии. — Совятня. Оранжерея… Вы что, серьёзно думаете там что-то найти? — с досадой спросил он.  
— Может удастся, а может и нет, — небрежно сказал мистер Эйвери. — В любом случае, стоит проверить. Глупо было бы упустить такую возможность. Самое безобидное на вид иногда может оказаться до крайности опасным. Взять хоть нашего молодого друга, — он фамильярно приобнял Криденса за плечи. — Такой скромный юноша на вид, а на деле…  
Криденс отпихнул его плечом и отодвинулся.  
— Мы должны будем встретиться, когда окажемся в замке, — сказал Тесей. — Вот здесь, — он показал на укромное место у озера, — будет безопасно. Условимся о встрече в ночь после нашего приезда, через час после полуночи. Ты сможешь выбраться? — спросил он, глядя на Криденса.  
— Я умею превращаться в туман, — негромко сказал тот. — Даже если меня запрут, я смогу выскользнуть через замочную скважину.  
— Если только тебя не будут держать под замком, который тебе не миновать.  
— Я смогу разбить его.  
— Нет, — Тесей помотал головой, — никто из нас не должен привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Если не сможешь выбраться тихо — не рискуй. Твоя задача — войти в доверие Гриндевальда и узнать его планы. Ты единственный из нас будешь рядом с ним, это слишком важно. Запомни как следует — не рискуй. Мы будем ждать тебя в условленном месте каждую ночь в один и тот же час.  
— А если я смогу отыскать вас днём? — спросил Криденс.  
— Днём нам опасно встречаться, — ответил Тесей. — Постарайся выскользнуть ночью, но следи, чтобы тебя никто не заметил.  
— Я умею быть невидимкой, сэр, — негромко сказал Криденс. — Это не сложно.  
И никакой магии на это не требовалось. Его просто не замечали. Он смотрел мимо людей, ходил мимо людей, и его обтекали, как препятствие, как фонарный столб или почтовый ящик.  
— У нас нет ни чёткого плана, ни времени, ни информации, чтобы его составить, — серьёзно сказал Тесей. — Мы идём вслепую. Подмоги не будет. Если мы не справимся — можем потерять всё.  
— Прекратите меня пугать, — звонко и сердито заявил мистер Эйвери. — Я и так дрожу. Видите? — он вытянул вперёд руку. Кончики пальцев у него мелко тряслись. — Скажите что-нибудь хорошее, вдохновляющее. Вы сами-то верите, что у нас всё получится?..  
Тесей присел на край стола, сложил руки на колене.  
— В августе четырнадцатого года мы с французами стояли под Монсом, — сказал он. — Нам нужно было задержать наступление на Париж. Нас было семьдесят тысяч. Немцев — сто шестьдесят. Они теснили нас. Пришлось отступать.  
Он помолчал, глядя куда-то в сторону, потом продолжил.  
— Грейвз попал в окружение со своим отрядом. Маги и магглы — все смешались, нельзя было даже сказать, кто есть кто. У солдат кончились патроны, чтобы отстреливаться. Один мальчишка, упав на колени, приставил ружьё к своей голове. Не хотел попадать в плен. Он был совсем молодой, даже усы ещё не пробивались. Он смотрел на небо, шептал молитву и я видел, как у него дрожит палец на спусковом крючке. От грохота артиллерии я даже себя самого не слышал. Земля кипела от взрывов. И вдруг всё затихло…  
Тесей поднял голову, он смотрел куда-то в пространство.  
— Облака разошлись, и все увидели между нами и немцами длинный ряд лучников в сияющих белых доспехах. Ими командовал один человек. Грязный, маленький, с громким голосом. Он взмахнул рукой — и по немецким позициям ударила туча стрел. Потом ещё раз, и ещё раз. Все были так ошеломлены, что застыли — и они, и мы. А лучники всё стреляли и стреляли. И немцы дрогнули… повернули назад. Бросили пушки. Мы вырвались из окружения…  
— Это был мистер Грейвз?.. — шепотом спросил Криденс. — Он привёл ангелов?..  
— Он поднял азенкурских лучников, — без улыбки ответил Тесей. — Англичан, которые пятьсот лет назад одержали победу в Столетней войне. Он спас тогда несколько тысяч человек.  
— А Статут?.. — спросил мистер Эйвери. — Как ему простили нарушение Статута?..  
— Никак, — ответил Тесей. — Дали медаль и лишили звания. Но нам всем было плевать. Он так и остался нашим командующим. Лейтенант Грейвз, — вздохнул он. — Не полез бы прикрывать отряд — получил бы майора в конце войны.  
Повисло молчание.  
— Это было не очень вдохновляюще, мистер Скамандер, — медленно произнёс Талиесин. — Не думаю, что азенкурские лучники спасут кого-то ещё раз.  
— У меня нет вдохновляющих баек с войны, — резко сказал Тесей. — Но я верю в Перси. Он всегда знает, что делает, даже если выгоды ему от этого — никакой. Давайте вернёмся к плану.  
Криденс вдруг выпрямился. Может, мистер Эйвери и не нашёл в этой истории ничего вдохновляющего, зато нашёл Криденс.  
— Я не буду ждать письма от Гриндевальда, — твёрдо сказал он. — Я позову его сам. Увидимся в Дурмштранге.  
Криденс выбежал из комнаты, уже в коридоре обернулся густым чёрным дымом.  
— Криденс, стой! — Тесей метнулся за ним, выхватив палочку, но тот увиливал от заклятий и рвался вперёд. — Криденс! Тебе нельзя!  
Криденс прекрасно знал, что ему можно. Мистер Грейвз рисковал всем, что имел, чтобы спасти других. Он не боялся, что его могут не наградить за это, а наказать. Пора было сделать то же самое. Не ждать, изнывая от одиночества и жалости к себе. Действовать.  
Он вырвался из дома, чёрной стрелой взмыл в небо.  
— Криденс! — Тесей выскочил за ним, Талиесин — следом.  
Вдруг вспомнив кое о чём, Криденс грянул о землю, материализовался, окутанный злым туманом.  
— В том доме остался мой филин и Хоуп, окками, — сказал он обоим волшебникам. — Позаботьтесь о них.  
— Что бы ты ни задумал — не смей! — Тесей взмахнул палочкой, но Криденс отразил удар.  
— Я должен, — сказал он и расплылся, растёкся туманом, взмыл в небо.  
— Криденс, куда!.. — Тесей рванулся было за ним, но Талиесин поймал его за руку.  
— На вашем месте, — вкрадчиво сказал он, — я не стал бы его преследовать.  
— Это ещё почему? — гневно обернулся Тесей.  
— Моя жизнь научила меня одной простой мудрости, — сказал Талиесин, опустив глаза и перебирая рукав кожаного аврорского сюртука. — Нельзя сдержать кашель, понос и обскура.  
— Что? — Тесей свёл брови вместе.  
— Только Грейвз может его контролировать, — спокойно и внятно сказал Талиесин. — К сожалению, ни вы, ни тем более я — не Грейвз. Так что вернёмся к нашему плану и будем действовать, как решили. Криденс, похоже… я бы сказал «с молоком матери», но в данном контексте просится только неприличный вариант… — он шаловливо улыбнулся, — Криденс впитал в себя идеи Грейвза о том, что импровизация — отличный способ добиться желаемого. Пусть попробует. Он знает, чем он рискует.  
Тесей с раздражённым ворчанием спрятал в карман палочку.  
— Кстати, хотел вас спросить, мистер Скамандер, — начал Талиесин, когда они вернулись в комнату с картой. — Вы ведь будете всё время находиться в вашем анимагическом облике?  
— Да. Не сомневайтесь.  
— Тогда вам понадобится вот это, — и Талиесин взял с каминной полки и показал красивый ярко-красный ошейник с золотой косточкой-брелоком.  
Бледное лицо Тесея медленно порозовело.  
— Что вы хотите этим сказать?  
— Я хочу сказать, что вы не сможете достоверно выполнять роль моего домашнего любимца, если будете разгуливать, как дворняга, — пояснил тот. — Вам никто не поверит.  
— Не переходите границы, — тихо сказал Тесей, на шаг отступив назад. — Это не смешно.  
— А я не смеюсь, — спокойно сказал Талиесин. — Подумайте сами: собака без ошейника — собака без хозяина. Даже волкодавы мистера Малфоя это знают.  
Он пассом переслал ошейник в руки Тесея, тот с отвращением повертел его в руках, глянул на гравировку на золотой косточке.  
— Трезоро Эйвери? — прочитал он и поднял узкие от злости глаза.  
— Все мои собаки носят мою фамилию, — кивнул Талиесин и улыбнулся невинно и радостно, как юная девушка.

Криденс мчался, что было сил. Сейчас его не сдерживала тревога за то, что с ним мистер Грейвз в беспамятстве, верхом на Хоуп. Он стремился к прежнему дому в Гленгори, там осталось кое-что, что могло ему сейчас очень помочь. Он пронёсся над Англией, как буря, как чёрная стрела. Огни городов и деревень мелькали под ним, уносясь назад с ужасающей скоростью.  
Обгоревший скелет дома так и остался нетронутым. Криденс врезался в обломки, как снаряд, ввинтился в них, затёк под каждый камень, в каждую щель, заворочался там, распуская дымные щупальца во все стороны. Где же, где же, где же…  
Персиваль велел ему избавиться от старых вещей, но Криденс этого так и не сделал. И его старый куцый пиджак, и короткие полосатые брюки, и ремень с пряжкой, всё осталось в чемоданчике под кроватью.  
И серебряный кулон, который подарил Гриндевальд. О котором Криденс забыл начисто — и который теперь всплыл в памяти. Который мог позвать Гриндевальда.  
Серебряный знак на цепочке был невредим: он не расплавился от огня, только цепочка порвалась… но это было неважно. Криденс выпрямился во весь рост, до боли сжимая в кулаке серебряный треугольник. Острые края впились в ладонь.  
— Я здесь! — крикнул Криденс, вскинув кулак. — Я здесь! Ты меня слышишь?..  
Он стоял на развалинах дома, на развалинах прежней, счастливой жизни, и впереди у него не было ничего — только мистер Грейвз, которого отобрали. Второй раз! Криденс чувствовал в себе такую кипящую ярость, что с трудом мог дышать. Раньше ему нельзя было никого ненавидеть — ни Мэри Лу, ни Честити, никого. Когда он захотел возненавидеть мистера Эйвери, Персиваль ему запретил. Но сейчас! Гриндевальда можно было ненавидеть! И Криденс ненавидел его так, что готов был разорвать его на кусочки, если бы только не мысль, что сначала нужно найти Персиваля. И Ньюта.  
Гриндевальд соткался из воздуха на развороченной дорожке, у кустов облетевших поломанных роз. Цветы виcели головками вниз на сломанных стеблях, вялые, мёртвые. Лепестки у них уже начали чернеть и съёживаться.  
— Я уж думал, ты не догадаешься, — Гриндевальд улыбнулся широко, неприятно.  
— Мне нужен мистер Грейвз! — крикнул Криденс.  
— Каждому из нас что-то нужно, — заметил Гриндевальд и положил руки в карманы брюк. — Теперь ты готов пойти со мной?  
— Я хочу увидеть мистера Грейвза, — упрямо повторил Криденс, его голос ломко дрогнул от ярости.  
— Вот что, мальчик, — тон Гриндевальда из дружелюбного в одно мгновение стал жёстким и злым. — Ты упустил свой шанс выдвигать условия. Хочешь увидеть его? Увидишь. Но только если будешь делать всё так, как я скажу.  
— Я сделаю, — сквозь зубы пообещал Криденс. — Если вы покажете, что он жив.  
Возле развалин послышались хлопки и вспышки — прибывали авроры.  
— Закрой меня! — спокойно приказал Гриндевальд, даже не потянувшись к своей палочке.  
Криденс медлил только одно мгновение. Потом рванулся к нему, закутал в дым, будто в кокон. Как же хотелось смять, раздавить его, переломать, разорвать, как плюшевую игрушку, чтобы ватой наружу, чтобы вывалились глаза и рот стал кровавым беззубым провалом. Но нужно было держаться, и Криденс держался. Атаки авроров били в живой туман, Криденс дёргался от боли, но принимал их на себя, закрывая Гриндевальда плотной стеной. Почему он не аппарирует?.. Чего он ждёт?.. Ждёт, пока Криденса снова убьют?..  
Он не успел испугаться по-настоящему — а может, он бы и не сумел сейчас испугаться, он был слишком зол, слишком сосредоточен. Вихрь аппарации подхватил его, закрутил узлом, вывернул наизнанку, взболтал и выплюнул. Криденс упал на холодные каменные плиты, ударился ладонями. Поднял голову.  
Над ним поднимались толстые зубчатые стены замка, в его окнах горел жёлтый свет.  
Он был в Дурмштранге.


	10. Глава десятая. Тесей Скамандер

Тесей нетерпеливо вздыхал, лёжа на тёплых досках веранды, нервно мотал хвостом. Они с Талиесином уже минут пятнадцать ждали прибытия двух оставшихся членов комиссии в условленном месте. Каждая минута промедления взвинчивала Тесею нервы, будто наматывала их, как леску на катушку спиннинга. Он и в человеческом облике не находил себе места от беспокойства, а уж в собачьей шкуре тревога и беспомощность давно зашкалили.  
Он, не переставая, твердил себе, что у них нет права провалить миссию. Как бы там ни было, Ньют наверняка жив, и как только они попадут в замок, он отправится его искать. Ньют не дурак, он должен понимать, что Тесей его не оставит. Ньют спрячется, выкрутится, он дождётся.  
За Перси он не волновался. У Перси были такие зубы, такие мозги и такая наглость, что это Гриндевальду стоило его опасаться, а не наоборот. Там, где Тесей предпочитал продвигаться постепенно, осторожно, планируя каждый шаг — Перси летел напролом, не замечая препятствий, полагаясь на интуицию и удачу. Один его побег из тюрьмы в ночь перед казнью, одна его связь с обскуром чего стоит! Анимагическая форма Персиваля Грейвза — пушечное ядро, не иначе.  
Но Ньют. Он же почти беззащитен.  
Тесей чувствовал себя кругом виноватым. Он обещал матери заботиться о нём — и вот, не уберёг, недоглядел.  
Они оба росли без отцов. Миссис Скамандер плохо ладила с мужчинами. Тесея она принесла в подоле, когда ей ещё не было и двадцати. Он помнил солому возле лужайки гиппогрифов, в которой мать оставляла его, чтобы заняться зверьём. Помнил, что ему никогда не удавалось переорать их, чтобы привлечь её внимание. Когда ему было пять лет, в её жизни появился Родрик. Когда ему было семь, родился Ньют. Когда ему было двенадцать, Родрик погиб. Говорили — трагическая случайность. Тесею пришлось занять место старшего мужчины в семье. Мать не заметила, переживая вдовство в работе с гиппогрифами. Ньют… Ньют не оценил. «Ты мне не отец!» — это была его любимая фраза, которой кончались все их споры. Да, не отец, всего лишь старший брат, родня по крови наполовину. Тесей часто думал, изменилось бы что-нибудь, если бы Родрик был и его отцом?.. Стал бы Ньют чаще к нему прислушиваться?..  
Пока мать была жива, они соперничали за её внимание, как умеют лишь дети. Ньют, как она, увлёкся волшебными тварями. Они вдвоём могли часами разговаривать о каких-нибудь удивительных, восхитительных, зубодробительных созданиях. Тесей учился, как проклятый, наметил себе карьеру в аврорате, делал всё, чтобы помогать матери вести дом, только что головой об стену не бился — а она предпочитала обсуждать с Ньютом переливы блеска на хвостовых перьях у гиппогрифа и их родство с гиппокампами.  
Потом они с братом остались вдвоём. Потом началась война. Потом, потом, потом… Он как будто всю жизнь нёс на плечах тяжёлый груз, и только в сорок с лишним выяснил, что шёл совсем не туда. Не вышло из него ни примерного сына, ни хорошего брата, ни достойного мужа, ни внимательного отца… Его брак агонизировал последние лет пять. Они с Терезой держались только ради девочек и давно уже ничего не знали о жизни друг друга. Она устала ждать его по ночам и бояться, что он не вернётся, вздрагивать от стука совы в окно. Многие из тех, что вернулись с войны, изменились так сильно, что жёны их не узнали.  
О том, куда он отправился, Тесей ей не сказал. Если всё пройдёт гладко, и он вернётся — не о чем будет и говорить. Он часто пропадал на заданиях, Тереза даже не заметит его отсутствия. Если он не вернётся — к чему ей заранее знать и напрасно изводить себя? Иногда Тесей думал, что Перси, на самом-то деле, повезло. У него нет семьи, никто не волнуется о нём ночами, может, потому он и позволяет себе быть безрассудным, зная, что у него никого нет за спиной, и если он однажды не вернётся с работы, ничьё сердце не разобьётся?..  
Тесей думал, что если с Ньютом что-то случится — он никогда себе этого не простит. Не простит, что был недостаточно настойчив, мало писал ему, мало с ним говорил в последние годы, редко звал в гости… Надо было бы с ним быть упрямей — может, что-то бы сдвинулось. Другого брата, правильного, понимающего, любящего — у него нет. Есть вот только такой — нелепый, странный и нелюдимый. Но каким бы Ньют ни был… это был брат.

Анимагическая форма Тесея была — сущий стыд. Он прилагал все усилия, чтобы лежать спокойно, как и подобало аврору на опасной миссии. Но добродушная и легкомысленная натура ретривера не сдавалась. Для неё вокруг было слишком много прекрасных, чудесных, радостных вещей. Вот трава, например. Трава пахла весенним соком, овцами и муравьиными тропами. Её истоптали тяжёлые башмаки, примяли колёса. Она манила размять лапы, поймать какого-нибудь жука, изваляться в зелени, набегаться до устали и прилечь тёплым брюхом на холодную землю. Но Тесей держался, отвернув морду в сторону, чтобы даже глазом не коситься на свежую лужайку.  
Или вот сапоги. Превосходные, блестящие, чёрные сапоги для прогулок, резко пахнущие резиновой подошвой и кожей. Так хочется попробовать. Куснуть совсем немножко. Носок сапога покачивался перед носом, и Тесей отводил глаза, чтобы не искушаться.  
Или вот воробьи. Толстые домовые воробьи прыгали по дощатой веранде, подбирая крошки печенья, которые с ладони сыпал Талиесин.  
Не смотреть на воробьёв, не смотреть на траву, ни в коем случае не смотреть на сапоги. Ни на что не смотреть, просто лечь, положить голову на лапы и закрыть глаза. Слушать, как воробьиные клювы стучат в доски, как поскрипывает кожа на сапогах, когда Талиесин качает ногой, как гогочут гуси на заднем дворе кабака, как вздыхает мерин на улице, волоча грохочущую телегу по каменной мостовой, как отрывисто и гортанно говорят люди, как ветер качает ветви в лесу на склоне горы.  
Деревушка называлась Скалтавегер. Она стояла в долине, окружённая холмами, закутанными в туман. На полсотни жителей здесь стояло две сотни домов. Когда-то Скалтавегер был большим городом. Здесь всегда жили маги. Но время, войны и охотники на ведьм привели город к упадку. Даже близость замка Дурмштранг не помогла спасти это место. Теперь на развалинах среди камней, покрытых загадочными символами, значение которых было давно потеряно, паслись овцы, гуляли куры и спали кошки. Древняя магия давно развеялась, и странностей здесь почти не случалось — разве что иногда рождались ягнята с двумя головами, и пару раз в год, на равноденствие, среди старых могил видели призраков.  
Обитаемые дома сгрудились на дне долины, цветные, как бусины в горсти великана: небесно-синяя, багряно-красная, канареечно-жёлтая. У всех были одинаковые двускатные крыши, поросшие мхом, из труб тянулся дымок. В единственном кабаке деревушки по случаю хорошей погоды выставили круглые белые столики на крытую дощатую веранду, и делегация английских волшебников, состоявшая из волшебника и собаки, сидела на её солнечной стороне.  
Толку от солнечной стороны было немного. Солнце висело над горами, как жёлтый мячик, такое же маленькое и холодное. Талиесин Эйвери со звучным «Брр-рр!» передёрнул плечами и поглубже натянул перчатки. Его красивое лицо покраснело и нахмурилось от ветра. В отличие от Тесея, он не был покрыт густой шерстью, которая даже пронизывающий ветер с ледника превращала в приятный сквознячок.  
Воробьи, опьянённые хорошей погодой, пушили перья, драли друг другу хвосты за крошки печенья и непрерывно чирикали. На дороге возле веранды в колее от тележного колеса стояла вода. То и дело пара-тройка птах подлетала к ней, мочила лапы и клювы и вспархивала обратно.  
— Галдят, как первокурсники, которые первый раз в жизни заблудились в Хогвартсе, — заметил Талиесин. — А ты что-то заскучал, Трезоро. Не хочешь размяться?..  
Тесей застыл, как изваяние, прижал зад к земле, сдерживая непреодолимый позыв радостно вильнуть хвостом. Внятно качнул головой из стороны в сторону. Его собачья натура была не только игривой и любопытной. Она была дружелюбной, если не сказать — любвеобильной. И этой подлой натуре ужасно нравился красивый Талиесин Эйвери, особенно когда он ласково улыбался и протягивал руку, чтобы потрепать по ушам. Тесей каждый раз уворачивался, напоминая себе, что он аврор, а не какой-то там домашний любимец, но бороться с собой становилось всё труднее и труднее.  
Талиесин поднял воротник пальто и достал из внутреннего кармана фляжку.  
— А я бы прошёлся. Иначе через пару минут закоченею здесь навсегда, — объявил он.  
Скрутив крышку, он сделал глоток и облизнул губы. Тесей повёл носом на острый запах виски и непроизвольно сморщился. Вбирая чувствительными ноздрями холодный воздух, он принюхивался к деревне. Пахло овцами на мокром пастбище. Дымом из печных труб. Смолой и берёзовым дёгтем. Холодными камнями, влажным туманом. Он сосредоточился на них, стараясь отвлечься от человеческого запаха рядом с собой. Талиесин пах белыми цветами после грозы, горькой дубовой корой, тёплыми руками, замшей и воском. Тесея так и подмывало устроиться ближе, положить ему голову на колено и замереть. Он вскочил, встряхнулся — нет уж, лучше бегать за воробьями, чем так унижаться.  
Совсем рядом раздался громкий хлопок аппарации, воробьи с писком снялись с места, Тесей прижал уши. Потом с достоинством выпрямился. Аврору не пристало бояться чужой аппарации, хотя для чувствительных ушей она прозвучала, как выстрел.  
На веранду поднялся высокий широкоплечий мужчина в длинном бобровом пальто. Поставил у ног саквояж, снял шляпу и прочесал пальцами аккуратно уложенные светлые волосы. Заметив Эйвери, улыбнулся ему, как знакомому, шагнул ближе.  
— Прошу прощения, мсье. Это ведь Скал… Скалтавегер? — выговорил он с мягким акцентом.  
Тесей, задрав голову, принюхался с подозрением. Новоприбывший тоже показался его любвеобильной натуре человеком, достойным всяческого восхищения. Он пах облаками над морем, чайками, сухим деревом и железом. Ничего настораживающего в нём не было, но Эйвери вдруг округлил глаза, быстро поднялся.  
— Мистер Маргерит?.. Я не ошибся?..  
От него пахнуло волнением и восторгом. Тесей стиснул челюсти, стараясь не поддаваться — чужие эмоции чувствовались остро и отчётливо, он заражался ими, как собственными, не в силах сопротивляться.  
Не вилять хвостом! — приказал он себе. — Стоять! Стоять смирно!  
— Мы знакомы? — мужчина улыбнулся ещё шире, шагнул вперёд, чтобы протянуть руку: — Прошу прощения, у меня плохая память на лица. Моя фамилия Маргерит, вы не ошиблись.  
— Позвольте представиться — Талиесин Эйвери, — тот сжал протянутую руку обеими ладонями, и Тесею ужасно захотелось забиться под лавку и закрыть уши лапами, чтобы не слышать этого беспокойного волнения в его голосе. — Ваш преданный поклонник, мистер Маргерит. Я слежу за вашей колонкой в «Воздушном спорте» с двадцатого года.  
— Вы интересуетесь квиддичем! — мистер Маргерит зажёгся энтузиазмом, как факел. — Играете?..  
— Увы, нет, — Эйвери покачал головой, не переставая улыбаться. — Я лишь болельщик. Должен сказать, под вашим руководством «Стрижи Шарлеруа» стали серьёзной опасностью для английской Лиги. Они ворвались на прошлый чемпионат, как бешеный бладжер!  
— Хотел бы я ворваться на него в составе команды, — с сожалением сказал тот. — Но квиддич — игра молодых, а мне уже за сорок…  
— Вы были блистательным капитаном и стали блистательным тренером, — убеждённо сказал Талиесин.  
— Звучит не очень патриотично, мсье Эйвери, — засмеялся тот.  
— Патриотизм не мешает мне оценить ваш талант, мистер Маргерит, — серьёзно заявил тот.  
— Зовите меня просто Жерар.  
— Просто Талиесин, прошу вас, — отозвался Эйвери. — Я могу попросить ваш автограф?..  
Тесей сидел под столом на собственном хвосте, кончик которого конвульсивно дёргался. От симпатии, вспыхнувшей в воздухе, как пожар, ему хотелось заливисто гавкать, прыгать всем на грудь и лизать в лицо. Чужое счастье переполняло его до краёв, он держался из последних сил, глядя в землю.  
— Знаете, какое совпадение — у меня на днях вышла книга, посвящённая воздушным трюкам, «Звёзды в полдень», — сказал мистер Маргерит. — Я привёз несколько экземпляров, хочу подарить местной команде… Один с удовольствием передам вам!  
Он достал из саквояжа книгу в твёрдой белой обложке и маленькое полосатое перо, размашисто написал на первой странице, вполголоса диктуя самому себе:  
— «Тали… е… си… ну… Ай… нет, Эй… Эй… ве… ри… от благо… блого… благодар… ново… благодарного ав-то-ра. Жерар Маргерит». Простите, — он смущённо протянул книгу Талиесину, — никак не могу удержать в голове всю эту грамматику, обычно мне помогает жена.  
Едва он закончил, ещё один аппарационный вихрь выбросил рядом с ними третьего человека.  
— Извините за опоздание, господа, — он развёл руками, — трансатлантические порт-ключи — просто беда, меня едва не выкинуло в море. Валентайн Нокс, директор Отдела магического правопорядка МАКУСА.  
— Не извиняйтесь, я сам только что прибыл, — отозвался Маргерит и протянул ему руку. — Жерар Маргерит, департамент спорта Женевского треугольника.  
— Наслышан, — улыбнулся Нокс. — А вы, должно быть, мистер Эйвери?  
— Он самый, — с лёгким кокетством ответил тот и протянул руку так изящно, будто ожидал как минимум поцелуя в перстень. — Дипломатическая служба британского Министерства магии.  
— А ты кто такой, дружок? — Нокс присел на корточки и с интересом заглянул под стол, где сидел Тесей.  
— Это Трезоро, — с гордостью объявил Талиесин. — Иди сюда, мальчик, не стесняйся, — он хлопнул себя по бедру.  
Мальчик!.. Тесей постарался вложить в ответный взгляд всю враждебность, на которую только был способен. Нокс с широкой улыбкой потянулся потрепать его по шее, пришлось увернуться и юркнуть за Талиесина. Тот тут же ухватил Тесея за ошейник, удерживая на месте.  
— Он у меня сложный, — нежным голосом сказал Эйвери. — Иногда ужасно смущается незнакомых людей, но он пообвыкнет и будет вести себя прилично, правда, мой дорогой?..  
Ласковая рука опустилась ему на лоб, прошлась между ушами, спустилась на загривок, прочёсывая густую шерсть. Тесей едва удержался, чтобы не ткнуться головой ему в колени, подставляясь под руку. Вместо этого он уставился на Нокса, который продолжал сидеть на корточках и улыбаться ему.  
Рядом с высокими элегантными блондинами Эйвери и Маргеритом он смотрелся обыкновенным смертным, его не хотелось немедленно облобызать от восторга, за что Тесей даже почувствовал к нему некоторое противоестественное расположение.  
Валентайн Нокс производил впечатление очень приятного человека. У него было простое лицо, живые тёмные глаза и глубокие складки у рта, очерчивающие улыбку, как скобки. Над высоким лбом лежали гладко зачёсанные набок редеющие тёмные волосы. На вид ему было лет пятьдесят, его фигура уже начала оплывать, но он неплохо это скрывал довольно строгим костюмом, сшитым по маггловской моде.  
— А где проводник? — заинтересовался Жерар. — Наша пёстрая компания в сборе и готова отправляться в путь.  
— Директор фон Шперинг заверил меня, что здесь только одна дорога, и заблудиться невозможно, — ответил Нокс. — Никто не возражает против прогулки?  
— Если в конце прогулки нас ожидает чай — можете на меня рассчитывать, — с энтузиазмом ответил Талиесин. — Мы с Трезоро продрогли до самых костей.  
— Надеюсь, нам предложат что-то покрепче чая, — засмеялся Жерар. — Я слышал, здесь делают превосходный эль.  
Тесей вздохнул — он хорошо помнил местный эль. Густой, пряный, с шапкой золотистой пены. Воспоминания были такими яркими, что ненадолго полностью вытеснили из его сознания любвеобильную собачью половину, и он спокойно потрусил рядом с ногами Талиесина, радуясь возможности наконец подвигаться.  
Мощёная дорога, служившая главной улицей деревушке, вытекла за окраины и потянулась вдоль заброшеных яблоневых садов и осыпавшихся каменных стен. Незаметно сужаясь, она превратилась в каменистую тропинку, которая вилась по склону горы в тени густого елового леса. Здесь было тихо. Только мокрые камни скрипели под ногами людей, и слышалось громкое дыхание: подъём давался им нелегко. Тесей нетерпеливо забегал вперёд, разведывая дорогу, возвращался назад — ему казалось, они ползут, как черепахи. Он бы мог уже добежать до замка и вернуться, пока они тут пыхтят.  
Каменистая тропинка лезла всё выше и выше, резкие крутые подъёмы чередовались неожиданными поворотами. Лес стал гуще, темнее, с одной стороны тропинки потянулся обрыв, залитый туманом. Неверный шаг в сторону — и улетишь, даже не видя, куда.  
Нокс шёл первым, указывая дорогу. Эйвери и Маргерит держались в паре метров позади него. Маргерит шёл бодро, помахивал саквояжем и с явным удовольствием глазел по сторонам. Он так и лучился спокойным благодушием и любопытством. На особенно живописных поворотах он останавливался, прикладывал руку к глазам и оглядывал долину и вершины гор, затянутые плотными облаками.  
— Какая суровая красота! — наконец не выдержал он на одной из остановок. — Мне говорили, это скучнейшее место в мире. А я жалею, что не побывал здесь раньше! Послушайте, какое безмолвие, — он взял Талиесина за локоть, прикрыл глаза.  
Тесей тоже прислушался, но для него горы не были безмолвны. Ветер шумно гулял в верхушках, кто-то тихо пересвистывался в чаще.  
— Я вижу там несколько превосходных ущелий, — Маргерит вытянул руку в перчатке, указывая направление. Тесей глянул туда, но подлесок закрывал ему весь обзор, так что он ничего не увидел, кроме пышных кустов орешника. — Сама природа создала здесь все возможности для полётов.  
— В ущельях? — в голосе Талиесина звучало вежливое сомнение.  
— Я собираюсь стать тренером местной команды по квиддичу, — понизив голос, признался Маргерит. — Дурмштранг уже много лет не участвует в чемпионатах, я считаю, это нужно менять.  
— А как же ваши «Стрижи»?  
Талиесин расстегнул пальто, вынул платок, чтобы промокнуть раскрасневшееся от подъёма лицо, обмахнулся им. Тесей нетерпеливо обежал его кругом — для него дорога была лёгкой, и короткая остановка вызывала у его собачьей половины неудовольствие. Им некогда было любоваться красотами, их ждал Ньют.  
— Они в прекрасной форме, — отмахнулся Маргерит, возвращаясь к тропинке. — Скажу вам честно, я напросился в состав комиссии только ради возможности посмотреть на команду. Тёмные искусства для меня — тёмный лес, — он добродушно рассмеялся.  
— Значит, нам очень повезло, что мистер Нокс с нами, — бодро сказал Талиесин. — Он отлично в них разбирается.  
— В самом деле?.. — удивился Маргерит. — Я всегда представлял тёмных магов сумасшедшими вроде этого немца… не помню имени…  
— Гриндевальда?  
— Именно! Мистер Нокс выглядит довольно респектабельно. Вы же не думаете, что он…  
— Он глава американского аврората, — пояснил Эйвери. — Разбираться в Тёмных искусствах — его работа.  
Маргерит небрежно кивнул.  
— Ах, да… Авроры, конечно… Ну, а на нашу долю останется что-нибудь несложное? — с надеждой спросил он.  
Талиесин коротко изложил предполагаемую программу действий, выученную со слов Тесея, и Маргерит несколько скис:  
— Цифры… Бухгалтерия! Упаси Мерлин, мне приходится отдавать статьи жене, чтобы она исправляла ошибки. Но я могу взять на себя устные экзамены, — оживился он.  
— Я избавлю вас от возни с цифрами, — дружелюбно заметил Нокс, остановившись, чтобы подождать их на повороте тропы. — До аврората я занимался магической промышленностью. Мне достаточно взглянуть на столбцы доходов и расходов, чтобы увидеть расхождение в числах.  
— Что же, значит, мне достанется необременительная обязанность беседовать со студентами и читать экзаменационные работы, — улыбнулся Талиесин.  
— Я помогу вам со студентами, — вызвался Жерар. — Пара дополнительных вопросов насчёт квиддича никому не помешает, я надеюсь? Хочу выяснить, как тут обстоят дела со спортом. Я уже договорился с директором фон Шперингом, что буду присутствовать на школьных тренировках и попробую составить сборную команду от школы. В следующем сезоне Дурмштранг должен побороться за европейский кубок!  
— Вы думаете, это необходимо? — с сомнением спросил Талиесин.  
— Спорт стирает границы между врагами, — убеждённо сказал тот. — Те, кто играл вместе, боролся за победу — не станут воевать друг с другом.  
Тесею это утверждение показалось спорным и очень поверхностным, и он недовольно гавкнул.  
— Нет-нет, Трезоро, это разумная мысль! — укоризненно сказал Талиесин. — Спорт — это возможность помериться силой и одержать победу без крови!  
Тесей только фыркнул и побежал по дорожке вперёд. Пустая болтовня о спорте раздражала его. За Талиесином следовало приглядывать. У франта были мозги, с этим Тесей был согласен — но как он поведёт себя в случае опасности? А если на него надавят — не расколется ли он? Хотя они всё тщательно обсудили перед отправлением, поводов для беспокойства было предостаточно — и это не считая необходимость бороться с собачьим характером, который был абсолютно не приспособлен к таким операциям.  
Тесей стал анимагом в старших классах, надеясь, что это хоть как-то поможет ему понять увлечённых тварями мать и брата. Не помогло. А анимагическая форма и вовсе привела его в ужас, так что он сказал всем, что эксперимент провалился. Только Альбус знал, что это не так.  
Альбус… Тесей до сих пор не мог поверить в его предательство. Он даже понять его не мог. Они ведь были друзьями много лет, Альбус всегда был готов выслушать, предложить совет, познакомить с нужным человеком… Он ведь вступился за Ньюта во время той «ситуации» в Хогвартсе, он помог Ньюту пристроиться в Министерство магии — да, на заурядную должность клерка, но тот продержался на ней достаточно, прежде чем перевёлся в Сектор фантастических тварей. А теперь, когда речь шла о жизни Ньюта — он струсил. И Грейвз, а не Альбус, сейчас рисковал собой, отдаваясь в руки Гриндевальда. Тесей не знал, как теперь с этим жить.  
Тропинка вывела на широкое, продуваемое ветрами плато. С одной стороны раскинулось озеро, ровное, плоское, как лоскут серебристого шёлка. Ветер морщил воду, в которой отражалось низкое пасмурное небо. С другой стороны зияло ущелье. Впереди возвышался громадный замок из серого камня, частично вдававшийся в озеро. От надводного крыла лучами расходились пальцы причалов, на рейде в центре озера стоял на якоре трёхмачтовый чёрный корабль. Дальше, за ним, шёлк воды иногда беззвучно вспарывал черный перепончатый плавник какого-то громадного зверя. Над самой высокой и острой башней, торчащей над замком, как сухая соломина, безмолвно кружили птицы. Там был маяк. По ночам он сиял призрачным синим факелом, почти затмевая светом луну.  
Дорожка упиралась в подвесной мост, который сейчас был опущен. Под мостом звенел на камнях ручей, вытекавший из озера. Добегая до края ущелья, он срывался вниз с головокружительной высоты. В полной тишине, разбавленной только шумом водопада, у озера паслись кони — приземистые, крепкие, чёрно-белые. Они бродили между плешивых камней, похожих на старинные надгробья, заросшие мхом и лишайником.  
— Удивительное место, — шепотом сказал Маргерит, остановившись рядом с Талиесином. — Здесь чувствуешь какое-то смирение и спокойствие.  
Тесей, не разделяя его восторгов, осторожно поймал пастью пальцы Талиесина — мол, некогда любоваться природой, пока Ньют в опасности. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, присел на корточки, потрепал Тесея по шее.  
— Хочешь поиграть?.. Не сейчас, мальчик, давай сначала осмотримся, поглядим, что тут и как…  
Тесей вывернулся из объятий, отбежал для надёжности на пару шагов, чтобы Талиесин не дотянулся. Он что, серьёзно полагал, что Тесею хочется поиграть?.. В то время, как его брат неизвестно где, может быть, в смертельной опасности?.. Тесей встряхнулся, чтобы избавиться от ощущения рук на шее, постарался нахмуриться — но это вызвало у Талиесина такое умиление, что он рассмеялся, уцепившись за подставленную руку Жерара.  
Проклиная свою добродушную морду, Тесей побежал вперёд, к замку.  
На подвесном мосту их ждала группа людей. Пара плечистых бритоголовых старшекурсников в тёмной форме и невысокий, изящный волшебник в чёрной шерстяной мантии с меховой оторочкой винного цвета. У него было неподвижное, как будто крысиное лицо — курносое, с острыми маленькими глазами и губами, стянутыми в ниточку. Это был директор Дурмштранга Пауль фон Шперинг.  
Тесей знал его достаточно хорошо. Он стал директором Дурмштранга после войны, заняв кресло, которое ещё не успело остыть после предшественника, казнённого за преступления против магического сообщества. До войны профессор фон Шперинг был преподавателем Гербологии и оказался одним из тех немногих, кто тихо и мирно отсиделся в стенах замка, не приняв никакого участия в европейских событиях. По этой причине, а также потому, что Международная Конфедерация Магов сочла Гербологию наиболее далёкой от Тёмных искусств дисциплиной, он и был посажен в директорское кресло. С тех пор в Дурмштранге была тишь, гладь и благолепие. По крайней мере, внешне. Некоторые старшекурсники, правда, разделяли дикие идеи Гриндевальда и даже рисовали на стенах школы его знак, считая его героем и революционером-освободителем, но большой поддержки они не имели.  
После короткого обмена приветствиями директор фон Шперинг пригласил делегацию к себе. Они прошлись по длинным сумрачным галереям, где под высоким потолком роились бледно-голубые огоньки, а на стенах висели вытканные гобелены со сценами древних битв. Тесею вся эта мрачная красота была безразлична, а вот Талиесин и Жерар, ахая и шепчась, шли нога за ногу.  
— Из всех знаменитых школ теперь мне остаётся посетить только Хогвартс, — вполголоса сказал Маргерит.  
— Из всех европейских школ, наверное? — поправил Талиесин. — Выпускники Ильверморни, как я знаю, весьма горды своей школой.  
— О, я был там, — небрежно ответил тот. — Заканчивал седьмой курс. Очень живописное место, хотя с Шармбатоном, конечно, никогда не сравнится.  
— Моя бабушка училась в Шармбатоне, — поделился Талиесин.  
Тесей, бежавший впереди, остановился и оглянулся.  
— Да, да, Трезоро, не удивляйся, — Талиесин подмигнул ему.  
Два дюжих старшекурсника, проводив директора до кабинета, молча кивнули ему и отправились по своим делам. У Тесея возникло ощущение, что они выполняли роль конвоя, и разговоры членов комиссии обязательно будут кому-то переданы… Интересно, кому.  
Кабинет директора фон Шперинга размещался в часовой башне. Один из громадных циферблатов занимал целую стену. Белое матовое стекло, словно паутиной, было покрыто сеткой делений. Множество стрелок бежали друг за другом, указывая время: давнопрошедшее, недавнее, мнимое, упущенное.  
Пока все рассаживались и просили себе кто чаю, кто кофе, кто стаканчик виски, Тесей пробежался по просторному директорскому кабинету, внимательно приглядываясь и принюхиваясь. Свет падал сюда через строгий стеклянный купол, разливался по полу яркими лужицами. По стенам вился багряный плющ с резными листьями, с потолка свисали длинные гибкие ветви, покрытые мелкими цветами. Здесь пахло сухой травой, незабудками и мятой. Тесей ненавидел запах сухой травы, и этот кабинет ему никогда не нравился. Он внимательно обнюхал пятна на полу, оставшиеся от книжных шкафов, витрины с немногочисленными артефактами, горшки с пышно зеленеющими деревцами, гербарий под стеклом, на задних лапах дотянулся до книжных полок. Кажется, с момента его последнего визита сюда здесь ничего не поменялось. Он вернулся к Талиесину и с неудовольствием обнаружил, что сесть ему некуда — все кресла и диванчики были заняты. Нокс с улыбкой похлопал себя по колену, подзывая его к себе. Собачник, тролль его за ногу. Тесей демонстративно улёгся на пол рядом с Талиесином — так, чтобы тому было неудобно тянуться погладить. За вечное стремление приласкать, честно говоря, Тесею уже хотелось откусить ему руку.  
— … я имею основание надеяться, что вы получили инструкции касательно порядка ваших действий во время проведения инспекции, — говорил директор, с вежливой улыбкой глядя на всех членов комиссии разом. — Вам будет обеспечен доступ ко всей документации школы, рекомендованной для проверки, включая списки учеников, учебные планы, отчётно-методические записи преподавателей, бухгалтерские книги…  
Тесей протяжно зевнул с подвыванием, не выдержав этого монотонного перечисления. Талиесин посмотрел на него с осуждением и прикрыл рот кулаком, заразившись зевотой.  
— А где вы храните учебные планы? — спросил Маргерит, тоже проявляя видимые признаки борьбы с непреодолимым желанием зевнуть. Он явно надеялся, что ответ будет дан человеческим языком, но не тут-то было.  
— Учебные планы хранятся у каждого преподавателя в отдельности и ведутся в строгом соответствии с рекомендациями Международной Конфедерации Магов, — охотно отозвался директор. Кажется, ему доставляло нескрываемое удовольствие жонглировать тяжеловесными бюрократическими конструкциями. — Программа составлена с учётом всех инструктивно-методических материалов, изложенных в «Распоряжении о формировании учебного плана образовательной организации Дурмштранг» от 25 ноября 1918 года, — он со значением положил ладонь на зачитанный фолиант, возвышавшийся перед ним, любовно погладил обложку. — Я лично провожу отслеживание составления еженедельной отчётности, в которой указываются указаны перечень, трудоемкость, последовательность и распределение по периодам обучения учебных предметов. Помимо вышеуказанного, в нашей школе тщательно регистрируются все результаты всех форм промежуточной аттестации обучающихся по курсам, дисциплинам, практикам и прочим видам учебной деятельности, поставленным Конфедерацией на особый контроль.  
— А ваша… библиотека?.. — беспомощно спросил Маргерит, дождавшись коротенькой паузы в его речи.  
— Записи в книге учёта библиотечного фонда, — тут же начал директор, — свидетельствуют о том, что обучающиеся интересуются исключительно безвредной и безопасной магией: бытовыми чарами, историей и, конечно же, Гербологией. Чтобы избежать проникновения в среду обучающихся нежелательных идей, нашей школой также выделены дополнительные еженедельные часы, посвящённые маггловедению.  
— А квиддич? — с энтузиазмом спросил Жерар. — Они интересуются квиддичем?  
— Безусловно, мы уделяем спорту определённое внимание, — кивнул директор. — Двенадцать часов лётной практики каждый месяц.  
— А соревнования? Вы устраиваете соревнования? — не унимался тот.  
— Пять лет назад я направил письмо в Магиштерн «Об утверждении регламента проведения спортивно-развлекательных мероприятий на территории школы Дурмштранг». Международная Конфедерация Магов взяла этот вопрос на контроль, и я ожидаю, что он будет обсуждаться на ближайшем съезде, — ответил директор.  
— Они пять лет не могут позволить вам проводить соревнования по квиддичу? — изумился Жерар.  
— Нет-нет, Международная Конфедерация считает, что соревновательные игры будут способствовать установлению в школе духа здорового соперничества, — возразил фон Шперинг. — Но вы же понимаете, что первым шагом введения таких игр в учебный план должна стать выработка необходимого регламента. Я ни в коем случае не хочу отступать от рекомендаций и заниматься самодеятельностью, — со значением сказал он. — На меня возложена огромная ответственность.  
— Бред какой-то, — шепнул Жерар, наклонившись к Талиесину. — Неужели за пять лет нельзя просто написать бумажку с разрешением?  
— Я слышал, Конфедерация отличается неторопливостью, — шепнул тот в ответ.  
— Но это же просто квиддич! В нём нет никакой Тёмной магии!  
Талиесин пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
— Когда мы сможем приступить к работе, директор фон Шперинг? — спросил Нокс.  
— Вся документация будет предоставлена вам завтра утром в десять часов, — ответил тот. — Экзамены начинаются через три дня. Сегодня, я надеюсь, вы позволите мне поприветствовать вас на торжественном ужине, который будет дан в вашу честь. Если у вас возникнут какие-то вопросы — прошу вас, не стесняйтесь обращаться ко мне.  
Директор кивнул, показывая, что готов пуститься в ещё более пространные и тяжеловесные рассуждения, и Талиесин с Жераром, не сговариваясь, оба поднялись на ноги.  
— Спасибо за ваше сотрудничество, — сказал Талиесин, отступая к двери. — Вы просто кладезь бесценной информации. Если вы не возражаете, мы бы пока хотели осмотреть школу.  
— Простите, директор, я могу пролистать это? — Нокс кивнул на фолиант с «Распоряжением о формировании…», и директор мгновенно накрыл его рукой.  
— Только если вы не станете выносить его из моего кабинета, — с некоторым беспокойством ответил он. — Это мой ежедневный справочник, герр Нокс. Прошу прощения, но я не могу допустить, чтобы этот документ оказался вне моего поля зрения.  
— Тогда вы позволите мне пролистать его здесь, в вашем присутствии?  
— Да, это возможно, — смягчился директор. — Пожалуйста, располагайтесь, где вам будет удобно.  
Талиесин и Жерар, переглянувшись, попятились к двери.

Для членов инспекционной комиссии отвели комнаты на верхнем этаже одного из корпусов, с прекрасным видом на озеро и горы. Молчаливый проводник, такой же коротко стриженый и круглоголовый, как и все ученики, проводил Талиесина и Жерара до их комнат, расположенных по соседству. Тесей бежал рядом, чутко внюхивался в окружающее пространство. Но в местной мешанине запахов не было ни Ньюта, ни Грейвза. Если они вообще здесь были, если Грейвз не ошибся, и Гриндевальд здесь что-то прячет…  
Старшекурсник с непроницаемым лицом, доведя Талиесина до двери, у самого порога угрюмо спросил:  
— Разрешите обратиться, герр Эйвери.  
— Конечно, мой дорогой, — тот сразу же засиял, но, наверное, подумав, что включенное на полную мощность обаяние ослепит не привыкшего к такому северянина, постарался сделать улыбку поменьше. — Чем я могу тебе помочь?  
— Как зовут вашу собаку?  
Тесей нетерпеливо вздохнул, когда Эйвери присел на корточки рядом с ним и обнял его за шею, но вырываться не стал, только отвернулся в сторону. Ему нужно было бежать и исследовать замок, вместо этого приходилось ждать, пока Талиесин наболтается со всеми встречными.  
— Трезоро. Его зовут Трезоро, он один из моих самых верных друзей.  
— У моего деда есть собака, — сказал старшекурсник. Его лицо оставалось маской невозмутимости, так что понять, чего он хочет и зачем вообще затеял этот разговор, было невозможно. — Помогает пасти овец. Его зовут Танкварт. Деда так зовут. А собаку зовут Бото. Потому что он быстро бегает.  
— А тебя как зовут? — спросил Эйвери. Судя по виду, он был слегка загипнотизирован этой ровной рубленой речью.  
— Мадальберт Вестман меня зовут. Можно погладить собаку?  
— Конечно, пожалуйста! — Талиесин отпустил шею Тесея, и Мадальберт Вестман присел рядом. У него были сильные, но мягкие пальцы, он точно знал, где почесать и как поворошить шерсть, чтобы непроизвольно хотелось закрыть глаза и подставить ему голову. Он гладил Тесея с непроницаемым лицом, на котором не отражалось даже тени улыбки. Тесей переминался с лапы на лапу, не позволяя своей второй половине взять верх и радостно завилять хвостом. Он даже головы не поднимал.  
— Он грустный, — сказал Мадальберт, задрав голову к Талиесину. — С ним всё в порядке?  
— Он просто стеснительный, — объяснил тот. — Но знаешь, что бы его развеселило?..  
— Что? — без тени любопытства спросил тот.  
— Прогулка по замку, — сказал Талиесин с улыбкой, будто поделился каким-то секретом. — Трезоро очень любит новые места. И я был бы ужасно признателен, если бы ты показал нам школу, знаешь — ваши классы, сад и озеро. Я здесь первый раз, и мне просто не терпится увидеть местные чудеса.  
Мадальберт встал, не показывая ни радости, ни недовольства. Тесей даже почувствовал некоторое удовлетворение от того, что у Эйвери хватило ума выдумать предлог для осмотра замка, но тут из соседних комнат вынырнул Жерар с метлой в руках.  
— Мсье!.. Разделите со мной воздушную прогулку?..  
Талиесин ахнул, завертел головой, пытаясь определиться.  
— Ох, Жерар, вы меня искушаете… Я хотел посмотреть замок… Но у вас… это что у вас, «Эксельсиор»? — он вгляделся в метлу.  
— Я привёз с собой два, — подмигнул Жерар. — Нечего и думать, посмотрим замок с воздуха!  
— О, как вы меня мучаете! — с чувством воскликнул Талиесин. — Но мы с Мадальбертом почти договорились…  
— Я могу показать замок вашей собаке, — невозмутимо сказал тот.  
Только этого ещё не хватало! Тесей коротко гавкнул, намекая, что Эйвери выбрал совершенно неподходящее время для развлечений. Какие ещё воздушные прогулки! Они прибыли сюда не развлекаться и заводить знакомства!..  
— Я думаю, мы отложим экскурсию до другого раза, — быстро сказал Эйвери. — Лучше подскажите, друг мой, где тут ближайший выход на крышу?..  
Тесей цапнул его за брючину, глухо ворча.  
— Ну не сердись, дорогой мой, не надо, — Талиесин присел рядом, снова обнял, уткнулся лицом в густую шерсть и зашептал на ухо: — Прогуляйся один… Так будет лучше, не придётся на меня отвлекаться. Если найдёшь что-нибудь интересное, покажешь потом. Хорошо?.. Хорошо? — громче спросил он, оторвавшись от его шеи. — Ты не будешь на меня дуться?  
Тесей фыркнул и встряхнулся. Хорошо, идея самостоятельной пробежки по замку, который он превосходно знал, была разумной. Никого не насторожит собака, шныряющая по школе.  
Жерар вынес из комнаты вторую метлу, и они с Эйвери, радостно переглядываясь, как собирающиеся нашкодить первокурсники, наперегонки припустили к балконным дверям в конце коридора. Оседлав мётлы, они взмыли вверх прямо с балкона. Тесей, не сдержавшись, дёрнулся было за ними, но притормозил возле перил. Задрав голову, он смотрел, как два волшебника носятся над замком, закладывая головокружительные виражи, то вертикально ввинчиваясь в облака, то камнем падая едва не до каменных плит, которыми был вымощен двор, то выписывая мёртвые петли над башнями.  
На такой скорости и с такими кульбитами и думать было нечего о том, чтобы разглядеть замок с воздуха — да и на что там было глядеть? Не ждал же Эйвери, что где-нибудь на крыше обнаружится указатель «Гриндевальд —>»?  
Зато, очнувшись и сунув голову между перилами балкона, Тесей разглядел, что школа почти в полном составе прильнула к окнам, а кому не хватило окон — те высыпали во двор и на галереи. Отличный повод пробежаться и что-нибудь вынюхать, пока все заняты представлением. В буквальном смысле.  
Опустив нос к полу, Тесей рысью отправился оббегать замок. Он хорошо помнил запах Ньюта — от него вечно несло чьим-нибудь помётом, травянистыми зельями, перьями и шерстью. Грейвз пах табаком и непомерно дорогими одеколонами — такими тут точно никто не пользуется, и если он здесь, отыскать его будет легче лёгкого. Чем пах Криденс, он не помнил — кажется, ничем. Он подосадовал, что они не прихватили с собой ни одной его вещи, но жалеть было поздно.  
Он шнырял между чужими ногами, тыкался носом в колени, сапоги и ботинки. Но всё было не то. Значит, никто из учеников и никто из учителей в последнее время не бывал ни рядом с Ньютом, ни рядом с Перси или Криденсом. Это, конечно, не доказывало, что никого из них тут нет… Но заставляло чувствовать уныние. Тесей пробежался по всем этажам, то опуская нос к полу, то задирая его в воздух. Обоняние ретривера было отменным, всё-таки их выводили как охотничьих собак, способных найти подстреленную дичь и в зубах принести хозяину.  
Тесей хорошо знал замок — все его переходы и лестницы, вереницы классов, мастерских и лабораторий. Все учебные помещения были пустыми и тихими: занятия уже закончились. Тесей обследовал факультетские башни, пробежался по библиотеке, спустился в подвалы и даже заглянул во внутренний док, где на привязи качались парусные лодки. Никаких следов.  
А если они ошиблись? Если тут никого нет, если Ньют сейчас сидит где-то в другом месте, ждёт его, надеется, что Тесей появится и спасёт его, а он тут бегает в собачьей шкуре, развлекает этого проклятого Эйвери?..  
Он добежал до конца причала и сел, уставившись на корабль, который тихо качали слабые озёрные волны. Оставалось только ждать развития событий и действовать, как намечено. И довериться интуиции Грейвза, что Гриндевальд здесь. От тоски и беспомощности хотелось выть. Он закрыл глаза, не в силах сопротивляться мгновению позорной слабости, но тут над головой со свистом пронёсся Маргерит, за ним — Талиесин. Тесей инстинктивно припал на лапы, с лаем бросился за ними. Что угодно, пусть даже собачий инстинкт ловить то, что летит мимо — лишь бы не это тяжёлое, холодное чувство вины, которое заставляло каменеть лапы.  
Волшебники спрыгнули с мётел у самой воды, на узкой ровной полосе песка, обрамлявшей берег.  
— Великолепно держитесь в седле! — Жерар с чувством хлопал Талиесина по плечу. — Такое удовольствие — встретиться с хорошим соперником!  
— Ой, не льстите, — Талиесин был красный, как помидор, тяжело дышал, опираясь на метлу, но сиял, как звезда. — Я безнадёжно от вас отстаю.  
— А всё-таки ваша «Кобра» была хороша, я настаиваю.  
— Я начал летать ещё до школы, — признался Талиесин, дрожащими от недавнего напряжения пальцами распутывая шейный платок, чтобы отдышаться. — Но для меня честь — проиграть вам.  
— Я сижу на метле с пяти лет, — Маргерит гордо улыбнулся. В отличие от Талиесина, он не выглядел, как загнанная лошадь. — Без ложной скромности — всего три или четыре человека в мире могут меня обставить. Но вы прекрасно держались. Разрыв между нами был — сколько?.. Две с половиной секунды?..  
— Две с четвертью.  
Тесей подбежал к ним, увязая лапами в мокром песке. Талиесин устало улыбнулся ему:  
— Трезоро, ну как ты? Развеялся?.. Видел, как мы летали?  
После короткого раздумья Тесей скупо вильнул хвостом в знак согласия.

Ужин в честь гостей давали в огромном зале, торжественно украшенном гербами четырёх школ, чтобы проявить уважение к каждому из членов комиссии. Высокие своды потолка, под которыми роились и перетекали с места на место светлячки, поддерживались рядами колонн из чёрного мрамора с серебряными прожилками. На капителях колонн шелестели каменные цветы: выпускали мраморные бутоны, раскрывались, увядали за какую-то минуту, роняли лепестки — и вновь выпускали бутоны. Тончайшие каменные лепестки устилали пол и скрипели, ломаясь под ногами в крошку.  
Длинные факультетские столы тянулись между колоннами. Как и в Хогвартсе, здесь было четыре факультета, вот только распределение по ним шло иначе. Когда-то факультетов в Дурмштранге было всего два: мужской и женский, Винтерхаммер и Фораслира. С тех незапамятных времён женский факультет ничуть не изменился, а вот мужской разбился натрое. Поэтому девичий стол был самым длинным и старым в зале, мужские столы рядом с ним жались друг к другу, будто робкие женихи перед могучей воительницей.  
В самом конце зала, на возвышении, стоял массивный преподавательский стол. Членов комиссии, как почётных гостей, усадили рядом с директором. Тесей пробежался мимо чужих ног, на всякий случай принюхиваясь к коленями, сапогам, мантиям, сюртукам и платьям профессоров в надежде уловить что-то знакомое.  
— Трезоро! — вполголоса позвал Талиесин, заглядывая под стол. — Трезоро, мальчик, ты наверняка у меня ужасно голодный!  
Чистая правда — от всей этой беготни у Тесея живот сводило от голода. Позавтракали они рано, теперь день уже клонился к вечеру, а у него в желудке было пусто, как в заброшенном погребе. Запахи мяса, затекающие в тёмное пространство под столом, заставляли глотать слюну и ежеминутно облизываться. Он вернулся к Талиесину, сел рядом.  
— Возьми, — тот протянул ему с руки крошечный кусочек свинины со своей тарелки. Тесей, дёргая носом на одуряющий запах, нашёл в себе силы отвернуться. Нет, это уже переходило всяческие границы. Он не собирался есть с рук, как собачка, тем более с рук Талиесина. Он не собирался есть с рук, потому что он, в конце концов, аврор, а не домашний любимец! Хотя мясо источало запах, который просто умолял — съешь меня. Ну съешь меня, не мучай меня, возьми!..  
Тесей проглотил слюну, тихо гавкнул, мол, нет, спасибо, и уставился на Талиесина, пытаясь взглядом передать мысль, что так дело не пойдёт.  
— Не любишь свинину? — Эйвери по-своему понял его стоицизм. — А кусочек сыра?.. Кто хочет кусочек сыра?..  
Он поводил перед его носом ломтиком остро пахнущего тёмного сыра, свёрнутым в трубочку, так что Тесей чуть не прослезился от желания сожрать его вместе с рукой. Он открыл было пасть, чтобы опять отрицательно гавкнуть, но вместо этого выхватил и проглотил угощение.  
— Хороший мальчик! — Талиесин обрадовался, как ребёнок, подхватил Тесея под челюсть, задрал ему морду и поцеловал чуть выше носа. Тесей, чуть не взвизгнув, шарахнулся в сторону, попытался оттереть поцелуй лапой. Это было так мерзко, что ему даже есть расхотелось. Неожиданно, мерзко и подло, потому что Тесей ничем не мог ему ответить — не кусать же его за ляжки, в самом деле?.. Мало ему было Перси с его навязчивостью — так ещё один выискался!  
Затаив обиду, он побежал к дверям, не обращая внимания на оклики Эйвери. Пожрать себе он мог раздобыть и без посторонней помощи. И не придётся унижаться, принимая еду из чужих рук. Фу!.. Гадость-то какая!..  
Кроме того, пока Эйвери там развлекался, явно забыв о том, зачем они здесь, нужно было пробежаться по территории школы и поискать следы Ньюта в саду, оранжереях, у озера и во всех других подозрительных и неподозрительных местах. Умей Тесей колдовать, справиться с этим было бы проще, но его анимагическая форма не подразумевала никакого колдовства, а полагаться на Эйвери он не мог.  
При школе был устроен небольшой зоосад, за которым следили сами же ученики. Тесей рысью направился прямо туда, решив начать с крупных зверей, потому что если Гриндевальд похитил Ньюта вместе с чемоданом — значит, дело было в том, что ему нужны волшебные твари, а где твари — там и Ньют. Возможно. Если ему повезёт.  
Огромная территория зоосада была отгорожена от парка высокой решёткой. Здесь было на удивление тихо. Вольеры, ограниченные сетью ручьёв, по большей части были пусты. В глубине сада кто-то чирикал и свистел, высоко в ветвях кто-то хлопал крыльями, но кто — было не разглядеть. Ручьи мирно журчали, бурлили по камням, над водой дрожали волшебные искры. Наверняка они были зачарованы: для многих волшебных тварей бегущая вода сама по себе была препятствием, а если ещё усилить барьер магией… Дракона, пожалуй, не сдержит, а вот тварей поменьше — вполне.  
Тесей пробежался по каменным дорожкам. Никаких зверей не было видно, но живность тут точно была совсем недавно: в одном месте ещё не успело протухнуть мясо, брошенное на корм, в другом россыпью лежали исклёванные яблоки. Куда, интересно, они все делись?  
В глубине сада слышалось шарканье метлы: кто-то наводил здесь порядок. Возможно, один из учеников, оставленных на отработку, или школьный эльф. Тесей пробежал мимо болотных огоньков, которые роились над маленьким бочажком, поросшим по берегу высоким влажным мхом, из которого торчала мокрая коряга. На перекрёстке дорожек сидела стайка молочных зайцев. Завидев Тесея, они бросились врассыпную. Эти, хоть и были волшебными, вряд ли могли считаться по-настоящему живыми: ведьмы делали их из старой щётки, прутиков из метлы, шерсти, вязальных спиц. Тесей инстинктивно бросился вдогонку — его собачья половина, изнурённая голодом, бросила его вперёд за добычей. Зайцы резво петляли, но Тесей загнал одного в угол, прижал лапой, обнюхал…  
— Ты что это делаешь, негодник? — суровый женский голос раздался над ним, твёрдая рука схватила его за ошейник. Над ним стояла высокая, пожилая ведьма в белой рубахе и зелёной юбке, вышитой цветами и ветками. Рядом с ней пританцовывала метла. Тесей мысленно чертыхнулся — Бузинная матушка!  
Эти ведьмы хранили древнюю магию, связанную с живой природой, и передавали её строго от матери к дочери. Нрав у них был крутой, и заработать от них проклятие было легче лёгкого, а чтобы снять его, пришлось бы лет семь побегать у Бузинной матушки на посылках. Тесей осторожно отпустил зайца, сел на задние лапы и посмотрел на ведьму самым невинным и милым взглядом, на какой только был способен. Не хватало ему только застрять в собачьей шкуре на веки вечные — а это Бузинная матушка могла ему устроить в один момент. Если не что похуже.  
— Распугал всех моих зайчаток, негодный! — сердито воскликнула ведьма. — Мало того, что этот белый мальчишка разорил мне весь сад, так теперь ты ещё! Кто теперь принесёт мне молока, из чего я собью масло?  
Бузинная матушка ухватила его за ухо пальцами и поволокла за собой. Тесей упирался всеми лапами, крутился, пытаясь вырваться, но она держала его, как щипцами. Кто разорил ей сад? Белый мальчишка — не Гриндевальд ли? По сравнению с ней он, конечно, мальчишка, но как расспросить? Тесей гавкнул, но она только больнее дёрнула за ухо, с неженской силой подхватила его под живот и швырнула через ближайший ручей.  
Тесей бросился было назад, но едва его лапы коснулись воды, их обожгло, будто раскалённым маслом. Он отпрыгнул назад.  
— Нечего тебе тут шататься и пугать моих деток, — сердито сказала Бузинная матушка. — Сиди теперь тут, бесстыдник.  
Тесей, наплевав на необходимость унижаться, умоляюще завилял хвостом, глядя на ведьму. Только этого ему не хватало — оказаться запертым сейчас, когда он только-только напал на след! Нужно было немедленно привести сюда Талиесина, этот болтун мог заговорить зубы кому угодно. Он бы сумел расспросить ведьму о том, что здесь случилось.  
— Сиди-сиди, — ответила ведьма, не проявив ни грамма сочувствия. Взявшись за метлу, она отправилась назад вглубь сада, сметая в ручей листья и сор с дорожек.  
Тесей сел на задницу, обдумывая сложившееся положение. Рано или поздно Эйвери отправится его искать, в этом сомнений не было. А если кто-то появится раньше него, хотя бы тот же любитель квиддича, можно будет подольститься к нему. Неприятно, конечно, но о том, чтобы превратиться в человека, и мысли не было. Слишком опасно. Никогда не знаешь, чьи глаза могут наблюдать за тобой, и кто доложит директору о том, что безобидная псина на самом деле — незарегистрированный анимаг, аврор Тесей Скамандер…  
Сзади раздалось глухое ворчание. Тесей обернулся.  
На серых камнях, поросших лишайником, лежали два крупных варга. Подняв головы, они с интересом смотрели на нового обитателя своего вольера. Варги были значительно выше и крупнее Тесея. Жуткие пасти усеивали жёлтые клыки, мощные челюсти были способны легко перекусить его пополам. Даже если он сейчас перекинется в человека, шансов уцелеть в драке у него было мало, особенно без волшебной палочки, оставшейся в багаже Талиесина. Допустим, щитом закрыться он сможет даже без палочки… Но сколько придётся его держать? Несколько часов, пока кто-нибудь не появится и не снимет барьер с ручья?  
Сожрут, — философски подумал Тесей, глядя, как варги поднимаются на лапы. — Останутся только косточки.  
Он зарычал, предупреждая, что просто так сдаваться не собирается. Старший из варгов, с рваным ухом, принюхался к воздуху и глухо заворчал. Тесей переминался на обожжённых лапах, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль. На пробу вильнул хвостом. Всё-таки этих тварей держали тут в школьном зверинце. Может, они и не были ручными, но наверняка привыкли к людям и кормить их тут должны были вдоволь…  
Тесей понимал, надежды на их добродушный нрав было мало. Ньюта в своё время выкинули из Хогвартса именно потому, что он притащил в школу примерно такую же тварь. Как он ни уверял, что тварь была безопасна (его послушать, так они все безопасны), даже заступничество Дамблдора не помогло. Тварь есть тварь. Хотя, Грейвз вон — приручил своего обскура… А все говорили, это твари беспощадные, не ведают, что творят. Ладно — Ариана, она с детства была тихоней, и обскуром была робким. Но Криденс-то, как писали в газетах, чуть весь город не разметал в пыль…  
Варг с рваным ухом медленно приблизился к Тесею, вздёрнув губу, открывая жёлтые клыки. Потянулся обнюхать, глухо и недовольно порыкивая. Тесей стоял неподвижно, даже не морщась от боли, чтобы ненароком не проявить слабость и не спровоцировать нападение. Варги возвышались над ним раза в два, у них была клочковатая жёсткая шерсть, такую даже и не прокусишь. Драться — самоубийство. Да где же носит этого Эйвери, когда он так нужен?.. Горячая дрожь бежала по венам, подмывая шарахнуться в сторону. Он стоял, прижав уши.  
— Трезоро!.. — звонко раздалось за деревьями.  
Тесей вскинул голову — старший варг тут же сбил его с ног, схватил за загривок. В шею вонзились острые зубы, варг сомкнул челюсти. Тесей рванулся, оставляя у него в пасти клочья окровавленной шерсти с ошмётками кожи. В загривке и на плечах вспыхнула, запульсировала горячая боль, воздух коснулся раны, как ожог.  
Тесей прыгнул в сторону, истошно залаял. Оба варга молча бросились следом. Они были быстрыми, но слишком крупными, и явно слишком давно не кормились на воле — Тесей шарахался от них из стороны в сторону, как заяц, а варги сталкивались плечами, врезались друг в друга, пытаясь его поймать. Он метался по вольеру, как молния: ручей — валуны — кусты — поваленное бревно — ручей — песок — валуны… И лаял до хрипа, до дрожи в горле.  
— Трезоро!..  
Прямо в пасти варгов ударил огонь, они прянули в сторону и застыли с оскаленными мордами, обездвиженные заклинанием. Тесей бессильно завалился набок, судорожно дыша. Мягкая сила подняла его в воздух, перенесла через ручей. Талиесин поймал его на руки, пошатнувшись от веса, прижал к себе.  
— Трезоро, мальчик мой, что случилось?.. — взволнованно зашептал он.  
Будто Тесей мог ему ответить. Тесей мог только вяло вильнуть хвостом — сейчас он был даже рад видеть этого невыносимого нахала.  
— У тебя кровь…  
Талиесин опустился прямо на дорожку, пристроил пса себе на колени. Тесей вяло упирался лапами ему в живот, пытаясь вывернуться, но Талиесин держал цепко и бережно.  
— Не бойся, дай мне посмотреть…  
Он говорил ласково, но в голосе слышалась нервная дрожь. Не о чем было так волноваться — Тесей, конечно, не видел, глубоко ли его порвали, но раз он мог бегать — значит, всё было не так плохо. Вот только ужасно хотелось есть, и он тихонечко вздохнул, мечтая о хорошем куске мяса.  
— Тише, тише, мальчик… Полежи спокойно, я сейчас помогу, — зашептал Талиесин сдавленным голосом. — Куда же ты от меня убежал, дурашка?.. Чем я тебя обидел?..  
Тесей фыркнул, отвернул морду в сторону. Чем!.. Как будто Эйвери сам не знал — чем. Нервная дрожь покидала его тело, он позволил себе слегка расслабиться, перестал вырываться. Ладно, если Эйвери может его подлатать — значит, он не совсем бесполезен. Надо только как-то обратить его внимание на пустые вольеры — пусть выяснит, что тут стряслось и куда делись звери.  
Чуткие пальцы ерошили ему шерсть, которая промокла от крови и слиплась сосульками. Тесей слышал, как Талиесин шепчет заклинания — и боль отступала, горячее жжение сменялось невесомой прохладой. В целительстве, как ни странно, Эйвери знал толк.  
— Сильно тебе досталось, мальчик, — продолжал приговаривать Талиесин, одной рукой держа палочку, второй машинально поглаживая Тесея по лбу и между глаз. — Куда же ты убежал без меня, дурачок… А если б тебя загрызли?.. Оставил бы меня одного разбираться со всем?.. Ты и правда мой маленький дурачок, Трезоро, чуть не дал себя сожрать — разве так можно?..  
Тесей недовольно фыркнул, боднул его руку лбом, чтобы тот убрал её, но Талиесин понял всё ровно наоборот — принялся чесать ему затылок и уши.  
— Не бойся, у меня есть подход к таким, как ты, глупенький, — ласково продолжал Эйвери. — Одного такого же смельчака у меня однажды чуть не задрал волк. Я его выходил — и тебе помогу. Не думай, что только Ньютон Скамандер умеет обращаться с животными. Я, конечно, не специалист по волшебным тварям… Но в собаках зато разбираюсь.  
Тесей закрыл глаза и позволил Талиесину ворковать и колдовать, оставив сопротивление. В конце концов, ему только что спасли жизнь. Если бы Эйвери не пошёл за ним — неизвестно, чем бы всё это закончилось.  
— Вот так… видишь?.. Ничего страшного, — шептал Эйвери. Тесей признательно вздохнул. Ласковый голос, как ни странно, в самом деле действовал на него успокаивающе. Даже обижаться больше не очень-то и хотелось. Хотелось закрыть глаза, сунуть морду в подмышку Эйвери и лежать так, слушая его тихий голос. Нет, это совершенно никуда не годилось. Он недовольно гавкнул, схватил Эйвери зубами за ладонь — не кусая, просто удерживая, чтобы тот перестал гладить. Покосился на него со значением. Тот опять ничего не понял.  
— Маленький глупый Трезоро, убежишь ещё раз — нацеплю на тебя поводок, — нежно пообещал Талиесин.  
Тесей глухо заворчал в ответ и выплюнул его руку. Встряхнулся, вскочил на лапы и тут же попытался поджать все четыре — он совсем забыл об ожогах.  
— Что такое? — опять встревожился Эйвери. — Поранился?.. Покажи!.. — он протянул ладонь. — Дай лапу.  
Тесей зарычал на него сморщив нос.  
— Трезоро, дай лапу, — потребовал Талиесин строгим голосом, глядя в глаза.  
Честно говоря, собачья половина Тесея была от него в полном щенячьем восторге. Человеческую этот восторг приводил в бешенство. Тесей не знал, куда ему деваться от самого себя. Это было так нелепо, так стыдно. Он отвернулся, чтобы не видеть лица Эйвери, протянул лапу.  
— Заклятие бегущей воды, — живо определил тот. — Ну-ну, не хмурься, с этим мы тоже справимся. К утру всё уже заживёт. Скажи-ка мне, нашёл тут что-нибудь интересное?.. Ну, кроме этих чудовищ, конечно…  
Тесей мгновенно собрался, посмотрел ему в лицо и отчётливо кивнул.  
— Хорошо… очень хорошо, — тем же воркующим тоном сказал Талиесин, взяв его за вторую лапу. Пижон или нет, а исцеляющими заклинаниями он и правда владел неплохо, не соврал. Тесей ещё чувствовал незначительное жжение на пальцах, но наступать на них больше было не больно. — А я тоже хотел тебе рассказать кое-что интересное… Ты заметил, что директор фон Шперинг — очень необычный человек?..  
Тесей фыркнул: ничего необычного, кроме безмерной любви к бюрократии, у директора не было.  
— Да-да, я таже подумал — как интересно… Такой сухой, скучный, унылый бюрократ — и одет с таким вкусом… Мистер Нокс, например, одевается как хваткий, амбициозный делец. А вот мистер фон Шперинг изо всех сил старается казаться не тем, кто он есть. Знаешь, что его выдаёт?.. Мантия. Она оторочена мехом пурпурного горностая — а это очень дорогой и очень редкий мех, поверь мне. Носить такое нужно уметь, я тебе даже вот что скажу, Трезоро — чтобы носить такое, нужно быть человеком с превосходным вкусом. И я ни за что не поверю, что недалёкий и ограниченый бюрократ, которым господин директор себя выставляет, способен так изящно сочетать в одежде мех, шерсть и шёлк. Это в определённом роде… вызов, — задумчиво сказал Талиесин.  
Тесей смутился, чувствуя досаду. Ему и в голову никогда не приходило так внимательно вглядываться, кто и во что одет. И уж тем более делать из этого такие далекоидущие выводы. Его природная подозрительность уцепилась за эти слова, начала выискивать другие странности в поведении господина директора. А что, если Эйвери прав?.. С его намётанным глазом на мужчин такие вещи, наверное, действительно должны бросаться в глаза.  
— Ну, а ты чем поделишься?.. — спросил Талиесин, отпустив его вторую лапу.  
Тесей поделился подозрениями насчёт школьного зверинца, проведя Эйвери мимо пустующих вольеров. Тот оказался понятливым, связал одно с другим сразу. Риторически поинтересовался, как господин директор объяснит пропажу такого количества волшебных тварей, при его-то тщательном учёте всего и вся вплоть до письменных принадлежностей. На обратном пути к замку они прошли через школьные огороды. Тесей, чувствуя некоторую вину за то, что в прошлые разы был недостаточно бдительным, теперь пытался сунуть нос вовсюда, даже туда, где никогда не стал бы искать Тёмную магию. Потому что, в самом деле, что может быть невиннее грядки с морковкой?..  
— А вот мистер Маргерит произвёл на меня самое положительное впечатление, — рассеянно сказал Талиесин, обрывая ветки какого-то цветущего куста, пока Тесей, опустив нос к земле, сновал между грядками с едва проклюнувшейся зелёной порослью. — Ты знал, что он своего рода легенда?.. До войны был лучшим капитаном команды Шармбатона, во время войны прикрывал эскадрилью Лафайет. Удивительный человек… А тебе он понравился?..  
Тесей остановился и неопределённо фыркнул. Ему было мало дела до любителя квиддича. Он присмотрелся к нему, нашёл его неопасным и неинтересным. Валентайн Нокс волновал его куда больше.  
— Да, я с тобой согласен, — задумчиво отозвался Талиесин. — Ему вроде бы можно доверять. Как полагаешь, стоит попросить его присматриваться к нашему американскому другу?.. Я имею в виду не того американского друга, который нам нравится, а того, который сел на его стул.  
Тесей возмущённо гавкнул. И речи не могло идти о том, чтобы кому-то открывать детали их плана. Эйвери же казался таким осторожным — с чего вдруг в нём проснулась охота пооткровенничать с человеком, которого он едва знает?  
— Ты согласен? — удивился Талиесин. — Тебе он тоже кажется надёжным? Я был уверен, что сейчас ты начнёшь со мной спорить.  
Тесей яростно замотал головой, чтобы дать понять, что был понят совершенно неправильно, и что он резко против того, чтобы менять план действий на ходу.  
— Не будешь спорить? — по-своему понял Талиесин. — Ох, Трезоро, я рад, что ты меня поддерживаешь. Мне казалось, у нас намечаются некоторые разногласия, но раз ты со мной согласен…  
Тесей зарычал от ярости и оскалил зубы. Был бы от этого толк — он бы сейчас с чувством облаял его, выражая всё, что он думает по поводу этих идей. У него кончилось терпение, кончилось понимание, и только благодарность за спасение от варгов удержала его от срыва — иначе он гавкал бы до хрипоты, до дрожи, пока не сорвал бы голос.  
— Я перестаю тебя понимать, Трезоро, — с лёгкой обидой заявил Эйвери. — Почему ты постоянно на меня рычишь? Я не сделал тебе ничего дурного!.. Между прочим, я даже попросил местных эльфов сервировать обед в моей комнате, раз ты так щепетилен, что не можешь брать еду с рук. Для тебя, — обида в его голосе была уже не лёгкой, а вполне ощутимой. — Я стараюсь о тебе заботиться! Если тебя это не устраивает — можем гулять каждый сам по себе.  
Тесей, которого было раз плюнуть поймать на чувство вины, пристыженно опустил голову. Будь он в человеческом облике, он был дал отпор на эти слова, и ещё какой, но эмоциональная собачья половина готова была скулить от такого тона и виться у ног, выклянчивая прощение. Ещё немного — и Тесей бы именно так и сделал, но…  
— Раз ты не хочешь, чтобы мы были добрыми друзьями, даже не надейся, что я позволю тебе спать у себя в ногах, — от обиды Эйвери легко пошёл дальше, и теперь был полон сдержанного, но очень оскорблённого негодования.  
Спать у него в ногах?.. Это что, должно было считаться привилегией?..  
Желание наконец отплатить Эйвери той же монетой перевесило здравый смысл. Талиесин, не переставая, ставил его в неловкое положение, вынуждал испытывать весьма неприятные чувства — пришла пора ему тоже испытать нечто не очень приятное.  
Коротко гавкнув, Тесей припустил к замку.  
— Трезоро!.. Куда ты опять побежал! — тут же раздалось ему в спину. — Трезоро, не думай, что я снова буду тебя спасать!.. Я даже не хочу с тобой разговаривать! Трезоро! Назад! Стой, кому говорю!  
Эйвери, конечно, побежал его догонять. Тесей, не давая ему догнать себя, но и не позволяя потерять из вида, направился прямиком к башне женского факультета. Шутка обещала быть довольно весёлой — по крайне мере, Тесей собирался всласть посмеяться. Он юркнул в дверь, распахнувшуюся от удара под его весом, подождал, пока Эйвери не нагонит его, и взмыл вверх по широкой винтовой лестнице. Назвал своего пса идиотом — получай.  
По распоряжению Конфедерации на время присутствия инспекции пароли в факультетские корпуса отменялись, чтобы члены комиссии имели свободный доступ к осмотру школы, и проходы стояли открытыми. Миновав несколько этажей, Тесей почти дал себя поймать, увернулся, пролетел через факультетскую гостиную, петляя между диванами и столиками и полностью игнорируя все приказы остановиться, грудью прыгнул на дверь, полускрытую бархатной шторой, и юркнул под низенькую скамью, на которой сидела старшекурсница в одной длинной нижней рубашке.  
Появление собаки в уборной женского факультета вызвало весёлый переполох. А вот появление Талиесина — визг и град пудрениц, туфель и щёток для волос, метко запущенных ему в лицо. Он едва успел прикрыться локтём, от растерянности даже про щит позабыл.  
Самые скромные в момент вымелись в гостиную — кто в одной рубашке, кто в одной юбке, кто с распущенными волосами. Кое-кто, однако, остался. Одна, в нарядном платье, невозмутимо красила губы, стоя у огромного зеркала. Она одарила Эйвери внимательным взглядом и вернулась к своему занятию — очевидно, ей предстояло свидание с кем-то более интересным, чем разодетый в цветастое англичанин. Вторая подтягивала чулки, поставив ногу на пуфик и высоко подняв юбку, ничуть не смущаясь мужского взгляда.  
— Дамы, я прошу прощения за это недоразумение, — Талиесин, вопреки ожиданию Тесея, не смутился, а вежливо разулыбался, будто его занесло на светский вечер, а не в дамскую уборную. — Простите, это моя собака… Он ужасный хулиган. Трезоро! — он свистнул, похлопал себя по бедру. — Ко мне, мальчик.  
Если бы Тесей мог, он бы показал ему язык. Но он не мог, поэтому только сверкал глазами и скалился. Впрочем, радоваться ему пришлось недолго — женская рука ухватила его за ошейник и выволокла из укрытия:  
— Вот эта собака?..  
— Да, вот эта негодная, плохая собака. Трезоро, что ты наделал, — с упрёком сказал Талиесин. — Посмотри, в какое положение ты меня поставил.  
— А вы — мистер Эйвери? — уточнила та, что поправляла чулки. Закрывать колено юбкой она, кстати, не торопилась. Оценивающе прошлась взглядом по мужчине, улыбнулась в ответ. — Я видела вас на ужине.  
— Вы не ошиблись, — Талиесин шагнул мимо неё, попытался ухватить Тесея за ошейник, но тот не дался, ужом скользнув у него между ног. — Простите за вторжение… Я ещё плохо знаю замок, а Трезоро, такой шалопай, заставил меня заблудиться.  
— Меня зовут Ландвин, — девушка изящным жестом протянула ему руку для поцелуя. — Но для друзей я Ланда.  
— Вашим друзьям очень повезло, мисс Ландвин, — Талиесин, не забывая о манерах, оставил на руке девушки вежливый поцелуй. — Могу я попросить вас помочь мне поймать этого… этого негодяя?.. — он погрозил кулаком Тесею.  
— Конечно, — ответила та. — Если вы не хотите попросить меня о чём-нибудь ещё…  
Судя по изменившемуся лицу Талиесина, он понял, что дело принимает нехороший оборот. Тесей тоже это понял — сунулся ему под руку, смирный, как ягнёнок. Шутки шутками, но так далеко заходить никому не следовало.  
— Прошу меня извинить, — Эйвери схватил Тесея за ошейник, — я должен сделать кое-кому строгий выговор. Идём, Трезоро.  
Ланда, молча улыбнувшись, широким жестом указала на дверь.  
Со строгим выговором не сложилось — едва они покинули стены замка, Талиесин выпустил Тесея и рассмеялся.  
— А у тебя есть чувство юмора, дорогой мой, — весело заявил он, и внезапно нахмурился, согнав улыбку с лица: — Тебе ничего не показалось там странным?..  
Тесей помотал головой. Он чувствовал себя сконфуженным. И он совершенно точно не приглядывался к штучкам в дамской уборной. Да и что могло было бы быть там странным? Обычная дамская комната — запах цветов и пудры, зеркала, обитые бархатом скамейки, ковёр на полу, раковины для умывания… За высокой аркой располагались душевые и туалетные кабинки, но туда Тесей тем более не заглядывал.  
Несмотря на позднюю весну, вечером было прохладно. Они отправились вдоль внешней стены замка к ближайшим воротам во внутренний двор, откуда можно было попасть в главный корпус. Тесей уже мысленно поглощал свой ужин, но некоторые собачьи надобности заставили его немного отвлечься. Оббежав пышный куст бузины чтобы не влипнуть в ещё большие неприятности, чем прежде, Тесей остановился у фонарного столба и посмотрел на Талиесина, задрав голову.  
— Что? Хочешь мне что-то сказать? — спросил тот.  
Тесей коротко тявкнул и качнул головой, намекая отвернуться, пока он следует зову собачьей природы.  
— Я тебя внимательно слушаю, — сказал Талиесин, явно пропустив намёк.  
Тесей тявкнул ещё раз, слегка раздражённо.  
— Дорогой мой, пожалуйста, выражайся яснее, — попросил Талиесин. — Хочешь, чтобы я что-то сделал?  
Тесей мотнул хвостом в знак согласия.  
— Хочешь поиграть? — радостно спросил Талиесин. — Давай поищем тебе какую-нибудь палочку… — он оглянулся.  
Тесей, заворчав, бросил попытки договориться, задрал лапу и прыснул на фонарный столб, испытывая невыразимое удовлетворение от разметки территории. Собак здесь было мало, так что его запах стал самым сильным.  
— Ах, вот что тебе было нужно! — улыбнулся Талиесин. — Какой ты у меня скромник, малыш. А на дамском факультете ты таким не был.  
Тесей смущённо нахмурился и побежал вперёд.  
Когда они уже завернули в ворота, Тесей услышал чьи-то шаги в траве. Оглянулся, заинтересованно раскрыл пасть. Валентайн Нокс, сунув руки в карманы, с самым беспечным видом прогуливался под самыми стенами замка, в густой тени.  
— Любопытно… — шепнул Талиесин и за ошейник оттащил Тесея назад, чтобы куст бузины скрыл их от Нокса. — Как думаешь, куда направляется наш американский друг?.. Кажется… хм… К женскому факультету?  
Они переглянулись.  
— Что-то мне не верится, что он уже успел завести интрижку со старшекурсницей, — прошептал Талиесин. — Конечно, я могу ошибаться… Персиваль, например, тоже ценит разницу в возрасте, может, это такая американская традиция…  
Тесей боднул его под колено, чтобы тот замолчал.  
— Прости, милый мой, но ужин придётся отложить, — шепнул Эйвери. — Согласись, мы ведь должны узнать, куда он собрался?..  
Тесей, который в кои-то веки был согласен с Талиесином, ударил его хвостом. Они дождались, пока Валентайн скроется из вида, и Тесей взял след. Прогулявшись в обратном направлении, они предсказуемо упёрлись в дверь девичьего факультета. Талиесин тихонько приоткрыл её, Тесей сунул внутрь нос. Шаги Валентайна были хорошо различимы, и он совершенно точно поднимался по лестнице к этажам, где жили старшекурсницы.  
Они прокрались следом, стараясь не цокать по каменным ступеням ни когтями, ни каблуками. Запах Нокса привёл их обратно к факультетской гостиной. Там уже был погашен весь свет, только через узкие окна проникал призрачный свет молодой луны, и в камине дотлевали угли.  
— А вот теперь я просто обязан узнать, что здесь происходит, — еле слышно прошептал Эйвери. — Куда он делся?..  
След, отчётливый и ясный, привёл Тесея к двери в дамскую комнату. Он уткнулся в неё лбом, принюхался, впервые в жизни готовый поверить, что обоняние подвело его — но нет, ошибки быть не могло. Валентайн Нокс должен был быть за этой дверью.  
— Какая собака его сюда привела?.. — шепнул Эйвери. — Что он там инспектирует?.. Ватерклозеты?..  
Тесей боднул его головой, мол, не до шуток.  
— Подождём, пока выйдет, — предложил Эйвери, и кивнул на тяжёлые шторы, обрамлявшие окна.  
Они скрылись за плотной непроницаемой занавесью, Талиесин сел на подоконник, похлопал рядом с собой — Тесей запрыгнул туда же и сел рядом. Прошла пара минут. Пять минут. Десять. Пятнадцать. Валентайн не возвращался.  
— Мы не можем сидеть здесь вечно, — прошептал Талиесин, когда прошло почти полчаса. — Надо зайти. Ты же у меня пёс со странностями — вот и действуй. Вломись туда, а я за тобой.  
Шутка, повторённая дважды, уже не казалась Тесею такой же смешной, как в первый раз, но деваться ему было некуда. Кроме того, чем дольше они тут оставались, тем выше был риск, что кто-нибудь их застанет. И если в первый раз всё можно было списать на сбежавшего пса, то во второй раз это грозило Эйвери серьёзными неприятностями. Тесей ударился в дверь. Она раскрылась легко и бесшумно.  
Здесь было пусто. Сияли зеркала, отражая горящие лампы, цветы в вазах источали нежный и свежий аромат, свёрнутые полотенца аккуратно лежали в корзине под окном. Валентайна не было видно. Тесей принюхался, обследовал первую комнату с зеркалами и пуфиками, душевые, возле которых тянулись ряды шкафчиков для личных вещей, а на крючках висели одинаковые пушистые халаты. Сунулся даже к туалетным кабинкам. Везде было пусто. След Валентайна обрывался почти в центре первой комнаты. Куда он мог деться отсюда, было совершенно неясно.  
Тесей посмотрел на Талиесина. Нужно было поговорить. Подбежав к двери, он оглянулся на него и поскрёб лапой задвижку.  
— На что ты намекаешь? — удивился тот. — Хочешь запереть нас в дамской комнате?  
Тесей кивнул в знак согласия и поскрёб задвижку ещё раз. Талиесин взмахом руки защёлкнул замок, а для верности наложил на дверь отличные запирающие чары.  
— Во-первых, — сходу начал Тесей, едва обернувшись человеком, — я даю вам совершенно ясные знаки, когда вы обращаетесь ко мне. Лай означает «нет». Кивок означает «да». Если я не могу кивнуть, я машу хвостом. Неужели это так сложно?  
— Прекратите меня отчитывать, я вам не мальчик, — возмутился Талиесин. — Выражайтесь яснее, тогда я смогу понимать ваш язык жестов.  
— Это я вам не мальчик! — завёлся Тесей. — Я выражаюсь предельно ясно! Во-вторых, — сквозь зубы продолжил он, — прекратите эти ваши постоянные обнимания.  
— А что вас не устраивает? — Талиесин от обиды даже повысил голос. — Даже ради дела не можете забыть про свои предрассудки?  
— Предрассудки? — яростно повторил Тесей.  
— Я отношусь к вам, как к своей любимой собаке!  
— Ну, спасибо! — зло бросил тот.  
— Между прочим, согласно нашему плану! — вконец обиделся Талиесин. — А вы бы предпочли, чтобы я видел в вас мужчину, а не собаку?..  
Только этого ещё не хватало. Тесей взял себя в руки и сбавил обороты.  
— Нет, — мрачно ответил он. — Но вы можете быть менее навязчивым?  
— Только если вы готовы есть из миски и спать на полу, как обычный пёс, а не мой любимец, которому я во всём потакаю, — оскорблённо ответил тот.  
Тесей вздохнул. Потом вздохнул ещё раз, тяжело и долго.  
— Простите. Я вам нагрубил.  
Талиесин, поджав губы, отвернулся от него и провёл пальцем по старинной раме, в которую было оправлено зеркало.  
— Послушайте… мистер Эйвери, — виновато заговорил Тесей. — Я прошу прощения. Это побочный эффект моей… анимагической формы.  
— Ничего подобного, — уязвлённо ответил тот, не поворачиваясь. — Я держал ретриверов. Это умные, послушные и весёлые собаки.  
— И очень эмоциональные, — негромко добавил Тесей. — Именно поэтому я предпочитаю не пользоваться анимагией. Характер этой породы полностью противоположен моему.  
— Да уж, я бы предположил, что ваша анимагическая форма — бревно! — с досадой сказал Талиесин. — Я запомнил ваш язык жестов, не волнуйтесь. Хотите сказать что-то ещё?  
— Да, — после паузы сказал Тесей. — Спасибо за то, что спасли мне жизнь. И за ужин, — добавил он, проглотив слюну. — Будущий.  
— Пожалуйста, — буркнул Талиесин, явно смягчаясь.  
— Если это нужно для дела… я постараюсь притвориться самой безмозглой собакой, какую вы только видели, — добавил Тесей. — Ради Ньюта я готов пойти… на многое. На что угодно.  
— Хорошо, — Талиесин повернулся к нему и улыбнулся в знак примирения. — Значит, оставим всё, как есть. А теперь, если мы закончили выяснять отношения… — он оглянулся, — довольно странное место, вы не находите? Посмотрите, какие роскошные зеркала.  
Тесей пожал плечами:  
— Это же дамская комната. Здесь и должны быть зеркала, разве нет?  
— А ещё здесь должен был быть мистер Нокс, — напомнил Талиесин. — Присмотритесь к их рамам.  
— Они кажутся мне одинаковыми, — признался Тесей.  
— Нет-нет, они выполнены в едином стиле, но узоры слегка разнятся, — возразил Эйвери. — Смотрите, вот символы — они нигде не повторяются. Любопытно… Три рамы явно старинные, а четвёртая сделана совсем недавно, видите? Позолота не стёрта. Это зеркало — новое.  
Тесей ощупал рамы руками, посмотрел на изнанку.  
— Зеркало новое, — согласился он, — но след на стене старый. Все четыре висят здесь уже довольно давно. Может быть, это сделали взамен случайно разбитого?..  
— Может быть — да, а может быть — нет, — задумчиво сказал Талиесин. Вынув из кармана блокнот и карандаш, он набросал все четыре зеркала и отдельно выписал символы, вырезанные на каждом. — Мне что-то кажется здесь знакомым, — сказал он. — Бабушка говорила, что в Шармбатоне было волшебное зеркало, но я, хоть убей, не помню, в чём был его секрет.

Они решили не ждать Валентайна — времени до встречи с Криденсом оставалось немного. Когда они спускались к озеру, к условленному месту встречи, было без четверти двенадцать. Они крались вдвоём по зарослям, через высокую траву и крапиву. Ночная темнота под покровом деревьев казалась особенно плотной. Кусты были чёрными, деревья — чёрными, чёрной была спокойная вода, блестевшая в просветах, как маслянистая лужа. Краешек серебряного месяца ещё высовывался из-за гор, но толку от него не было почти никакого. Талиесин держался рукой за собачий загривок — он практически ничего не видел и шёл едва не наощупь. Ночное зрение у Тесея, конечно, уступало кошачьему, но видел он всё-таки получше, чем человек, так что вёл Эйвери, как слепого. Только на самом берегу они расцепились: от воды и просторного неба, усыпанного звёздами, было здесь светлее.  
Из-под тени деревьев плавно вытекла темнота, бесшумно сгустилась на песке в человеческую фигуру. Криденс поднял голову, подозрительно глянул на волшебников исподлобья. Тесей подбежал к нему, внимательно обнюхал ботинки, колени и руки, запоминая, чтобы потом различить этот запах в случае необходимости. Криденс довольно резко пах самим собой, сильным молодым мужчиной и чем-то холодным и непонятным — обскуром. На руках оставался след от табака, довольно старый, грейвзовский.  
И на первый, и на второй взгляд Криденс был совершенно невредим, он не пах ни кровью, ни страхом.  
— Получилось!.. — шепотом обрадовался Талиесин. Хотя они и так были надёжно укрыты от чужих глаз и ушей, он всё равно предпочитал говорить тихо. — Ты здесь — значит, и все здесь?  
— Я не знаю, — замкнуто ответил Криденс. — Со мной был только Гриндевальд.  
Тесей взволнованно забил хвостом, глядя ему в лицо. А Ньют?.. Где Ньют?.. Куда дели Ньюта?..  
— Я не видел Ньюта, — Криденс покачал головой, будто услышал его мысли, протянул пальцы к морде Тесея. Не сдержавшись, тот лизнул их и отпрянул, отбежал к воде и встал там, лапами в озере. Будто вода могла удержать его от эмоций, которые метались в груди, и которые он уже устал сдерживать.  
— А Персиваль? Что с ним? — спросил Эйвери.  
Криденс пожал плечами. Он казался почти спокойным, и Тесей мрачно завидовал ему — хорошо сохранять ясный рассудок, когда не хочется каждую минуту бегать, лаять, прыгать на всех, лизать их в лицо и скулить от восторга.  
— Я сказал Гриндевальду, что ничего для него не сделаю, пока не увижу, что мистер Грейвз жив. Он обещал, что устроит встречу.  
— И что?.. Устроил?.. — спросил Талиесин. Криденс покачал головой:  
— Ещё нет. Он чем-то занят. Сказал, что даст нам увидеться, когда ему будет удобно.  
Голос у него был монотонным и безрадостным.  
— Но он здесь?.. Персиваль здесь?..  
— Я не знаю.  
— А что с его планами?.. Гриндевальд говорил про них?..  
— Сегодня его не было в замке, мы виделись только вчера.  
Не было ни хлопка аппарации, ни шагов, никакого предупреждения — просто у ноги Криденса вдруг возник щегольски одетый эльф.  
— Финли!.. — Криденс изумлённо раскрыл глаза, будто проснулся, порывисто подхватил эльфа на руки, как ребёнка. — Финли!.. Мы так волновались!..  
В его голосе впервые прорезались чувства — буря из чувств, и радость, и горе, всё вперемешку. Эльф обхватил его за шею с тем же порывом, потом с достоинством кашлянул, и Криденс опустил его на землю.  
— Когда этот… ненормальный, — эльф качнул головой в сторону замка, — забрал мистера Ньюта, я уцепился за него невидимкой.  
— Финли — наш эльф, — со странной гордостью, в глубине которой слышалась дрожь отчаяния, сказал Криденс. Он запнулся на слове «наш».  
Их с Грейвзом.  
Из всей этой компании Криденс единственный не вызывал у Тесея желания держаться подальше. Пожалуй, потому что даже не пытался смотреть ни на кого другого, кроме Грейвза. И потому что сейчас Тесей отчётливо, ясно понял: у него это не прихоть. Не желание нравиться всем вокруг, как у Эйвери или Перси. А глубокое, необъятное чувство, которое пустило корни в каждое мгновение жизни. Конечно, Криденс любил Грейвза не так, как Тесей любил Ньюта, но в том, что это любовь, он больше не сомневался.  
— Ваш эльф! Но это же решает все наши проблемы! — шепотом воскликнул Талиесин. — Он ведь может в любой момент связаться с хозяином!  
— У меня нет хозяина, сэр, — с явственной грустью сказал Финли. — Я свободный эльф, мистер Грейвз отпустил меня. Я не могу с ним связаться, если контракт расторгнут.  
— Но он здесь?.. — допытывался Талиесин.  
Финли поджал губы и покачал головой.  
— Я не знаю. Я ни разу его не видел.  
— А Ньют?..  
— Ньют был здесь, — Финли чуть посветлел, будто ему самому хотелось принести хотя бы одну хорошую новость. — Ему отдали половину зверей из школьного зоопарка, а потом и он, и его чемодан куда-то делись. Как раз перед вашим прибытием.  
Шумный всплеск прервал его слова, все вздрогнули, обернувшись к Тесею. Тот вильнул хвостом, извиняясь, что прервал разговор, и с хрустом разгрыз пойманную рыбину. Терпеть до ужина в комнате Эйвери не было больше никаких сил.


	11. Глава одиннадцатая. Персиваль Грейвз

В этот раз в плену было удивительно скучно.  
Грейвз думал, Гриндевальд запрёт его в подземелье Дурмштранга, уже готов был увидеть холодные каменные стены, голый пол и ржавые кандалы. Но нет. Комната была обыкновенной до разочарования: шелковые зеленоватые обои с золотыми цветами, старинная мебель, белая дверь с бронзовой ручкой, стрельчатое окно в толстой стене. Как будто Гриндевальд решил устроить своего пленника с полным комфортом. Интересно, зачем?..  
Грейвз огляделся, сжимая в руках палочку. Подождал, будто из-за диванчика, обитого гобеленовой тканью, в любой момент кто-то мог выпрыгнуть. Но комната была пуста и неподвижна. Грейвз медленно двинулся в обход. Взялся за ручку двери, подёргал — та даже не шелохнулась, будто представляла с дверью единое целое. Присев, он заглянул в замочную скважину, но там была темнота, и даже свет Люмоса не рассеял её, обнажив устройство замка. Дверь как будто была декорацией или иллюзией. Издевательским напоминанием о том, что он пленник. Грейвз попробовал на ней все известные ему заклинания открытия, но она не вздрогнула даже от Редукто.  
За окном стоял густой молочный туман. Стекло было прохладным, пытаться разбить его было всё равно что бить стену подушкой. Любые заклинания просто растворялись, не нанося никакого ущерба. Стены впитывали их, как рубашка — пятно от соуса. Только на этих обоях, на двери, даже на потолке не оставалось никаких следов. О такой магии Грейвз никогда не слышал.  
Обыкновенность оказалась пугающей иллюзией. Комната была… фальшивой. Из книжного шкафа нельзя было вытащить ни одной книги — корешки сливались друг с другом, книги будто вросли в полку, а между стеной и шкафом нельзя было просунуть ни волоска. Свечи в серебряном канделябре на столике горели, не оплывая, их пламя не жгло.  
Стены комнаты держали его, будто пойманного жука в ладонях.  
Грейвз не мог бы сказать, сколько времени он уже здесь провёл — часы или дни. Он не чувствовал ни времени, ни голода, ни жажды. Белый ровный туман за окном оставался неподвижным, сколько бы Грейвз ни вглядывался. Иногда ему мерещились в нём какие-то тени, но, скорее всего, это была лишь игра воображения.  
Он считал свой пульс — ровный, размеренный, как маятник, легко толкавшийся в пальцы под шрамом на левой руке. Он оставлял царапины на дверном косяке, прочерчивая ногтем слой краски, но стоило ему отвернуться, как все следы исчезали. Отодвинутое от столика кресло не двигалось, пока он пялился на него, но едва Грейвз отводил взгляд, как оно мгновенно и бесшумно оказывалось на прежнем месте. Комната сопротивлялась любым изменениям, и что бы Грейвз ни делал — возвращалась к одному и тому же состоянию. Сколько ни бросай камни в пруд, а круги на воде всё равно разгладятся.  
На зеленоватой стене с обоями в золотых цветах висела пустая рама. Огромная старинная рама, такая подошла бы ростовому зеркалу или парадному портрету. Внутри была стеклянная чернота. Гладкий прямоугольник тьмы. Грейвз подолгу вглядывался и вслушивался в неё. Иногда ему мерешилось, что там, в черноте, что-то движется. Иногда он вроде бы слышал голос — но он бы не поручился, что чувства его не обманывают.  
Пройти сквозь эту темноту он не мог. Вызванный Патронус — тоже. Дымная серебристо-голубая рысь покрутилась по комнате, поскреблась в дверь и в окно, обнюхала пустую раму, запрыгнула на шкаф и улеглась там, щуря светящиеся глаза и свесив широкие лапы.  
Чтобы чем-то занять себя, Грейвз ещё раз обследовал комнату. Заглянул под зеленоватый ковёр на полу, нашёл там немного сора и сушёную дохлую муху. Из-под дивана достал клубок пыли. Трансфигурировал его в тенисный мяч. Простучал мячом все стены, пол, потолок, окно, пустую картинную раму — звук везде был одинаково ровный, глухой. Ему не хотелось спать, есть, он не чувствовал усталости или естественных позывов организма.  
Он поиграл с Патронусом, словно с котёнком. Почитал вслух стихи. Поупражнялся в магии, вспоминая недавно заученные заклинания… Занятий было так мало, а времени здесь — так много. Сколько его прошло? Сколько ещё впереди? Белая мгла за окном, чёрная мгла в старой раме не двигались, не менялись.  
Подложив диванную подушку, чтобы твёрдый деревянный подлокотник не врезался в спину, Грейвз с ногами устроился на диване. Патронус растёкся по спинке дивана рядом и тихо утробно мурчал, время от времени взрыкивая и дёргая ушами с кисточками. Грейвз поглядывал на рысь, монотонно стучал мячиком в пол. Тот отскакивал в стену и возвращался ему точно в руку, будто Грейвз использовал Акцио.  
— Тебе нужно имя, — внезапно сказал Грейвз. — Если я застрял здесь надолго, мне нужно будет как-то к тебе обращаться, чтобы не свихнуться от одиночества раньше времени.  
Рысь мурчала, не переставая. Патронус не обладал собственной волей — он, строго говоря, вообще не был живым существом.  
— Интересно, чем сейчас занят Криденс, — сказал Грейвз. — И где наша дипломатическая миссия. Сдаётся мне, я многое пропускаю, сидя здесь. Хорошо ещё, не лежу в хрустальном гробу… пока другие отдуваются.  
Грейвз ненавидел беспомощность, но сейчас других вариантов просто не было. Он знал, на что шёл. Гнал от себя мысли, что Гриндевальд нашёл способ спрятать его так хорошо, что его никогда не найдут. Что он останется здесь, в этой комнате, навсегда. До самой смерти. Если смерть вообще наступит… Если Гриндевальд, остановив время, не подарил ему бессмертие, которое Грейвз не сможет ни на что употребить. Потому что никогда отсюда не выберется.  
— Криденс упрямый, — сказал он себе вслух, запустив мячик в стену. — Он не отступится. Он будет искать. А я терпеливый… Я подожду. Мне некуда торопиться.  
Криденс упрямый. Он никогда не оставит попыток найти его. Рано или поздно, сколько бы ни прошло дней, недель… месяцев или лет, каким бы хитроумным способом Гриндевальд ни заточил его в этой уютной тюрьме, Криденс отыщет своего мистера Грейвза. А Грейвз будет ждать.  
Ему оставалось только верить, что так всё и будет. И он верил. Он ждал.

— Перси, Перси, Перси… Проснись, Перси, поговори со мной.  
Грейвз распахнул глаза, повернулся на голос. В раме на стене, там, где раньше была чернота, виднелся чей-то рабочий кабинет. Там стоял Гриндевальд — беловолосый, аккуратно одетый, со злой ухмылкой. Грейвз даже испытал некоторое воодушевление: Гриндевальд пришёл поговорить с ним. Конечно, не для того, чтобы развеять апатичную скуку своего пленника, но это было хоть какое-то разнообразие, а в данных обстоятельствах разнообразие было для Грейвза особенно ценным. Однако выдавать свою радость он не стал. Не торопясь, спустил ноги с дивана, встал. Провёл руками по волосам, зачёсывая назад выбившиеся пряди. Он по-прежнему не испытывал физических неудобств, и это его здорово беспокоило.  
— Как твои дела, Перси?.. — спросил Гриндевальд, внимательно разглядывая его лицо.  
Хочешь увидеть, как я тут изнываю от бездействия? — внутренне усмехнулся Грейвз. — Не дождёшься.  
Он шагнул вперёд, вытянул руку и встретил пальцами невидимую преграду. Это, конечно, было ожидаемо — обезопасить себя от опасного пленника. Стоило признать, Гриндевальд учился на своих ошибках. Грейвз сунул руки в карманы, ответил ему точно таким же изучающим взглядом.  
 — Согласись, в этот раз я к тебе милосерден. Никаких пут, никакой сырости — расположил тебя с полным комфортом. Ты тут не скучаешь?.. — с фальшивой заботой спросил Гриндевальд.  
Грейвз постучал себя пальцем по виску.  
— У меня с собой хорошая библиотека. Спасибо, что спросил, но мне есть чем заняться.  
— Так ты занят? Я невовремя?.. — тот поднял белые брови, разыгрывая невинное беспокойство. — Прости, если отвлекаю. Зайти в другой раз? Скажем, лет через сто?..  
Он жадно шарил глазами по лицу Грейвза, выискивая хотя бы намёк на слабость. Грейвз смотрел на него, видел его в опасной близости, будто своё отражение… и впервые не чувствовал страха. Там, где раньше всегда был страх, заполнявший холодную пустоту в груди, теперь было тепло.  
Впервые за долгие годы он был не один. Кое-кто нуждался в нём так сильно, что был готов смести любые препятствия между собой и Грейвзом. И этот кое-кто был обскуром. Возможно, сильнейшим магическим существом в мире, не считая драконов. Этот кое-кто едва не убил самого Грейвза, когда поверил, что теряет его.  
Сейчас, вспоминая ту сцену ревности на развалинах дома, Грейвз больше не чувствовал ужаса. Он чувствовал…  
Давай признаем, — с какой-то добродушной язвительностью сказал внутренний голос. — Ты был впечатлён.  
Да. Да, чёрт возьми, он был впечатлён. Восхищён. Поражён. Польщён, конечно же. Как это может не льстить — когда такая ужасающая мощь покоряется твоему слову, льнёт к твоей руке и заглядывает тебе в глаза?!.  
А ведь Криденс не был таким. Жалкий, испуганный, злой — вот каким он был. И Грейвз чувствовал почти родительскую гордость, понимая, что это именно он развернул Криденса во всю его мощь, это он дал ему опору, он дал ему правила, он дал Криденсу… Криденса. Его труд не был напрасным. Каждый шаг, каждый выбор, который он делал, каждый разговор, каждое усилие над собой, каждая капля понимания, которую он выжимал из себя, каждая улыбка, когда уже не было сил улыбаться, каждое ласковое слово, каждая минута держания себя в руках, каждый тяжёлый вздох, каждый нежный поцелуй, каждая искра огня, полыхавшего между ними — всё это, собравшись вместе, в одно размазанное на месяцы нечеловеческое усилие, вернулось к Грейвзу отчётливым, ясным пониманием.  
Криденс придёт.  
И когда он придёт, никому не покажется мало.  
Грейвз улыбнулся. Широко и свободно, будто совсем не был пленником. Легко. Гриндевальд сощурился, сузив глаза, сложил губы в неприятную скобку. Поди, не нравится, когда пленники выглядят такими счастливыми?..  
— Сколько тебе лет, Геллерт? — неожиданно спросил Грейвз.  
Гриндевальд насмешливо выгнул бровь. Кажется, он всегда так делал, когда не мог сходу ответить. Грейвз не стал ждать, пока тот придумает язвительную реплику.  
— Выглядишь так, будто сто лет для тебя уже прошло. В нашу прошлую встречу был как-то посимпатичнее… Ах, да, прости, — Грейвз улыбнулся ещё шире. — В нашу прошлую встречу ты выглядел, как я.  
— Как тебе жилось в деревенской глуши, Перси? — спросил Гриндевальд, прогнав с лица промелькнувшую ярость. — Без работы, без власти, вдали от настоящей жизни?.. Кошмары не мучали?  
— Знаешь, не очень, — светским тоном ответил Грейвз. — Отдохнул от тебя, козла, выспался наконец, поправил нервы на свежем воздухе. Тебе бы тоже не помешало пожить в деревне, а то ты бледноват. Забот много?..  
— Много, — согласился Гриндевальд. — Побольше, чем у тебя.  
— Тяжёлая у тебя работа, — Грейвз покивал в знак согласия. — Результаты, правда, так себе, но хоть беготни много. Пока бегаешь, не чувствуешь себя жалким неудачником, да?  
— Чувствую, говоришь по собственному опыту, — парировал Гриндевальд, насмешливо улыбаясь.  
Грейвз отступил, взялся за спинку кресла с резным деревянным подлокотником, переставил поближе. Сел, положил ногу на ногу.  
— Ну, а как твои дела, Геллерт? — спросил он, и снисходительная насмешка в его голосе проступила сама собой. — Всё трудишься, как пчела?  
— Представь себе, — подхватил тот. Взмахом ладони подозвал к себе кресло от камина, уселся по ту сторону преграды. — Пока ты прохлаждался, я менял мир.  
— Это как же? — с искренним интересом спросил Грейвз. — Диванную обивку поменял или стены покрасил?  
Гриндевальд засмеялся. Он очевидно наслаждался их пикировкой. Он, очевидно, полагал, что знает, куда ужалить. Он думал, что знает о Грейвзе всё — ведь он выпотрошил его, как цыплёнка, изучил все его страхи, знал все секреты. И это действительно было так, но кое-чего Геллерт о нём всё же не знал. Он не знал, что Грейвз состоял не только из грязных секретов и страхов.  
— Перси, дорогой мой, зачем же так явно демонстрировать своё мещанство, — снисходительно улыбнулся Гриндевальд. — Я понимаю, что тебе из твоей уютненькой норки было не видно, что происходит в мире, но отвлекись хотя бы ненадолго от интерьерных проблем, оглянись… Я так скучал по нашим разговорам о политике континентов, — он с сожалением вздохнул. — Не разочаровывай меня.  
— Хочешь поговорить о политике? — спокойно поинтересовался Грейвз.  
— Ну хоть капельку, — тот издевательски сощурился. — Разверни свой талант, вытряхни из него пауков. Ты же когда-то был таким интересным собеседником!..  
— Почти как Альбус?.. — невинно поинтересовался Грейвз. — Извини, или он для тебя тоже был — Перси?..  
Гриндевальд заметно вздрогнул, у него на лице промелькнул страх. Всего на миг, но Грейвзу было достаточно, чтобы заметить, как сжались зубы и прервалось дыхание. Он смотрел на Гриндевальда, будто тот сидел перед ним в комнате для допросов — внимательно, пристально, не упуская ни одной детали. Тот быстро справился с собой, надменно усмехнулся.  
— Ревнуешь?.. Не надо, Перси. Ты для меня уникален. Второго такого осла трудно найти.  
— Ну, так как там… политика?.. — невозмутимо поинтересовался Грейвз.  
Он чувствовал молодую, весёлую злость. Столько лет он пытался менять мир, убеждал, льстил, уговаривал консервативных трехсотлетних чародеев Конгресса, что мир не стоит на месте, и нужно двигаться вслед за ним — но все так панически боялись перемен, были так запуганы внезапными и бессмысленными атаками Гриндевальда, что любые реформы приходилось проталкивать нежно и аккуратно, как хер в задницу излишне нервному мальчику. Одной рукой держишь, чтоб не вертелся, второй направляешь, третьей развлекаешь его, пощипывая за соски, чтоб не косился себе за спину, четвёртой поддрачиваешь ему, чтоб расслабился и впустил, и всё это — не затыкаясь ни на минуту, потому что стоит тебе закрыть рот, как он мгновенно забудет все ласковые уговоры, завизжит и кинется удирать.  
Грейвз наконец получил возможность говорить открыто. Высказать всё, что накопилось, виновнику всех своих бед — не скрываясь за дипломатией, не выбирая выражений. Высказать правду, которую он давно носил в себе — и он почувствовал, как азарт впрыснулся в кровь, словно бензин в камеру двигателя не-маговского автомобиля.  
— Я давно слежу за твоими успехами, Геллерт, — сказал Грейвз, покачивая ботинком. — И давно хочу спросить…  
Он сделал паузу, будто собирался задать интимный, щекотливый вопрос, и чувствовал неловкость от того, что приходится говорить об этом вслух.  
— Я помню, ты всегда говорил, что желаешь магам свободы…  
— Неужели ты наконец догадался? — тот усмехнулся, но не стал перебивать. Грейвз покусал губу.  
— Ты занимаешься этим уже… сколько?.. Почти десять лет?.. Прости за нескромный вопрос, но… где результаты, Геллерт?.. — проникновенно спросил он, глядя ему в глаза. — Ты носишься по миру, как курица с отрубленной головой: туда побежал, сюда побежал, там враги, здесь враги… А где свобода-то?.. Как-то её не прибавляется.  
— Ты так ничего и не понял, — разочарованно ответит тот. Огонёк интереса в его глазах погас. — Такие, как ты, никогда не понимают. Даже если ткнуть вам ответ в морду.  
— Ладно, — покладисто согласился Грейвз. — Пусть я не вижу. Пусть я слепой. Но покажи мне хоть одного зрячего. Хоть одного мага, который скажет: вот, вот стоит Геллерт Гриндевальд, человек, который изменил всю мою жизнь! Я был несчастен, а он открыл двери моей темницы, и теперь я счастлив!  
— Продолжай, Перси, у тебя отлично получается паясничать, — бросил тот, усмехаясь с какой-то горечью. — Не останавливайся.  
— Нет, в самом деле, Геллерт, — продолжал Грейвз. — Ты десять лет твердишь о том, что магам нужна свобода. А что ты сделал, чтобы дать её нам? Ты убиваешь не-магов, — он начал загибать пальцы, — взрываешь их дома, магазины, устраиваешь шумиху в их городах, ставишь магический мир на грань новой войны с не-магами… А потом приходят авроры, ликвидаторы, обливиаторы и подчищают за тобой это дерьмо. И весь твой террор улетает в трубу, — Грейвз взмахнул рукой. — Ты что, пытаешься спровоцировать их создать новую инквизицию? Чтобы они снова разожгли костры и начали охоту на ведьм?  
— Ты думаешь, ты уел меня? Нет, ты просто расписался в том, что неспособен понять, чем я занимаюсь! — резко бросил Гриндевальд. — Чего ещё от тебя ждать!  
Он уже не сидел спокойно — щурился, сжимал губы, кривил усмешку углом рта. Оперся локтем на подлокотник, зло уставился на Грейвза. Оборвать разговор и уйти он уже не мог — это бы означало, что слова Грейвза задели его. Что в них была правда. И он отвечал, изо всех сил стараясь не оправдываться, а нападать в ответ.  
Ёрзай, ёрзай, — с удовлетворением подумал Грейвз. — Я только начал.  
— Всё, чего ты добился за десять лет — научился эффектно убивать. Да и то, — хмыкнул он, — у меня Криденс убивает эффектнее. И безо всякой науки.  
— Именно такие, как ты, — выплюнул Гриндевальд, — кто любит сидеть, сунув голову в песок — тупые чиновники, дерьмовые авроры — никогда не поймут моей работы. Вы пытаетесь уничтожить всё, что я делаю, но вы не сможете остановить то, что я начал.  
— Что ты начал? — настойчиво спросил Грейвз. — Какую такую работу ты ведёшь? Десять лет, Геллерт, ты занимаешься бессмысленными, никому не нужными вещами.  
— Бессмысленными? Никому не нужными? — не выдержал тот. — Я хочу разрушить Статут, ты, идиот! Магия — суть этого мира! А ты хочешь, чтобы мы и дальше жили в подполье, как крысы в канализации? Хочешь всё оставить, как есть? Оглянись, Перси!  
Он вскочил, нервно прошёлся по своему кабинету.  
— Мы, маги, сотни лет назад были хозяевами этого мира! Мы правили людьми, мы были богами! Магглы всегда боялись нас — и правильно делали! — воскликнул он. — Мы созданы, чтобы управлять этим миром! Мы можем постичь его тайны, мы можем управлять временем, жизнью и смертью! Мы обладаем великой силой! Почему мы должны прятаться? Почему мы должны их бояться? Зачем нам дана магия, если не для того, чтобы властвовать здесь по праву? По праву сильного! Это порядок вещей, созданный изначально! Но такие, как ты, никогда этого не поймут! Вы скорее согласитесь сдохнуть в безвестности, чем встать с колен!  
Грейвз молчал, не перебивая, позволяя ему высказаться.  
— Хочешь знать, чем я занимался? — яростно спросил Гриндевальд. — Я изучал магию. Настоящую, древнюю магию, не ту, что преподают в ваших школах. Хогвартс, Дурмштранг, Ильверморни — неважно! Всё это ничего не стоит. Нет никакой особенной магии в том, чтобы заставить вилки и ложки танцевать канкан. Нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы превращать мышь в тарелку и наоборот. То, чему учат в школах — это осколки, выжимки настоящего, подлинного искусства.  
Он оборвал себя, испытующе глянул на Грейвза. Кашлянул, чтобы прочистить горло. Обуздал порыв гнева, вернулся к креслу и снова сел.  
— Школы не учат магии, — с отвращением сказал он. — Школы делают из магов безмозглых ослов, которые боятся прикоснуться к по-настоящему грозным силам. И это везде. Сосредоточие этой тупости — твоя любимая Конфедерация, которая диктует каждому магическому правительству, как получше оболванить учеников. Современные маги толком не умеют пользоваться той силой, что им дана. Они просто привыкли облегчать себе жизнь, помахивая волшебной палочкой.  
Он провёл рукой по губам, стирая омерзение, будто капли слюны, скопившиеся в уголках рта.  
— Они используют магию, чтобы… чистить ботинки. Печь пироги. Переворачивать страницы в газетах!.. Древние маги, — с горечью сказал он, — были настолько могущественными, что… Я нашёл…  
Он вдруг резко остановился. Прищурился, глядя на спокойное лицо Грейвза. Дёрнул головой, будто отгонял какую-то мысль.  
— Я нашёл несколько артефактов, — спокойнее сказал он. — Одна волшебница создала их тысячу лет назад. Они были так прекрасны и так удивительны, что магглы до сих пор рассказывают о них сказки. Но эти вещи назвали опасными… и спрятали их. Я сумел найти крохи, разрозненные записи… У меня ушло, — с досадой сказал он, — пять лет, чтобы собрать вместе хотя бы часть и понять, как с ними работать. Пять лет, чтобы понять, как они связаны, что они делают, как их открыть! — он повысил голос. — Волшебница, которая создала их… ей было шестнадцать лет! Шестнадцать! — почти крикнул он. — Вот какой была магия!  
Он снова завёлся, нервно потёр подбородок, вскочил.  
— Вспомни Мерлина! — он ткнул в Грейвза пальцем. — Он был ближайшим советником короля! Ему не нужно было прятаться под корягой, он пользовался уважением, его боялись! Да, его боялись, и никто не мог ему возразить! А что теперь?.. — гневно спросил он. — А теперь вы сидите и дрожите, как бы магглы не увидели что-нибудь странное, как бы они не перепугались, как бы они не бросились воевать… Пусть бы бросились! — зло сказал он. — Их хватает! Перебить часть — не убудет! Зато они навсегда запомнят… навсегда запомнят, что это они должны бояться магов, они должны дрожать в страхе, почитать нас…  
Он стиснул зубы, двинул челюстью, не отрывая взгляда от Грейвза, будто хотел ещё что-то добавить. Не выдержал борьбы с собой, бросил сквозь зубы с какой-то отчаянной злостью:  
— Вот чего я хочу. Теперь ты доволен?  
Грейвз расслабленно оперся на подлокотник, покрутил носком ботинка. Поднял глаза.  
— Знаешь, в чём твоя ошибка, Геллерт? — спокойно спросил он. — В том, что ты идиот.  
Гриндевальд фыркнул, недовольно и устало скривился. Опустился обратно в кресло, вымотанный своей вспышкой.  
— Я ведь согласен с тобой, — сказал Грейвз. — Не во всём, но в главном — согласен. Магическому сообществу не хватает воздуха. Оно пронизано страхом и перед не-магами, и перед магией.  
Гриндевальд снова фыркнул, скрывая удивление за пренебрежением. Сложил руки на груди.  
— Удиви меня, Перси, — предложил он. — Скажи, что ты давно разделяешь мои идеи, а сопротивлялся исключительно из вредности. Или это деревенский воздух прочистил тебе мозги? — резко спросил он.  
— Я давно считаю, что магическое сообщество нужно менять, — спокойно ответил Грейвз. — Но есть одна проблема.  
— Боишься запачкать в крови свои белые манжетики? — язвительно спросил тот.  
— Видишь ли, Геллерт…  
Грейвз улыбнулся ему, снисходительно, как невоспитанному подростку, который пинает стул, об который ушиб палец. У Гриндевальда от ярости раздулись ноздри.  
— Ты с твоим террором — политическое посмешище, Геллерт, — сказал Грейвз. — Ты говоришь — свобода… Свобода от кого? От не-магов? Ты пытаешься их запугать, а они понятия не имеют о твоём существовании. Благодаря аврорам они списывают все твои атаки на катаклизмы, пожары, взрывы газа и несчастные случаи. Ты убил десятки не-магов, а они тебя даже не помнят.  
— Магглы просто средство, — Гриндевальд пожал плечами. — Статут удерживают маги.  
— Да, Статут удерживают маги, — мягким тоном сказал Грейвз. — Так с кем ты воюешь за свободу, Геллерт? Сколько магов ты уже убил ради неё?  
— Ради изменения порядка вещей мне не жаль пустить в расход парочку тупых авроров, — пренебрежительно ответил тот.  
— Геллерт, маги не хотят менять порядок вещей, — не меняя ласкового тона, сказал Грейвз. — Ты стараешься зря. Авроры охотятся за тобой не потому, что им так велели тупые и злые начальники.  
— Вроде тебя.  
— Ты преступник, а не герой, потому что мир отторгает тебя. Маги не хотя этих изменений, они не готовы к ним. Они их боятся. И чем громче ты будешь устраивать свои фейерверки — тем сильнее тебя будут бояться.  
— Может, этого я и добиваюсь?.. — с улыбкой спросил Гриндевальд.  
Грейвз откинулся на спинку кресла, посмотрел на него холодно и жёстко, отбросив вкрадчивость.  
— Чего бы ты ни добивался — добился ты только одного. Ты отбросил отмену Статута на десятки лет. Сейчас любой, кто заикается хотя бы о поправках, хотя бы о послаблении, автоматически объявляется твоим пособником и выкидывается из политики. Какой бы разумной ни была твоя основная идея, никто к ней больше не будет прислушиваться. И никто не пойдёт на реформы Статута, потому что идеи о «свободе магов» теперь тесно связаны с твоим именем. Ты испоганил их, — твёрдо закончил Грейвз.  
— Реформы!.. — презрительно повторил Гриндевальд. — Не неси чушь. Конфедерация не допустит реформ, это стадо древних маразматиков, заросших плесенью. Им по триста, четыреста лет, они выросли в страхе и сдохнут в страхе. Единственное, что они умеют — это совать свой нос в каждую задницу и подставлять свою, чтобы как следует подлизали. И устраивать чемпионаты по квиддичу, конечно, — снисходительно добавил он.  
— Конфедерация против реформ, потому что ты так запугал их своими выходками, — уверенно сказал Грейвз, — что даже самые либеральные маги будут молчать, лишь бы их имена не связали с твоими идеями. Ты сделал из себя пугало, Геллерт. Никто в своём уме не скажет: «Давайте обсудим ослабление Статута, давайте начнём работать с не-магами» — потому что ты, Геллерт, своими бессмысленными атаками уничтожил любую возможность дискуссии на эту тему. У тебя было десять лет, — жёстко сказал Грейвз. — За эти годы можно было бы горы свернуть! И если бы ты был поумнее, ты бы сейчас не передо мной распинался, а убеждал бы представителей Конфедерации на очередном созыве.  
— Я могу объявиться на любом созыве Конфедерации в любой момент, — высокомерно сказал Гриндевальд. — Но зачем мне это делать, если все мои слова будут впустую? Они даже не попытаются меня выслушать.  
— С чего бы это? — деланно удивился Грейвз. — Почему же они не прислушаются к человеку, который зарекомендовал себя как преступник и сумасшедший?  
— Потому что они вообще ничего не хотят слышать! — Гриндевальд ударил ладонью по подлокотнику. — Они бы хотели залить глаза и уши воском, чтобы не видеть, что происходит. Статут расползается и жирнеет, как опухоль! В твоей стране, — он обвиняюще ткнул в Грейвза пальцем, — уже запрещено держать дома волшебных зверей! Ни в одной школе толком не учат магии! Дурмштранг был последним оплотом, который хранил старые традиции — но вы, ваше сообщество, ваша Конфедерация — вы изнасиловали его магию, кастрировали её, запретили её изучать! Я бы не удивился, если бы вы начали жечь книги! Как скоро ради поддержания Статута будет запрещено иметь дома магические вещи? Носить при себе палочку? Быть волшебником! — сорвался он. — Как скоро, Перси, такие, как ты, задушат магию в колыбели, и волшебников просто не останется? Когда это будет? Когда ради сохранения спокойствия магглов мы станем магглами сами?!  
— Ты же помнишь, из-за чего был принят Статут, — спокойно сказал Грейвз. — Ты должен хорошо знать историю.  
— Статут был отчаянной и в корне неверной попыткой остановить инквизицию, Перси, — издевательски ответил Гриндевальд. — Тебе ли не знать? Твой дедуля Гондульфус был одним из тех, кто помчался учить магглов уму-разуму. В твоей собственной стране была гражданская война, Перси, десятки магов были убиты, проданы в рабство, замучены до смерти! Видел бы он, как ты теперь заставляешь своих собратьев пресмыкаться перед магглами — встал бы из могилы и плюнул тебе в рожу.  
— Гражданская война, — веско сказал Грейвз, — началась тогда, когда среди нас нашлись предатели. Именно они начали помогать охотникам на ведьм. Кто выдавал места, где мы живём? Кто помогал брать нас в плен, кто продавал нас в рабство, кто покупал? Не-маги? Нет, Геллерт, — жёстко сказал он. — Это были волшебники. Без них охотники были бессильны. И ты это знаешь, — с нажимом сказал он. — Настоящая проблема не в том, что не-маги боятся нас. Проблема в том, что у них до сих пор живы династии охотников на ведьм, и они хранят настоящие руководства, настоящие артефакты, настоящее оружие против нас. Передают из поколения в поколение, от отца к сыну, от матери к дочери. А мы — мы ничего не делаем, чтобы избавиться от них.  
Тема была больная. Грейвз сжал подлокотники кресла, пружинисто вскочил. Сколько раз он спорил об этом с Серафиной, сколько раз он едва не до драки спорил об этом с осторожными, старыми, беззубыми стариками в Конгрессе. Здесь Геллерт был прав, и Грейвз соглашался с ним всем сердцем — у власти было слишком много плесневелых маразматиков, которые не позволяли молодым и горячим навести свой порядок.  
— Ты знаешь, сколько раз, — с отчаянной досадой начал Грейвз, почти благодарный Гриндевальду за то, что наконец можно высказаться, не таясь, — сколько раз я убеждал Конгресс разобраться с Бэрбоунами?.. Я говорил — они опасны. Я говорил — за ними нужно приглядывать. Я говорил — пошлите к ним пару обливиаторов, прочистите мозги этой сумасшедшей… Знаешь, что мне каждый раз отвечали?  
— «Нет!»  
— Да! — обвиняюще воскликнул Грейвз. — Мы не можем! Нам нельзя вмешиваться в дела не-магов! Пусть она распространяет свой бред и дальше, пусть клеймит колдовство — какое нам дело?  
Он сдержанно выдохнул, чувствуя закипающую в крови ярость — старую, многолетней выдержки.  
— «Какое нам дело», — язвительно повторил он. — Откуда бы у Бэрбоун эти идеи о том, что кругом одни колдуны? Оттуда, что, вашу мать, это была чистая правда!  
Он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не выложить Гриндевальду все свои мысли одним бурным, гневным потоком. Перевёл дыхание, прошёлся от окна к двери. Гриндевальд следил за ним с явственным любопытством.  
— Я говорил им: вы только вдумайтесь в то, что происходит. Волшебники связаны Статутом по рукам и ногам, но среди не-магов ведут себя так, будто это не люди, а какие-то обезьяны, которые не способны разумно мыслить. Нам приходится в газетах — в газетах, Геллерт! — печатать объявления в каждом выпуске на первой полосе: «Пожалуйста, не забывайте использовать Обливиэйт! Будущее магического сообщества зависит от ваших волшебных палочек!» Уважайте труд обливиаторов, блядь! — не сдержался он.  
Гнев кипел внутри, как обжигающее зелье, смешивался с бессильной досадой. Сколько раз, сколько раз он бился головой об эту стену.  
— Когда я сам был аврором, нас гоняли на улицы по каждому пустячному поводу, — сказал он. — Я служил обливиатором, ты помнишь, я же рассказывал, — бросил он мимоходом, будто поделился этим в дружеской беседе за стаканчиком чего-нибудь крепкого, а не до тошноты накачанный Веритасерумом. — Мерлин, я до сих пор ненавижу эти полгода… Как-то раз, — с энтузиазмом начал он, — мне с ребятами пришлось прочесать несколько кварталов в Куинс, считай, почти весь Флашинг. Сотни многоквартирных домов и десятки офисных зданий, чтобы ты представлял масштаб. И каждого, каждого встречного подвергнуть обливиации. Потому что одна безмозглая ведьма, — он сжал кулаки, — повадилась по ночам летать над городом на метле, со свистом покидая дом через трубу. Она, видишь ли, думала, — язвительно сказал Грейвз, — что не-маги не умеют бодрствовать по ночам. Что как только солнце закатывается за горизонт, они засыпают, как птички, и до рассвета не открывают глаз.  
— Что я могу сказать, — вздохнул Гриндевальд, — маггловедение у вас в Ильверморни преподают паршиво.  
— Другой случай, — Грейвз не собирался съезжать с темы. — Группа молодых остолопов забралась в парк развлечений в Нью-Джерси и выпустила боггарта в аттракцион «Замок с привидениями». Когда Конгресс обнаружил это и дал делу ход, счёт погибших от сердечных приступов шёл на десятки. Другой случай, — продолжил он. — Один зельевар сделал всё, как предписано, поселился за городом, во время работы был крайне осторожен… Но испытывать свои зелья отправился на стадион во время бейсбольного матча! Несколько не-магов погибли, потому что их не успели расколдовать!  
— Не повезло, — Гриндевальд равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Такие, как Бэрбоун и ей подобные, — сказал Грейвз, — следят за каждым странным случаем. В большинстве своём их головы забиты религиозной чушью, которую они сами сочиняют, но иногда они видят правду. А маги зачастую не считают нужным как следует прятаться. Зачем беспокоиться, если у Конгресса есть штат обливиаторов и ликвидаторов? Они всё поправят! Один Скамандер чего стоит! — с чувством сказал Грейвз. — Попадись он мне в руки со своим дырявым чемоданом… Я не знаю, что бы я с ним сделал. Выслал бы в Англию не-маговской почтой. В конверте.  
Гриндевальд усмехнулся, с явным удовольствием слушая выстраданный монолог. Он следил за Грейвзом одними глазами, удобно устроившись в кресле, будто перед ним была сцена.  
— У нас столько внутренних проблем, — тоскливо сказал Грейвз, — что нам с ними бы разобраться. Куда нам ещё воевать.  
— Вот поэтому, — азартно сказал Гриндевальд, — и нужны такие, как я. Магам нужно встряхнуться, счистить с себя шелуху. Увидеть главное. Ты говоришь о проблемах, которые порождены самим наличием Статута…  
— Демагогия, Геллерт, — отмахнулся Грейвз. — Да, я согласен, положение вещей нужно менять. Но то, что ты делаешь — это бессмысленная, неэффективная чушь!  
— Положение вещей нужно ломать, — возразил Гриндевальд. — Я делаю то, на что ни у кого из вас не хватает смелости.  
— Но зачем же делать это так тупо, Геллерт? — умоляюще спросил Грейвз. — Ты не сможешь отменить Статут, просто устраивая пожары то там, то сям, и убивая не-магов. Твой террор привёл тебя только к тому, что ни один здравомыслящий политик не поддержит твои идеи. А без поддержки ты не развернёшь эту махину.  
— Ты так уверен, что у меня нет поддержки? — издевательски улыбнулся тот. — У меня везде есть свои люди. В самых разных кругах  
Грейвз терпеливо вздохнул.  
— Конечно, у тебя есть слепые фанатики, которых ты очаровал своей харизмой, — в его голосе не было слышно насмешки, и это само по себе было насмешкой. — Но я говорю не о них. Я говорю о тех, кто обладает реальной властью. И если ты думаешь, что они поддерживают тебя ради твоих высоких идеалов…  
Грейвз сделал паузу, посмотрел на Гриндевальда взглядом, полным снисходительного сочувствия.  
— Ты так наивен, Геллерт. Пойми, что уже давно тебя никто не воспринимает всерьёз. Ты ненадёжен, агрессивен, непредсказуем, эмоционально нестабилен. С тобой опасно иметь дело, — Грейвз развёл руками. — Зато тебя очень удобно использовать.  
— Твоя фантазия безгранична, как и всегда, — Гриндевальд усмехнулся. — Даже странно, что сейчас в ней нет Криденса.  
Грейвзу стало смешно. Гриндевальд попытался уязвить его в старое место, не подозревая, что там больше нет кровоточащей раны. Неужели ему больше нечего было сказать в ответ?..  
— Оглянись, Геллерт, — с улыбкой сказал Грейвз. — Кто твои сторонники?.. Как их зовут?.. Все знают тебя, ты на виду, на слуху, ты — пугало. А они — в стороне от твоих дел, чистенькие, незапятнанные, все в белом. Ты пачкаешь руки, убиваешь, похищаешь, пытаешь… А тебя просто используют, чтобы хапнуть побольше власти, побольше денег. Чтобы устранить конкурентов… Как Нокс, например, — вспомнил Грейвз. — Я же знаю его много лет. Это прагматичный, расчётливый эгоист. Ему нет дела до высоких материй. У него есть одна мечта — начать сбывать не-магам волшебные сувенирчики. Золотая жила! А я вечно ставил ему палки в колёса, потому что только не-магов с волшебными палочками мне не хватало. А тут подвернулся ты и сделал за него всю работу…  
— Как, наверное, неприятно осознавать, что тебя дважды поимел тот, кого ты не принимаешь всерьёз, — издевательски сказал Гриндевальд. Грейвз пожал плечами:  
— Неприятно. Но я как-нибудь переживу.  
Они замолчали оба, поглядывая друг на друга. Грейвз нащупал в кармане пиджака портсигар, вернулся в кресло и сел, положив ногу на ногу.  
— Знаешь, чего я боюсь, Геллерт? — задумчиво спросил он, крутя сигарету. — Есть у не-магов такое изобретение, называется пулемёт. Бьёт вот такими патронами, — он продемонстрировал Гриндевальду сигарету, зажав её двумя пальцами, — два-три дюйма длиной. Десять выстрелов в секунду. Десять! — резко повторил он, отбросив спокойный тон. — Представь, как десять кусков металла в полпальца длиной каждую секунду летят в твою сторону. Они летят так быстро, что ты их даже не видишь. А теперь представь, что тот, кто жмёт на гашетку, — Грейвз неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону, — находится от тебя в нескольких километрах. У тебя нет ни одного шанса увидеть, как тебя ловят в прицел. Пуля настигнет тебя за две, три секунды… и не одна пуля, а десять, двадцать. Ты не успеешь закрыться щитом, ты не успеешь аппарировать — ты ничего не успеешь сделать, Геллерт, — убеждённо повторил он. — Ты даже не успеешь понять, что случилось.  
Он сунул сигарету в рот, и она сразу затлела.  
— А теперь подумай, — Грейвз спокойно выпустил дым и провёл языком по губам, — если сейчас у не-магов есть пулемёт… что будет у них через год? Через десять лет? У них есть танки и самолёты, у них есть бомбы, у них есть иприт, фосген и чёрт знает что ещё. Ты хочешь воевать с ними?.. — насмешливо спросил Грейвз. — Они обгоняют нас технологически. Их наука развивается так быстро, что наши «учёные» не успевают за ними копировать. Что есть у нас, что не было бы украдено у них?.. И что будет, когда их наука разовьётся до такой степени, что магия больше не будет нас прятать?.. Что будет, когда они сами обнаружат нас какими-нибудь… радиоволнами?  
— Представь себе, что ты не один тут такой умный, — Гриндевальд презрительно скривил губы. — Именно поэтому я делаю то, что делаю. Магглы опасны, и становятся опаснее с каждым днём. Наше преимущество перед ними тает, как дым. Именно поэтому я изучаю древнюю магию, тёмную магию — однажды окажется, что нам больше не на что положиться.  
— Именно поэтому, Геллерт, важно сначала ослабить, а потом отменить Статут, наладить контакт с не-магами, начать с ними сотрудничать. Но пока ты резвишься, об этом не может быть и речи. Ты украл у нас десятки лет свободы, — обвиняющим тоном сказал Грейвз.  
— Болтовня и бюрократия! — перебил Гриндевальд. — Ты предлагаешь не действовать, а рассуждать. Бесконечно говорить, говорить и говорить: можно сделать то, можно сделать это… Но никто никогда ничего не делает!  
— Я лично, — резко ответил Грейвз, — сделал для защиты свободы американских магов всё, что было в моих силах!  
— Таскаясь по переулкам за сиротками? — едко спросил Гриндевальд.  
Грейвз посмотрел на него, подняв бровь. Дались же ему эти сиротки. Неужели так и не понял, что этот приём уже не работает?.. Гриндевальд смотрел вызывающе, с лёгким недоумением. Давай, давай, пусть до тебя наконец дойдёт, — подумал Грейвз.  
Молчание затянулось. Грейвз смотрел спокойно, слегка изучающе, как флегматичный глава семьи смотрел бы на плохо воспитанного гостя, рассказавшего за столом непристойный и несмешной анекдот. Белоснежная скатерть, хрусталь в огоньках свечей, фарфор, шесть перемен блюд, тихие разговоры, и вдруг — «мы, ковбои, народ грубый — лошадей ебём».  
Грейвз дождался, пока Гриндевальд отведёт взгляд, и продолжил, как ни в чём ни бывало:  
— Если бы из-за тебя мне не приходилось осторожничать, чтобы мои предложения не связали с твоими идеями, поправки к Закону Раппапорт уже обсуждались бы в Конгрессе. Но я и без этого сделал достаточно. В каждой крупной не-маговской газете у меня есть свой человек. Газеты сейчас создают общественное мнение, не-маги верят всему, что в них пишут. Мои люди ведут аккуратную пропаганду, сейчас они сосредоточены на Рождестве. Это молодой праздник, но не-маги его любят. Мы наняли художников и журналистов, мы через десятые руки свели вместе Санта-Клауса и Кока-Колу, мы начали печатать рождественские истории для детей, мы создали новые традиции… И ты знаешь, что происходит?.. Не-маги начинают верить, что чудеса в Рождество — это нормально! — сказал Грейвз. — Не просто дети, а взрослые люди. В последние годы Отдел обливиации в конце декабря почти в полном составе прохлаждался без работы, потому что никто не пугался, случайно увидев магию. Без работы по обливиации, конечно, — усмехнулся Грейвз, — потому что я поручал им шляться по улицам и устраивать маленькие, крошечные, добрые чудеса. И это работало! — с внезапной злостью сказал он. — Пока ты мне всё не испортил!  
Гриндевальд покачал головой.  
— Какой же ерундой ты был занят всё это время, Перси. Лучше бы ты пришёл ко мне, я нашёл бы тебе занятие поинтереснее.  
— Лучше бы ты пришёл ко мне, — жёстко сказал Грейвз. — Я серьёзно, Геллерт. Если бы десять лет назад ты пришёл ко мне и сказал: «Давай изменим мир, давай будем работать вместе» — я бы выслушал тебя и предложил бы тебе помощь. Если бы ты не был зациклен на своих пиротехнических увлечениях, а действительно хотел изменить мир, уже сейчас отмена Статута обсуждались бы в цивилизованном обществе — политиками, промышленниками, учёными. Эти разговоры велись бы на светских приёмах, в Конгрессе, на кухнях. Мы бы нашли способ открываться не-магам постепенно, шаг за шагом. Люди хотят верить в чудеса, посмотри только на их религии. Они жаждут чудес. Мы бы дали им то, что они хотят.  
— А как же охотники на ведьм, которых ты так боишься? Куда их? — насмешливо спросил Гриндевальд.  
— Тем, кто будет упорствовать — стереть память, — ответил Грейвз. — Завербовать своих людей в маггловских правительствах по всему миру, начать лоббировать нужны нам законы. Да, это не быстро, — он кивнул. — И не так эффектно, как взорванный магазин. Но эти методы — работают. А твои — нет.  
— Ты ещё не видел, как работают мои методы, — протянул Гриндевальд. — Большое видится на расстоянии, знаешь ли.  
— Я видел достаточно за твою карьеру, — ответил Грейвз. — Шуму много. Результат — нулевой.  
— Как же тогда тебя угораздило опять мне попасться? — вспылил тот.  
— Геллерт, я один из самых либеральных и прогрессивных магов, — проникновенно сказал Грейвз. — Я один из тех, кто согласен с тем, что отмена Статута необходима. Скажи мне, как моё похищение поможет тебе добиться своей цели?.. Ты рассуждаешь о свободе, но делаешь прямо противоположное — убиваешь магов, запугиваешь их, захватываешь в плен. Свобода отсюда не начинается.  
— Свобода начинается с того, что у кого-то хватает смелости её взять.  
— Одной смелости без мозгов недостаточно, Геллерт.  
— По тебе это особенно видно, — огрызнулся Гриндевальд.  
— Знаешь, что мне видно? — спросил Грейвз. — То, что ты окружаешь себя фанатиками. Они не хотят думать, что ты делаешь, зачем ты делаешь. Они боятся тебя, смотрят тебе в рот и поддакивают. Рядом с тобой нет ни одного человека, который сказал бы тебе — «Геллерт, окстись, от того, что ты делаешь, становится только хуже». Самое глупое, что может сделать лидер, — горячо сказал Грейвз, — это окружить себя теми, кто не способен ему возразить. Кто не способен проявить инициативу. Знаешь, почему я был так успешен в моей работе? Потому что я не считал себя правым всегда и во всём. Я держал рядом людей, которые могли сказать мне — «Перси, ты делаешь хуйню». Я — человек, я не могу один решать за весь мир, — убеждённо сказал он. — Всегда есть другое мнение, третье мнение. Моя задача — прислушаться к ним. Даже если потом я всё равно сделаю по-своему — я должен знать, что у меня есть оппозиция.  
— Я — твоя оппозиция, — сказал Гриндевальд. — Твоя, ваша… вашего консервативного, заплесневелого мирка. Если хочешь, иди ко мне, — он широко раскрыл руки, будто бы для объятий. — Изменим этот мир вместе.  
Грейвз щелчком бросил в него окурок. Тот упал, ударившись о невидимую преграду.  
— Давай без ярких метафор, — сказал Грейвз. — Конечно, тебе нужен такой, как я. Тебе нужен тот, кто направит твою энергию в нужное русло, не позволит тебе разбрасываться, даст тебе чёткий план, даст тебе цель. Свобода для всех магов — это не цель, Геллерт, это утопическая иллюзия идеалиста. А вот отмена Статута — это цель. Заключение союза с правительствами не-магов — это цель. Устранение угрозы от династий охотников на ведьм, регулировка общественного мнения, развитие магических наук, открытие университетов, государственные гранты для талантливых магов, отмена рабства эльфов, отмена сегрегации, защита прав магических существ других рас, налаживание торговых отношений с не-магами — вот цели, которые приведут магов к свободе, — спокойно сказал Грейвз. — Пока ты бегал и кошмарил Европу, я работал, как проклятый, я менял законодательство, я торчал в Конгрессе на каждом грёбаном Совете, я по каждому вопросу вставал, как хуй на похоронах, и твердил: нам нужны поправки сюда, нам нужны поправки туда, нам нужны новые законопроекты, нам нужно развивать то, нам нужно развивать это… Я таскался на все вечеринки, как блядский коммивояжёр с чемоданом серебряных ложек, и продавал эти идеи — уговаривал, убеждал, доказывал выгоду… Подкупал, если было надо.  
— Ты потратил столько лет, прогибаясь под каждого, кто обладал хоть каким-то влиянием, — Гриндевальд непроизвольно скривился. — Ты так высокопарно это описываешь, что я едва тебе не поверил. Дай я спрошу — где твой результат, Перси? Где толпы благодарных, осчастливленных тобой магов, которые рванулись спасать тебя? Твоя репутация оказалась пшиком, она рухнула, как карточный домик, стоило лишь подтолкнуть. Почему все так легко поверили, что ты сотрудничаешь со мной? Потому что твои коллеги, друзья и приятели по вечеринкам терпеть тебя не могли, Перси. Тебя все считали самовлюблённым тщеславным козлом — никто даже не удивился, когда тебя обвинили в том, что ты мне помогал! Сделай из этого правильный вывод — ты никому не нужен со своей суетой и со своими законопроектами. Видишь — никто из нас не преуспел поодиночке, — Гриндевальд развёл руками. Помолчал, серьёзно обдумывая какую-то мысль. Потом сказал, будто делая одолжение: — Но если ты так хочешь поработать со мной вместе…  
— Знаешь, Геллерт, — Грейвз вздохнул, скрестил руки на груди, — ты опоздал. Если бы ты пришёл ко мне десять лет назад — я бы задумался. Правда. Если бы сейчас я простил тебе похищение, четыре месяца унижения, если бы я мог забыть о том, что ты неуправляемый идиот, я бы даже тогда не примкнул бы к тебе по одной-единственной причине.  
Он сжал пальцами подлокотники кресла, наклонился вперёд.  
— Ты убил моего друга. Гарри Гудини.  
— Значит, за Криденса ты на меня не в обиде?.. — небрежно спросил тот, отворачивая лицо.  
— Откровенно говоря, ты не самое страшное, что встречалось на пути Криденса, — спокойно сказал Грейвз. — Я не веду мелочный счёт каждой твоей подлости и каждому преступлению, Геллерт. Я не судья.  
— Боишься слишком большой ответственности, Перси?.. — издевательски спросил тот.  
Грейвз оценивающе скользнул по нему взглядом, с головы до ног, присматриваясь, будто видел впервые, отмечая детали — белую пыль на подошве ботинок, шерстинки на брюках, едва заметную нервную дрожь в пальцах, тени под глазами, искусственную ухмылку.  
— Ты так долго был мной, — задумчиво сказал он, разглядывая своего тюремщика, слегка склонив голову набок. — Я смотрю, одеваться научился. Хоть что-то полезное у меня перенял… А что ещё, интересно, у нас с тобой общее? — он уткнулся в висок указательным пальцем, рассеянно прикрыл губы. — Кошмары?.. — наугад спросил он.  
Гриндевальд еле заметно вздрогнул.  
— Что тебе снится, Геллерт? — задумчиво спросил Грейвз. — Зеркала?..  
У Гриндевальда сузились глаза, на губах повисла брезгливая усмешка. Неужели попал? Неужели они и правда были настолько похожи, как колдография и её негатив?  
— Неужели, Геллерт?.. — Грейвз поднял брови. — Ты решил позаимствовать даже мои кошмары? А я так надеялся, что ты хоть что-то оставишь нетронутым.  
Лицо у Гриндевальда было непроницаемым, но глаза горели. Он смотрел на Грейвза, не отрываясь. И бледнел.  
— Ты просыпаешься утром, и тебе кажется, что сегодня ты не сможешь подняться, — негромко сказал Грейвз, будто разговаривал с самим собой. — Одеяло такое тяжёлое, будто сделано из свинца. Давит на грудь, ты не можешь дышать… ты лежишь, заставляя себя пошевелиться. Заставляешь, приказываешь себе, уговариваешь себя… Потом наконец встаёшь. На ходу протирая глаза, шаркаешь умываться, как дряхлый старик, которого не держат ноги. Ты чувствуешь, что тебе четыреста лет. Ты включаешь воду…  
Грейвз говорил всё медленнее, и видел, как у Гриндевальда там, по другую сторону, останавливается взгляд, обращается внутрь себя. Он не ожидал, что попадёт так точно, так больно. Но милосердия к человеку, который сидел там, за картинной рамой, у него не нашлось. Грейвз собирался мстительно насладиться его агонией. В конце концов, он не зря просиживал штаны в комнате для допросов и раскалывал самых стойких, даже не применяя легиллименцию.  
Ублюдок слишком долго копался в мозгах Грейвза. Почувствовал себя там, как дома. Вот только дом оказался с сюрпризом, и кошмары прилипли к тому, кто их туда положил.  
— Ты включаешь воду и брызгаешь себе в лицо, наклонившись над раковиной, — медленно продолжал Грейвз. — Потом разгибаешь спину, и сквозь пальцы смотришь на своё лицо в зеркале… И видишь чужие глаза. Чужие брови. Чужое лицо, — тихо сказал он.  
Наконец-то рассказывать что-то личное было так просто. Грейвз проживал это ночь за ночью, утро за утром. В его голосе, в его словах была тяжесть, горечь и отчаяние. Он говорил всё тише. Почти шептал.  
— Ты так долго был мной… что забыл, кто ты. Ты вдруг понимаешь… что не помнишь своего имени. Это страшно, — тихо проговорил он, глядя Гриндевальду в глаза. В разноцветные глаза на бледном застывшем лице. — Это глупо, нелепо и страшно — ты не помнишь, что ты такой. Но вдруг ты видишь на раковине какую-то мелочь… Запонку, забытую с вечера. Платок с монограммой. Шкатулку с бритвой… — Грейвз подался вперёд, болезненно хмурясь. — Ты смотришь на монограмму, разбираешь две буквы — и с облегчением выдыхаешь… Ты знаешь имя.  
Он тепло улыбнулся, наклонил голову.  
— Тебя зовут Персиваль Грейвз. Ты — это я. Геллерта Гриндевальда больше нет. Он исчез, — Грейвз взмахнул рукой, — его никогда не было. Его никто даже не помнит. Никто не знает, кто такой Геллерт Гриндевальд. Никто не видел его лица.  
Он тихо засмеялся, наблюдая, как человек перед ним облизывает сухие губы и пытается что-то сказать, но не может.  
— Персиваль Грейвз — повсюду., — ласково сказал Грейвз. — В твоём зеркале. В утренней газете. Во всех утренних газетах. Даже если ты выбежишь на улицу, чтобы найти там спасение, каждый встречный скажет тебе: «Добрый день, мистер Грейвз». «Как дела, мистер Грейвз?» «Рад увидеться, мистер Грейвз!» И так долго жил моей жизнью, — вкрадчиво говорил он, — что не заметил, как она сожрала тебя. У тебя моё имя, моё лицо, мой дом, мои сны — у тебя не осталось ничего, что было твоим. Ты стал мной… А когда это случилось, — прошептал он, — ты сам начал всё забывать. Ты не помнишь другого лица, кроме моего. Ты не помнишь другого имени, кроме моего. Тебя больше нет.  
Гриндевальд резко втянул ртом воздух. Лицо у него было белым, под стать волосам. Грейвз посмотрел на него с откровенным удовлетворением и весело спросил:  
— Что ты делаешь, когда твоё отражение говорит тебе — «Привет, Перси»?.. Тебе хочется разбить зеркало кулаком?.. Хочется вскрыть себе горло осколком? Ты думаешь, что должен найти и убить меня, и тогда колдовство развеется?.. Нет, Перси, — с мстительным удовольствием улыбнулся он, — ты не можешь меня убить. Это я владею твоим телом, твоими снами, даже твоими мыслями. Ты не сможешь поднять на меня руку. Ты ведь просто моё отражение в зеркале, — и Грейвз легко, молодо улыбнулся. — Привет, Перси.  
И подмигнул. Гриндевальд вздрогнул, провёл рукой по лицу. В глазах у него металась паника, он пытался совладать с собой, сжимал кулаки, стискивал зубы, прожигал Грейвза взглядом.  
Грейвз беззвучно смеялся. Он был счастлив. Он знал, что этот кошмар больше никогда не придёт к нему. Он отдал его настоящему владельцу. Пусть наслаждается. Пусть боится. Пусть сдохнет.  
— Геллерт! — раздался возглас откуда-то из-за рамы. Гриндевальд вздрогнул всем телом, встал, развернулся на голос.  
Это был Нокс Валентайн. Грейвз всё ещё улыбался, но цепкий взгляд ощупал вошедшего с головы до ног. Что он тут делает? Он ведь должен сейчас быть в Америке.  
— Перси, — тот взмахнул рукой и улыбнулся, будто старому приятелю.  
— Неудачное время для разговора, — сквозь зубы сказал Гриндевальд. Он уже успел отдышаться и выглядел бледным, но очень и очень злым.  
— Геллерт, что происходит? — мягко спросил Нокс. — У нас был уговор, а ты не отвечаешь на письма.  
— Мне некогда, — раздражённо отозвался тот. — Я дам знать, если ты мне понадобишься.  
— Геллерт, моих товарищей беспокоит, что ожидание несколько… — он пошевелил пальцами, — затягивается. Нам нужны были результаты ещё три месяца назад.  
— Что я тебе говорил, — Грейвз кивнул на Валентайна. — Теперь видишь, что я был прав?  
— Я оставил Америку на тебя, не забивай мне голову своими проблемами и не путайся под ногами! — рявкнул Гриндевальд.  
— Геллерт, ты, кажется, не понимаешь… Перси, заткни уши, — Нокс ухмыльнулся. — Мы договаривались, что финансируем тебя в обмен на помощь…  
— Вот моя помощь, — Гриндевальд кивком головы указал на Грейвза. — А сейчас отвяжись. Я занят.  
— А Серафина? — настойчиво спросил Нокс.  
Гриндевальд всем корпусом развернулся к нему, в его глазах появился опасный блеск.  
— Что — Серафина? — холодно спросил он.  
— Я предупреждаю тебя, Геллерт, что если ты не выполнишь условия нашей сделки — ты пожалеешь, — абсолютно спокойно сказал Нокс. — И репутация величайшего тёмного волшебника тебе не поможет. Ты знаешь, что на кону — очень большие деньги, за мной стоят очень серьёзные люди. Они хотят получить результат в ближайшее время, и их не волнует, как ты этого добьёшься. Мы решили, — Нокс потёр ногти о рукав, внимательно посмотрел на них, — что новое пожертвование не поступит, пока мадам Пиквери остаётся у власти.  
Гриндевальд шатнулся назад, выхватил палочку.  
— Результат!.. Сейчас ты получишь свой результат!.. Не смей мне угрожать, тупая скотина! Подавись своим результатом!..  
Гриндевальд взмахнул палочкой. Нокс закрылся щитом, но яркая вспышка разбила его с нежным звоном, врезалась в грудь, растеклась переливающимся золотым пятном.  
— Что за… Что это… — Нокс отпрянул, схватился за грудь, в каком-то странном порыве дёрнулся в сторону: — Грейвз!..  
Но даже если бы Грейвз понимал, что происходит, помочь он бы не смог. Золотое пятно залило фигуру Нокса, поглотило лицо, редкие волосы, полные пальцы, брюки, ботинки, шнурки… Он остался стоять, схваченный в резком движении, со страхом и изумлением на лице. Золотой с головы до ног.  
— Чёртов ублюдок, — прошипел Гриндевальд, и в его голосе досада полностью перекрыла злость. — Это ты виноват! — бросил он Грейвзу.  
Тот промолчал.  
Гриндевальд провёл рукой по волосам, скривился, как от дурного запаха. Всё произошло так быстро, что трудно было поверить в реальность происходящего. И против воли Грейвз чувствовал… сожаление. Нокс был ублюдком, но заслуживал ли он такой смерти?.. Почему в отчаянии он обернулся к Грейвзу — неужели в самом деле думал, что тот вступится?.. А если бы был шанс вмешаться — ты вступился бы за него, Персиваль?.. Грейвз не был уверен в ответе. Но удовлетворения от не испытывал точно.  
— Благодарю за последний взнос на благородное дело, — скривившись, сказал Гриндевальд.  
По мановению его палочки статуя рассыпалась золотым песком.  
— Ты такой правильный, — с отвращением сказал Гриндевальд, и Грейвз поднял голову, посмотрел на него с недоумением. — Тебя послушать, так ты просто ангел с золотыми крыльями. А хочешь узнать… Перси, — с нажимом сказал он, — почему на самом деле умер твой друг? Хочешь узнать, как так случилось, что я оказался на твоём месте, а ты и пальцем не мог пошевелить, чтобы его спасти?  
— Я проиграл дуэль, — сказал Грейвз. Тон Гриндевальда ему очень не нравился.  
— Доверчивый Перси, — усмехнулся Гриндевальд и полез рукой во внутренний карман пиджака. — Наивный, доверчивый Перси. Я тебе покажу, что случилось на самом деле. Что это была за дуэль.  
Грейвз почувствовал, как холодок пополз по спине, будто на него надвигалось что-то чудовищное и неотвратимое. Он почувствовал страх, и прогнать его не получилось. Он как будто знал, что правда сейчас ужаснёт его.  
Гриндевальд показал ему маленький фиал, в котором трепыхалась светящаяся серебристая змейка — воспоминание.  
— Вот наша дуэль, — жадно сказал Гриндевальд, вглядываясь в его лицо. — Мне не терпится узнать, как тебя перекосит, когда ты узнаешь правду. Ты, такой законопослушный, такой праведный любитель сирот…  
— Нет, я… — начал Грейвз, холодея от ужаса.  
Нет, он же не мог ничего сделать с Криденсом, чему Гриндевальд стал случайным свидетелем?.. Не мог же?.. Он кинулся к своей памяти, разворошил, поднял, перетряхнул испытующе и брезгливо, как матрас с клопами — нет, он не мог, он всегда был с ним бережным, его не могло однажды накрыть волной похоти, с которой он не сумел справиться, они ничего не сделал ему, он ничего не сделал…  
Гриндевальд выдернул пробку, и воспоминание выпорхнуло из своей хрустальной тюрьмы, на мгновение зависло в воздухе и потянулось к Грейвзу. Тот решительно шагнул вперёд — он должен знать, он обязан знать наверняка, что случилось. Что было причиной… Воспоминание просочилось сквозь стекло и бросилось ему в лицо.  
Грейвз покачнулся, судорожно вдохнул ртом.  
Фоукс.  
Казино.  
Не-маг.  
Китайская шпилька с подвесками.

_Персиваль устроился за столиком в полумраке, заказал стакан виски — чистый, безо льда, без содовой. У барной стойки сидел юноша и со скукой в глазах смотрел в зал. Римский нос, чувственные губы… Полные, фигурные губы. Широкий рот. Пепельные волосы закручены на затылке в улитку, заколоты длинной китайской шпилькой со стеклянными подвесками. Подвески нежно звенели, бросали цветные блики._

_— Как тебя зовут?  
— Фоукс, сэр. А как я могу называть вас?_

_— Если я тебя угощу — останешься?.. — спросил Персиваль. — Что ты пьёшь?..  
— Сегодня вечером ужасно хочется шампанского, — игриво ответил Фоукс.  
— Ты что-то отмечаешь?.. Есть повод?  
— Повод всегда можно найти, — Фоукс покачал головой, таинственно улыбнулся. — Может быть, встреча с вами — уже повод?.._

_— Я могу сначала поцеловать вас?..  
— Я не… Нет, — Грейвз сел на край кровати, на аккуратно заправленное вишнёвое покрывало. — Я не люблю целоваться.  
— Жаль… я люблю, — Фоукс улыбнулся.  
— Иди сюда, — Грейвз развёл ноги и похлопал себя по колену. — Давай без увёрток. Можешь не набивать себе цену, просто скажи, сколько ты хочешь. У меня нет настроения болтать.  
Фоукс сел на колено, потянулся к узлу волос на затылке. Вытащив длинную шпильку, прогнулся, будто потягивался после глубокого сна. Волосы рассыпались по плечам, Грейвз погладил его по спине.  
— Я хочу… — нараспев сказал Фоукс, глубоко вздыхая и вытягивая руки в стороны, — я хочу вас._

Не было никакой дуэли. Гриндевальд просто узнал его маленький грязный секрет. Он узнал, что Грейвз ищет связи с не-магами. Снимает привлекательных мальчиков в подходящих местах. Он поймал его, приняв чужую личину, и Грейвз повёлся. На юность. На губы. Беспечно позволил задурить себе голову. Какой позор…  
Он думал, что осторожен, что всё предусмотрел — и просчитался. Он сам пошёл в расставленную ловушку, опьянённый смазливой мордашкой. Он сам, только он, и никто больше, был виноват в том, что Гриндевальд так легко занял его место. Он был виноват в том, что погибло столько людей, он сам погубил Гарри… Какая чудовищная беспечность.  
Грейвз попятился от него.  
— Когда я выйду отсюда… — хрипло начал он, но Гриндевальд перебил:  
— Когда ты выйдешь?.. — его лицо исказилось от ярости. — А с чего ты взял, что ты можешь отсюда выйти? С чего ты взял, что ты всё ещё жив? — с ненавистью спросил он, подходя ближе к раме. — Может, ты теперь чёртов портрет, Персиваль Грейвз?..  
— Нет, — Грейвз покачал головой, цепляясь за отчаянную надежду. — Нет, ты не убил бы меня. Я нужен тебе, чтобы Криденс…  
— Криденс, — тот усмехнулся, провёл языком по зубам. — Не волнуйся, Перси. Чтобы приказывать Криденсу, ты мне не нужен.


	12. Глава двенадцатая. Криденс Бэрбоун

Криденс не был пленником в замке. Гриндевальд, приведя его в Дурмштранг, сказал, что он может чувствовать себя гостем. Потребовал только одного — не снимать амулет. Сказал, что позовёт, когда Криденс ему потребуется. А пока он не требовался, Криденс проводил время, блуждая по замку и по окрестностям в надежде что-нибудь выведать. Поначалу он был уверен, что сумеет разговорить Гриндевальда, но тот не стремился к общению: они виделись всего несколько раз, мельком. Даже Финли ничем не мог его порадовать. Хотя он облазил весь замок за то время, что провёл здесь, он был всего лишь эльфом, а не всесильным существом, а кроме того, ему нельзя было попадаться на глаза местным.  
Чтобы не сидеть на одном месте, изводя себя дурными предчувствиями, Криденс исследовал замок. Тот был очень старым и мрачным. Его камни почернели от времени, через высокие узкие окна внутрь едва попадал свет. Многочисленные лестницы с деревянными перилами, вжатыми в стену, тонули в темноте. Криденс заглядывал в пустые классы, рассматривал запертые за стеклянными дверцами волшебные вещи, забирался на самый верх башен. Он бродил по мокрому саду, по мокрому берегу озера, слушал туман. Вне замка, у озера, была звенящая тишина. Только чайки перекрикивались вполголоса.  
Тишина пробралась и в школу: младшие классы разъехались по домам, старшие были полностью поглощены подготовкой к экзаменам. А когда замок заволакивало туманом, все цвета и звуки тонули в нём, как в молоке. Ничего не было слышно, кроме тихих шагов, шелеста и шепота, когда студенты спешили по своим делам через холодные каменные коридоры. Однажды Криденс даже завтракал в полном одиночестве в тёмном и гулком зале с чёрными колоннами.  
Студенты косились на него настороженно, но задирать не пытались. Амулет Гриндевальда, который Криденс носил на виду, был надёжной защитой. Гриндевальда здесь если не боялись, то уважали. Криденс смотрел и гадал, кто из них — враг. Не могли же они все быть сообщниками Гриндевальда?.. Он видел разные лица, и грубые, и красивые, одинаково грозные из-за коротко остриженых голов. И все смотрели враждебно.  
Они одевались в тёмное, заправляли в высокие сапоги широкие штаны из грубой ткани и подпоясывали длинные форменные куртки ремнями. Девушки были бы неотличимы одна от другой, но каждая старалась по-своему уложить косы — то корзинкой, то баранкой, то завитушками. Криденс думал — Модести бы понравилось. Она бы захотела устроить на голове что-то похожее.  
Лишь раз Криденс увидел группу выпускников в парадной форме, ярким алым пятном мелькнувших в группе других студентов. Здесь вообще никто не ходил поодиночке: все держались стайками по трое, четверо. Криденс, который бродил один, невольно привлекал взгляды уже тем, что ему не к кому было прибиться.  
Однажды блуждание по замку привело его в библиотеку. Это была целая галерея многоэтажных залов, спирально опоясанных внутренними лестницами. Шкафы вздымались на огромную высоту, книги стояли плотными сомкнутыми рядами, коричневые, серые, жёлтые, как стариковские зубы. Несколько учеников бродили по лестницам со стопками книг в руках, то ли отыскивая нужное, то ли расставляя тома в определённом порядке: вытаскивали один с полки, ставили взамен другой. Помня рассказы Грейвза о том, что волшебные книги могут быть очень коварны, Криденс осторожно прошёлся по залам, нашёл безопасный отдел с историей магии и начал медленно подниматься, разглядывая корешки книг. Некоторые были ужасно скучными даже на вид, вроде «Учение и хитрость ратного строения гномьей пехоты», «Столетие Военного министерства», «Историческое описание одежды и вооружения подводных жителей на рубеже X века». Здесь были справочники и энциклопедии, списки, изданные дневники, сборники, жизнеописания, мемуары и сотни других книг, которые, казалось, представляли историю магии самым скучным и самым неинтересным предметом.  
Криденс поднимался всё выше и выше, держась за резные перила, пока на самом верху, на круглой площадке под острым потолком, где сходились рёбра всех арок, не обнаружил Талиесина. Тот сидел на пёстрых подушечках в нише у маленького окна, распахнутого в вечный тусклый туман, и курил.  
Первым порывом Криденса было уйти, но ему, по правде говоря, некуда были идти и нечем было заняться. Он негромко поздоровался. Талиесин повернул голову, бегло улыбнулся. Здесь не было никого, кто мог бы за ними шпионить, так что они могли и не делать вид, что совсем незнакомы.  
— Вы что-то читаете? — спросил Криденс, заметив огромную толстую книгу на коленях Талиесина. Тот скривился и передёрнулся, будто ему в глаз попал дым.  
— Тебе лучше не знать, — с сочувствием сказал он и тут же продолжил: — «Формирование библиотечного фонда», превосходный, детальный труд, аккуратно описывающий, например, — он глянул в книгу, нашёл пальцем нужную строчку и зачитал: — «Поступило документов за отчетный год, всего: 154, из них печатных изданий — 72, рукописей — 38, пергаментных свитков — 16, папирусов — 5, глиняных табличек — 7, ночных сорочек — 1, медных кастрюль — 1, нематериальных документов — 14».  
Криденс непроизвольно улыбнулся. Даже про свою бюрократическую инспекторскую работу он рассказывал так, что немедленно хотелось подойти и сунуть нос в книгу, будто там было что-то увлекательное.  
Талиесин взял одну подушку за уголок и швырнул в грудь Криденсу:  
— Присаживайся.  
Тот покрутил головой: сесть было негде, разве что на пол или в нишу напротив Эйвери. Поколебавшись, Криденс прижал подушку к груди и приблизился. С любопытством выглянул наружу из распахнутого окошка, отмахнул ладонью дым, струящийся от сигареты. Отсюда, с высоты, открывался великолепный вид на острые каменистые холмы, подёрнутые туманом. Они казались величественными, как спинной гребень исполинского дракона, свернувшегося вокруг озера.  
Налюбовавшись, Криденс исподлобья глянул на Эйвери.  
Какой же красивый. Светловолосый, высокий, чарующий, как картина Альфонса Мухи — особенно когда сидел вот так, в изящной позе, повернув голову в профиль. У него как-то само получалось так складывать руки, ноги, держать спину и голову, что он казался воплощением грации. Но не женственной грации, а мужественной. В нём не было ничего женственного, хотя порой он вёл себя, как настоящая уличная девица. Мэри Лу, увидев его, наверное, решила бы, что он дьявол.  
Криденс улыбнулся, представив, как бы она выпучила глаза, если бы увидела такого красивого Талиесина с волшебной палочкой в руках, особенно если бы он наколдовал ей что-нибудь. Жабу за шиворот, например. Криденс хмыкнул, сдержав смешок, и Талиесин тут же повернул голову в его сторону.  
— Вспомнил что-нибудь весёлое?.. — беззаботно спросил он.  
Рядом с ним хотелось улыбаться. Рядом с ним не хотелось думать ни о чём плохом. Хотелось просто смотреть, как на живой витраж, на эти волосы, на этот профиль. С ним было легко. Криденс очень хотел сохранить в своём сердце ненависть, но ненавидеть Талиесина не получалось. Против воли он даже начал понимать… почему. Почему — он. Почему Персиваль выбрал именно такого.  
К глазам подступали невольные слёзы, когда он даже вскользь касался тех воспоминаний, но он понимал… И прощал. И завидовал. Он вряд ли станет таким же изысканным. Он угловатый… не знающий всех манер. Не очень-то красивый. Не очень-то образованный. Криденс впервые начал задаваться вопросом, что Персиваль нашёл в нём. Раньше он был так оглушен пристальным, горячим вниманием, что ему и в голову не приходило задуматься. Что он такого делал, что Персиваль улыбался ему, обнимал, целовал жарко и страстно?.. Если бы знать!.. Криденс жалел, что не спросил раньше. Персиваль говорил, конечно, он никогда не скрывал — он говорил, что Криденс нравится ему, ещё тогда, давно. Но что значит — нравится?.. Чем?.. Вот бы спросить…  
Криденс почувствовал, что слегка краснеет. Талиесин заметил, подмигнул ему и вновь отвернулся к окну, выдохнул дым в открытую створку. Вот почему он такой… обаятельный? … Криденс помрачнел. Ему не нравилось, что Талиесин начинал ему нравиться. А ещё ужасно хотелось курить. С сигаретой в руках было спокойнее. Но своих у него не было, а попросить у Талиесина… Попросить почти у врага!..  
Криденс чувствовал горькую обиду сам на себя. И сам не понимал, что его так обижает. Отчего он чувствует себя таким… бесполезным. Шатается по замку, ждёт — и ничего больше не сделать. Только молча грызть себя. А вот Талиесин не грызёт — он спокоен и занят своими инспекторскими делами, он ни о чём не волнуется.  
Цокая когтями по ступеням, на площадку взбежал Тесей. Мотнул хвостом, заметив Криденса, подбежал, ткнулся носом в протянутую ладонь и лёг неподалёку от окна. Пользуясь той же свободой, что и Криденс, он беспрепятственно обследовал замок, но результат был не лучше. Криденс бросил подушку на пол и сел рядом с Тесеем, погладил его по спине. С ним было проще. Это был старый друг Персиваля. Фронтовой друг.  
— А вы были на войне? — спросил Криденс.  
Талиесин повернул к нему голову.  
— На войне? — переспросил он. — О, нет. Нет. Мерлин, нет. Я бы умер от ужаса в первой же атаке.  
Криденсу показалось, он на себя наговаривает. Сейчас здесь было не очень страшно, но Гриндевальд был где-то рядом, и опасность грозила им всем.  
— Вы не трус, — пробормотал Криденс.  
— О, я трус, и ещё какой, — заверил его Талиесин. По нему не было разобрать, шутит он или скромничает.  
Тесей глухо заворчал — наверное, он тоже был не согласен с таким определением. Криденс погладил его по загривку, и тот тяжело вздохнул, укладывая голову на лапы.  
— Я всё думаю, — нахмурился Талиесин, — что мы упустили. Нокс так и не вернулся, мне это не нравится.  
— А в дамской комнате может быть потайной ход? — предположил Криденс. Талиесин рассказал ему о том, что произошло накануне, но для Криденса это было такой же загадкой, как и для Эйвери.  
— Нет, мы проверили. Есть особые аврорские чары… — он глянул на Тесея, намекая, кто совершенно точно ими владеет. — Там никакого секрета. Не в окно же он вылез?.. И Персиваль пропал в похожих обстоятельствах…  
— Вы думаете, Гриндевальд мог похитить мистера Нокса?..  
— Нет, нет, я уверен, что они спелись, — отмахнулся Талиесин. — Давай припомним все обстоятельства, — он развернулся к Криденсу. — Почему Персиваль ушёл в туалетную комнату в ресторане? Он получил какой-то знак? Может, записку? В ней мог быть порт-ключ.  
Криденс густо покраснел, припомнив все обстоятельства. А ведь Персиваль исчез, не успев даже притронуться к еде… Нет, вряд ли Гриндевальд будет мучать его голодом. В прошлый раз он так не делал. Персиваль рассказывал, Гриндевальд приносил ему его собственный фарфор, чтобы поиздеваться.  
— Нет, он просто… хотел вымыть руки, — сказал Криденс.  
— Два человека вошли в туалетную комнату и не вышли, — задумчиво сказал Талиесин. — Какая здесь связь?.. У Министерства Магии есть дополнительный вход через общественный туалет на улице Уайтхолл. А если здесь тоже что-то похоже?..  
Тесей поднял голову и коротко гавкнул.  
— Да, да, я знаю, мы всё проверили… — протянул Талиесин.  
— Как это — вход через туалет?.. — спросил Криденс, погладив Тесея по ушам. Аврор шумно вздохнул и пристроил голову на колени Криденсу. Талиесин обиженно сложил губы.  
— Предатель, — недовольно сказал он.  
Тесей взволнованно замотал хвостом, жалобно посмотрел на него, явно переживая какую-то мучительную внутреннюю борьбу.  
— Плохой пёс, — укоризненно сказал Талиесин. — Я тебя больше не люблю. Никаких тебе больше котлет под столом, ясно?  
Криденс не сумел удержаться — заулыбался, прикрыв рот рукой. Вот как у Талиесина это получалось, откуда он умел доставать такие слова, что сразу становилось смешно и легко?..  
— Я дам тебе котлету, — прошептал он, наклонившись к Тесею, и погладил его по загривку.  
Это обещание Тесея совершенно не успокоило. Кажется, наоборот, обеспокоило ещё больше. Он напрягся под рукой, встревоженно скосил глаза на Криденса. С виноватой мордой глянул на Талиесина. Его хвост метался по полу, как метёлка.  
— Я всё слышал! — грозно сказал Талиесин. — Прекрасно! Ты уже нашёл нового друга. И не надо на меня так смотреть. Мне не нужна такая невоспитанная собака.  
Он отвернулся, вздёрнув подбородок. Криденс растерянно глазел на него, не понимая, то ли это такая шутка, то ли Талиесин всерьёз обиделся… за что?.. За котлету?.. Тесей не выдержал, снялся с места. Цокая когтями по деревянному настилу, подбежал к Талиесину, встал на задние лапы, поставил передние ему на колени. Вытянул морду вверх, тявкнул с тихим умоляющим подвыванием — получилось ужасно жалобно.  
— Ой, перестань, ну конечно, я не всерьёз! — Талиесин мгновенно изменился в лице, наклонился обнять пса за шею, потрепал по густой золотистой шерсти. — А ты испугался?.. Ну что ты, малыш, ты же мой самый любимый рыжик!..  
Тесей ткнулся чёрным носом ему в шею, лизнул в щёку и, смутившись, почти бегом вернулся обратно. Лёг рядом с Криденсом на прежнее место, будто искал защиты. Криденс машинально положил руку ему на шею.  
Ему нравилось, что сейчас у него как будто была собака. Было так приятно гладить блестящую, слегка вьющуюся шерсть, зарываться в неё, прочёсывать всеми пальцами… Гораздо приятнее, чем гладить Легиона или чесать Хоуп.  
Талиесин, однако, решил не оставаться в стороне. Он отложил свою огромную книгу, сбросил на пол подушки и пересел ближе, взял Тесея за лапу. Криденс глянул на него настороженно. Ему всё ещё было неуютно находиться рядом с ним так близко. Они гладили Тесея в полном молчании, каждый со своей стороны. Криденс старался, чтобы их руки не соприкасались даже случайно.  
— А ваш… тот, с кем вы были, — спросил он, возвращаясь к прерванному разговору, — он ничего не говорил?..  
— Мы с ним обычно не увлекаемся разговорами, — Талиесин пожал плечами. — Нет. Он ни на что не намекал.  
Ответ прозвучал двусмысленно. Не означали ли эти слова, что Талиесин и тот неприятный человек с холодными глазами были любовниками?..  
— Он вам нравится?..  
— Кто? — рассеянно спросил Талиесин.  
— Тот человек. Германский посол.  
— Да, пожалуй, немного, — он пожал плечами. — Он очень хорош в постели.  
Криденс ошеломлённо посмотрел на волшебника, не веря своим ушам. Хорош в постели?.. Какая разница, в чём он хорош, если он враг!..  
— Но он же помогает Гриндевальду?.. — спросил Криденс, надеясь, что просто не понял какой-то нюанс.  
— Жизнь чуть сложнее, чем ты себе представляешь, — Талиесин глянул на него своими зелёными глазами. Зелёными и тёмными, как осенняя листва, которую ещё не тронул холод. Он не улыбался, смотрел глубоко и как будто немного грустно.  
— Я многое могу представить, — мрачно отозвался Криденс.  
— Когда я познакомился с ним, мне было всё равно, кому он помогает.  
— А потом стало не всё равно?  
— А потом твой мистер Грейвз, — Талиесин улыбнулся, — убедил меня, что у нейтралитета минусов больше, чем плюсов.  
Криденс скептически хмыкнул, но почти сразу оттаял. На Талиесина не получалось ни сердиться, ни обижаться, он был такой… неправильный, но ужасно интересный.  
— А у вас есть семья?..  
— Старший брат. Ужасный зануда, — Талиесин игриво дёрнул Тесея за ухо. — По-моему, все старшие братья — ужасные зануды.  
— И больше никого нет? — удивился Криденс. Раньше ему казалось, у всех волшебников должны быть большие семьи, но он до сих пор не знал ни одного, у кого были бы живы родители, бабушки, дедушки… Персиваль был один. У Ньюта был только Тесей, а семью Тесея Криденс не знал. У Тины была только сестра, Криденс слышал о ней, но ни разу не видел. В волшебном мире сирот, оказывается, было ничуть не меньше.  
— Я никого не ищу, — беззаботно рассмеялся Талиесин. — Мне и так хорошо.  
Криденс замолчал. Что-то в его смехе ему не понравилось. Он был какой-то искусственный, будто Талиесин и хотел бы кого-то найти, но ему никак не удавалось, и он притворялся, что ему ничего не надо. Криденс когда-то тоже так притворялся. «Спасибо, я сыт», — говорил он, вставая из-за стола, зная, что даже если попросит добавки — Мэри Лу не позволит её взять.  
Он встряхнул головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли. Время шло, а они почти никуда не продвинулись. Разговаривали, ходили по замку — а должны были бы переворачивать его камень за камнем, чтобы найти секрет. Криденс, впрочем, понимал, что это бессмысленно. Магия так не работает. Что-то спрятанное не найти, просто подняв камень. И даже он ничего не мог разобрать.  
Даже он — потому что маги не видели магию. А он видел, если приглядывался по-особенному. Легче всего это получалось, когда он становился обскуром. Он видел тончайшую сеть защитного заклинания, которое сотворил Персиваль. Он видел мягкое свечение волшебных палочек. Он видел символы, вычерченные на зеркалах. Но здесь, в школе, магии было столько, что замок светился, как огромная оперная люстра, магия била со всех сторон, светилась, переливалась, шептала, звенела в напряжённом воздухе. Криденс не знал, почему с ним это так. Он не успел узнать… Так мало времени было, чтобы выучиться!.. Он так жалел сейчас, что упустил несколько недель, когда…  
Когда они поссорились с мистером Грейвзом. Криденсу никогда не хотелось умереть так сильно, как тогда. Сейчас-то он знал, что это была просто ошибка, недоразумение, потому что он, дурачок, не нашёл в себе достаточно смелости сказать Персивалю, что ужасно скучает по нему. Какой он был глупый тогда, не понимал, что счастье оборвётся так скоро, что наступит день, когда мистера Грейвза не будет рядом… И ещё один день, и ещё один день. Тогда — они всё-таки были вместе. Они молчали, не глядя друг на друга, но можно было сидеть рядом, прислонившись к колену, можно было украдкой следить глазами, можно было подойти, до крови закусывая губы, чтобы не плакать — и Персиваль обнимал, ласково и сильно.  
Если бы можно было написать письмо в прошлое, он написал бы себе — Криденс! Не будь таким трусом!  
Нет, он бы дал себе пощёчину, хлёсткую, чтобы в голове зазвенело, чтобы она мотнулась на шее в сторону, и половина лица вспыхнула, как ожог. Ты был таким дураком, Криденс, ты не ценил то время, пока Персиваль был рядом. Даже не думал, что однажды вас разлучат.  
Если бы Криденс тогда был смелее, если бы сказал Ньюту, что не о чем беспокоиться… Если бы он защитил мистера Грейвза, не позволил бы Ньюту плохо думать о нём… Они не поссорились бы с Персивалем, Персиваль не выбрал бы мистера Эйвери, чтобы отвлечься, тот сейчас не сидел бы рядом, с беспокойством заглядывая в глаза…  
Парадоксально, но сейчас Криденсу больше всего хотелось уткнуться в светлый пиджак мистера Эйвери и прореветься от страха и одиночества. И обиды на самого себя. Если бы тогда он защитил мистера Грейвза — всё пошло бы иначе. Гриндевальд бы про них не узнал. Не пришлось бы так рисковать. Сейчас Криденс ждал бы Персиваля из Министерства, поглядывая в окно, читал бы про магию, а из кухни доносилась бы песенка Финли…  
— Криденс? — позвал Талиесин. — О чём ты задумался?..  
Криденс вздрогнул, сморгнул подступившие слёзы.  
— Зеркало, — хрипло сказал он, шмыгнув носом. — В ресторане было зеркало. В туалетной комнате…  
— Не волшебное же, — Талиесин улыбнулся. Тесей, не выдержав непрерывного поглаживания в две руки, взвизгнул и перевернулся, подставив живот, упёрся длинными лапами в колени Талиесину.  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Криденс. — Волшебное. Я сейчас вспомнил. На нём был знак, на стекле. Вот такой, — он начертил пальцем в воздухе заковыристый символ.  
Талиесин перестал улыбаться.  
— Повтори… нет, нет… нарисуй. Можешь нарисовать этот знак?  
Он нашарил в пиджаке блокнот и карандаш, протянул Криденсу. Тот немного неуклюже, но точно изобразил на чистой странице с десяток линий, из которых складывались перечёркнутые треугольники и зиззаги. Талиесин повернул блокнот к себе, приоткрыв рот, изучил его.  
— Я уже видел что-то похожее… Сейчас…  
Он перелистал несколько страниц, остановился на рисунке четырёх зеркал:  
— Смотри! Вот здесь, на рамах. Похожие символы. Этот твой как будто составлен из них.  
— Вы знаете, что это такое?  
Тесей сунул нос в блокнот, обнюхал рисунки и недовольно заворчал.  
— Похоже на руны… Но я не специалист, — признался Талиесин и потёр лоб ладонью. — Зеркала и руны… Зеркала… Зеркала!.. — воскликнул он. — Ну, конечно!.. В Шармбатоне есть волшебное зеркало, бабушка мне рассказывала! Через него можно поговорить с любым человеком, где бы он ни был. А если оно не одно такое?..  
— А если через зеркало можно уйти?.. — подхватил Криденс.  
— Нам бы в хогвартскую библиотеку, там отличные справочники древних рун, — Талиесин в волнении сунул в рот ноготь. Тесей вдруг оглушительно гавкнул на него, и он вздрогнул: — Что?.. Что такое?..  
Тесей покрутился вокруг себя, поскрёб лапой пол, коротко взлаял.  
— Не понимаю! Что? Что ты хочешь сказать?.. Выражайся яснее, мой дорогой, ты не мастер пантомимы.  
Тесей плюхнулся на задницу, поставил уши и как можно выше поднял брови, нетерпеливо выпучив глаза на Талиесина.  
— Финли?.. — наугад предположил Криденс.  
Тесей радостно гавкнул, спохватился и яростно закивал.  
— Мы же договаривались, «гав» — это нет, — напомнил Талиесин и ахнул: — Финли!.. Мерлин, он же эльф! Он-то нам и поможет!  
— Как?..  
— Он отправится в Хогвартс, к Дамблдору. Эльфы могут аппарировать куда угодно, даже через защитные чары. Пусть профессор пороется в библиотеке и найдёт всё, что может, про эти руны и волшебные зеркала. Не знаю, как они тут замешаны, но без старой магии не обошлось.  
Когда Криденс щёлкнул пальцами, Финли возник рядом, навострив уши и распахнув глаза. Пока Криденс объяснял, что ему следует сделать, Талиесин набросал в блокноте записку, аккуратно вырвал пару страниц с рисунками, свернул в трубочку и протянул Финли:  
— И передай профессору, что это очень срочно. Пусть ответит как можно быстрее!  
— Подгоню пинками, если потребуется, — бодро ответил эльф и исчез.

Они ждали новостей молча. Тесей дремал, лёжа на полу. Талиесин, пристроив голову на его тёплый бок, держал огромный том с таблицами на животе и рассеянно листал его. Криденс позаимствовал с полки какой-то древний «Ежегодник Британского Антропомагического Общества» и сидел рядом. Шелест страниц был удивительно спокойным. Будто они втроём собрались в гостиной и ждали, когда подадут обед.  
Талиесин глубоко вздохнул, уронил тяжёлую книгу на грудь. Вынул из пиджака портсигар из слоновой кости в золотых узорах и изящную карманную пепельницу из перламутра. Его легкомысленная беззаботность немного сникла, он выглядел уставшим и встревоженным.  
— Можно?.. — тихо спросил Криденс. Талиесин молча протянул ему портсигар, потом похлопал себя по карманам, видимо, в поисках зажигалки. Не найдя, просто щёлкнул пальцами и зажёг в них пламя.  
— Вы вернётесь в Америку? — спросил Талиесин, прикурив, и выпустил дым в потолок длинной струйкой. Он не смотрел на Криденса — казалось, дым, поднимающийся к потолку, интересовал его куда больше. — Когда всё кончится, вы уедете?  
— Да, — негромко сказал Криденс. — Мистер Грейвз хочет вернуться.  
— А ты?  
Криденс пожал плечами. Он не понял вопроса.  
— Ты хочешь вернуться?  
Пока Криденс раздумывал, хочет ли он, Талиесин добавил:  
— Меня угнетает сидеть в этой тишине. Как в гробу, честное слово. Так что давай поболтаем. У тебя там кто-то остался?..  
Криденс почувствовал себя оскорблённым до глубины души, у него даже стало кисло во рту. Только через мгновение он сообразил, что Эйвери спрашивал не про сердечное увлечение. Ему стало неловко, он машинально пригладил ладонью волосы.  
— У меня там сестра, — скупо сказал он.  
— Сколько ей лет? — спросил Эйвери, будто ему это было по-настоящему интересно.  
— Восемь. Но уже почти девять.  
— Большая, — сказал Талиесин с той особенной взрослой интонацией, которая была снисходительной, но не обидной. — Выходит, ты тоже занудный старший брат?..  
Криденс опять улыбнулся. Да что ж такое, это наверняка какая-то магия, которая проникает в самую душу и щекочет там, отвлекая от любых тревог.  
— Выходит… — согласился он.  
— С кем она живёт? — опять спросил Талиесин.  
— Её усыновил один человек.  
— Удочерил.  
Криденс вспыхнул от своей оговорки. И всё вдруг навалилось… И тревога, и страх, и чувство вины, и стыд за себя… Он был такой неуклюжий рядом с Эйвери. Такой неловкий. Ему мучительно захотелось что-то немедленно сделать, чтобы подтянуться, но он только скрючился и ещё ниже опустил голову, поддаваясь старой привычке. Да, пусть он нравится Персивалю такой, какой есть — но он хотел бы быть лучше! Умнее, образованнее, красивее, наконец, чтобы быть достойным Персиваля, чтобы тот никогда, ни одного дня, ни одной минуты не стыдился его.  
— Без вас тут станет куда тише, — небрежно сказал Талиесин. — Буду по вам скучать.  
Криденс ошеломлённо поднял голову, забыв про свою сигарету. Без «вас»?.. Он наверняка имел в виду — «без Персиваля», но из вежливости упомянул обоих. Криденс не знал, что сказать в ответ. Он-то не собирался скучать по Талиесину — он собирался свободно вздохнуть, когда они окажутся от него подальше.  
— Не возражаешь, если я буду присылать вам открытку на праздники? — весело спросил Талиесин и глянул ему в лицо, задрав голову.  
— Нет… — осторожно ответил Криденс, буравя его испытующим взглядом.  
Ему никто никогда не присылал открыток. Ему и писем-то никогда не приходило. Те, что были от Модести, всего пара штук, пришли на имя Персиваля. Своё имя на конверте он никогда не видел. Интересно, как это — переписываться с кем-нибудь?.. Садиться за стол, брать перо и излагать на бумаге свои мысли, которые потом кто-то прочтёт. Интересно, Персиваль одобрит, если он заведёт переписку?.. Конечно, Криденс будет показывать ему письма, прежде чем отправить, он же не хочет, чтобы между ними были секреты…  
Он вздохнул — честно говоря, он понятия не имел, как завести кого-то, кому можно было бы писать. Да и о чём?..  
Бесшумный, как и всегда, Финли возник рядом с ними и резким жестом сунул Талиесину запечатанный алый конверт:  
— Вот!  
У Эйвери округлились глаза:  
— Какого тролля?!.  
— Профессор Дамблдор сказал, под рукой ничего не нашлось, и надиктовать будет быстрее, — отозвался Финли.  
Криденс заинтригованно разглядывал красивый алый конверт с сургучной печатью. Он не видел в нём ничего опасного, но Талиесин, кажется, был другого мнения. Он сел, подобрал ноги и состроил недовольную гримаску. Тесей потянул носом воздух, приоткрыл глаза и резво вскочил. Фыркнул с явственным выражением неодобрения на добродушной морде. Он тоже знал то, чего не знал Криденс.  
— Всем лучше закрыть уши руками, — посоветовал Талиесин. Вынув палочку, он набросил на стены какие-то чары, похожие на паучью сеть, облепленную ватой. В комнатке под самым потолком сразу стало как-то глухо, будто звуки увязли в этой сети. Эйвери глубоко вздохнул и сломал печать.  
Конверт выпрыгнул у него из рук, распахнулся, превратившись в раззявленный рот, взметнулся вверх.  
— ПРОСТИТЕ, НЕТ ВРЕМЕНИ НАПИСАТЬ! — громовым голосом профессора Дамблдора заорало письмо. — Я ПОСТАРАЮСЬ ГОВОРИТЬ ПОКОРОЧЕ!  
Криденс вздрогнул, заткнул уши пальцами по примеру Талиесина.  
— ЭТИМ ЗЕРКАЛАМ ПО МЕНЬШЕЙ МЕРЕ ТЫСЯЧА ЛЕТ! ПО ЛЕГЕНДЕ, ИХ БЫЛО СЕМЬ, СЕМЬ ЗЕРКАЛ! ВЫ НАШЛИ ЧЕТЫРЕ ИЗ НИХ! Я ЗАЧТУ, ЧТОБЫ НЕ УПУСТИТЬ ДЕТАЛИ! КХЕ! КХЕ!

_Однажды, давным-давно, жили две сестры, две волшебницы. У старшей, Ирис, были волосы, как светлый мёд, а улыбка, как яркий солнечный луч. У младшей, Виолы, волосы были чёрные, как вороново крыло, и смех, как хрустальный колокольчик. А глаза у обеих были синие, как вода в реке. В густой лесной чаще они построили себе хижину и жили там, не зная никаких бед. Никого не боясь, они вместе гуляли по лесу, собирали целебные травы, ягоды и цветы, варили зелья, помогали деревьям расти гуще, птицам — петь звонче, а ручьям — журчать громче. Они понимали языки зверей и птиц, их не трогали ни медведи, ни волки.  
Как-то раз в лесу они нашли раненого красавца-охотника, на которого напал дикий кабан, и забрали его к себе в дом. Они ухаживали за ним, поили его волшебными снадобьями и развлекали волшебными историями. И так случилось, что обе сестры полюбили его, и между ними начался разлад. Они ссорились каждый день, не уступали друг другу ни в чём, и каждая старалась превзойти сестру и красотой, и нравом, и заботой о раненом.  
И вот однажды Ирис проснулась и увидела, что хижина опустела — охотник ушёл, а с ним ушла и Виола. Долго плакала Ирис, оставшись и без сестры, и без любимого. Сердце у неё болело так сильно, что она перестала гулять в лесу, собирать цветы и травы, и даже птичье пение её больше не радовало. Но как-то ночью, сидя без сна у окошка, она вдруг поняла, что её сердце болит не от горя, а от тревоги. Ей захотелось отыскать младшую сестру и поговорить с ней, чтобы узнать, как ей живётся, счастлива ли она?  
Ирис начала колдовать, и колдовала три дня и три ночи, пока не сделала волшебное зеркало. Начертав на нём особенный знак, она попросила его показать Виолу — и увидела, как та сидит у окошка и плачет, вытирая слёзы. Тогда Ирис опять принялась колдовать, и колдовала ещё три дня и три ночи, пока не сделала второе зеркало, чтобы поговорить с сестрой. И Виола рассказала ей, что красавец-охотник оказался грубым и жестоким человеком. Он запер её в своём доме и запретил заниматься магией, пригрозив, что если она ослушается, он сожжёт её на костре, как ведьму. Виола, бросившись на колени, взмолилась простить её и сказала, что больше всего на свете мечтает вернуться домой.  
Тогда Ирис опять начала колдовать, и колдовала ещё три дня и три ночи, чтобы сделать третье зеркало. Начертав на нём особенный знак, можно было попасть, куда только пожелаешь, а чтобы вернуться назад, надо было начертать этот знак на любом другом зеркале задом наперёд. Когда Ирис прошла через волшебное зеркало, Виола кинулась к ней в объятия, и они обе расплакались, потому что истосковались друг по другу так, что не было никаких сил. Но в это самое время вернулся охотник, и так разозлился, что от одного его вида у сестёр душа ушла в пятки. Он сказал, что никогда не позволит Ирис снова сделать Виолу колдуньей, забрал и сломал их волшебные палочки, и запер обеих в погребе.  
Но Ирис была очень умной волшебницей, и её не так-то просто было заставить отречься от волшебства. Семь дней и семь ночей она колдовала, и сотворила четвёртое зеркало, коварное и прекрасное: оно умело показывать человеку все его мечты, все его сокровенные желания. Когда охотник вернулся в очередной раз, она подсунула ему волшебное зеркало, начертав на нём особенный знак, и он не смог оторваться от него, любуясь чудесными картинами. Пока он смотрел в зеркало, не замечая ничего вокруг, Ирма схватила Виолу за руку, и они опрометью бросились вон. Но, торопясь, они так сильно хлопнули крышкой погреба, что охотник очнулся и увидел, что птички улетели из клетки. Разозлившись ещё пуще прежнего, он схватил свой охотничий кинжал, которым перерезал горло косулям, выпуская кровь, бросился за сёстрами и ударил Виолу в грудь.  
Виола упала, будто подкошенная, и осталась лежать. У Ирис больше не было семи дней и семи ночей на колдовство. Она взяла кровь своей сестры, взяла кинжал с лезвием гладким и острым, как стекло, и сотворила пятое, самое сильное, самое опасное зеркало. В него она спрятала свою младшую сестру, и там Виола не могла умереть — ведь она стала всего-навсего отражением. А отражениям нельзя причинить никакой вред.  
Ирис убежала, забрав Виолу, но затаила зло на охотника. С помощью этого зла и своей боли она колдовала девять дней и девять ночей, чтобы сделать шестое зеркало. Оно получилось самым злым: в его отражении всё подлое и некрасивое становилось ещё уродливее и безобразнее. Когда охотник взглянул в него, он ужаснулся тому, кем он стал и что натворил, и упал замертво.  
Вернувшись домой, в хижину в лесной чаще, Ирис решила, что такое больше не должно повториться, и колдовала целых три года, чтобы создать седьмое зеркало, в котором можно было увидеть будущее каждого человека.  
Вот только выпустить младшую сестру из волшебного зеркала она так и не смогла. Она так торопилась спасти её, что пятое зеркало вышло с изъяном. Оно собрало в себя все отражения Виолы, какие только были на свете: отражение в капле росы, отражение в чашке воды, отражения из всех зеркал, куда Виола заглядывала хотя бы раз. Их было бессчётное количество, все одинаковые, каждое с волосами, как вороново крыло и со смехом, как хрустальный колокольчик. И каждое думало, что оно и есть настоящая Виола. И сколько бы старшая ни пыталась, она так и не смогла вернуть младшую. А та, заключённая в зеркало, медленно умирала, не чувствуя ни боли, ни страдания. Отражение ведь не может существовать без хозяина, само по себе. Виола бледнела, истончалась и растворялась, пока не исчезла совсем, так и не сумев выбраться.  
Говорят, после её смерти Ирис озлобилась от отчаяния и прокляла все свои зеркала._

— Жуткая сказка, — пробормотал Криденс.  
— ДО СИХ ПОР ДОПОДЛИННО БЫЛА ИЗВЕСТНА СУДЬБА ЧЕТЫРЁХ ЗЕРКАЛ, ПРО ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ НИКТО НИЧЕГО НЕ СЛЫШАЛ! — гремело письмо. — ШЕСТОЕ ПРИНАДЛЕЖАЛО ОДНОЙ СЕВЕРНОЙ ВЕДЬМЕ, КОТОРАЯ ЖИЛА ГДЕ-ТО НА СЕВЕРНОМ ПОЛЮСЕ! ОНО БЫЛО УТРАЧЕНО, ЕСЛИ НЕ ОШИБАЮСЬ, РАЗБИТО! СЕДЬМОЕ НАХОДИТСЯ В ИЛЬВЕРМОРНИ! ВТОРОЕ — В ШАРМБАТОНЕ! ТРЕТЬЕ ХРАНИЛОСЬ В ДУРМШТРАНГЕ! ПЕРВОЕ, ЧЕТВЁРТОЕ И ПЯТОЕ СЧИТАЛИСЬ ПОТЕРЯННЫМИ! ОЧЕВИДНО, ЭТО НЕ ТАК! СУДЯ ПО ОПИСАНИЮ, ВЫ ИМЕЕТЕ ДЕЛО ИМЕННО С НИМИ!. ЭТО ВСЁ, ЧЕМ Я МОГУ ВАМ ПОМОЧЬ!  
— Первое, третье, четвёртое, пятое, — Эйвери загнул пальцы, дождавшись долгой паузы. Алый конверт, кажется, выдохся и можно было разжать уши… Но тот вдруг опять ожил.  
— И ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ! — крикнуло безумное письмо. — В КОНЦЕ МАЯ У МАГГЛОВ НЕТ ПРАЗДНИКОВ! ВСЁ НАМНОГО СТРАШНЕЕ! ЭКОНОМИЧЕСКАЯ КОНФЕРЕНЦИЯ В БРЮССЕЛЕ! ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ СТРАН! ВСЕ СИЛЬНЕЙШИЕ ПРАВИТЕЛЬСТВА МАГГЛОВ! ЕСЛИ ГРИНДЕВАЛЬД УДАРИТ ПО НИМ, СЛУЧИТСЯ НЕПОПРАВИМОЕ!  
Вот теперь он выдохся окончательно. Сверкнула вспышка, и конверт в мгновение ока разорвал себя в клочья. На пол осыпались красные ошмётки, как брызги крови.  
— Что у нас получается?.. — повторил Талиесин, глядя на свои четыре пальца, сжатые в кулак. — Зеркало Видений, Зеркало Путешествий, Зеркало Желаний и Зеркало Отражений.  
— Я читал сказку про волшебное зеркало, — сказал Криденс. — Оно было у мачехи Белоснежки…  
— Поздняя интерпретация, — отмахнулся Талиесин. — Я тоже когда-то слышал про волшебные зеркала, они довольно знамениты. Но я никогда бы не подумал, что это — те самые… Это объясняет, каким образом Гриндевальд так проворно путешествовал по всему миру, — сказал он с кислой ухмылкой. — А ещё…  
— Мы можем найти через одно из них мистера Грейвза и Ньюта! — догадался Криденс. Эта мысль воодушевила его, и он воспрял, отбросив тревоги. — Зеркало покажет, где они спрятаны!  
Талиесин посмотрел на него, перебитый на полуслове, будто хотел возразить — но вдруг кивнул.  
— Да. Отлично придумано. Но мы не знаем, как они работают. Ты же слышал — нужен какой-то знак. Вроде того, что ты углядел в ресторане. Без ключа дверь не открыть.  
— Дверь можно выломать, — угрюмо сказал Криденс, сверкая на Талиесина глазами из-под бровей. Радость оказалась недолгой. Эйвери, конечно, был прав. Опять.  
— Я попытаюсь подобрать отмычку, — Талиесин взмахнул выдранными листками, которые Финли вернул ему. — Посмотрю, как составлен твой знак, может, что-то пойму?..  
Криденс хотел было что-то ответить, но острая дрожь вдруг прошила его с головы до ног, он вздрогнул. Амулет — он _позвал_ его…  
— Гриндевальд, — сказал Криденс, вставая на ноги. — Он хочет меня видеть. Я должен идти.  
— Будь осторожен, — попросил Талиесин и посмотрел на него, задрав голову. — Мы будем ждать новостей.  
Тесей кивнул в знак солидарности, поднялся на задние лапы и на удачу лизнул Криденса в щёку.

— У тебя будет пять минут, — сказал Гриндевальд.  
— Я хочу больше, — потребовал Криденс.  
Гриндевальд усмехнулся. Он выглядел бледнее и злее обычного, щурил взгляд, скрывая в нём ненависть. А голос был обманчиво вкрадчивым, с лаской.  
— Пять минут, — повторил он. — Я выполню своё обещание, а потом ты выполнишь своё. Сделаешь, что я скажу.  
Стоя перед волшебником, Криденс разрывался между надеждой и страхом. Он снова увидит Персиваля, хотя бы на пять минут — этого хватит, чтобы обнять и поцеловать его, побыть рядом в лучах спокойной и доброй силы. Если, конечно, с ним всё в порядке. Если он цел, а не измучен пленом. Каким Криденс найдёт его?.. Что с ним сейчас?..  
По знаку Гриндевальда два старшекурсника подступили к нему, взяли под руки. Гриндевальд взмахнул палочкой, и на глаза Криденса легла широкая чёрная лента, плотная, будто бархатная. Она прильнула к вискам и векам, как живая, завязалась узлом на затылке.  
Щелчок пальцев — и Криденса повели.  
Он не видел, куда наступает, но его крепко держали под локти, не давая упасть. Перед лестницами конвоиры притормаживали, давая ему время сориентироваться. Лестницы были вниз, вниз, вниз… в полном молчании. Талиесин сумел бы разговорить их. Он бы выяснил, куда его ведут. Он бы засмеялся, он бы пошутил, споткнувшись, он бы пофлиртовал с ними, наверняка сказал бы какую-то ужасно смешную пошлость… Криденс так не умел. Зато у него была хорошая память.  
Три марша вниз по каменным ступеням — значит, это в подвал, выше все лестницы деревянные. Неподвижный, слегка затхлый воздух, пахнет плесенью и сырой землёй. Шаги отдаются глухим эхом — значит, нижние коридоры. Пол понижается, спереди пахнет водой… озером. Сто шагов, потом налево и три ступеньки вниз. Земляной пол, и ещё шестьдесят четыре шага. Потом стены, кажется, расступаются, лицо трогает ветерок. Над головой шелестят листья. Под ногами что-то твёрдое, но Криденс подошвой чувствует мелкие камешки. Триста пятнадцать шагов, Криденс считает их про себя, но вдруг, без предупреждения, вихрь аппарации подхватывает его и дёргает вперёд и вверх.  
На новом месте конвоиры остановились. Криденс напрягал слух, что было сил, но разобрал только странный тихий скрип высоко над собой, будто ветер качал сухие деревья. Его замутило от аппарации, пол ушёл из-под ног. Персиваль исполнял это куда мягче, а тут у Криденса всё качалось, кружилось, и тошнота подкатила к горлу.  
Пока он пытался совладать с собой, конвоиры отпустили его и подтолкнули в спину. Криденс шагнул вперёд, запнулся о порог и остановился, не зная, чего ждать дальше. За ним грохнула дверь, он вздрогнул.  
— Криденс! — позвал родной голос.  
Криденс вскинул руки, содрал повязку. Мистер Грейвз, прямой, хмурый и бледный, стоял у книжного шкафа в паре шагов от него. Криденс кинулся к нему, не сказав ни слова, своротил по дороге кофейный столик. Обхватил Грейвза за плечи, прижал к себе.  
— Сэр, я так боялся за вас…  
— Здравствуй, мой мальчик… здравствуй, — Персиваль обнял его в ответ, ладонью провёл по спине, утешая. — Ничего, видишь — я цел.  
Криденс стиснул его в объятиях, горько вздохнул.  
— Я ничего не узнал… Простите. Мне кажется, Ньюта нет в замке, даже Финли не смог… Финли здесь! — выдохнул он, вспомнив, что Персиваль не знает. — Здесь, то есть — там, в школе…  
Криденс поднял голову с плеча Грейвза, обежал глазами небольшую комнату — простую, безликую.  
— Вы знаете, где мы?..  
— Криденс, послушай, — Грейвз повернул к себе его голову. — У нас мало времени, а нужно сделать кое-что важное.  
— Забрать вас, — Криденс вцепился в лацканы его пиджака. — Я заберу вас отсюда, и мы вместе придумаем, что делать дальше, как найти Ньюта…  
— Нет, нет, глупенький, — Персиваль покачал головой. — Это сейчас не важно — ни я, ни Ньют. Забудь. Гриндевальд готовит что-то по-настоящему ужасное…  
— Я знаю! — вскинулся Криденс. — Я знаю, это про конференцию!..  
— Знаешь?.. Откуда?.. — Грейвз недоверчиво свёл брови, но через мгновение уже ободряюще улыбнулся: — Вот видишь, а говоришь — ты ничего не узнал.  
— Он рассказал вам, что будет делать?.. — с волнением спросил Криденс.  
Грейвз тут же перестал улыбаться.  
— Он много мне рассказал, и меня беспокоит, что он нашёл способ тебя подчинить… Я чувствую, он не соврал.  
— Я не буду его слушаться, мистер Грейвз, — спокойно сказал Криденс, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Ты не знаешь, на что он способен, — с оттенком какой-то грусти сказал тот, отводя глаза. — И лучше бы тебе никогда и не знать… Вот что, — он собрался, снова стал хмурым и жёстким. — Однажды я его сильно недооценил, нельзя повторять эту ошибку. Я знаю, как защитить тебя и помешать его планам.  
Криденс молча ждал продолжения, напряжённо шаря глазами по его лицу.  
— Есть старая магия. Непреложный Обет, — сказал Грейвз. — Ты должен поклясться, что всегда будешь повиноваться мне. Только мне, Криденс, и никому больше. Тогда он не сумеет тебя использовать.  
— А если он вас убьёт?..  
— Значит, ты больше никогда никому не подчинишься, — улыбнулся Грейвз. — Моя смерть не отменит Обет.  
Криденс молчал, глядя ему в глаза. Персиваль совсем недавно тоже принёс Обет — защищать Криденса. Криденс от всего серда хотел ответить ему тем же.  
— Мы ведь не дадим ему победить, да, мой мальчик?.. — Грейвз заглянул ему в глаза, чуть склонив голову набок.  
— Нет, — тихо сказал Криденс. — Мы не дадим.  
— Дай мне руку, — Грейвз отступил на шаг, протянул ладонь. — Для Обета нужен свидетель. Сейчас за тобой вернутся, и ты поклянёшься повиноваться мне. И тогда любые чужие приказы будут для тебя пустым звуком, — он улыбнулся.  
Протянув обе руки вперёд, Криденс скользнул ладонями по его груди, болезненно закусив губу, испытующе глянул в глаза — и вдруг одним быстрым, сильным порывом схватил мужчину за горло и шваркнул спиной в стену.  
— Где мистер Грейвз? — яростно прошипел он.  
Криденс хорошо помнил этот холодный пронизывающий взгляд, но ещё лучше он помнил эту улыбку. В Нью-Йорке он редко смотрел Персивалю в глаза, но часто заглядывался на губы, и он помнил, как однажды улыбка стала другой. Настоящая была ласковой, изгибалась лёгкой волной: сначала приподнимались краешки рта, а потом Персиваль чуть-чуть сжимал губы, и они как будто дрожали, будто улыбка была бабочкой, и он держал её, чтобы не упорхнула. Другая улыбка, фальшивая, была ровной и гладкой, как лужица масла. Разница между ними была настолько огромной, что Криденс не понимал, как он раньше мог этого не замечать.  
Ярость поднялась в нём душной волной. Гриндевальд опять хотел обмануть его. Гриндевальд думал, что он настолько глуп, что не заметит подмены. Принесёт клятву верности — и навсегда будет к нему привязан! Криденс никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким злым. Даже ненависть к Мэри Лу, даже ненависть к Эйвери не были такими огромными. У него сжалось горло, в груди будто что-то порвалось, с треском, как бумажный пакет, и гнев хлынул наружу языками чёрного дыма, закрутился песчаными струйками.  
Гриндевальд замешкался лишь на секунду, а потом засмеялся — хрипло, презрительно, глядя прямо в глаза. Тонкие нити обскура потянулись к нему, как чудовищная медуза. Криденс хотел сорвать с него это лицо с кожей, как маску, обнажить мясо и кости, кровавый провал носа, глазницы. Изуродовать навсегда, превратить в один сплошной шрам. Дым колыхался, ожидая приказа, гладил лицо, подбирался к ноздрям, ушам, рту. Он мог бы проникнуть в него и разорвать изнутри. Превратить Гриндевальда в один всплеск кровавых ошмётков. Всего одно мгновение — и Криденс убил бы чудовище. Если бы не один вопрос, оставшийся без ответа.  
— Где мой мистер Грейвз? — отчётливо, по словам повторил Криденс и сжал Гриндевальда за шею.  
— Если убьёшь меня — никогда его не найдёшь, — не скрываясь, сказал Гриндевальд. — Он там, куда тебе не добраться.  
Сквозь облик Персиваля сейчас ясно проступало его истинное лицо, и Криденс ударил, как плетью, рассекая иллюзию. Она лопнула, распалась на части. Вспыхнула бледными искрами и угасла.  
— Я могу сделать с вами такое, что никто никогда не делал, — тихо сказал Криденс. Он даже не угрожал. Он знал, что он может. И хочет. — Я могу убить вас самым медленным, самым мучительным способом.  
— Только я знаю, где он, — Гриндевальд усмехнулся.  
— Где? — потребовал Криденс.  
— Убери руки — и я скажу.  
— Я вам больше не верю.  
— Тогда ищи сам!  
На мгновение Криденс задумался, и этого мгновения Гриндевальду хватило, чтобы выдернуть палочку и отбросить его от себя. Криденс рванулся назад, но тот уже закрылся щитом — тем самым, который Криденс не смог сломать. И сейчас не сможет: Гриндевальд владел самой могущественной палочкой в мире.  
Тот выпрямился, посмотрел на него с насмешкой, и вдруг фыркнул, будто ему в голову пришла новая мысль:  
— Хорошо! Я скажу тебе, где он, раз ты так ему предан.  
Криденс подступил вплотную к границе щита. Он мог бы обнять его обскуром, как шарик, поднять в воздух, унести в небо, под облака, и сбросить оттуда. Интересно, Гриндевальд сумеет пережить такое падение?.. А если унести его в море, на океанское дно — выберется?..  
— Он в Брюсселе, — сказал Гриндевальд. — Ты сказал, ты знаешь про конференцию магглов?.. Так вот, это правда. Я спрятал его именно там. Отправляйся туда, во Дворец Академий, и забирай своего мистера Грейвза.  
Неприятная радостная ухмылка разъехалась по его лицу, обнажив зубы. Он смерил Криденса взглядом и добавил:  
— Только вот не припомню, где я его оставил, так что придётся обыскать каждый этаж. У меня только одно условие. Убей там всех.  
— Я могу отправиться туда и забрать его, никого не тронув.  
— Не можешь, — Гриндевальд продолжал улыбаться. — Он заколдован. Я спрятал его в волшебное зеркало, ты его не достанешь. Только я знаю способ. Сделай, что я прошу, потом позови меня — и я тут же верну тебе мистера Грейвза.  
Вдруг стало холодно. Так холодно, будто Криденс опять стоял на морозе в одном пиджачке, и заледеневшими руками держал листовки. Персиваль в зеркале. Эта мысль была жгучей, как снежный шторм. Она ударила в лицо и в глаза, выжимая невольные слёзы. Она была такой огромной, что не поместилась сходу ни в голове, ни в сердце, только ноги отнялись и стали тяжёлыми, как колонны.  
— Вы врёте, — прошептал Криденс. — Вы врёте, вы не сможете его расколдовать. Даже та колдунья не знала, как это сделать.  
— Начитанный юноша, — едко усмехнулся Гриндевальд. — А может, я знаю? Может, я оказался умнее колдуньи, сделавшей зеркало? Магия не стоит на месте, мой милый мальчик.  
— Докажите, что знаете, — прошептал Криденс. Он смотрел, не мигая, будто у него замёрзли глаза, будто он превратился в статую. Обскур бессильно стелился по полу, тыкался по углам, как пыль, прибитая ветром.  
— Мальчик, не ты здесь ставишь условия, — резко ответил Гриндевальд, перестав улыбаться. — Хочешь рискнуть жизнью Грейвза? Тогда тебе стоит знать, что когда все магглы соберутся в одном зале, кое-кто откроет на их глазах чемодан Скамандера. Помнишь, что произошло в прошлый раз, когда он приоткрылся?.. Если какая-нибудь скамандеровская тварь разобьёт зеркало, даже я не смогу вынуть оттуда Грейвза. Разве что… по частям, — он зло ухмыльнулся. — Тебя это устроит?.. Оставишь себе на память сувенир — ухо, палец… Или тебе хватит и пряди волос?  
Он врёт. Конечно, он врёт, это же Гриндевальд. Он не знает, как спасти Персиваля. Он с самого начала не хотел оставлять его в живых… Персиваль ошибся. Они оба так страшно ошиблись!..  
А может, он знал?.. Персиваль знал, что не вернётся. Он знал, какой будет цена, но всё равно решился, потому что поимка Гриндевальда была для него важнее жизни. Он ведь аврор!.. Авроры редко доживают до старости… Он просто не хотел, чтобы Криденс жил в страхе, и поэтому ничего не сказал. Не хотел отбирать у него короткие дни счастья.  
О чём он говорил с Ньютом тогда, в зверинце?.. Почему был потом таким грустным?.. Зачем он задержался у гоблина после того, как дал обет?.. Что он задумал?.. К чему он готовился?..  
Лицо Гриндевальда расплылось перед глазами Криденса. Воздух вдруг стал густым, как холодный кисель, его никак не получалось вдохнуть. Он ведь знал. Он сам знал, что один из них не вернётся. Он всё время готовился это услышать, и вот — услышал. Он знал, что ему не выпадет долгое счастье. Счастье с самого начала было с привкусом горечи — он знал, он всегда знал, что однажды всё оборвётся. Он знал, что Грейвз оставит его. Просто не думал… не верил, что Грейвз умрёт.  
Какой-то тоненький голосок внутри Криденса кричал от ужаса, кричал, что готов убить сколько угодно людей, лишь бы Персиваль вернулся к нему. Его ещё можно спасти!.. А если Гриндевальд прав?.. Если он знает секрет? Персиваль ещё жив!.. Надо рискнуть!.. И если это опять обман, всё равно нужно лететь туда, защитить зеркало, и забрать… забрать с собой!.. Пусть будет в зеркале, пусть будет отражением, но это лучше, чем ничего, это лучше, чем могильный камень с выбитым именем «Персиваль Грейвз» и двумя датами… Первую из которых Криденс даже не знал!..  
Он столько всего не знал о Грейвзе. Столько всего уже не узнает.  
— Что ты медлишь? — резко спросил Гриндевальд.  
Криденс поднял на него взгляд. Он забыл, что тот всё ещё здесь. Он забыл обо всём, окунувшись в отчаяние, и сейчас смотрел на него будто сквозь толщу воды, застилавшей глаза.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — сказал он сухим ртом, выталкивая слова изо рта, будто камни, — не хотел бы выжить… такой ценой.  
Гриндевальд, кажется, удивился. У него поднялись брови, изогнулись, застыли на месте.  
— Какая разница? Хотел, не хотел бы… Он умрёт, если ты ничего не сделаешь!  
И Криденс вдруг понял, что он на самом деле сейчас должен сделать. Он выпрямился. Развернул плечи, будто почувствовал между лопатками твёрдую тёплую ладонь, а голос сказал в уши: «Криденс… не сутулься». Он впервые чувствовал себя таким сильным — и таким _принадлежащим_ Персивалю, до самой последней мысли, до клеточки, до волоска. Он смаргивал слёзы, глядя на Гриндевальда, и не отводил глаз.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — сказал он сипло звенящим голосом, — был готов отдать жизнь, чтобы я вас не слушал. И я не стану.  
— Не глупи, Криденс, — Гриндевальд поморщился, недовольный таким ответом. — Откуда этот идеализм? Он же мой самый сильный противник, а ты вот так просто пускаешь его в расход?..  
— Мистер Грейвз научил меня, что есть вещи важнее жизни.  
— Не вынуждай меня заставлять тебя!  
— Силой вы от меня ничего не добьётесь, — твёрдо сказал Криденс.  
Мистер Грейвз бы гордился им. Сейчас. Если бы знал.  
— Криденс, подумай как следует, — Гриндевальд заговорил мягче, будто с ребёнком. — Да, вы сейчас проиграли битву… Но война-то ещё идёт. Кто будет бороться со мной, если не он? Кто займёт его место? Ты должен его спасти ради всех добрых дел, что он сделает в будущем. Может, однажды ему удастся и победить меня, кто знает?.. Он был ближе всех к победе.  
Криденс молчал. Потом, позже, он будет несчастен, он пожалеет, истосковавшись, что сейчас был так твёрд, он проклянёт себя за то, что не поддался на уговоры… Потом. Потом.  
Если бы они могли попрощаться!.. Если б можно было увидеть его в последний раз, обнять, сказать… что-нибудь. Что он всегда будет его помнить, что он всегда будет только его, что он никогда не сделает ничего, что Персиваль не одобрил бы, что он всегда будет с ним, в мыслях, в чувствах, если бы можно было какой-то магией попасть к нему…  
Магией.  
Магией!..  
Через волшебное зеркало можно было попасть, куда пожелаешь. Через волшебное зеркало можно было попасть к Персивалю!  
Комната взорвалась щепками дерева, осколками, стёклами, огрызками досок. Криденс ударился в стены, круша их, не думая даже, успеет ли Гриндевальд увернуться. Он взметнулся вверх, ломая перекрытия и потолки, огляделся — озеро. Он был на корабле. Замок вздымался на берегу, сиял огнями. Дурмштранг!  
Криденс грозовой тучей рванулся к замку, к башне, к той, где Эйвери видел зеркала. Магия пела, ревела, гремела оттуда, слепила, но ярче всего были сейчас три зеркала под крышей высокой башни. Криденс вспорол черепицу, оставив прореху на крыше. Волной выбил стёкла, ворвавшись в замок, хлынул из классов на лестницы и в коридоры. Кто-то кричал, кто-то пытался его остановить — он даже не видел, он даже не замечал. С грохотом проломившись сквозь стены, оставляя позади себя пыль, завалы камней и сквозные дыры, он ударился в башню, обхватил её, как соломинку, затёк внутрь через все окна. Собрался в клубок в факультетской гостиной, вышиб дверь в дамскую комнату и просочился внутрь, ощупал все стены, раскинулся по потолку. Три зеркала сияли ему, одно висело пустое и тёмное.  
Гриндевальд возник рядом из вихря, задрал голову. В гостиной жались друг к другу перепуганные волшебницы. Гриндевальд жестом приказал им не вмешиваться — но, кажется, они бы и так не посмели.  
— Криденс! Криденс, она пыталась пойти этой дорогой. И даже она не смогла! Ты тоже не сможешь. Зеркала прокляты! — крикнул Гриндевальд. — Если ты войдёшь внутрь, у тебя будет всего один шанс из бесконечности узнать в отражениях настоящего Грейвза! Если ты ошибёшься, ты убьёшь его сам!  
— Я попытаюсь, — сказал Криденс, материализуясь в центре разрушенной комнаты. — У меня был один шанс из бесконечности, чтобы выжить с обскуром. Чтобы встретить мистера Грейвза. Чтобы выжить, когда из-за вас авроры убили меня. Мне хватит одного шанса.  
Гриндевальд засмеялся.  
— Когда ты убьёшь его, — сказал он, будто не сомневался, что так и произойдёт, — я буду ждать тебя во Дворце Академий, с той стороны. Приходи мне отомстить.  
Он оборвал смех и добавил уже без улыбки:  
— У меня тоже есть вещи, ради которых я готов умереть.

«В процентном соотношении фонд школьной библиотеки, по рекомендациям, изложенным в „Распоряжении о формировании книгофонда школы магии и волшебства Дурмштранг“ от 10 декабря 1918 года, соответствует следующим нормам: от общего фонда — 40% изданий, составляющих историческую и научную ценность, 30% изданий, составляющих художественную и воспитательную ценность, 15% изданий последних пяти лет, 10% изданий последних двух лет, 5% изданий текущего года».  
Едва Криденс ушёл, Талиесин оттолкнул от себя тяжеленный талмуд — выносить этот язык он больше не мог. Да и смысла в этой инспекции не было, и смысла притворяться инспектором — тоже. Если Гриндевальд следил за ними через Зеркало Видений, весь их план изначально был обречён на провал. Он мог знать, в каком составе они явились сюда, что они делают и о чём говорят.  
Талиесин не стал расстраивать Криденса этой мыслью. Тот и так еле держался. Тесею тоже была ни к чему лишняя печаль, и с ним он тоже не поделился. Придумывать новый план не было времени, да и толку-то, если за ними в любую минуту могут подглядывать? Оставалось надеяться только на то, что, по сути, весь их план был одной большой импровизацией. «Любыми правдами и неправдами попадаем в Дурмштранг, а там действуем по обстоятельствам», вот вам и вся стратегия.  
Они все понимали, что их главная цель — не младший Скамандер и даже не Грейвз. Главная цель — Гриндевальд и его безумные попытки разрушить стену, укрывавшую магический мир от простых людей. Как только Дамблдор упомянул про конференцию магглов, у Талиесина в голове что-то щёлкнуло, и паззл сошёлся. Гриндевальд опробовал этот способ в Нью-Йорке, во время своего суда, когда здание Конгресса рухнуло на головы магам, и лишь какое-то чудо спасло мадам Пиквери и ещё нескольких ключевых лиц МАКУСА от гибели. Здесь он сделает то же самое. Он нападёт на магглов, перебьёт послов, президентов, министров, устроит полнейший хаос, запугает Европу, протолкнёт во власть своих людей вроде Нокса… И установит свои порядки.  
Каждая страна рухнет в гражданскую войну всех со всеми. Люди Гриндевальда против авроров. Магглы против авроров и Гриндевальда. Магглы против магглов. Это будет кровавый ужас, который унесёт тысячи жизней. Перед лицом такой перспективы жизнь Ньюта, Грейвза, Тесея, Криденса и самого Талиесина больше не имела значения. Если потребуется умереть — каждый из них умрёт, чтобы Гриндевальд не воплотил в жизнь свой план.  
За Криденса Талиесин почему-то переживал даже сильнее, чем за себя. Он-то уже вкусил всех радостей жизни, а вот мальчишку жалко, едва-едва голову поднял. Талиесин уже забыл, что всего несколько дней назад подозревал Криденса в холодной расчётливости и намеренно провоцировал его ревность. Нет, Криденс оказался сложной штучкой. То одной стороной блеснёт, то другой. То смутится, то улыбнётся, но нахмурится, и никогда не угадаешь, что за мысли бродят в его тёмной голове. Смелый — куда смелее, чем Талиесин. Скрытный — куда неразговорчивее Тесея. Гордый. Умный. Нет, Грейвз увидел в нём не одну только юность. Там была масштабная личность. Грейвзу как-то удалось отыскать нить Ариадны в этом пугающем лабиринте, набросить её арканом Минотавру на шею и вывести его на свет, к людям. Но Талиесин сомневался, что кто-то ещё способен повторить такой подвиг и укротить чудище.  
Но когда это чудище застенчиво улыбается или заворожённо слушает, приоткрыв рот — столько всего хочется вложить в его мрачную голову!..  
Простая мысль открылась ему, как просторный вид на долину с поворота горной гряды. Он будет скучать по обоим. По Грейвзу — конечно, он и не сомневался. Влюблённость однажды утихнет, станет приятным воспоминанием, оставив вместо себя восхищение и симпатию. Но он будет скучать и по Криденсу. По тому, что не случилось побыть для него старшим занудным братом — сначала их развела ревность, а после между ними окажется океан. Или что-то серьёзнее. Например, смерть.  
Тесей поднялся с нагретого местечка под боком, коротко гавкнул.  
— Что, рыжик, пойдём до ближайших кустов?.. — Талиесин поднялся, со вздохом расправил плечи. Прогуливаться с Тесеем по саду было почти единственным удовольствием в этой поездке — за исключением разве что полётов на метле с Маргеритом. Но тот сейчас был плотно занят такой же ничего не значащей инспекторской работой, а в промежутках давал отдельным счастливчикам индивидуальные уроки полётов на метле. Со скуки, а также чтобы отвлечься от волнами накатывающего ужаса, Талиесин попытался приударить за ним, но Жерар был наивнее гномьего хрусталя и все намёки воспринимал буквально, не видя за ними никакого двойного смысла. Жизнь была для него проста, как древко метлы: прямое, деревянное, лакированое, летает. Иногда Талиесин ему даже завидовал. Он пытался таким быть, а Жерар просто был. В молодости, наверное, сводил с ума всё живое. Каких там девочек, мальчиков… Лебединый клин рядом с ним казался вороньей стаей. Ему вслед сворачивали головы даже садовые фонари. Даже просто стоять рядом было неловко, всё время хотелось отойти и запечатлеть для вечности — эту завершённую, лаконичную позу, этот профиль, в котором, за что ни возьмись, ухватишь или золотые кудри, или золотое сечение, или золотую спираль.

В эти края лето приходило, как опоздавший на банкет гость — незаметно, тихо, не поднимая глаз. Весна тут была суровой, зима — злой, осень — буйной. Лето заглядывало погостить на недельку и исчезало по-английски, чтобы не вызывать у местных жителей недоумение непривычно тёплой и мягкой погодой.  
Закутавшись в меховую накидку, позаимствованную из школьных кладовок, Талиесин спустился с Тесеем в сад. Тут было мокро, тихо и зелено. Между кустами и деревьями стоял туман, слабенький, синеватый, почти прозрачный. Тесей деловито бежал рядом, задевал колени пушистым хвостом. Он больше не пытался стоить из себя гордого недотрогу, не уклонялся, когда к нему тянулись погладить и почесать. Не стеснялся своей вечно улыбающейся морды. Честно говоря, в шкуре собаки он был совершенно неотразим, и Талиесин был бы совсем не против, если бы он остался таким навсегда.  
Они гуляли нога за ногу по вечно мокрым от тумана дорожкам, оба поминутно прислушивались, волнуясь — что там сейчас Криденс?..  
— Мсье Эйвери!.. — вдруг послышалось сзади, и Жерар догнал их быстрым широким шагом. — Талиесин, вы случайно не видели мсье Нокса? Никак не могу его найти! — пожаловался он.  
— Простите, — Талиесин с сожалением развёл руками. Он бы тоже не отказался узнать, куда делся Нокс.  
Жерар напряжённо нахмурился, почесал переносицу. Талиесин загляделся на его пальцы — длинные, с характерными следами мозолей от древка метлы, с ровными овальными ногтями.  
— Знаете, тут происходит что-то неладное, — Жерар тряхнул головой, будто на что-то решился, дружески взял его под руку и увлёк по дорожке дальше. — Знаете, так даже лучше, что я нашёл вас. Мне просто необходимо с кем-нибудь посоветоваться, а вы очень разумный человек, мсье, я вам доверяю.  
Заинтригованный таким началом, Талиесин свистнул Тесею, который некстати скрылся в зарослях смородины, густо обсыпанной гроздьями невзрачных бледных цветов.  
— Я только что имел крайне странный разговор с директором фон Шперингом, — понизив голос и неумело стреляя глазами по сторонам, поделился Жерар. — Он просил держать его в тайне, но, знаете, тайны бывают разными… И потом, две головы… вы понимаете меня, да?..  
— И чего же от вас хотел наш неутомимый бюрократ? — вполголоса поинтересовался Талиесин.  
— Я расскажу всё по порядку, — немного нервно ответил Жерар, оглядываясь, будто опасался слежки. — Я встретил его четверть часа назад. Он был страшно взволнован. Сказал, что у него есть некие документы… Доказательства, что в Дурмштранге всё не так гладко, как ему бы хотелось.  
— О, — сказал Талиесин, весь обращаясь в слух. Тесей, вынырнув из смородиновой чащи с зелёным листком на носу, насторожился, как гончая перед броском.  
— Он хочет передать мне эти документы, — вполголоса продолжал Жерар, — но его очень беспокоят последствия такого шага. Он просит возможности укрыться в Бельгии от гнева своего нанимателя. Не знаю, о ком идёт речь, — шепотом сказал он, наклонившись к уху Талиесина, — но я считаю, это может быть Гриндевальд!  
— Мерлиновы сапоги!.. — пробормотал Талиесин. — И что вы ответили?..  
— Я был ошеломлён, и, честно говоря, согласился ему помочь, но теперь меня одолели сомнения — это вообще возможно?.. — с долей смущения спросил Жерар. — Вы же работаете по дипломатической части, скажите, что тут можно сделать?.. Я искренне хочу помочь бедолаге, — он снова заговорил шепотом, — он кажется страшно напуганным. Но я не знаю своих полномочий.  
— Я бы мог устроить ему дипломатическую защиту, — тихо ответил Талиесин. -У меня есть связи и в Бельгии, и в Англии… Да хоть в Канаде!  
— Я был бы вам безмерно благодарен! — горячо зашептал Жерар ему в ухо, отчего у Талиесина по шее поползли тёплые мурашки. — Послушайте, вы не возражаете, если я попрошу вас подтвердить на бумаге, что вы за него похлопочете?.. Он описал мне, где взять эти документы, но взамен хочет, чтобы я положил в тот же тайник гарантии его безопасности. Думаю, письма с вашей подписью будет достаточно.  
— Он сказал вам, о каких документах идёт речь? — спросил Талиесин. — Раз уж я посвящён в эту тайну, мне нужно знать все детали. Тогда я смогу немедленно связаться с нужными людьми…  
Тесей со смородиновым листком, приставшим к морде, шёл рядом, заглядывая им в лица и откровенно прислушиваясь. К счастью, Жерар не обращал на него никакого внимания.  
— Это что-то о Тёмной магии. Он сказал, что студенты практикуют её, несмотря на запрет. У них есть что-то вроде клуба, и он подозревает, что они — часть армии Гриндевальда.  
— Где и когда вы должны взять эти доказательства?..  
— Они спрятаны в маггловской части Брюсселя, — шепотом ответил Жерар, шаря глазами по клочьям тумана, выползающим из-под деревьев. — В Академиии Дворцов… нет, простите, во Дворце Академий. Я должен отправиться туда прямо сейчас. Он дал мне совершенно чёткие инструкции, как найти тайник: Зал конгрессов, задний ряд, пятое кресло справа. Открыть чемодан…  
Тесей оглушительно гавкнул.  
— Чемодан?.. — быстро переспросил Талиесин. — Вам нужно найти чемодан?..  
— Да-да, он описал его: такой старый, коричневой кожи. Я должен взять оттуда бумаги и положить вместо них письмо.  
Чемодан, несомненно, принадлежал Скамандеру. Ещё одна деталь плана Гриндевальда встала на место. Как же умно!.. Для Жерара это была ловушка. Не было никаких бумаг, он просто должен был открыть зверинец, а дальше волшебные звери сами хлынут потоком, и разрушения, учинённые ими в Нью-Йорке, покажутся мелочью по сравнению с тем, что эти твари устроят в Брюсселе. Тем более что туда перекочевала половина зверинца Дурмштранга…  
— Мерлин мой… — пробормотал Талиесин, остановившись, и глянул на взволнованного Тесея. — Видишь — я говорил, что нам придётся ему рассказать.  
— Кому рассказать?.. — с невинным удивлением спросил Жерар.  
— Послушайте, — Талиесин отбросил легкомысленный тон и серьёзно посмотрел на него. — Вы правильно сделали, что пришли ко мне. В школе действительно происходит кое-что странное. Вам стоит знать, что я не сказал вам о себе всей правды. Я здесь не как инспектор…  
Жерар высоко поднял брови, будто его осенило поразительной мыслью:  
— Нет?.. А!.. Я понял!.. Вы — будущий директор Дурмштранга?.. Вы приехали сменить фон Шперинга?  
— Н-нет, — после короткой паузы сказал Талиесин, глядя в ясные голубые глаза Жерара, лишённые даже малейшего проблеска понимания ситуации. — Я шпион.  
На мгновение глаза и рот у Жерара стали одинаково круглыми, но он совладал с собой.  
— Шпион? Так вы не инспектор?..  
— Я сейчас кое-что расскажу вам, и вы должны мне поверить, — твёрдо сказал Талиесин, крепко взяв его за запястье. — Это очень важно, от этого зависят жизни людей… людей, которые мне очень дороги.  
— Я решительно ничего не понимаю, но вы можете располагать мной, — уверенно сказал тот. — Я не знал, что вы так дружны с директором фон Шперингом, но не сомневайтесь, я буду рад оказать вам любую помощь.  
Жерар был полон искреннего энтузиазма идти, куда скажут, и делать, что велят. Талиесин в очередной раз позавидовал его непоколебимой, глубинной наивности. Красивый, решительный, смелый, Жерар был великолепен на поле для квиддича. Спорт был его страстью и его поэзией, а всё остальное, всё, что не говорилось впрямую, ускользало от его понимания. Его даже нельзя было назвать глупым. Он был простым и цельным, как мраморная статуя, созданная исключительно для украшения жизни. И он совершенно точно был куда счастливее их всех — сложных, с тёмными омутами в душе, с тайнами и умением видеть суть вещей.  
— Вы были правы, — сказал Талиесин. — Здесь замешан Гриндевальд. В чемодане, который спрятан в Брюсселе, нет никаких документов. Там волшебные звери. Этот чемодан принадлежит известному магозоологу, Ньюту Скамандеру. Как только вы откроете чемодан, все его мантикоры, рунеспуры и прочие твари рванутся наружу.  
— Зачем Гриндевальду выпускать волшебных зверей?.. — удивился Жерар. — Они же опасны!  
— В Брюсселе сейчас находятся главы пятидесяти маггловских правительств. Во Дворце Академий у них конференция.  
— Если магглы увидят волшебных зверей, будет хаос! — горячо возразил Жерар. — Они перепугаются до смерти! Что за глупость!  
— Они не просто перепугаются, — сказал Талиесин, глядя ему в глаза. — Скорее всего, они будут убиты, разорваны в клочья и съедены. Представьте, что Гриндевальд одним ударом обезглавит пятьдесят маггловских стран. Представьте, какой ущерб городу нанесут сбежавшие звери. Даже если авроры сумеют мгновенно отреагировать, переловить всех мгновенно не выйдет. Помните, что было в Нью-Йорке полгода назад?.. В Брюсселе будет гораздо хуже. Слухи среди магглов начнут распространяться, как лесной пожар. Статуту будет нанесён колоссальный ущерб. Маггловские страны будут в панике. Гриндевальд воспользуется этим, его люди приберут к рукам власть, и он сделает всю Европу своей марионеткой.  
— Но это же ужасно! — искренне сказал Жерар.  
— Вот поэтому, — с напором сказал Талиесин, — сейчас вы отправитесь в Брюссель, найдёте этот чемодан и спрячете в безопасном месте. Ни в коем случае не открывайте его!.. Иначе вы станете первой жертвой. Вы понимаете?..  
— Я прекрасно вас понял, — твёрдо сказал тот и вынул палочку. — Акцио, «Эксельсиор»! Времени терять нельзя, я отправлюсь немедленно. Можете больше не думать о проблеме с чемоданом — считайте, он уже спрятан в надёжном месте и дважды обмотан цепью!  
Тесей, не сдержавшись, фыркнул. Наверное, он бы предпочёл, чтобы цепь была буквальной, а не метафорической. Жерар поймал за древко со свистом подлетевшую метлу, оседлал её и взмыл в воздух без долгих прощаний. Провожая его взглядом, Талиесин вдруг почувствовал, как что-то ткнулось ему в колени. Это был упрямый и гордый лоб Тесея.  
— Ты наконец признал, что я… — с ноткой самодовольства начал Талиесин, и в эту самую секунду за их спинами в замок врезался обскур.  
Тесей припал на лапы и спрятал хвост. Талиесин безумно хотел последовать его примеру, а ещё заскулить, спрятаться кому-нибудь за спину и зажмуриться, но за неимением хвоста и чужой спины он не мог. Обскур рвал замок на части, как кукольный домик. Фонтан черепицы взлетел в воздух, когда Криденс вспорол крышу, пламенея огнём и тьмой.  
Талиесин от ужаса забыл, как дышать. Он только смотрел, распахнув глаза, на огромное клубящееся чудовище, которое уже ворочалось в замке, как кальмар в брюхе кита.  
Тесей пришёл в себя первым. Цапнул его за брюки, дёрнул, рыча. Талиесин в панике попятился назад.  
— Я туда не пойду… Я туда не пойду! — на грани истерики крикнул он, отшатнувшись от пса. — Он хотел меня убить!.. Ты знаешь, что он хотел меня убить?.. Я не хочу умирать!..  
Тесей, очевидно, решил, что время маскарада прошло. Через мгновение он поднялся с земли и отвесил Эйвери такую пощёчину, что тот едва устоял. Схватившись за лицо, Талиесин смотрел на него глазами, полными слёз ужаса.  
— Я не пойду, — дрожащим голосом прошептал он. — Он же меня убьёт…  
— Ему нужна наша помощь, — жёстко сказал Тесей. — Он никого не убьёт, это Криденс! Просто немного страшный… — признал он.  
— Немного?.. — фальцетом спросил Талиесин. — Немного страшный?.. Он же…  
В следующую секунду Тесей грубо схватил его за ворот, дёрнул к себе и крепко поцеловал в губы. Талиесин успел только пискнуть, как Тесей уже отстранил его от себя и сурово спросил:  
— Помогло?..  
— Помогло, — выдохнул тот, от слабости хватаясь за его плечи. — Неожиданно… Шокирующе… Своевременно. Спасибо.  
Тесей подтолкнул его к замку, и Талиесин припустил бегом. Тесей, скривившись, утёр рот ладонью, сплюнул и бросился догонять:  
— Эй! Мистер!.. Палочку мне кто вернёт!..  
Тот выхватил её на бегу из рукава, не глядя, кинул назад. Тесей поймал, прыгнул вперёд, ухватил Талиесина за рукав и левитацией швырнул их обоих на крышу. Черепица разъехалась под ногами, они прыгнули дальше, к башне, в которую вломился обскур. Уворачиваясь от камней, летящих на голову, одновременно взмахнули палочками и ввалились в окно. Факультетская гостиная была выше.  
Талиесин сбросил меховую накидку, чтобы не путаться в ней. Впрочем, ему больше не было холодно. Он был пьян от ужаса, отчаяния и адреналина. Не дожидаясь Тесея, бросился вверх по лестнице. Ему казалось, если он сейчас остановится — он просто упадёт замертво, как тот охотник.  
Круглая гостиная выглядела так, словно по ней прошёл ураган: мебель раздавлена, окна выбиты, на полу осколки и каменное крошево. С десяток бледных девчонок жались по стенам, глядя в проём туалетной комнаты, где затихала гудящая, как миллион пчёл, живая тьма.  
— Уходите! — крикнул Талиесин. Волшебницы будто очнулись. Кто-то с визгом бросился к лестнице, едва не сбив с ног Тесея, кто-то в панике швырнулся проклятием. Тесей успел заслониться щитом, прикрыв и себя, и Талиесина.  
— Уходите! — крикнул он ведьмам. — Живее!

Магия струилась к нему, манила, дразнила, нашёптывала. Криденс ощупывал рамы, трогал символы пальцами, как слепой. Три зеркала, и лишь одно приведёт к Персивалю. Какое?.. Правое?.. Левое?.. То, что в центре?.. Зеркала шептали на чужом языке, он с трудом различал слова в трёх голосах.  
 _Проведи меня проведи меня исса исса соол сунна проведи через тьму льокнар хеймис уведи через свет линдум солле._  
— У меня ушло пять лет, чтобы найти разгадку, — сказал Гриндевальд, подходя ближе к Криденсу. — Но даже я не смог подчинить себе все зеркала.  
— У меня нет столько времени, — равнодушно сказал Криденс, вслушиваясь в шептание магии.  
— Если ты сможешь открыть их быстрее — я хочу это видеть, — сказал Гриндевальд, будто всерьёз верил, что Криденс сумеет. — Я даже облегчу тебе задачу. Вот Зеркало Путешествий, — он кивнул на одно из них, для верности даже коснулся его палочкой.  
Криденс слушал. Ему нечего было терять. Зеркало громко шептало, звало, обещало свободу. Оно было живым… немного. Не так, как бывают живыми люди — а так, как бывает живым озерцо в лесу. В нём резвятся рыбы и головастики, из него пьют олени и волки, рябины смотрят в него, роняют листья в тихую воду. Криденс прикоснулся к стеклу рукой. Оно было холодным, слегка упругим, от прикосновения у него защипало язык.  
Ты особенный, — говорил Гриндевальд.  
Ты уникальный, — говорил Персиваль.  
Он закрыл глаза. Языками обскура потянулся к зеркальной глади. Она пружинила, колыхалась, как плёнка воды. По ней пробегали волны, рябь, она волновалась, морщилась, искажалась. Криденс погладил её. Мягко толкнулся — но преграда не пропустила. Ему не хватало ключа.  
Как тихое озеро. Как вода. Как миллионы капель воды, собранных вместе. Дождь падает вниз, туман поднимается вверх. Одна и та же вода — внизу и наверху. Каждая капля дождя, частица тумана, пар изо рта, снег, лёд — всё одна и та же вода.  
У Криденса закружилась голова, он задохнулся. Гриндевальд не понял… Это было не Зеркало Путешествий. Это было Зеркало Бесконечности. Каждая поверхность, отражающая свет, будь то поверхность озера, капля росы, серебряная ложка, отполированый до блеска носок сапога, круглый бок чайника, осколок бутылки, лужа, льдинка — всё это, вся эта бесконечность содержалась в одном зеркале. Оно могло привести куда угодно откуда угодно, потому что во всех этих отражениях оно было — едино. Роса высыхала на траве, и зеркало становилось на часть бесконечности меньше, а потом падал дождь, разливались лужи, и зеркало становилось на бесконечность больше. Серебряные приборы прятали в ящик — и оно становилось на бесконечность меньше. Мальчишка, играя, шлёпал по лужам, и в веере брызг оно становилось на бесконечность больше. Оно дышало, пульсировало, как живое сердце. И где-то там, в этих бесконечных отражениях, была бесконечность отражений Персиваля. В этой бесконечности у Криденса был один-единственный шанс узнать ту самую сдержанную улыбку и те самые лучики морщин возле самых глаз.  
И если он ошибётся, Персиваль умрёт.  
— Криденс! — закричал ему кто-то.  
Он обернулся, будто выныривая из-под воды, через силу вдохнул.  
Тесей стоял на пороге разгромленной комнаты, за ним держался Талиесин. Гриндевальд с усмешкой отступил от зеркал, усмехнулся, размял запястье.  
— Там мистер Грейвз, — шепотом сказал Криденс. Сам себя не услышал, кашлянул, повторил: — Мистер Грейвз заперт в зеркале! Я иду за ним.  
— Иди, — отозвался Тесей, не спуская глаз с Гриндевальда. — Мы тут справимся.  
— Я бы не был в этом настолько уверен, — прошептал Талиесин.  
Отвернувшись от них, Криденс туманом расплылся в воздухе, обнял бесконечное зеркало и потянулся ко всем его отражениям, уходя не в отдельное место — уходя в лабиринт, в мутный коридор зеленоватого стекла, в тишину, уходя в пространство всех-отражений-сразу.  
Гриндевальд смотрел ему вслед, изумлённо и разочарованно.  
В разбитом окне вдруг возник ещё один человек. В грязном серо-коричневом пиджаке, замызганных брюках, припорошенный белой пылью.  
— Ньют! Где ты был! — Тесей рванулся было к нему, но Гриндевальд, очнувшись, бросил Петрификус Тоталус. Тесей, окаменев, завалился назад, Талиесин поймал его на руки:  
— Фините Инкататем! — и Тесей запоздало прикрылся щитом, освобождённый от чар.  
Коротким прыжком аппарации Ньют оказался рядом.  
— Я был на корабле, — бросил он. — Криденс его… сломал. И я выбрался.  
Гриндевальд ударил опять, его заклятие пробило три выставленных щита и ударило в Ньюта.  
— Фините Инкататем! — бодро скомандовал Талиесин, поймав Ньюта. — У него Старшая палочка.  
Гриндевальд раздражённо улыбнулся  
— У Альбуса слишком длинный язык. Что же он сам не пришёл?.. Побоялся?..  
Он не спешил нападать, будто наслаждаясь предвкушением близкой победы. Усмехался, поигрывая палочкой, переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое.  
— Что нам делать? Командуй! Ты тут аврор! — выдохнул Талиесин.  
— Не кучкуйтесь, здесь тесно. Гоните его наружу, — отозвался Тесей. — Разобьём зеркала…  
Он не закончил, но это и не потребовалось. Если зеркала разобьются — и Криденс, и Грейвз просто не смогут вернуться.  
Ньют аппарацией прыгнул за спину Гриндевальда. Тот развернулся мгновенно, ударил ветвистой молнией, но не попал. Хлипкие стены туалетных кабинок смяло, они обуглились, вспыхнули. Талиесин, пьяный и смелый от ужаса, залил их потоком воды.  
— Аппарируйте! — Ньют на мгновение возник рядом с ним и снова исчез, объявился в разбитом окне.  
— Аппарировать! Как? Взявшись за руки? — Талиесин с отчаянием бросился в другую сторону. — Я не аврор! Я дипломат! Я не умею так быстро!..  
— Он один, а нас трое! — бросил Тесей. Он обстреливал Гриндевальда Экспеллиармусами, но тот отбивал их все, заслонившись щитом. — Врассыпную! Двигайтесь!  
Ньют мелькал перед глазами, как бешеный заяц. Его аппарация была такой быстрой, что казалось, он делает новый прыжок, не закончив прежний. Талиесин побоялся, что в любую секунду Ньюта просто размажет по площади.  
Раньше, когда Грейвз был рядом, Талиесин думал, что у него хватит смелости подойти к Гриндевальду и плюнуть ему в лицо. Как это было смешно! Сейчас он отчётливо понимал, что ему здесь не выжить. Он не аврор, превосходно владеющий боевыми заклятиями. Он не учёный, привыкший уворачиваться от драконов и прочих тварей. Он обычный, заурядный министерский клерк, и он будет убит здесь этим старым, некрасивым безумцем. Потому что единственное заклинание, которое он знал в совершенстве, было — Акцио.  
Воздух звенел и трещал от разрывов и вспышек. Гриндевальд обстреливал их гроздьями белого пламени, но даже ему было трудно попасть по резвым мишеням. Палочка давала ему преимущество, но его заклятия не умели наводиться на цель.  
— Ты! — он окликнул Талиесина. — Я знаю Скамандеров! А ты ещё кто такой?..  
— Я никто! — отчаянно крикнул тот. — Меня тут вообще не должно было быть!  
От паники у него дрожало всё сразу: голос, руки, ноги, сердце прыгало то в желудок, то в горло. Он швырял в Гриндевальда осколки фаянса от расколотых раковин, камни, стёкла, рулоны бумаги, халаты, тапочки — всё, на что падал взгляд. Он был бесполезен в бою, но зато он мог помешать ему попасть по Скамандерам, и он делал то, что умел лучше всего. Создавал шум.  
Тесей получил удар в спину, споткнулся, взмахнул руками.  
— Инсендио!  
— Акцио! — бросил Талиесин, и Тесея через всю комнату швырнуло ему прямо в руки из-под мощного сгустка огня.  
Швырнуло, да не дошвырнуло — Тесей аппарировал прямо в полёте, укрылся за грудой камней.  
Они кружили, как карусель, вокруг Гриндевальда, и, казалось, это не кончится уже никогда. Он был как будто всесилен. А по лестнице в башню уже бежала толпа старшекурсников, которую вёл фон Шперинг. Заполнив разгромленную гостиную, они сомкнулись, приняв боевую позицию. Выставили вперёд посохи, будто копья.  
«Нам конец», — обречённо подумал Талиесин.

***

Он слышал это весь день. Он видел знаки. В зерне, рассыпанном из мешка. В разговоре воды, льющейся из кувшина. В тенях, которые ложились на землю от могучих деревьев. Он слышал зов.  
Ночью он ушёл за пределы стойбища. Разжёг костёр в бледном свете луны, затянул длинную песню для духов. Колотушка, украшенная лентами, била в козлячью шкуру шаманского барабана. Он танцевал и пел. Он знал, что его песня слышна по обе стороны мира, что она станет дорогой тому, что хочет прийти. Он пел и кружился вокруг костра. Дорога из мира духов — непростая дорога. Сколько шагов шаман сделает вокруг костра — настолько сократится путь духа. Он будет идти по его следам, он будет идти, держась за голос, за длинную песню, длинную, как верёвка, протянутая в тумане.  
И когда он пришёл, шаман остановился. Ноги гудели от ударов пятками в землю, горло дрожало, устав выпевать дорогу. Возле костра стоял дух. Молодой мужчина, одетый, как маг из тех, что стоят на страже зари. Совсем молодой. С глазами, тёмными, как густая лесная тень, в которой не видно тропы. С лицом, как рябь на воде.  
— Сойка, — сказал он. — Сойка Летящая Через Дождь.  
Сойка кивнул и протянул духу свою трубку в знак уважения. Он не удивился, что в мире духов известно его имя. Он был шаманом уже четверть века. В мире духов у него было много друзей.  
— Я слушаю, — сказал Сойка.  
Воин взял предложенную трубку, покрутил в руках, явно не зная, что делать с ней дальше.  
— Персивалю нужна твоя помощь, — сказал дух. — Он умирает.


	13. Глава тринадцатая, почти последняя

Грейвз поднял тяжёлое кресло из красного дерева, взвесил его на руках. Прочные ножки, резная спинка, будто перевитая лентой, два ряда золочёных гвоздиков по краю обивки. Поздний Чиппендейл, красивая вещь. Он покачал его на руках, примеряясь к весу.  
Швырнул в проклятое зеркало.  
Кресло отскочило от стекла, не оставив на нём ни царапины, рухнуло на пол.  
Он был заперт.  
Грейвз не знал, сколько он уже здесь. Дни?.. Часы?.. Недели? Он не чувствовал времени. Его терпение кончилось уже очень давно. Он содрал ногти, пытаясь выцарапать зеркало из рамы. Сбил костяшки пальцев, пытаясь разбить стекло. Все эти попытки были бессмысленны, он был заживо похоронен в просторном гробу.  
Заживо ли?..  
Верить ли Гриндевальду, что он уже мёртв?  
Грейвз не чувствовал себя мёртвым, он чувствовал ярость, он чувствовал страх, он чувствовал боль, врезаясь кулаком в неподвижное стекло. Он чувствовал уничтожающую вину за то, что так глупо попался в его ловушку…  
И ничего больше. Ни усталости, ни голода, ни жажды. Он гнал от себя мысли о том, что в этот раз Гриндевальд не обманул. Он, Персиваль Грейвз, умер. Просто никак не мог смириться со своей смертью. И никто не придёт вызволить его из плена, потому что плена, по сути, нет. Он просто умер. А мёртвые не возвращаются.  
Поддаваясь унынию и апатии, он думал — как хорошо, что в голову всё же пришла мысль позаботиться о Криденсе. Дать ему новое имя, отдать ему всё своё состояние. Мальчик стал сильным. Он погорюёт, конечно, но справится. Есть в этом даже какая-то злая ирония — им вдвоём тоже выпало всего несколько месяцев. Почти как с Лоренсом. Наверное, это судьба — первая любовь обрывается в тот миг, когда меньше всего ждёшь. Даже не попрощались…  
Он вскакивал, прогоняя от себя эти мысли. Нет, Гриндевальд обманул. Он всегда так делал. Он хороший игрок, знает, что нужно сказать, чтобы Грейвз корчился от беспомощности. В этих пытках он мастер.  
Грейвз перебирал заклинания, все, что знал, пытался поджечь дверь, высадить окно, сорвать обои и добраться до каменной кладки своей тюрьмы, пытался разбить зеркало… Бесполезно. Огонь гас, не оставляя следов на белой краске, будто та была зачарована. Зеленоватые обои с золотыми цветами сопротивлялись любым повреждениям, будто шкура дракона. Ничего не менялось. Он был заперт.  
Когда отчаяние сменялось надеждой, он твердил себе, что Криденс найдёт его. Криденс придёт, рано или поздно. Надо просто дождаться и не сойти с ума. Постараться ради него сохранить рассудок. Грейвз мерил шагами комнату, декламировал вслух всех поэтов, которых знал. Потом, не выдержав, кидался к зеркалу и вглядывался в темноту до пятен в глазах. Он был бы рад сейчас даже Гриндевальду.  
Но за чёрным стеклом было пусто.

Грейвз взял кресло, поставил перед собой. Присев, расшнуровал ботинок, стащил с ноги и поставил на полосатую фиолетовую обивку. Отвернулся, для верности досчитал до трёх. Повернулся — кресло стояло на месте, придавленное материальностью чёрного каблука. Похоже, его ботинок оказался сильнее этой таинственной магии, всегда возвращающей комнату к изначальному виду.  
Грейвз хмыкнул — это было уже кое-что. Он сел на пол, так и оставшись в одном ботинке. Снял с шеи галстук, внимательно изучил ткань, по-деловому прощупал швы. Зубами, ногтями и грубой силой распорол его на аккуратные части. Распустил на длинные нитки. Режущими чарами было бы быстрее, но о скорости он сейчас не заботился: он убивал время. Разложив нитки на полу рядом с собой, он взял себя за запястье, нащупал подушечкой большого пальца ровный, как часы, пульс.  
— И — раз. И — два. И — три. И — четыре.  
Через шестьсот тактов — десять минут (приблизительно десять, но точность его не волновала) — он взял одну нитку и завязал её на подлокотнике кресла. Через тысячу двести ударов повязал вторую. Через тысячу восемьсот — третью.  
Отмерив таким образом три часа, он понял, что и это не выход. Ему показалось, что прошла целая вечность, но на подлокотнике было повязано всего восемнадцать ниток. Если он отсчитает так сутки, он точно свихнётся.  
Постепенно, медленно, в нём пробуждалось смирение. Он ничего не мог изменить. Он мог только ждать. Он должен был ждать. Он ждал… Сидя на полу среди ниток и обрывков шёлка, запрокинув голову на диван, он дремал.  
Тьма внутри зеркала колыхалась, клубилась, жирнела, как удушливый чёрный дым. Секунда за секундой, отражение за отражением, она похищала и его ярость, и его отчаяние, и его решимость — незаметно, невесомо, как нежный дементор, она высасывала его жизнь.

***

Криденс стоял и смотрел, опустив руки. Уходя в зеркала, он не знал, чего ждать, но такого… такого он точно не ждал.  
В бесконечном лабиринте зеленоватого стекла были сотни, тысячи Персивалей. Они стояли в зеркалах, как в витринах, обрамлённые тяжёлыми рамами. Будто Криденс остановился посреди бесконечного города, где торговали Персивалями Грейвзами, вот только тут не было ни вывесок, ни дверей в лавку, чтобы зайти и купить одного себе.  
Криденс оглядывался, скользил глазами по одинаковым лицам. Он знал, что только один окажется настоящим. Но они казались настоящими все!..  
Отражая друг друга, отражаясь друг в друге, сотни Грейвзов одним движением поднимали голову и смотрели куда-то вдаль, поверх Криденса, лёгким задумчивым взглядом. Тысячи Грейвзов синхронно клали тысячи рук в тысячи карманов. Миллионы Грейвзов одновременно улыбались своим мыслям, переминались с ноги на ногу, спокойно вздыхали. Ни один из них не замечал Криденса.  
А что, если Гриндевальд был прав?.. Холодный ужас, будто сквозняк, пробрался за шиворот. А если он не сумеет узнать того самого, единственного?  
Нет, он сумеет. Сердце подскажет. Криденс приложил кулак к груди, чтобы лучше чувствовать стук. Но сердце не знало — оно тоже боялось, оно рвалось к каждому, на кого падал взгляд. Этот! Нет, этот! Другой! Вот этот! Каждый!.. Они все!..  
Криденс шёл через лабиринт, а тот жил своей жизнью, будто рос на глазах — ветвился, выпускал в стороны коридоры, отращивал повороты, дробился, змеился всё дальше и дальше, покуда хватало глаз, в зеленоватую стеклянную мглу, и везде, одинаковый, повторённый бессчётными копиями, стоял Персиваль Грейвз.  
Персивали Грейвзы.  
— Помоги мне, — вслух попросил Криденс. — Дай мне знак.  
Как же страшно!.. Персиваль здесь, он один из них, но Криденс не мог разглядеть, который. Они все одинаковые! Как узнать — кто?..

***

Грейвз открыл глаза, обнаружил себя сидящим на полу. Кажется, он так устал, что даже промахнулся мимо дивана, сел прямо на пол и отключился. Нехорошо… Он растёр лицо руками, чтобы прогнать сонливость, с трудом поднялся. Бегло оглядел комнату. На полу валялись нитки и обрывки чёрного шёлка, на кресле рядом стоял ботинок. Грейвз глянул на свои ноги, пошевелил пальцами. Ботинок, несомненно, был его собственный. Видимо, засыпая, он попытался снять оба, но не успел.  
Он обулся, устало опустился на диван и вытянул ноги. Короткая минута передышки между деловой беготнёй… Пока никто не постучал в дверь, не сунулся к нему с просьбой, вопросом, бумагой на подпись, с новостью о каком-нибудь магическом безобразии на улицах города. Он закрыл глаза, откинул голову на спинку дивана. Глубоко вздохнул, стараясь расслабиться, чтобы максимально эффективно использовать мгновения отдыха, которых теперь у него было так мало. Всего пара минут… Выбросить из головы это нелепое чувство, что он заперт, и отсюда нет выхода. Хотя неудивительно, что ему это чудится — он иногда забывал, как выглядит его собственный дом, так много времени он проводил в Конгрессе.  
Кстати.  
Надо бы не сидеть тут, а пойти поговорить с Серафиной насчёт Голдштейн. Зря она её отстранила, Тина — хороший аврор. Толковый, въедливый. А уж инициативность у неё — как у аллигатора. Да, конечно, она облажалась с этой Бэрбоун. Нарушила Статут. Но ведь дело замяли!  
Серафина хотела уволить Голдштейн, но Грейвз не позволил, подсунул её Абернети. Тот даже обрадовался пополнению, упёк Тину в Отдел регистрации палочек. Когда всё уляжется, когда они наконец найдут, что за странные вспышки магии будоражат не-магов, Голдштейн вернётся в оперативный отряд.  
Да, надо пойти отыскать Серафину.  
Нет… Нет, подожди.  
История с Тиной была очень давно, почему он вдруг решил, что это произошло буквально вчера?..  
И где он?.. Это не его кабинет!  
Грейвз нервно поднялся, обежал взглядом комнату. Зеленоватые обои в золотых цветах, белая дверь, огромное зеркало в старинной раме. Это… место… Это место, где Гриндевальд его запер!  
Грейвз порывисто шагнул к зеркалу, занёс кулак для удара… Задумался на мгновение. Глянул на поднятую руку, машинально провёл по волосам. Что он хотел сделать?.. Он куда-то хотел пойти… Ах, да. К Абернети. Точно-точно.  
Грейвз покусал губу, нахмурился. Нужно сказать ему, что Тина пока посидит у него в отделе. Пусть даст ей какую-нибудь вакантную должность — да вот хоть в Отделе регистрации палочек, они же там вечно тонут в бумагах, лишние руки не помешают. Серафина, конечно, всё ещё в ярости. Грейвз, положа руку на сердце, её понимал. Но давать своих авроров в обиду он не собирался. Уволить Тину! Чёрта с два он даст кому-нибудь уволить Тину. Он сам взял её на службу — сам и будет решать, когда она с этой службы уйдёт. Надо только попросить её — очень настойчиво попросить — чтобы больше не лезла к Бэрбоунам. Ни под каким предлогом! Это плохо кончится.  
Грейвз глянул в зеркало. Встретил свой мрачный взгляд. Потерял мысль, нахмурился на мгновение… Что он хотел сделать?.. Ах, да. Поговорить с Тиной.  
Тина — хороший аврор. Толковый, въедливый. Зря её отстранили. Да, эта фанатичка Бэрбоун давно мозолила им глаза. Но вламываться в церковь!.. Нарушать Статут!.. Грейвз, положа руку на сердце, понимал, почему Серафина была в ярости. Но если переводить Голдштейн из оперативников — то куда?.. К Абернети?.. Хм… А что. Можно и к Абернети.  
Грейвз глянул в зеркало. Что он хотел сделать?.. Ах, да. Поговорить с Тиной.  
Он не видел её в отражении, но прекрасно знал, что она стоит у него за спиной. Старается быть мужественной, собранной и серьёзной. Даже не всхлипывает. Тихая вечно, как мышь.  
— Тина, — вздохнул Грейвз, не поворачиваясь.  
Он не собирался её отчитывать — она своё уже получила от Серафины. Просто хотел поговорить.  
— Что же вы мне устроили? — спросил он. — Вы ведь один из моих лучших авроров. Какого тролля вас понесло вмешиваться в дела не-магов?.. Знаю, — сказал он, предупреждая возможные возражения, — я знаю, что у вас доброе сердце. Но вы не спасёте таким геройством всех бесприютных, бездомных, беспомощных и несчастных.  
Да-да, скажи это себе, Персиваль. Сам-то чуть слюной не изошёл, когда увидел мальчишку. Займись-ка лучше делом.  
— Вы свободны, — сказал он, так и не повернувшись. Потом долго стоял, рассматривая свои ботинки. Перед глазами стояло лицо Криденса. Карминовые губы, угольно-чёрные глаза. Ох, мальчик, откуда ты взялся?..  
Грейвз потёр лоб рукой, стараясь прогнать шалые мысли. Машинально глянул в зеркало, поправил волосы.  
Обежал глазами зеленоватые стены в золотых цветах. Он не заходил в эту комнату, кажется, лет… десять?.. Да, точно. Последний раз был здесь ещё с матерью. Она любила такое сочетание: оливковый и золотой. Говорила, это напоминает ей о родине. Удивительно, она прожила в Америке больше, чем полвека, но так и не смирилась с ней. Даже язык толком не выучила. Понимать понимала, а разговаривать — брезговала. С мужем и сыном принципиально общалась только на греческом. Она вообще была крайне принципиальной. Грейвз часто думал, что своим упрямством он, конечно, пошёл в мать.  
Он отошёл от зеркала, провёл рукой по стене.  
— Медон, — позвал Грейвз, зная, что эльф бесшумно явится на его зов. — Вылетело из головы… напомни, что я решил — здесь будет гостевая комната?.. Для кабинета она слишком маленькая, согласен? Толком не развернёшься. А для тихого места для чтения она слишком далеко от библиотеки.  
Он вздохнул.  
— Да, я знаю… По-моему, я бьюсь над ней уже вечность, и никак не могу придумать, что тут поменять. Давай хоть обои сменим. Я устал от зелёного. Пусть будет синий.  
Стены не дрогнули, не похолодели, не шелохнулись, как это обычно бывало, когда Медон начинал колдовать, расчерчивая пространство заново. Грейвз недоуменно развернулся. Комната была пуста.  
— Медон!.. — громче позвал он. Эльф не явился. Это было так странно, что Грейвз почувствовал беспокойство. Только бы с эльфом ничего не случилось. Как и Лефмер, эльф-привратник, Медон служил его семье уже лет сто пятьдесят. Грейвз был к нему здорово привязан — в детстве тот потакал мелкому Перси больше всех. Наколдовывал шалаши в оранжерее и миниатюрные замки в гостиной, выгораживал перед родителями… Куда он делся?.. Грейвз решительно направился к двери комнаты, проходя мимо, машинально бросил взгляд в зеркало.  
Машинально поправил волосы, хотя это, конечно, не требовалось. Стрижка выглядели отлично. Даже странно — после такого-то рабочего дня.  
Он оглядел комнату, потрогал зеленоватые обои с золотыми цветами.  
Ужасно хотелось спать. Он чувствовал себя таким уставшим… Сегодня был трудный день. Впрочем, какой из дней у него не был трудным?.. Он не так давно стал главой Департамента, и дел было невпроворот. Он проводил на ногах целые дни, и если не был занят разговорами, то закапывался в бумагах. Здесь, наверху, под солнцем, было довольно жарко. Финансовая отчётность Департамента, аналитика, показатели занятости отделов, контрабанда, торговля с не-магами, вечеринка по сбору средств какого-нибудь благотворительного общества, на которой обязательно нужно быть, потому что там будет делегация фейри, которые ищут подходящее место для нового поселения, и надо кровь из носу убедить их не селиться в Техасе, потому что тамошние ковбои не поймут юмора, найдя полено вместо ребёнка, и поднимут такой шум, что никаких обливиаторов не хватит — а этим рыжим, видите ли, нравится сухой климат после зелёных ирландских холмов… Гоблины-золотопромышленники, расшугав не-магов с превосходных золотых жил, уже сотню лет судятся с Конгрессом и лично с главой Департамента магбезопасности, и им положить свой золотопромышленный прибор на то, что глава Департамента уже несколько раз сменился с момента начального инцидента. Грейвз как-то пытался разобраться, что там стряслось, но когда увидел горы бумаг выше своего роста, трусливо сбежал из архива и нанял специального человека, чтобы тот прочёл эти десятки тысяч страниц и предоставил ему краткое содержание. Оказалось, он был не первым таким умным — личных чтецов директора Департамента, как оказалось, в штате значилось уже трое. В таких условиях возможность хотя бы ненадолго оказаться на полевой работе была сущим праздником.  
Грейвз отошёл от зеркала, прилёг на неудобный диван и закрыл глаза. Чуть позже он встанет, переоденется, поужинает и ляжет в постель, но сейчас он хотел просто полежать в тишине. Здесь было тихо… Так тихо, что, казалось, в мире ничего больше не существовало, кроме этой комнаты с зеленоватыми стенами и огромным зеркалом на стене. Он даже прикрыл глаза рукой, чтобы неяркий свет не раздражал их. Усталость нахлынула как-то разом, резко. Давно он не чувствовал себя так паршиво.  
А чего ждал, Перси?.. — спросил он себя, слишком измотанный, чтобы даже мысленно произносить полное имя. — Думал, быть главой Департамента — это в кабинете сидеть и пятки подставлять, чтоб лизали?.. Нет, раз уж ты теперь один из атлантов, что держат небо — стой и держи. Ничего, скоро выборы, Серафина пройдёт в президенты, и вот тогда вы вдвоём разгуляетесь. Конкурентов у неё немного. Она молодая, хваткая, злая. Её выберут. Правда, забот у тебя от этого только прибавится…  
Грейвз лежал, слушая внутренний голос, который вещал о политике, дипломатии, о будущем… о проблемах, что есть сейчас, и о проблемах, что грозят в ближайшие годы. Гриндевальд как-то уж больно резво распрыгался по Европе. Но сюда он пока не допрыгнет. Тесей пишет раз в полгода, Грейвз по несколько недель не может взяться за ответное письмо — постоянно находятся другие дела.  
Как же хорошо, что никуда не надо бежать… Как хорошо. Он лишь сейчас начал чувствовать, какая тяжесть на него навалилась. Он лежал, закрыв глаза, не чувствуя времени. Уже не вполне понимая, где он находится — то ли у себя дома, то ли в своём кабинете в МАКУСА. Открыв глаза, он наверняка определил бы, но даже открыть глаза не было сил. Он просто лежал, окунувшись в темноту под веками. Веки такие тяжёлые… Так хочется спать. Он лежал в полудрёме, с пустой головой, в которой шевелились обрывки разрозненных мыслей. Иногда в них всплывали какие-то имена, чьи-то лица, но он их не узнавал.

***

Криденс всхлипнул, чувствуя себя потерянным. Он столько сделал, чтобы спасти Персиваля… чтобы потом погубить — и опять спасти… Криденс чувствовал, как у него кончаются силы. Он шёл сквозь лабиринт, вглядываясь в лица, до боли напрягая глаза. Он шёл, будто в одном из своих кошмаров, где он опять был в Нью-Йорке.  
Он опять был на улице, протягивал прохожим листовки. Он смотрел на чужие ботинки, такие разные — тёмные и цветные, остроносые, с каблучками, шнуровкой, пряжками и ремешками. Они пробегали мимо, не останавливаясь, а он ждал, когда появятся одни очень особенные: чёрные, гладкие, с дерзкими замшевыми носами, они одновременно были и строгие, и весёлые. Криденс ждал, улыбаясь самому себе, ждал, пока не начинался дождь, и типографская краска на листовках не начинала плыть от воды, пачкая пальцы. Он торопливо вытирал руки о штаны, и вдруг замечал, что листовки, которые он держит — не приглашение на очередное собрание Общества Второго Салема, не предостережение, не угрозы. Эти листовки обещают вознаграждение в тысячу долларов каждому, кто предоставит охотникам сведения о волшебнике по имени Персиваль Грейвз.  
Криденс ронял листовки, дождь размывал чёрно-серый портрет, и Криденс вдруг понимал, что сам он не помнит… Он не помнит, как выглядит Персиваль. Он должен найти его и предупредить, что тот в огромной опасности, но не может его узнать. Он жадно смотрит в лица прохожих, кидается от улицы к улице, и понимает, что не сможет ни найти, ни предупредить. Он не узнает Персиваля, даже если тот пройдёт совсем рядом.  
Этот кошмар был куда страшнее, потому что все лица здесь были — Персиваль Грейвз.  
— Пожалуйста, помоги мне, — прошептал он, даже не зная, к кому из них обращается.  
Он по старой привычке прижал руки к груди, ссутулился, поднял плечи. Ему нельзя было ошибиться. Но как же выбрать?!. Сцепив руки в молитвенном жесте, Криденс шарил глазами по одинаковым лицам, тихо шептал:  
— Пожалуйста, помоги… Скажи мне, где ты. Я не знаю… Где ты?! — отчаянно крикнул он, и голос звонким эхом улетел в бесконечный коридор.  
— Ты… ты… ты! Ты!.. ТЫ! — вернулось эхо.

***

— Персиваль.  
Грейвз поморщился, выныривая из забытья. Его кто-то звал, но ему не хотелось не то что шевелиться — ему не хотелось даже открывать глаза. Кто бы ни явился к нему — это было неважно.  
— Персиваль.  
Он недовольно замычал, отвернул лицо в сторону. Мысленно послал гостя на тюлений хер. Но даже мысли были какими-то вялыми, неповоротливыми. Единственное, чего он сейчас хотел — это спать. Уйти в невесомую, мягкую темноту, где можно было не чувствовать неприятную тяжесть своего тела. Темнота манила его покоем, и он, не сопротивляясь, потянулся к ней всеми мыслями. Уйти… Ускользнуть от звуков, от света, стать пустым и свободным… Стать никем.  
— Персиваль.  
Чья-то сильная рука уверенно схватила его за шиворот и выдернула из темноты обратно. Припечатала к распростёртому на полу телу, и он с огромным неудовольствием ощутил, какое оно слабое. Будто чужое.  
— Персиваль. Ты умираешь.  
— Да? Хорошо… — он почему-то совершенно не удивился. — Не мешай. Мне давно пора.  
— Не пора, — сурово ответил гость. — Тебе нечего делать среди мёртвых.  
— Много ты понимаешь, — просто из упрямства возразил Персиваль. Он терпеть не мог, когда ему указывали, что делать. Или не делать.  
— Я — понимаю, — уверенно сказал гость.  
Это было уже просто хамство. Персиваль заворочался, пытаясь повернуть голову и взглянуть на наглеца, но тело не слушалось. Пытаясь открыть глаза, он сжал пальцы в кулак. Пытаясь разжать их, стиснул губы. Ещё одна попытка — кажется, он свёл брови так, что над переносицей что-то заныло. Веки его так и не послушались. Тело, будто испорченный механизм, перестало ему подчиняться.  
— Подожди, — сказал гость. — Я тебе помогу.  
Персиваль ощутил какое-то шевеление вокруг себя, прохладный воздух, а потом две широкие горячие ладони легли ему на грудь и толкнулись в рёбра так сильно, что он чуть не вскрикнул от боли. Но что-то расправилось внутри, как онемевшая конечность, по телу пробежала волна тепла. Он ощутил твёрдый пол под собой, подушку, подложенную под затылок, ощутил руки, ноги и даже кончики пальцев. Открыл глаза.  
Увидел пучок белых орлиных перьев с военными отметками алым цветом. Среди них выделялось одно — клюквенное и голубое. Персиваль перевёл взгляд чуть ниже, нашёл человеческое лицо. Выкрашенное белым, с широкой чёрной полосой по глазам, с тремя голубыми дорожками по обе стороны щёк. Черты лица за раскраской он не увидел, но он в них и не нуждался. Он узнал.  
Тёмный взгляд за пробежавшие между ними годы потерял невозмутимое спокойствие, стал глубоким, как лесной омут. Стал чистым и сильным. Эти глаза видели многое. Эти глаза хорошо его знали.  
— Сойка, — хрипло сказал Персиваль, пытаясь подняться. — Ты постарел.  
— Твоей душе ещё рано покидать тело, — хмуро сказал тот. — Тебя ищут.  
— Кто меня может искать?..  
Персиваль пошарил по памяти, но никого не вспомнил. Это было странно, но он почему-то не чувствовал беспокойства. Он никого не знал. Кроме себя — и Сойки.  
— Меня некому искать, — сказал он.  
Сойка помог ему сесть, Персиваль прислонился спиной к какой-то опоре. Огляделся. Он был в странном месте. Прямо под ним был желтоватый паркетный пол, но дальше он терялся в густой траве. Неподалёку горел костёр, разгоняя ночную тень. За спиной были стены, зеленоватые стены с золотыми цветами, а впереди — густой тёмный лес. Пахло речной водой и дымом. Поляна казалась знакомой, хотя он не мог бы сказать, когда её видел.  
Сойка встал на ноги, отошёл к костру. Достал из мешочка на поясе горсть сухих трав, бросил в огонь. Те с треском вспыхнули, выбросив клубы белого табачного дыма. Персиваль потянул носом. От запаха у него даже слегка посветлело в голове.  
— Как дела?.. — спросил Персиваль, не зная, что ещё тут сказать.  
— Твои дела — плохо, — прямо ответил Сойка. — Зеркало отбирает у тебя жизнь.  
— А она у меня была?.. — вяло спросил Персиваль. — Эта жизнь. Я ничего не помню…  
Он в самом деле не помнил. В голове был туман. Он помнил, что его зовут Персиваль Грейвз. Он родился четвёртого августа и, сколько себя помнил, ненавидел свой день рождения, но совершенно не помнил — почему. Он был магом. Он был… хорошим магом?.. Или не очень?.. Он когда-то жил с Сойкой… Они жили в одной комнате, он помнил её, их кровати стояли напротив, разделённые широким окном с голубыми занавесями. У Сойки были длинные чёрные волосы, гладкие, как вода, худое поджарое тело, как у гончей, под кожей проступали рёбра. Сойка был его другом… его братом.  
А что ещё?.. Он пошарил по памяти, но там было пусто, как в школе на летних каникулах.  
Что-то мешалось в кармане. Он вытащил волшебную палочку, покрутил в руках. Взмахнул на пробу.  
— Не помню, как пользоваться этой штукой, — со вздохом сказал он. — Она вообще моя?..  
Она была длинной и тонкой, чёрной, с двойным серебряным кольцом и перламутровой рукояткой.  
— Наверное, моя, — задумчиво сказал Грейвз. — Она мне нравится. Так… зачем ты пришёл?..  
Сойка, тихо напевая себе под нос, переминался возле костра. Бахрома на его одежде качалась в такт песне, качались перья и бусы, и браслеты, и подвески на колотушке, которой он стучал в барабан.  
— Ты пришёл меня проводить?.. — догадался Грейвз.  
Конечно. Сойка же стал шаманом. Он исходил все миры: мир живых и мир мёртвых, мир духов, и все, какие ещё имелись. Он пришёл, чтобы в момент последнего одиночества Персиваль был не один.  
— Ты спишь, — нараспев сказал Сойка, притопнув ногами. — Ты не жив. Ты не мёртв. Ты не мёртв, ты не жив, потерялся, упал в зеркало. Я не могу тебя разбудить, — вдруг отчётливо сказал он, остановившись. — Ты мой брат, я не дам тебе умереть. Но разбудить не могу.  
— Да не надо, — Грейвз пожал плечами, глядя в середину рыжего пламени, откуда узловатые поленья и ветки, сложенные шалашом, стреляли снопами искр. — Зачем?.. Мне хорошо.  
— Ты должен вернуться домой, — сказал Сойка. — Ты там нужен. И тебя ищут.  
— Я никому не нужен, — спокойно возразил Грейвз. — У меня никого нет.  
— Ты забыл, — мрачно сказал Сойка. — Твою память украло зеркало. Я помогу, — он выдернул из-за пояса короткий нож с широким лезвием, шагнул к Персивалю.  
— Не надо мне помогать, — равнодушно попросил тот.  
— Не тебе, — Сойка присел рядом с ним на корточки, взял за руку и дёрнул манжет, оторвав пуговицу. — Я помогу тому, кто тебя ищет.  
Он закатал ему рукав выше локтя, обнажив старый белый шрам на предплечье. Грейвз не помнил, откуда тот взялся, но что-то тёплое шевельнулось в груди, когда он его увидел.  
— Сойка… — сказал Персиваль, и тот поднял голову, глянул ему в глаза. — А ты постарел. Пришёл меня проводить?..  
— Нет, — сказал Сойка, не улыбаясь. — Я пришёл дать знак, что ты здесь.  
Он зажал в кулаке нож и вспорол старый шрам одним взмахом. Персиваль ждал, что из глубокой раны сейчас хлынет кровь, но та медленно, нехотя показалась бисерными каплями по краям. Потом капли набухли, слились друг с другом, кровь струйками потянулась вниз, так тягуче, будто это был свечной воск, а не кровь. Боль пришла, как будто бы издалека.  
— Эй, — запоздало сказал Персиваль. — Ты охренел.  
Он вытянул руку, смотрел, как кровь тяжёлыми каплями щекотно скользит по коже, густая, тёмная, как срывается вниз и капает на жёлтый паркет, разбиваясь в кляксы.  
— Ты не слышишь, — вдруг сказал Сойка.  
— Кого я не слышу? — безразлично спросил Персиваль, любуясь потёками крови, поворачивая руку ладонью вверх, ладонью вниз, наблюдая, как пересекаются алые дорожки.  
— Я привёл того, кто тебя разбудит, — сказал Сойка. — Ты не слышишь его, пока ты жив. А когда ты умрёшь, будет поздно.  
— Сойка, — сказал Персиваль, будто вспомнил, что не один. Поднял взгляд, усмехнулся. — А ты постарел. Пришёл меня проводить?..  
Сойка покачал головой и задумался. Точно так же он задумывался над учебником, подперев голову кулаком, водил пальцем по строчкам, шевеля губами и читая по слогам — пока Персиваль, которого раздражало это бормотание, не отбирал у него учебник и не пересказывал ему суть задания своими словами, для надёжности зачитывая цитаты вслух. Сойка вообще часто его раздражал. Своим философским взглядом на жизнь, своим спокойствием, манерой раздеваться догола и ритуалами, которые Персиваль часто называл суевериями просто из вредности — пока не понял, что Сойке на его мнение положить вот такенный моржовый хер.  
Сойка был, как демон Максвелла: помощь принимал с благодарностью и улыбкой, а попытки Персиваля всунуть в эту первобытную голову светоч цивилизованности игнорировал так спокойно, что руки опускались.  
Грейвз улыбнулся неожиданной ностальгии. Так-то посмотреть — он был той ещё задницей в школьные годы. Сойке ещё повезло. В Ильверморни Персиваль только и делал, что задирал кого попало, вечно лез ко всем со своим ценным мнением (конечно же, единственно правильным), раздавал непрошенные советы, дерзил всем вокруг, всех вокруг пытался исправить… Высмеивал тех, кто ему не нравился, а язык у него был острый и злой. Разве что слабых никогда не трогал. Только тех, кто был сильнее и старше.  
— Помнишь, мы схлопотали отработку от профессора Волчья Рубашка?.. — спросил Персиваль, усмехаясь. — Я так и не понял, за что…  
Сойка посмотрел на него очень пристально, за раскраской на лице было не видно, улыбается он или хмурится.  
— Так и не понял? — спокойно повторил он. — Ты назвал его Волчья…  
Он вдруг прыснул, расплылся в улыбке, показав зубы. Персиваль тихо засмеялся в ответ. Они были тогда такими…мальчишками.  
— Мерлин, почему это до сих пор так смешно?.. — Персиваль пропустил пару смешков, откинул голову назад, чувствуя слабость.  
— Потому что ты всегда был дураком, Персиваль Грейвз, — ответил Сойка, пряча улыбку.  
Он взял нож, которым недавно вскрыл шрам, полоснул себя по ладони. Обмакнул в кровь большой палец, потянулся к лицу Персиваля. Тот попытался уклониться:  
— Убери от меня эту гадость…  
Сойка не стал его слушать — как и всегда. Окровавленным пальцем коснулся век, мазнул по губам. Персиваль машинально облизнулся и скривился от брезгливости:  
— Фу. Это ещё зачем?  
— Чтобы ты увидел.  
— Чтобы увидел что?  
Сойка поднялся, не ответив, отступил к костру.  
— Я не буду прощаться. Возвращайся домой. Ты нам нужен.  
Персиваль молча смотрел, как Сойка отступает назад, пока тот не шагнул прямо в пламя костра и не исчез в нём, взметнувшись столбом дыма.  
— Шёл бы ты нахер, — со странной обидой сказал Персиваль костру.

***

Сначала Тесей думал, что у них есть шанс выстоять — их всё-таки было трое. Он — аврор с огромным боевым опытом. Ньют — зоолог, привыкший уворачиваться от своих смертельно опасных зверюшек. Талиесин был самым слабым в команде, но у него хватало мозгов, чтобы импровизировать.  
Огромный пролом в стене, оставленный Криденсом, объединил гостиную с дамской комнатой. Решись кто сейчас припудрить носик, он — точнее, она, хотя присутствие Талиесина делало эту поправку сомнительной — испытает определённые затруднения, пробираясь через завалы камней и осколки фаянса к зеркалам.  
Осколки фаянса взмыли в воздух, повинуясь палочке Эйвери, кинулись к Гриндевальду звенящей тучей. Тот отбил их одним мощным ударом, раскрошив в пыль. Эйвери нырнул в укрытие, за кусок уцелевшей стены. Молния Гриндевальда ударилась в кирпичи секундой позже. Прав был Альбус, чтоб ему пусто было — в бою Геллерт был не силён, скорости ему не хватало.  
— Ньют! — бросил Тесей.  
Взъерошенный Ньют высунул голову из чугунной ванны, стоявшей на кованых львиных лапах, ударил её палочкой в бортик. Лапы ожили, с лязгом выпустили когти, и ванна с места рванула прямиком к Гриндевальду со скоростью носорога. Волшебник отпрыгнул в сторону, едва успел закрыться от Экспеллиармуса Тесея, вышвырнул взбесившуюся ванну в окно вместе с Ньютом — но та успела зацепиться когтями за подоконник. Вырвала его вместе с куском стены, конечно — такая-то туша, четверть тонны чугуна — но Ньют успел аппарировать внутрь. Ванна со львиными лапами, скрежеща по стене когтями, печально съехала вниз по внешней стене башни.  
Давать команду Эйвери уже не пришлось, он всё понял сам: выглянул из-за стены, взмахнул палочкой — и в Гриндевальда полетели струйки чернил, на лету складываясь в слова «Для документов», «К исполнению», «Входящий №…» и «Одобрено агентурным Управлением дипломатической службы Министерства Магии». Они набросились на волшебника, как осы. Он отмахнулся от них, но одно, особенно резвое, впечаталось ему в щёку, и теперь там жирно значилось «В архив».  
Студенты Дурмштранга, построившись в линию, дружно грохнули посохами в пол. Башня вздрогнула. Пока их было трое против Гриндевальда со Старшей палочкой, у них был шанс, но теперь положение изменилось. Трое против двенадцати, считая и директора фон Шперинга. Почти безнадёжно. Тесей отчётливо ощутил, как же тут сейчас не хватало Грейвза. Он был мастером выигрывать в безнадёжных ситуациях. Что-то было в нём особенное — боевой дух, наглость, вечная уверенность в себе — что флюидами распространялось на окружающих, заставляя собраться и верить в победу. Но Грейвз был потерян — почти потерян, Тесей не позволял себе мысли о том, что ни он, ни Криденс, не смогут вернуться. Или вернутся, когда уже будет поздно.  
К Тесею, за баррикаду из скамеек и пуфиков, потерявших свой изысканный вид, аппарировал Ньют.  
— Щитами не сдержим, — сказал он из-под рыжей чёлки, кося глазами куда-то вбок и не встречаясь взглядом с Тесеем. Тесей сам знал, что не сдержат. Боевая тактика студентов Дурмштранга была уникальной — объединив силу своих посохов, они могли атаковать мощным фронтом, против которого три палочки будут бессильны.  
— Эйвери! — крикнул Тесей, на мгновение выглянув из укрытия.  
Тот аппарировал к ним, взмахом палочки нарастил баррикаду, заставив скамейки, камни, осколки раковин и обломки туалетных кабинок схватиться друг с другом. Иглы в палец длиной с лёгкостью сшили баррикаду, как лоскутное одеяло, тонкой бечёвкой — вроде тех, которой прошивали толстые папки с бумагами перед отправкой в архив.  
— Просто сдайтесь! — громко сказал Гриндевальд. — Вы проиграли. Вы ничего не сможете остановить. Мой триумф неизбежен.  
Тесей глянул сквозь щель в баррикаде. Гриндевальд отступил ближе к студентам, фон Шперинг что-то торопливо нашёптывал ему на ухо.  
— Он не знает, что Маргерит не откроет чемодан, — сказал Талиесин.  
— Не будем его расстраивать, — решил Тесей. — Продержим здесь, сколько можем. Если повезёт…  
Если повезёт, Грейвз и Криденс успеют вернуться. Два аврора, обскур, два неопытных, но сообразительных гражданских — пожалуй, с такими силами у них ещё были шансы выжить и даже попытаться взять Гриндевальда в плен. Если нет — сначала их вымотают, а потом перебьют, как куропаток.  
Кто упадёт первым? Ньют? Талиесин? Он сам?  
Выхода не было. Они могли только сражаться — так долго, как это было возможно. Они уже сделали то, ради чего имело смысл умирать — предотвратили атаку на конференцию магглов. Если им не суждено остановить Гриндевальда… по крайней мере они сейчас сделали всё, чтобы сорвать его планы.  
— Ньют, — Тесей схватил брата за руку, чуть пониже локтя. Тот стрельнул в него глазами и опустил голову. — Ньют…  
Надо было что-то сказать. Может, у них осталась всего пара минут, но главные слова, как всегда, застревали в горле, и Тесей судорожно пытался их протолкнуть в рот. Что тут скажешь? Прости меня, дурака? Я был слишком строг к тебе? Я горжусь тобой?  
— Знаю, — вдруг сказал Ньют, перехватил его руку у предплечья, коротко сжал. — Я тебя тоже.  
Десять посохов ударили в каменный пол, выбивая искры, и ослепительно яркий, шипящий, толстый луч магической энергии, свитый из десяти лучей, ударил в их баррикаду. Взрыв разнёс её в в клочья, их швырнуло в стороны. Тесей шлёпнулся в лужу воды у разбитых унитазов, проехался животом по скользкому полу. Ньюта выбросило в окно — влетел в противоположное, аппарировав в вихре осколков. Талиесина бросило на уцелевшие шкафчики, он сломал их спиной, уронил на себя, дёрнулся, пытаясь выбраться, и затих.

***

Грейвз вытер губы, измазанные кровью Сойки, забыв, что сам окровавлен, и только измазался ещё сильнее. Кровь, подсыхая на лице, стягивала кожу неприятной корочкой. Его передёрнуло от отвращения. Работа отбила у него брезгливость, но когда-то он был таким чистоплюем, что Белоснежка по сравнению с ним была неряхой.  
Работа… какая работа?..  
Ах, да. Он был аврором.  
Грязная работа, вот какая. Его трудно было испугать вопящими призраками, пауками ростом с человека, смертельными проклятиями и всем тем, с чем ещё приходилось сталкиваться зелёным аврорам. А вот какая-нибудь склизская, липкая, жирная, воняющая экскрементами дрянь вызывала у него внутреннюю дрожь и отчётливые позывы тошноты. Коллеги от души поиздевались над его брезгливостью в первые годы работы. Для них не было большей радости, чем подсунуть Грейвзу пердящую подушку и смотреть, как он мгновенно краснеет, а потом случайно вывернуть ему на рукав баночку пузырящихся слюней бундимуна и смотреть, как из красного Грейвз становится белым.  
Он поднялся. Больше спать не хотелось, но хотелось умыться так сильно, что сводило челюсть. Подволакивая ноги, он обошёл костёр. Там, дальше, он слышал ручей. Слух не обманул — он наткнулся на него через десяток шагов. Умылся, встав перед водой на колени в мокрую землю, напился из горсти, кое-как смыл с руки кровь, и быстрый поток унёс её. Рану саднило, перевязать её было нечем. Стряхнув капли с рук, протерев лицо, он поднялся, повернулся к костру.  
Там стоял человек.  
Спиной к огню, тёмный, высокий, с длинными неаккуратными лохмами, сквозь которые торчали уши, в форменном аврорском плаще.  
— Эй, — неловко сказал он Персивалю и как будто бы улыбнулся.  
Голос ударил его в грудь, схватил, вывернул наизнанку, скрутил, будто мокрую тряпку. От него подкосились ноги, затряслись пальцы. Эта боль была такой старой, такой сильной, проросла в него так глубоко, пустила такие корни по всей его памяти, по всей его жизни, что теперь, ощутив её, как удар молнии, Грейвз вспомнил всё. Кто он. Где он. Как он сюда попал.  
— Я всё-таки умер, — с облегчением выдохнул он и шагнул вперёд. — Я знал, что ты меня встретишь.  
Он приблизился к человеку, протянул руку. Кончики пальцев встретили чужую грудь. За расстёгнутым аврорским плащом был поношенный серый пиджак, старомодный жилет и рубашка. Лоренс чуть улыбнулся и накрыл его руку своей.  
Он был точно таким же, каким Грейвз запомнил его. Он смотрел, жадно хватая взглядом это лицо неправильной формы, некрасивый широкий нос и выпуклый рот, странную россыпь родинок, бархатные глаза. Смотрел, больше ничего не желая понимать и осмысливать.  
— Ты умираешь, — с сожалением сказал Лоренс, поднимая брови. Его жалость выбивала из лёгких весь воздух, как удар кулака, но сейчас Грейвз впервые не пытался от неё убежать.  
— Прости меня, — тихо попросил он, не решаясь встать ближе, вплотную. Ощущая почти физически, что не имеет на это права — это он во всём виноват, он не смеет просить утешения. — Прости… Прости меня. Это я виноват. Ты умер из-за меня…  
— Нет, — Лоренс покачал головой, посмотрел так, будто ему самому было больно. — Перестань. Ты не виноват.  
— Я же знаю! — шепотом крикнул Грейвз. — Я знаю, что я. Я не спас тебя.  
— Ты и не мог…  
— Мог! — перебил Грейвз, задохнувшись. — Мог! Должен был! Я не должен был позволять тебе… Я не должен был!..  
Он не смог продолжить. Сколько раз он повторял это самому себе, вспоминал тот день, ту минуту, каждое решение, принятое, казалось, разумно и взвешенно — всё, что привело Лоренса к смерти. Он казнил себя, уничтожал себя ненавистью и виной, свято веря в то, что он — мог. Мог спасти. Не допустить. Угадать. Предусмотреть.  
Обвинений было так много, они все всплыли в памяти, свежие, яркие… слились в один клубок, в котором Грейвз всегда оставался один, теряя всех, кого когда-то любил… убивая их своими ошибками. Лишь сейчас он ненадолго оказался с этим чувством вины не один, и он вцепился в пиджак Лоренса до боли в пальцах — только не исчезай, не оставляй сейчас.  
— Все умирают из-за меня, — прошептал он. — Ты, Гарри… Криденс.  
Криденс… Он со стыдом опустил лицо, отвернулся. Он не должен был предавать эту память, но позволил себе полюбить другого. Он предал Лоренса в тот момент, когда, возжелав мальчишку, не запретил себе о нём даже думать, а поддался слабости… похоти. Замарался.  
Расплата была тяжёлой. Стыд придавил его к земле, в нём больше не было сладости, он ясно видел — он предал всё, что в нём было хорошего, ради тайного грязненького порока.  
Хорошо… Хорошо, что он умирает. Кто-то всегда умирает, в этот раз будет он. Криденс останется жить.  
— Моя любовь убивает, — с кривой ухмылкой пробормотал Грейвз. Любовь!.. Как язык-то повернулся!.. — Жаль, я раньше не понял… Надо было соглашаться с Геллертом ещё тогда. Глядишь, он бы тоже скопытился… от моей любви.  
— Прекрати, — Лоренс взял его за лицо руками, поднял к себе. — Ты опять?.. Сколько можно над собой издеваться?..  
Его голос был таким горьким и нежным, что Грейвзу хотелось кричать. Орать от боли, как помешанному, потому что её больше невозможно было носить в себе. Он так привык к ней, что даже забыл, что она существует. Притерпелся, научился с ней жить, как учится ходить на костылях безногий калека, и спустя годы уже привычно и ловко перебирает ими, не помня, что когда-то умел бегать быстрее всех. Она рвалась наружу через глаза, через поры кожи, клокотала, поднималась из груди, готовая хлынуть горлом.  
— Уж я-то знаю, на что способна твоя любовь, — сказал Лоренс.  
— Ты знаешь?.. Ты _умер_ , потому что я любил тебя! — выкрикнул Грейвз.  
Он задохнулся слезами, не сумел их сдержать — да и сил на то, чтобы держаться, у него больше не было. Он прижал пальцы к глазам бесполезным жестом, зная, что не поможет. Они хлынули, все те, что он копил в себе, как скупец — золото: слёзы, не пролитые на похоронах, слёзы, не выплаканные на могиле. Он сдавленно дышал себе в ладони, пытаясь подобрать и пристроить на себя остатки самообладания, но они не пристраивались, расползались, как ветошь, и он просто плакал, чувствуя горечь во рту, прислонившись лбом к плечу Лоренса, тихо, бессмысленно, лишь изредка всхлипывая, чувствуя, как от собственных слёз немеет лицо, как они обжигают щёки, текут с ладоней к запястьям, щекочут, закатываясь в рукав. Размывают потёки крови и щиплют солью, добравшись до открытой раны.  
— Я умер, потому что пришло моё время, — тихо сказал Лоренс, обнимая его и поглаживая по спине. — Ты не мог ничего изменить.  
— Я мог, — прошептал Грейвз.  
— Нет, не мог, — мягко сказал Лоренс. — Ты не мог. Перестань со мной спорить. Ты стал ещё упрямее, чем раньше, — он фыркнул ему в волосы, и Грейвз улыбнулся от новой боли. Как будто они встретились через столько лет не на пороге смерти, когда один — уже, второй — почти… А просто… судьба развела. — Я всегда знал, что тебе пойдёт возраст, — шепнул Лоренс, ласково проводя пальцами по его волосам и коротким, колким вискам в седине. — Такой красивый…  
— Перестань, — попросил Грейвз, прижимая пальцы к глазам, улыбаясь сквозь слёзы, сквозь боль, которая как будто бы становилась… легче. Она не исчезла, была всё такой же острой, но больше не оглушала. От неё просто сводило рот судорогой, перехватывало горло от бессмысленной жалости то ли к себе, то ли — к нему.  
— Я всегда знал, что ты будешь красиво стареть, — шепнул ему Лоренс.  
— Стареть?!. — Грейвз вскинул голову, вспыхнув гневом и изумлением, и увидел насмешливую, ласковую улыбку.  
— А ты не меняешься, — Лоренс смотрел на него с тихим озорством. — Даже сейчас не можешь не думать о том, как ты выглядишь.  
Грейвз дёрнул плечом в знак несогласия, вытер глаза. Улыбнулся. Лоренс знал его, как облупленного. И все его добродетели, и все его маленькие пороки — гордыня, тщеславие… Да. Он не менялся.  
— Ты не виноват, — повторил Лоренс так уверенно, будто точно знал. — Ты ничего не мог сделать. Никто бы не мог. Это была судьба.  
Грейвз покачал головой, не поверив. Судьба?.. Он всегда считал себя сильнее судьбы. Он даже сейчас не мог признать, что могут быть обстоятельства, где он бессилен.  
— Ты дал мне то, что важнее, чем долгая жизнь. Я был с тобой счастлив, — сказал Лоренс. — Если бы не ты, я никогда не узнал бы, как это.  
— Счастлив, — горько повторил Грейвз.  
— Да, — тихо подтвердил тот. — Я был счастлив. И ты ещё будешь.  
— Я не смогу, — вздохнул Грейвз. — Знаешь… я и не хочу.  
— Тебя ищут, Персиваль. Тебе надо вернуться.  
— Нет, — Грейвз привалился к нему головой, вжался носом в плечо. — Нет, не хочу. Я не хочу возвращаться. Я так устал… — выдохнул он, закрывая глаза, чувствуя, как руки смыкаются у него за спиной и прижимают к плотному, осязаемому телу. — Я устал… — повторил он, еле слышно выдыхая эти слова с облегчением, чувствуя наконец свободу признать правду. — Я хочу уйти с тобой.  
— Нет, — Лоренс наклонился к его уху. — Тебя ждут, ты там нужен.  
— Мне всё равно, — сказал Грейвз, не открывая глаз. — Я не хочу. Забери меня, — тихо попросил он, поглаживая его по груди. — Я уйду с тобой. Я не могу ни с кем больше бороться.  
Он теснее прижался виском к его плечу, обнял Лоренса за спину, чувствуя такой глубокий покой, такое желание сдаться и перестать существовать, что даже боль утихала, убаюканная тишиной.  
— Я не могу больше, — искренне повторил он. — Я проиграл. Он сильнее меня, мне с ним не справиться. Теперь пусть… другие. Я сделал всё, что мог.  
— Без тебя не получится, — сказал Лоренс. — Ты просто не знаешь… ты собрал всех там, где было нужно. И это тоже — судьба. Возвращайся. Останови его.  
— Если я вернусь, будет хуже, — пробормотал Грейвз. — Он будет вертеть мной, как куклой на пальце, а я даже не буду знать. Это я впустил его в страну, позволил занять своё место… Пора признать, что он победил.  
— Победил обманом.  
— Какая разница?.. Всё равно победил…  
Лоренс крепче прижал его к себе, погладил по волосам. Прижался щекой ко лбу Персиваля.  
— Я ненавижу его за то, что он сделал с тобой, — с тихим гневом сказал он.  
— Я сам сделал это с собой, — ответил Грейвз. — Он поймал меня на мой собственный грязный секрет.  
— Персиваль, — терпеливо вздохнул Лоренс и чуть отстранился, чтобы поймать взгляд. — Всемогущий, всезнающий, всегда правый Персиваль Грейвз… — насмешливо сказал он. — Ты неправ. У тебя здесь, — он положил руку ему на грудь, — нет грязных секретов. Там просто сердце. Человеческое. Живое. Я видел тебя — ты просто влюбился. И от страха потерял голову.  
— Струсил, — с ноткой негодования продолжил Грейвз, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Струсил, — с улыбкой подтвердил Лоренс.  
— Какой ты нахал, — почти восхищённо сказал Грейвз. — Нахалом был, нахалом остался.  
— Я никому не скажу, что в глубине души ты не храбрый лев, а трусливый заяц, — с таинственным видом сказал Лоренс.  
— Я Трусливый Лев, — вздохнул Грейвз, опять чувствуя, как к глазам подступает влага. Только теперь слёзы не кипели на глазах, обжигая их солью, а тихо-тихо собирались в уголках глаз и скользили по скулам.  
Прохладные, незаметные.  
— Почему ты всё ещё здесь? — спросил Грейвз, даже не пытаясь гордо помешать Лоренсу гладить себя по мокрому лицу. — Из-за меня?..  
— Да, из-за тебя, — негромко сказал тот.  
— Я не давал тебе уйти?.. Все эти годы?..  
— Нет… Нет, — сказал Лоренс, так, что Грейвз мгновенно ему поверил. — У меня осталось одно дело. Время неважно, я его не заметил. Это ты его — _прожил_ … А я — нет.  
— Что за дело?.. — почти спокойно сказал Грейвз.  
Они стояли, обнявшись, так плотно, что Лоренс казался таким же живым, как всегда был. Персиваль чувствовал тепло его тела, его руку у себя на спине, его пальцы у себя на носу, на щеках. Он лежал виском на его плече, полный благодарности и недоверия. В то, что Лоренс его не винит, он верил. Ему плохо верилось в то, что он действительно ничего не мог тогда изменить.  
— Ты должен понять, — начал Лоренс, подбирая слова, — ты не убил меня. Ты подарил мне жизнь. Настоящую, счастливую…  
— Короткую, — не удержался Грейвз.  
— Неважно, — настойчиво сказал Лоренс. — Каждую минуту рядом с тобой я был по-настоящему счастлив. Я чувствовал себя живым. Ты показал мне, что такое любовь. Ты дал мне то, о чём другие только мечтают. Пойми наконец, как это… много.  
— Я получил твой подарок, — шепотом сказал Грейвз.  
— Хорошо, — шепотом отозвался Лоренс. — Тогда у меня осталось только одно дело. И я уйду.  
— Что?! — Грейвз вцепился в него, вскинул голову. — Не пущу!  
— Персиваль…  
— Нет!  
— Мне пора уходить. А тебе пора возвращаться.  
— Не смей!  
— Я всегда буду здесь, — сказал Лоренс, погладив его по груди. — Сними траур. Тебе, конечно, страшно идёт чёрное, — он опять насмешливо улыбнулся, — но в мире есть и другие цвета. Попробуй примерить.  
Грейвз смотрел на него молча, вдруг понимая, что в этот раз он его тоже не остановит.  
— Мне так жаль… — наконец сказал он. — Мне так жаль, что мы столько всего не успели…  
— Мы успели самое главное. Ты успел.  
— Я больше никогда тебя не увижу? — с тихим отчаянием спросил Грейвз.  
Лоренс молча покачал головой.  
— Не уходи, — попросил Грейвз. — Я не смогу пережить это ещё раз.  
— Ты и первый раз не дал себе пережить, — грустно сказал Лоренс. — Попробуй сейчас. Теперь должно получиться.  
Грейвз смотрел на него молча, не отводя глаз, жадно пытаясь запомнить, удержать в памяти… это всё. Насмотреться впрок на его лицо, так удивительно, по-родному некрасивое, на глаза, движения губ.  
— Расскажи ему про меня, — Лоренс улыбнулся, привычным движением головы откинул пряди тёмных волос с лица. Опустил руки и отступил. Грейвз задержал его, сжал ускользающие пальцы.  
— Я не могу тебя отпустить, — беспомощно сказал он.  
— Ты не можешь меня удержать. Прощай, Перси.  
Грейвз был готов возненавидеть его за то, что тот так улыбался — любя, понимая, прощая, прощаясь… Будто он тоже пытался запомнить Грейвза перед тем, как уйти. И вдруг что-то живое, помимо потустороннего сияния, мелькнуло в его глазах. Лоренс качнулся вперёд, прижался к его губам — горячим, живым, обжигающим поцелуем.  
— Проснись! — громом отдалось у Грейвза в ушах.  
Он распахнул глаза. Он был один, в комнате с зеленоватыми стенами и золотыми цветами. В зеркальной глади таяло, улыбаясь, некрасивое длинное лицо.  
— Лоренс! — он метнулся к зеркалу, ударился в него грудью, застучал в стекло, пятная его своей кровью. — Лоренс!!

***

Криденсу вдруг показалось, что одно отражение вздрогнуло. Не так, как другие. Будто что-то мелькнуло в лице, на мгновение взгляд стал живым. Криденс кинулся к нему, прижался к стеклу руками.  
— Пожалуйста, сэр, — горячо прошептал он, глядя в спокойные глаза Грейвза. — Это я. Это Криденс! Пожалуйста, услышьте меня… Я не знаю, что делать… Прошу вас!..  
Персиваль, будто в самом деле услышал, скользнул взглядом к его лицу. Их глаза не встретились, он смотрел мимо — но он неуверенно поднял руку, и тысячи Грейвзов повторили его жест. Криденс прижался к стеклу ладонью, замирая от надежды и страха. Персиваль, помедлив, приложил руку в ответ.  
Всего одно мгновение Криденс медлил, прежде чем всем сердцем позвать Персиваля к себе. И этого краткого мига хватило, чтобы другой Грейвз, в другом зеркале, бросился на стекло, сломав ровный и стройный ряд одинаковых Грейвзов. Он что-то крикнул, но через стекло Криденс не слышал.  
Он отшатнулся. Сотни Грейвзов стояли, неуверенно приложив руку к стеклу, но лишь один, без галстука, с закатанным рукавом, стучал ладонью в стекло. Ужас, что мгновение назад он мог ошибиться, бросил Криденса вперёд, к единственному настоящему Грейвзу.  
Персиваль заметил его. Посмотрел в глаза. Лишь однажды Криденсу довелось увидеть у него такое лицо — в тот вечер, когда Персиваль вернулся от Малфоя, злой и страшный, и разбил всю столовую. Нет, тогда это был отголосок того, что Криденс видел сейчас. Тогда Персиваль рассказал, что Гриндевальд убил его друга, Гарри Гудини. А кто умер теперь?!.  
— Мистер Грейвз!..  
Персиваль с тоской и отчаянием смотрел в глаза Криденсу. Потом качнулся вперёд, прислонился лбом и руками к стеклу. На его предплечье вдруг проступила глубокая рана, кровь побежала к локтю, закапала с него вниз.  
Криденс прижался к стеклу со своей стороны, толкнулся ладонями.  
— Мистер Грейвз! — позвал он. — Мистер Грейвз, пожалуйста…  
— Назови по имени, — шепнул ему в уши незнакомый ласковый голос, и Криденс выдохнул, так легко, словно губы не в первый раз складывались в это имя:  
— Персиваль…  
Стекло с хрустом треснуло под рукой, как весенний лёд, раскололось, и в дожде осколков Грейвз вывалился из зеркала — Криденс едва успел подставить руки, чтобы поймать. Поймал, но сам не удержался, с размаху сел на пол, утянув за собой Грейвза.  
Тот был тяжёлым, горячим, плотным, живым. Криденс обхватил его обеими руками за спину, прижимая к себе. С Грейвзом было что-то не так, но он был жив, он был здесь, они были вместе, у них всё получилось!..  
С Грейвзом было что-то не так. Он тяжело дышал, не поднимая лица, уперевшись в плечо Криденса твёрдым лбом так, что было даже немного больно. Он дышал быстро, судорожно, прерывисто. Будто изо всех сил держался, чтобы не зарыдать. С ним что-то случилось. Криденс панически обнимал его, не зная, что теперь делать. Даже радость угасла.  
— Всё хорошо, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Криденс. — Всё хорошо. Я вас нашёл. Я здесь. Я вас не оставлю.  
Грейвз не отвечал, уткнувшись в него лицом. Не отстранялся, не двигался, так и сидел в той же позе, в какую упал. У него дрожали плечи. Криденс погладил его, не зная, что ещё сделать. Кажется, помогло: Грейвз начал дышать медленнее. Криденс гладил его по горячей спине, вдоль напряжённых лопаток, панически чутко прислушиваясь, как дыхание становится тише. Но едва он решил, что это хороший знак — Грейвз зажал себе рот ладонью и застонал.  
Криденс вздрогнул. Что бы там ни случилось, там, где Персиваль был всё это время, это было что-то ужасное. Это украло у Персиваля все силы, и Криденс теперь не знал, что делать — с собой, с Грейвзом… с таким Грейвзом. С лабиринтом.  
Лабиринт был пуст. Отражения исчезли, остались только зеленоватые стёкла пустых зеркал. Коридоры замерли в тишине. Они были вдвоём, и они были одни. Теперь им надо было только вернуться — к Тесею, к Талиесину, к тем, кто наверняка мог придумать, как помочь Грейвзу.  
— Нам нужно идти, сэр, — сказал Криденс, попытавшись заглянуть Грейвзу в лицо. — Пожалуйста, давайте уйдём.  
— Криденс… — прошептал Грейвз.  
Его голос был полон глухой тоски, но он хотя бы ответил! Это точно было хорошим знаком, ведь так?  
— У вас опять кровь, — сказал Криденс. Он не знал, о чём ещё говорить, так что просто называл то, что видел. Грейвз тяжело навалился на него, и неловко подвёрнутая нога, на которой сидел Криденс, начала неметь. — Вы ранены?..  
— Нет, — хрипло сказал Грейвз. — Это Сойка… помог мне.  
— Я не знаю, кто такой Сойка, — сказал Криденс. Будто это сейчас было важно! Сейчас ему было важно только слышать свой голос и слышать голос Грейвза в ответ. Даже если они будут говорить о таких вот странных, нелепых вещах вроде человека по имени Сойка.  
— Знаешь, — ответил Грейвз. — Я рассказывал. Это мой брат.  
Память Криденса метнулась к тому дню, когда он узнал, что у Персиваля есть брат. Он вспомнил индейскую татуировку, вспомнил, как Персиваль читал ему стихи о любви хриплым от нежности голосом, и смотрел таким обжигающим чёрным взглядом, что Криденс умирал от счастья, умирал и воскресал снова. Они лежали вдвоём в остывающей ванне, Криденс, чтобы получше рассмотреть рисунок, разглаживал прилипшую к плечам белую рубашку, полупрозрачную от воды. Они вместе курили, болтали, они даже смеялись. Криденс тогда в первый раз услышал его смех. У Персиваля были такие растерянные глаза, почти виноватые. Они были так… счастливы.  
Были. И будут снова! У них будет ещё много раз и ванна, и смех, и весёлые разговоры, и Криденс совершенно точно ещё раз снимет с Персиваля рубашку и рассмотрит татуировку на его плечах, внимательно перецелует каждый её завиток и каждую линию.  
— Нам надо вернуться, — настойчиво сказал Криденс.  
Грейвз тяжело вздохнул, словно он не хотел никуда уходить, и спросил:  
— Как долго меня не было?..  
— Почти неделю.  
— Неделю… Хорошо. Я боялся, что будет хуже.  
— Персиваль, надо вернуться, — повторил Криденс. — Мы там нужны… Я там нужен, — поправился он. — Мистеру Эйвери и Скамандеру.  
От ужаса перед состоянием Грейвза он почти забыл обо всём, но память вернулась. Тесей и Талиесин прямо сейчас одни с Гриндевальдом. Им нужна помощь.  
— Как ты сказал?.. — Грейвз удивлённо поднял голову, посмотрел на Криденса, будто ослышался.  
— Персиваль, — краснея, повторил Криденс, смело глядя ему в глаза. — Вы не останетесь здесь, Персиваль Грейвз. Вы пойдёте со мной.  
Зеркала вокруг вздрогнули, зашелестели, покрылись паутиной трещин. Грейвз порывисто обернулся на них, будто хотел успеть что-то увидеть, но они уже сыпались с нежным хрустальным звоном, и сам коридор рассыпался, будто осколки стекла отклеивались от основы, и за ними проступал… Дурмштранг.

***

Стекло захрустело, ломаясь, Тесей не глядя бросил паутину на зеркала. Разобьются — и Грейвз навсегда останется там. Обскур-то выберется, а вот Перси…  
Но те были целы. Тесей огляделся, не понимая, что происходит. И вдруг увидел. Как будто живое зеркало шевельнулось посреди разгромленной гостиной, будто мантия-невидимка рассыпалась нитями — у перевёрнутого столика, среди обломков, проступили два тела. Грейвз и Криденс. Скрюченные, вцепившиеся друг в друга — но оба живые. Слава Мерлину!.. Хотя Тесей предпочёл бы, конечно, чтобы те объявились в героических позах с палочками наготове, но так тоже было хорошо. Живые — и ладно.  
Гриндевальд тоже заметил, потрясённо остановился с поднятой для атаки рукой:  
— Невозможно!.. Не может быть!..  
Казалось, его это не просто потрясло — он был напуган.  
— Экспеллиармус! — крикнул Тесей, но эту атаку отбил директор фон Шперинг, закрыв Гриндевальда щитом.  
Профессор Гербологии оказался удивительно резвым. Хотя в боевой магии он явно был не искушён, но защитой он владел превосходно. И где только опыта нахватался — защищаясь от саблезубых ромашек?..  
— Перси! Криденс! — Тесей прикрыл их щитом от случайной атаки, пока те оглядывались, соображая, что делать.  
Криденс сообразил первым — рванулся во все стороны дымом обскура, заполнив башню чёрным туманом. Теперь никто никого не видел, а значит, и не атаковал. Вот умный мальчик.  
Из густой тьмы, пригибаясь, вынырнул Ньют, сел рядом с Тесеем. Талиесин, морщась, выполз откуда-то, прикрываясь диванной подушкой, из которой торчала вата. Никто из них пока серьёзно не пострадал. У Тесея где-то что-то слегка кровоточило и саднило, но он старался не обращать внимания.  
Во тьме возник узкий проход, будто кто-то раздёрнул занавеси — там стоял Грейвз. Выглядел он паршиво до крайности — заляпанный кровью, с глубоким порезом, бледный, какой-то… тусклый. Тесей махнул ему рукой, Грейвз подбежал и сел рядом. Проход за его спиной мгновенно сомкнулся.  
— Я рад, что ты жив, расскажешь потом, что стряслось, — бросил Тесей. — Нас тут треплют.  
— Нокс мёртв, — сказал Грейвз.  
— Ах, вот куда он пропал… — Талиесин стряхнул с волос мусор и обрывки бумаги, машинально обнял подушку, как плюшевого медвежонка, и горящим взором (по-другому не скажешь) глянул на Грейвза. — Все в сборе. У нас есть план?..  
— Есть, — мрачно сказал Грейвз. — Убить эту сволочь.  
— Я — за! — радостно воскликнул Талиесин и поднял руку, как школьник. — Наверное, все — «за», — тише добавил он, оглядывая хмурые лица.  
Во тьме что-то сверкнуло и грохнуло, над их головами сверкнули разряды молний. Обскур вздрогнул, тьма как будто стала плотнее.  
— Ничего, — прошелестел Криденс, — я не дам вас тронуть.  
— Криденс, не надо, — Грейвз встал в полный рост. — Я не буду играть с ним в прятки. Соберись.  
Тьма задумчиво посветлела — и вдруг совсем рядом, за пеленой тёмного дыма, послышались крики и злые, отрывистые голоса.  
Криденс собрался — и о нём это можно было сказать в буквальном смысле — и в исчезающих клочьях дыма открылась удивительная картина. Стройный ряд студентов распался — их атаковали с тыла. Другие студенты, пара ведьм, которых вёл один из учителей — молодой, кажется, едва сменивший школьную форму на профессорскую мантию. Они атаковали неумело, не причиняя большого вреда своим одноклассникам. В первое мгновение Тесей возмутился такой безалаберностью, потом вспомнил — они же все дети…  
Помощь была неожиданной и своевременной. Шансы выжить, и не просто выжить, а победить, увеличивались на глазах.  
Но армия Гриндевальда быстро перегруппировалась. Трое отбивали атаки с тыла, семеро, грохнув посохами об пол, гудящим магическим лучом, сплетённым из семи потоков, как кнутом, хлестнули по полу. Камни не выдержали, раскололись, от толчка Тесей выронил палочку.  
— Врассыпную! — приказал Грейвз.  
Криденс звенящим роем кинулся к семёрке студентов, но фон Шперинг был наготове — по команде студенты ударили по обскуру сияющей плетью, разорвав его пополам. Криденс шарахнулся назад и вверх, под потолок. Две части слились в одну, забурлили, потекли по стене вниз. Дёрнулись от нового удара плетью, но упрямо поползли дальше, к посохам.  
Перетянув внимание дурмштранговцев на себя, Криденс дал возможность остальным атаковать Гриндевальда. Тот уже не шутил, не смеялся, сдаться не предлагал — заклятия веером вылетали из его палочки, не позволяя даже высунуть нос из укрытия. Тесей отчаянным прыжком аппарации бросился ему за спину, но без палочки вышло топорно — Гриндевальд поймал его сетью, не пустил, шваркнул в стену, для надёжности припечатал Бомбардой… Та врезалась в стену и взорвалась, когда Тесея там уже не было — Ньют успел головокружительно быстрым прыжком выдернуть брата из-под атаки.  
Тесей упал на пол, чувствуя обожжённую спину — краем взрыва всё-таки зацепило. Ньют стоял над ним, расставив ноги, сжимая палочку, бледный, как антарктический богомол. И такой же опасный.  
Гриндевальд взмахнул палочкой, и весь хлам, все осколки, камни, стулья, унитазы и обломки скамеек вынесло в окна, больше прятаться было негде. Талиесин прижался к стене, панически глянул на Грейвза. Грейвз, будто на арене дуэльного клуба, размял запястье и выпрямился.  
— Ава!.. — Гриндевальд вдруг вскрикнул, схватился за голову, не закончив проклятия. Ему на загривок откуда-то прыгнул Финли: оседлал шею, схватил за лицо, закрыв ему руками глаза. Гриндевальд ухватил его за ухо, дёрнул так, что Финли тоненько взвизгнул, оторвал от себя и отбросил в сторону.  
Грейвз вскинул палочку, но прицелиться не успел. Под крышей грохнула ярчайшая огненная вспышка, даже Криденс шарахнулся от неё. Сияние затопило башню, будто в ней взорвалась звезда, угасло, оставив тишину и круги перед глазами. Дамблдор стоял между всеми противниками, над ним, полыхая искрами, парил феникс.  
— Геллерт, — сказал Дамблдор и поднял палочку.  
Гриндевальд замер, будто тоже был ослеплён и не сразу узнал его. И вдруг бросился к зеркалам, взмахом палочки распахнул коридор в Зеркале Путешествий. Грейвз бросил вслед Ступефай, но Дамблдор был быстрее. Будто невидимый кулак врезался в стекло, едва Гриндевальд исчез внутри рамы, зеркало взорвалось осколками и потемнело.  
Дамблдор с каким-то растерянным сожалением смотрел ему вслед. То ли жалел, что не успел остановить… То ли тролль его знает, рыжую сволочь.

Побег Гриндевальда заставил его последователей здорово растеряться. Ровный ряд студентов распался. Кто дрогнул сам, кто в ярости бросил посох. Кто-то пытался сопротивляться, но молодой профессор и его помощники окружили маленькую армию, и те сдались. Сгрудившись вместе, они стояли, мрачно зыркая то на авроров, то на зеркало, где исчез Гриндевальд.  
Обскур, болезненно вздрагивая, будто вслепую, стёк на пол шевелящейся чёрной лужей. Кажется, от феникса ему досталось сильнее всех. Директор фон Шперинг теребил свой меховой воротник и что-то тихо и очень эмоционально втолковывал молодому профессору. Грейвз, опустив палочку, приблизился к ним. Талиесин вытер мокрый от пота лоб и бросился за ним.  
— Персиваль… Персиваль, как единственный присутствующий здесь представитель инспекционной комиссии я хочу обратить ваше внимание как представителя британской секретной службы…  
Фон Шперинг, развернувшись к Грейвзу всем телом, выдернул из воротника что-то блестящее и замахнулся. Тесей крикнул, предупреждая. Талиесин, не думая, оттолкнул Грейвза и подставил плечо под удар. Серебряная игла ужалила его в руку, он улыбнулся: какая малость…  
Тесей, призвав палочку, швырнул директора в сторону левитацией. Фон Шперинг врезался в разбитую стену под зеркалами, попытался вскочить, но не успел. Широкий треугольный осколок Зеркала Путешествий, каким-то чудом оставшийся в раме на самом верху, вылетел от толчка, рухнул вниз — и вспорол директору горло. Кровь хлынула, заливая пол. Фон Шперинг булькнул что-то, дёрнул палочку к горлу, пытаясь помочь себе — но было поздно.

Талиесин начал падать, Грейвз подхватил его под руки, уложил прямо на пол, головой себе на колени. Эйвери выцветал на глазах — побледнели волосы, побелела кожа, на ней неожиданно ярко проступили веснушки. Талиесин, кажется, не понимал, что происходит. Он, моргая, смотрел вверх, держался рукой за плечо, в котором торчала игла. У него округлился рот, будто он хотел сказать «ой».  
— Нет-нет-нет, — зашептал Грейвз, наклоняясь над ним. — Нет, не надо… Не смей.  
Он хватал его за руки, обнимал, будто хотел удержать. Талиесин испуганно улыбнулся, посмотрел на него.  
— Я что, умираю? — удивился он. — Я думал… умирать — это больно… Но нет… представляешь?.. Совсем нет…  
— Нет, держись… мы сейчас что-то придумаем, — шептал Грейвз, гладя его по рукам. — Не дури, слышишь… Не смей…  
— Подожди… подожди, — Талиесин схватил его за руку, будто тот собрался куда-то уйти. — Я сейчас… я придумаю что-нибудь… подходящее к случаю. Умираешь ведь раз в жизни, — он засмеялся, в панике глядя на Грейвза, — а я даже не подготовился. Не знаю, что и сказать. Вот глупость…  
В небе кто-то пронёсся со свистом, и ещё, и ещё. В разрушенную башню пикировали люди в форме, которых вёл высокий светловолосый человек. Тесей узнал форму бельгийских авроров. Жерар привёл помощь. Тесей бросился к ним, схватил за грудки первого, кто подвернулся:  
— Медик! У вас есть медик?.. Тут раненый! Надо что-то сделать!.. Есть поблизости госпиталь?.. Хоть что-то у вас с собой есть?!  
Аврор оттолкнул его, подбежал к Эйвери, выдернул из него иглу.  
— Тёмная магия, — с сожалением сказал он. — Этого не спасти.  
— Что значит — не спасти?! — взвился Тесей.  
— Сочувствую, — аврор хлопнул его по плечу, поднялся и отошёл. Тесей не отстал — отловил другого, третьего, требуя немедленно что-то сделать, помочь, совершить чудо.  
— Я говорил — это будет опасно, — оцепенело прошептал Грейвз.  
— О… это того стоило, — с истерическим смешком отозвался Талиесин. — Я горжусь собой!.. Наконец-то… Совершил хоть что-то полезное!.. Да и смерть — ужасно героическая… Мало кому выпадает…  
Он бледнел всё сильнее, веснушки потускли, глаза потеряли цвет, волосы вылиняли из яркого золота в прозрачное серебро.  
— Ты же будешь меня помнить?.. — шепотом спросил он, с тоской глядя на Грейвза. — Да?..  
Он потянулся рукой к его лицу, но рядом вдруг вынырнул Криденс, перехватил, вцепился в его ладонь.  
— Нет! Вам нельзя!..  
Талиесин вздрогнул, кинул на него виноватый, умоляющий взгляд.  
— Не держи на меня зла…  
Грейвз схватил Криденса за плечо, чтобы оттолкнуть, но тот не дался.  
— Вам нельзя умирать! — хрипло сказал Криденс.  
Он злобно сверкнул глазами, чёрный, растрёпаный, прижал ладонь Талиесина к своей груди. Закрыл глаза, открыл их — белыми, обскурьими, страшными. Талиесин слабо вскрикнул, когда тонкие нити обскура впились ему под кожу.

Криденс ясно видел проклятие. Оно разворачивалось от плеча, как спрут, стреляло чёрными щупальцами. Если бы в сердце — Талиесин был бы уже мёртв, сердце толкнуло бы проклятую кровь по венам, и он бы растаял, как снежинка на языке. Но игла попала в плечо, и он умирал медленно.  
Это была тёмная магия, но обскур сам был — темнее некуда.  
Криденс позвал одно к другому. Он обвил плечо Эйвери чёрным дымом, сквозь крошечную ранку проник в его тело, нащупал источник — каплю яда, что была на конце иглы. Он видел тем особенным взглядом, как проклятие, почуяв в обскуре добычу, вздрогнуло и присосалось к нему. Будто одно чернильное облако попыталось сожрать другое.  
Вот только обскур был куда сильнее и куда больше, чем какая-то старинная дрянь. Обскур был молодым, злым и голодным. Он хотел убивать, он давно никого не убивал — и Криденс позволил ему, усмехнувшись, убить проклятие.  
Тьма заметалась, забилась под кожей. Талиесин, вздрогнув, закатил глаза. Криденс, нехорошо улыбаясь, тянул и тянул в себя чужую магическую силу, ослабляя проклятие, поглощая, выпивая его досуха, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением этой агонии.

Закрыв глаза, Талиесин в беспамятстве лежал на коленях у Грейвза, и дышал так тихо, как будто спал. Он стал намного бледнее: ресницы и брови поблёкли, волосы выцвели в белое золото, кожа была молочной, почти фарфоровой. Грейвз молчал, тихо поглаживая его по лбу. Второй рукой обнимал Криденса. Тот сидел рядом, привалившись к его плечу, облизывал губы, едва сдерживая плотоядную усмешку.  
Жерар подошёл к ним, поставил у ног старый коричневый чемодан.  
— Мсье Эйвери просил приглядеть вот за этим… Он пострадал?.. — с беспокойством спросил Маргерит, вглядываясь в его лицо.  
Грейвз рассеянно встретился с ним глазами. Удивлённо поднял брови.  
— Жерар Маргерит, — тот по-своему понял его удивление, наклонился, протянул руку. — В некотором роде… инспектор. А вы тут — тоже?.. По службе?.. Шпионите? — он улыбнулся собственной шутке.  
— Персиваль Грейвз, — тот, помедлив, ответил на рукопожатие, глядя на Жерара с едва проснувшимся любопытством.  
— А, мсье Грейвз! — тот обрадовался, как мальчишка. — Очень рад познакомится! Слышал про ваши подвиги на войне — жаль, мы с вами там разминулись.  
— Мы знакомы, — недоверчиво сказал Грейвз. — Ильверморни. Тысяча девятьсот первый.  
— В самом деле? — искренне удивился Жерар. — Простите, у меня ужасная память на лица. Так… я оставлю тут чемодан для мистера Эйвери? Понимаете, совершенно не было времени искать для него безопасное место.  
— Оставляйте, — Талиесин нежно раскрыл глаза, зелёные, как юная тополиная дымка. — Благодарю вас, мой друг.  
— Поправляйтесь! — Жерар, засияв, показал ему сжатый кулак, потеряв интерес к Грейвзу. — Мы с вами ещё полетаем!

Дамблдор журчал голосом, как заправский гипнотизёр, убеждал в чём-то молодого профессора и главу отряда авроров. Рядом с ним стоял Ньют, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Студенты Гриндевальда, обезоруженные, стояли в магических наручниках под охраной. Непримкнувшие сгрудились поодаль, пара ведьм, судя по размашистой жестикуляции, брала у них первые показания. Тесей шатался от одной группы к другой, пытался что-то делать, распоряжаться, подсказывать… потом плюнул, махнул рукой. Вернулся к Грейвзу, сел рядом. Подмигнул Талиесину, мол, молодцом, что не помер. Ньют, кивнув Дамблдору, осторожно приблизился к ним. Тесей дёрнул его за штанину, и тот сложился, неловко подобрав колени. Тесей обхватил его за плечи и поцеловал в рыжую шевелюру. Ньют замер, подняв плечи, но не вырвался.  
Из трещины, расколовшей пол, выбрался Финли. Одно ухо у него стояло торчком, а одно, порваное, как у дворового кота, грустно смотрело вниз. Он подполз под руку Грейвза, тот обнял его, прижал к своему боку.  
Они сидели, переглядываясь друг с другом посреди чужой суеты.  
Молчали.  
Пока Талиесин не сказал, кашлянув:  
— По случаю отмены моей героической гибели… Я угощаю.  
Грейвз гладил его по волосам, рассеянно улыбаясь вслед отступающему ужасу. Слушал, как вполголоса переговариваются братья Скамандеры. Как Финли что-то шёпотом пересказывает Криденсу, а тот вздыхает, плотнее прижимаясь щекой к плечу.  
Он верил.  
Из-за него больше никто не умрёт.


	14. Эпилог

Они договариваются о встрече в Центральном парке. Серафина одна. Грейвз — тоже. Она выглядит очень уставшей. С завистью смотрит на Грейвза. Грейвз почти месяц провёл в гостеприимном доме Талиесина, пока в Англии в нём была необходимость после событий в Дурмштранге. Криденс, кстати, до сих пор там. Между ним и Эйвери не осталось никаких разногласий, и они, кажется, даже будут скучать друг по другу, если им придётся расстаться.  
Дамблдор, подсуетившийся в нужный момент, выставляет дело так, будто чуть ли не руководил всей операцией, но на это Грейвзу плевать. Гриндевальд опять лёг на дно, и на этот раз, скорее всего — надолго. У Дурмштранга новый директор, по всей Европе авроры ищут (и находят) пособников Гриндевальда в самых разных кругах — Грейвз не забыл их приватного разговора и выжал из него столько аналитики, сколько смог.  
— В Европе я сейчас герой, — говорит Грейвз, поглядывая на старую подругу. Серафина действительно выглядит старой, и это его угнетает. — Они готовы носить меня на руках за спасение от войны с не-магами. Если я попрошусь к ним в аврорат, Визенгамот или куда угодно — меня возьмут сразу.  
— Я слышала, какой крик там стоит, — Серафина морщится, трёт висок. — Зачем ты здесь? Жёстко почивать на лаврах?  
— Я хочу домой, — негромко говорит Грейвз. — Мой дом — здесь. Дай мне вернуться.  
— Грейвз, это зависит не от меня одной, — вздыхает та. — Твоей репутацией тут не подтёрся только ленивый. Сам знаешь, друзей у тебя всегда было мало.  
— А ты знаешь, что я невиновен, — говорит Грейвз. — И теперь я могу это доказать. С Гриндевальдом сотрудничал Нокс, а не я. Если ты дашь добро на пересмотр моего дела, британский аврорат, который уволок из Дурмштранга целую сокровищницу с бумагами, с радостью поделится с тобой уликами. Если ты прикажешь обыскать дом и кабинет Нокса, ты найдёшь много имён тех, кто поддерживал Гриндевальда здесь, в Америке.  
— А президентскую амнистию ты не хочешь?.. — спрашивает она, пиная по дорожке зелёный жёлудь.  
— Я хочу назад своё имя, — твёрдо говорит он. — Свой дом, свою работу и свою жизнь. Амнистия меня не устроит.  
— Персиваль, — Серафина тяжело вздыхает, смотрит прямо в глаза. — Ты ни одну женщину в своей жизни не способен сделать счастливой, да?..  
Персиваль пожимает плечами и улыбается.  
— Хорошо, — без дальнейших раздумий говорит она. — Возвращайся. Мне нужен кто-то, кому я могу доверять.

***

Гондульфус хохочет так, что начинает икать. Он сползает со спины верхового медведя, смотрит на Грейвза, смотрит на Криденса, и хохочет, бессильно ударяя кулаком в землю.  
— Бэрбоун, — повторяет Гондульфус, утирая слёзы и вздрагивая. — Перси, мать твоя была красивая женщина!.. Ты впендюрил Бэрбоуну!..  
Криденс стоит рядом, смущённо улыбаясь. Он не видит в этом ничего настолько смешного, но на всякий случай держится поближе к Грейвзу.  
Он и правда, как оказалось, Бэрбоун.  
В документах Мэри Лу, которые авроры нашли в разрушенной церкви Второго Салема ещё тогда, во время расследования декабрьских событий, обнаружились письма, фотографии и метрические бумаги, которые пролили свет на происхождение Криденса.  
Мэри Лу была не просто его приёмной матерью. Она была его родной тёткой.  
Как так случилось, что Роберт Бэрбоун, потомок старого рода охотников за ведьмами, влюбился в волшебницу, было уже не узнать. Но он влюбился, и это было взаимно. Волшебница по имени Карен скрыла их связь от магического сообщества. Они поженились тайно, по законам не-магов. У них родился сын. Они жили тихо, не привлекая ничьего внимания. Роберт нанялся в бригаду строителей. Работа была тяжёлая, но платили достаточно, чтобы он мог содержать семью и сестру. То ли случайно, то ли по недосмотру, но однажды он сорвался с лесов. Его принесли домой уже умирающим. Карен в отчаянии пыталась его спасти, но Мэри Лу сломала её волшебную палочку, полагая, что колдовство погубит душу её брата. Роберт умер, Карен парой месяцев позже слегла от драконьей оспы. Мэри Лу забрала племянника себе, когда ему не было ещё и трёх лет.

— Я тоже хочу посмеяться, — говорит Персиваль, глядя на деда. Он слегка хмурится — веселье Гондульфуса ему не понятно.  
— А я говорил! — Гондульфус тычет в него пальцем, потом в себя, потом снова указывает на Персиваля, будто это должно что-то прояснить. — Я говорил: на восьмом поколении род накроется медной пиздой! Меня кто-то слушал?.. Меня кто-то слушал? — орёт он, обернувшись к галерее портретов. Те делают вид, что не слышат даже сейчас. — Ты знаешь, что у тебя, — Горндульфус длинным пальцем рисует на своей груди небрежный круг, — вот здесь?  
— Проклятие бездетности, — говорит Персиваль, и Криденс слегка округляет глаза.  
— А знаешь, кто нам его подарил?.. Знаешь, из-за кого ты последний из Грейвзов?..  
— Удиви меня, — улыбается Персиваль. Ему всё равно, но болтать с Гондульфусом так же весело, как и всегда. — Как его звали?  
— Её, — усмехается Гондульфус Грейвз, — её звали Грёбаная Сука, потому что я забыл, звали её Аннабель, Мэри или Настурция. Но вот что я хорошо запомнил — так это то, что её фамилия была Бэрбоун.  
Круг замыкается.  
Грейвз хохочет вместе с портретом, Криденс стоит, слегка насупившись, но потом тоже начинает улыбаться, потому что Гондульфус манит его пальцем к себе, смотрит, прищурив один глаз, и тычет своей дымящейся трубкой в Персиваля:.  
— Он та ещё задница, гляди за ним в оба. А лучше приходи вечерком, я те расскажу, как он, вот такой шкет…  
Гондульфус показывает рост Персиваля, и тот, спохватившись, что дед сейчас ударится в неуместные воспоминания о детстве своего пра-пр-пра…внука, обнимает Криденса за талию и утягивает за собой.  
Они идут по галерее, мимо длинного ряда портретов, где сидят, стоят, читают, дремлют, переминаются с ноги на ногу славные представители рода Грейвзов.  
— Конрад Грейвз… Исидора Грейвз… Бенедикт Грейвз… Кларенс Грейвз… Фредерика Грейвз… — говорит Персиваль, и Криденс кивает портретам любопытством и почти незаметной робостью. Те в ответ хмурятся, поджимают губы, фыркают, закатывают глаза, неодобрительно качают головой — но кое-кто улыбается, а кое-кто даже подмигивает.  
У двух последних портретов Персиваль останавливается.  
— Медея Пенелопа Грейвз. Фрэнсис Александр Грейвз.  
— Ваши родители?.. — шепотом спрашивает Криденс.  
Родители Персиваля, поглощённые друг другом, танцуют под неслышную музыку. У матери в волосах — её любимый бриллиантовый эгрет, длинное старомодное платье складками обнимает точёную фигуру. Отец, в синем сюртуке, держит её за талию и влюблённо смотрит в глаза.  
— Не будем их отвлекать, — с улыбкой говорит Грейвз и уводит Криденса дальше.

***

Квинни роняет поднос с чашками, когда видит Грейвза в Департаменте магической безопасности. Потом взвизгивает и кидается ему на шею. Грейвз обнимает её, посмеиваясь. Обнимать Квинни всегда очень приятно: она гибкая, лёгкая, и у неё чудесный заразительный смех.  
— Мы по вам так скучали!.. — говорит она и без стеснения целует его в щёку. Грейвз на секунду окунается лицом в золотые волосы и цветочную туалетную воду и понимает, что тоже скучал. Страшно скучал.  
Квинни хихикает от счастья, целует его во вторую щёку и убегает разносить новость.  
Все, кто может бросить работу, бросают её и стекаются посмотреть на Грейвза. Во-первых, Грейвз вообще вернулся, и это ошеломительная новость. Во-вторых, он вернулся полностью оправданным после короткого, бурного процесса, во время которого некоторых волшебников, уважаемых членов общества, брали под стражу прямо в зале суда. В-третьих, Грейвз одет в светлое. Лето, как-никак.  
Он пытается пройти сквозь толпу к своему кабинету, но вынужден бесконечно пожимать руки, похлопывать по плечу, отвечать на объятия желающих выразить радость и поприветствовать. К нему с трудом пробивается Тина, где-то за спинами маячит Абернети, у которого красные глаза. Грейвз решительно продирается к нему и берёт его за руку. Потом, решив, что этого недостаточно — обнимает. Ему кажется, что за сегодняшний день он так привыкнет к объятиям, что это будет новая форма приветствия в аврорате.  
— Спасибо, Грегори, — с чувством говорит он ему на ухо. — Что бы я без вас делал.  
Абернети — одна из ключевых фигур процесса. За время отсутствия Грейвза он тайно документировал всё происходящее в Департаменте, вплоть до распорядка дня Нокса, вёл списки его посетителей и длительность их визитов, фиксировал все перемещения всех сотрудников, даже на всякий случай копировал всю служебную переписку. Его показания, а также собранные им свидетельства связи Нокса с Гриндевальдом, объединённые с документацией из Дурмштранга, подходят друг к другу, как два кусочка паззла. Абернети становится помощником начальника Отдела аналитики и предсказаний, и Грейвз уверен, что теперь там будет такой порядок, какого не было ещё никогда.

***

— Жена попросила развод, — печально говорит Тесей, глядя на блюдечко с фруктовой корзинкой, которую Талиесин крошит ложечкой.  
Лето. Они сидят на террассе дома Эйвери. После отъезда Грейвза и Криденса здесь становится как-то пусто. Они привыкли проводить вечера вместе, болтая, смеясь и обмениваясь колкостями. Между ними протянулись какие-то родственные чувства друг к другу, и теперь ощущать отсутствие половины команды довольно грустно.  
— Тереза сказала, что не против, чтобы я виделся с девочками, но она встретила какого-то… Я забыл, — признаётся он, почесав в затылке.  
— Мне очень жаль, — серьёзно говорит Эйвери. — Что будете делать?..  
Тесей пожимает плечами.  
— Я не смогу её удержать… И не думаю, что нужно. Если так ей будет лучше…  
Он вздыхает, не договорив. Талиесин молчит, сдерживая таинственную улыбку, берёт бокал белого вина и качает его за ножку, влево-вправо, глядя, как оно плещется внутри стенок.  
— Вот что, — вдруг решительно говорит Тесей, и Эйвери вскидывает на него очень пристальный взгляд. — Я хотел поговорить не о своих… затруднениях. Я хочу предложить вам работу.  
— Работу?.. — Талиесин облизывается. Кажется, он слушает весьма невнимательно.  
Тесей хмурится. Он пропустил пару стаканов виски, пока они по привычке сидели здесь и пытались себя чем-то занять, чтобы не думать о тишине, и ему сложно формулировать мысли стройно, как он привык.  
— Британский аврорат… да любой аврорат — это тяжёлая, неповоротливая система, — говорит Тесей. — Она хороша для поддержания существующего порядка, но не справляется с такими, как Гриндевальд. Маленькая команда обладает большой гибкостью…  
Кашлянув, он замечает, что Эйвери смотрит на него чуть-чуть рассеянно и улыбается как будто бы иронично. Ну, да, большая — маленькая… маленькая — большая. Неудачный подбор слов, но кого это волнует? Главное — суть!  
— Как показала операция в Дурмштранге, маленькая команда эффективнее, — говорил он. — Я хочу создать частную службу, которая не будет подчиняться ни одному государству, и не будет подконтрольна Конфедерации. Гриндевальду было на руку, что между национальными авроратами — масса бюрократических барьеров. Мы будем их лишены. Грейвз сказал, он в деле. Смит-Камминг тоже «за».  
— Звучит ужасно опасно, — с воодушевлением говорит Талиесин и немного подаётся вперёд, облокачиваясь на столик. — Угостите меня ужином, здесь есть что обсудить.  
Тесей смотрит на него с прищуром, но только потому, что лицо Эйвери странно качается перед глазами.  
— Обещаю — никаких котлет с рук, — горячо говорит Талиесин.  
— Только посмейте — я откушу вам пальцы, — обещает Тесей в ответ, незаметно краснея.  
— Мне больше нравилось, когда вы их облизывали, — Эйвери невинно улыбается, а Тесей вспыхивает и злится.

***

Первое августа, солнце светит сквозь клёны, золотит листья, хотя до осени ещё далеко. У Грейвза в руках букет белых лилий. На кладбище тихо. Криденс идёт рядом, молчаливый, задумчивый.  
Он всё знает.  
В Нью-Йорке всего одно кладбище магов, больше им и не нужно. Они живут долго, умирают редко, да и вообще их не так и много по сравнению с не-магами.  
У могилы Лоренса стоит высокая женщина в чёрном. Грейвз никогда её здесь не встречал. Неудивительно — Грейвз никогда не приходил сюда с тех пор, как здесь появилась могила Лоренса.  
На сером граните светятся золотые буквы и две даты. Здесь нет ни фотографии, ни плачущих ангелов, ни каменных цветов.  
— Миссис Марш, — тихо говорит Грейвз.  
Она поднимает голову, смотрит на него с удивлением.  
— Простите?..  
— Персиваль Грейвз.  
— Персиваль… ах, да, — она кивает, вспоминая. — Я вас помню.  
Она вздыхает, переводит взгляд на букет в руках Грейвза. Странный букет в руках бывшего коллеги или даже бывшего друга. Лилии слишком нежные, слишком интимные цветы.  
— Я вас здесь раньше не видела.  
— Я сюда раньше не приходил.  
Криденс стоит чуть поодаль и оглядывается. Ему, кажется, немного неловко быть свидетелем этого разговора.  
— Его бросила девушка, — вдруг вздыхает она, будто рассказывает о живом сыне, у которого прямо сейчас какие-то жизненные неурядицы. — Он был так расстроен… Он был влюблён в неё со школы, а она выскочила за другого. У меня сердце болело смотреть на него. А потом он мне написал… совсем незадолго до смерти. Так уклончиво, мол, «есть один человек», — она произносит цитату с такими похожими интонациями, что Грейвз непроизвольно улыбается. — Я всё думаю — он ведь наверняка соврал, — вздыхает она и промокает глаза уголочком белого платка. — Не хотел, чтобы я думала, будто он никому не нужен…  
Грейвз молчит пару мгновений, потом отвечает:  
— Нет. Он не соврал.  
Наклонившись, кладёт на могилу белый букет. Миссис Марш недоверчиво, потом потрясённо смотрит на Персиваля. Её глаза открываются всё шире и шире.  
— Вы?!. — шепчет она.  
— У него не было девушки, — негромко отвечает Персиваль, будто отвечает на вопрос, заданный семнадцать лет назад. — Но он был не один.  
Миссис Марш горько вздыхает, потом машет рукой.  
— Лишь бы он был счастлив…  
— Он был, — говорит Грейвз, и она горестно улыбнувшись, проводит ладонью по рукаву его светлого пиджака.  
— Спасибо…

Когда она уходит, Криденс и Персиваль остаются. Солнце играет в клёнах. Лето. Пахнет травой и цветущей крапивой.  
Грейвз чувствует грусть. Он чувствует благодарность. Через семнадцать лет Лоренс вернулся, чтобы снять камень с его души. Как же сильно надо уметь любить, чтобы сделать такое?.. И, пожалуй, тот, кого так искренне любят, не может быть совершенно окончательным мудаком.  
Криденс стоит рядом, грустный и настороженный одновременно.  
— Вы скучаете по нему?.. — спрашивает он.  
Грейвз поднимает голову, смотрит на него, потом улыбается.  
— Нет ничего хуже, чем ревновать к мёртвым, — говорит он, и гладит Криденса по затылку. — Да, я скучаю. Но я скучаю по всем, кого со мной больше нет.  
Он трогает Криденса за подбородок, поворачивает к себе его голову. Смотрит, и Криденс смотрит в ответ. Напряжённый, пытливый.  
— Я похож на него?.. — спрашивает он.  
— Нет, — Грейвз качает головой. — Вы совершенно разные.  
Криденсу неспокойно. Он опускает глаза, качнувшись вперёд, прижимается к Грейвзу. Тот обхватывает его, сцепляет пальцы в замок за его спиной.  
— Вы расскажете мне о нём?.. Как вы познакомились… каким он был.  
— Обязательно, — говорит Грейвз.

Вечером он находит на полке книгу, садится рядом с Криденсом и раскрывает её на форзаце.  
— «Тому, кто меня расколдовал», — читает вслух Криденс и вдруг шмыгает носом, всхлипывает и порывисто обнимает Грейвза за шею.

***

Они гуляют по городу, по Центральному парку, по улицам шумного Нью-Йорка. Грейвз показывает Криденсу великолепную Юникорн-Лейн, волшебные универмаги, театры, летающие поезда, площадь Королевы Мэб, на которой сходятся аппарационные маршруты со всей страны. Он нанимает ему учителей, и каждый день Криденс учится практической магии под руководством одного из бывших профессоров Ильверморни, а также занимается историей, географией, живописью, математикой, латынью и всем тем, что Грейвз считает необходимым знать современному молодому магу.  
По воскресеньям Криденс встречается с Модести. Грейвз сопровождает его до булочной мистера Ковальски, перебрасывается с Якобом парой дружелюбных фраз ни о чём и уходит от него с коробкой пирожных. Финли ужасно дуется, когда Грейвз ест чужую выпечку, но Грейвз каждый раз напоминает ему, что Финли теперь не домашний эльф, а сотрудник Конгресса, и в его обязанности входит не готовка, уборка и стирка, а совершенно другие вещи. Финли собирается стать первым в истории эльфом-аврором.  
Тем не менее, стоит Грейвзу зазеваться, как пирожные мистера Ковальски Финли скармливает Легиону.  
Легион — единственный, кто пользуется в доме Грейвза полной свободой. Например, свободой летать, где хочется или свободой сидеть на плече у Грейвза, когда вздумается. Над свободой таскать у него из тарелки еду Легион пока ещё работает.  
Прогулки с Криденсом будят в Грейвзе печальную ностальгию. Год назад, украв его на час или полчаса, он точно так же прогуливался с ним в парках, только тогда Криденс был сладко робким, чарующе скованным, и Грейвз захлёбывался постыдными желаниями, как крепким вином. Нынешний Криденс не боится смотреть ему в глаза, не боится улыбаться, быстро учится флиртовать, и постыдные фантазии умирают одна за другой, как лепестки зачарованной розы.  
Однажды, бесцельно бродя по городу и разговаривая о пустяках, они случайно набредают на церковь Вторых Салемцев. Восстановленная из руин, она стоит на прежнем месте, подновлённая, но всё такая же неприятная, как и раньше. Грейвз, заложив руки за спину, разглядывает её, подняв голову. Памятное место, и, наверное, ноги сами принесли его сюда, чтобы попрощаться с фантазиями… Он оглядывает улицу, неопрятные дома, обрывки газет, канализационные люки, втягивает носом запахи из окон: пережареное масло, лук, что-то ещё, свидетельствующее о нечистоте. Смотрит на серые стены, грязные окна, пытаясь вобрать взглядом то, что уже упущено и никогда не вернётся.  
Смотрит на Криденса, касается рукой его локтя, предлагая уйти.  
Криденс смотрит на него в ответ… и вдруг вздрагивает, сутулится, его взгляд уезжает вниз, плечи подтягиваются к ушам, он уродливо горбится, повесив руки вдоль плеч. Перемена происходит, как по мановению волшебной палочки, будто из Криденса, как из куклы, вынимают внутреннюю струну, и он возвращается в прежнее положение, каким был всегда.  
Выражение обречённой беспомощности и страха возвращается на лицо.  
— Мистер Грейвз… — шепчет он.  
Грейвз мгновенно срывается, вталкивает его в проулок, прижимает к стене церкви и целует жадно и глубоко, чувствуя, как Криденс дрожит и цепляется за него слабыми пальцами, всхлипывает, неловко пытается то ли ответить, то ли отвернуться. Грейвз не пускает его со сладчайшим восторгом, мнёт его губы своими, пьёт его судорожное дыхание, всем весом прижимает к стене, и ненадолго возвращается в сознание, лишь когда различает в бормотании Криденса жалобное:  
— Пожалуйста, сэр… пожалуйста… это грех… мне попадёт, если нас увидят…  
В опущенном взгляде Криденса такой огонь, а на щеках такой дикий румянец, что Грейвз теряет остатки совести. Он понимает, что это только игра, странная игра для них двоих. Он исступлённо мечтал об этом робком, стыдливом Криденсе, о его неопытности, о его послушании. А Криденс мечтал отомстить. Именно здесь, под стенами церкви, смотрите своими мёртвыми глазами: вот Криденс-маг, Криденс-грешник, Криденс-развратник, Криденс-который-должен-гореть-в-аду, Криденс, который целует мужчину, Криденс, который обрёл свободу делать то, что хочется, не оборачиваясь на чужую мораль.  
Ветер отклеивает от стены старую афищу с воззванием «Спасём Америку от колдовства!», заметает им под ноги. Грейвз наступает ботинком на имя Мэри Лу, влажно шепчет на ухо Криденсу:  
— Не бойся, мой мальчик… дай мне руку. Вот так… Потрогай здесь. Это совсем не страшно…  
Криденс краснеет, кусает губы, вздрагивает, пока Грейвз ласкает себя его рукой, прямо через одежду.  
— Я не должен так делать, мистер Грейвз… — шепчет он, и его пальцы подрагивают от напряжения. — Это стыдно…  
Это так стыдно, что Грейвз трётся о его руку с невнятными стонами, не способный на связную речь. У Криденса хорошая память. Криденс запомнил, что именно по уши вогнало Грейвза в краску, и Криденс, кажется, всерьёз собрался воплотить фантазии Персиваля в жизнь.  
Персиваль Грейвз никогда не был бунтарём и не стремился идти против системы. Он строил свою жизнь, как по нотам, каждая была восходящей. Он был благоразумным, правильным, безупречным.  
Здесь и сейчас, рядом с Криденсом, он чувствует себя неправильным, небезупречным, неблагоразумным… Он чувствует себя живым.  
Грейвз не знает, умирают ли люди от счастья, но очень надеется, что — нет.

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
